To Rise Again
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: You've all heard of the King Arthur legend? And how he was suppose to rise again and all that? Well, what if he did but it was somebody else and not the people who you thought it would be? - Crap summery, but I PROMISE it's better than it sounds! :) & gets better haha. It'll EVENTUALLY have RAURA.
1. Slowly Rising

**YAY! :D NEW story! But.. bad news. It MIGHT be my last :/ But but but, I won't stop writing. I'll just be doing song-FanFiction's. They are NOT on request. I'm in the middle of one right now & I'm going to be doing another as well cx I just can't find a song -.- I keep changing my mind about it.**

**Okay, so this story.. I've been thinking about for a few days now on whether I do it or not do it :/ Basically, it's going to be something like Long Live, but I deleted Long Live and quite a few of you were enjoying that.. So.. I decided to base this story off Merlin seen as though I deleted Long Live. Except this one is VERY different. It WON'T be set in the old times.**

**Basically in the King Arthur legend it says one day he'll rise again, so I was thinking about doing a story like that. But I thought why not make it interesting and make it an R5/Austin & Ally story instead seen as though I can't really write Merlin FanFiction cx. There will be some points in this story that do reflect from the show, like the start of it.**

**As for the characters, you'll figure out who's suppose to be who in the story like who's suppose to be Merlin, Arthur Gwen etc. **

**Remember, this is a modern day version... And basically it's the whole rise-again-situation. Hence why it's called "To Rise Again".**

**Also they are NOT famous in this story, okay? NONE of R5 are related either. I ran out of Austin & Ally members as well as R5 members.. So I had to go into the Teen Beach Movie cast cx**

**I talk way too much in my A/N's don't I? c'x sorry.**

**Summery: You've all heard of the King Arthur legend? And how he was suppose to rise again and all that? Well, what if he did but it was somebody else and not the people who you _thought _it would be? (a/n: I don't know, I suck at summery's cx BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS PROMISE)**

**Rated: T**

**Language: English**

**Genre: Supernatural, Fantasy, Drama, Humor, Romance**

**Category: R5, Austin & Ally**

**Starring: Ellington Ratliff, Laura Marano, Ross Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Riker Lynch, Mark Lynch, Raini Rodriguez, Noah Centino, Rocky Lynch, Cody Christian, John Deluca, Garret Clayton, Calum Worthy, **

**Couples/Pairings: N/A**

* * *

**To Rise Again**

* * *

Hell. That's what Ratliff was going to hell.

When Ratliff told his Mom that he wanted to move away from his home town, he meant maybe a few towns away. Not half way around the world. WITHOUT his Mom. That's right, his Mom sent Ratliff all the way to England to live with somebody that he didn't even know. She said that he would go live with someone who knew what England is like whilst she stayed in America. Then next thing Ratliff knew 5 weeks later its a wave goodbye on a plane and he's in England. YAY! Not.

He didn't even know where to start when he got off the plane and out of the airport. All he got was a piece of paper from his Mom telling him what address he needed to be at and who to ask for. Which is great because he could get lost easily. He figured he would stick to asking old people seen as though they tend to be more nicer and won't give him the wrong directions.

Eventually Ratliff just decided to get a taxi to wherever it was that he needed to be instead of walking round like a lost puppy. After putting his things in the boot of the taxi he got into the back. The taxi driver got into his seat "Right then, where do you need to be mate?" The taxi driver asked.

"Er.. I don't know," Ratliff said, which caused him to get a funny look from the taxi driver "hey! I'm not from this country and you can probably tell. All I got was a piece of paper telling me where I needed to be. Here." Ratliff said as he handed him the piece of paper.

The taxi driver sighed before giving him back the paper "I know where that is," The taxi driver said "that's near where the mayor lives. Actually.. It's basically right next door."

"Oh great.." Ratliff said. "So tell me, what's this mayor like seen as though I'm going to be living next to him? I'm probably going to need this stuff so I don't piss him off."

"Mark Lynch, yeah.. Not many people in the city - well I wouldn't call it a city more like a kingdom."

"Kingdom? Why is it that?" Ratliff asked confused. He knew that people in England would be a little bit funny and weird.. But not this kind of weird.

"Kingdom? Boy are you loosing it already?" The taxi driver asked with laughter "I said _town_." Ratliff just shook his head. He's going to have to get use to these English accents. "But anyway, not many people would say he's a fair person.. He's.. an arse hole. Most times anyway, sometimes he can be nice. But when he is.. It only happens once every.. 4, 5, 6 millenniums."

"Damn, he must be bitter," Ratliff said "I feel sorry for his kids if he has any.."

"Yes he does," The taxi driver said "he has a son and.. actually she's not his daughter. He just looks after her because her Mom left her with him before she died. Ross is his son and Rydel's the girl he looks after."

"Wonderful. So is this Ross as bad as his dad?"

"I wouldn't know, I've barely ever saw him," The taxi driver said "but I wouldn't piss him off.."

"Oh, I'm taking it he's one of those arrogant people then that nobody likes," Ratliff said as he sat back in his seat "one of those people that somebody is scared to say something I'm taking it?" The taxi driver went to say something, but he stayed quiet "don't worry, If I ever run into this Ross guy and he acts all arrogant with me.. I'll tell him where to go even if I do end up in prison."

The taxi driver laughed. Ratliff then looked out of the window as they began to pass a forrest, it looked.. Fascinating to Ratliff. He didn't know why he just seemed so attracted to it. Maybe he should ask about it later. Seen as though they were driving on a hill and the forrest was below, Ratliff could see for miles that it was a huge forrest. With what appeared to be some sort of lake in the middle of it. That's what attracted him more.

The taxi driver noticed how Ratliff was staring out the window, he looked himself to see him staring to the forrest and the lake. He smiled, yet it was a grin as if he knew something "You looking at that forrest?" The taxi driver asked.

Ratliff jumped and looked back at the taxi driver "Err.. yeah. What's it called?" Ratliff asked.

The taxi driver shrugged "Nobody knows," The taxi driver said "all they know is the name of the lake."

"How is it the know the name of the lake but not the name of the forrest?" Ratliff asked confused.

"Who knows?" The taxi man shrugged "but I can tell you what the lake is called."

Ratliff leaned forward in his seat a little bit. He was really into this forrest and lake. It almost made him wonder.. Why? "What is it?"

"It's the Avalon Lake."

"Avalon?" Ratliff whispered to himself. Why does that sound so familiar to him? He feels like he's heard of it before. The taxi driver saw Ratliff's confused facial expression like he was trying to figure something out through the review mirror "Everything okay there?" The taxi driver asked.

Ratliff nodded "Yeah, I just... Just feel like I've heard that name somewhere before in my life."

"Tell me kid, when you were in the states.. Did your teachers ever teach you about the King Arthur legend?"

"King Arthur legend?" Ratliff asked. Something then clicked to his mind "Oh my god yes they did! That's where I- Didn't hear the name.." Ratliff said even more confused "they didn't mention anything about a lake."

"They should've. That's where the magic was made basically the most important part of the whole thing."

Ratliff nodded "Oh great," Ratliff said "your not going to be one of those taxi drivers who tells them a whole boring story about that type of thing.. Are you?" He asked.

The taxi driver laughed again and shook his head "No, of course not," The taxi driver said "I'll tell you the real quick version of it."

Ratliff nodded "Okay, go on then." Ratliff said, even though he didn't really want to hear it. His attention turned back tot he lake and forrest.

"Basically.." The taxi driver began. He started talking about the whole thing, which he said wouldn't be boring. It was. But somehow Ratliff managed to keep himself awake and listen to the whole thing. "Morgana then turned against the whole kingdom but mainly Uther etc," The taxi driver saw how bored Ratliff was getting so he decided to speed it up a little "then she got caught before being banished away from Camelot where she was left on her own to fen for herself. Arthur then fell in love with her servant Guinevere, but I missed that bit out cause it was actually before that. After Uther died Arthur became King, which was obvious. Then the love triangle of Lancelot, Guinevere and Arthur. Blah, blah, blah.."

Blah blah blah.

That's all Ratliff was hearing so far. He started zoning out completely when he started talking about The Sword In The Stone. "Because Arthur had completely lost faith in himself being king, Merlin-"

"Whoa, whoa, Merlin?" Ratliff asked coming out of being zoned out. He was like a moth attracted to light. But he felt like slapping his self for why he seemed to be interested in all of this all of a sudden. From the forrest to the Avalon Lake and now.. Merlin.

He shrugged. Sure there's no harm in listening now right? "Merlin... The wizard.. Surely you've heard of him."

"I've heard of Arthur and everyone else you've mentioned apart from Gaius.. Of course I've heard of Merlin. Tramps know who Merlin is. People who don't even-"

"Alright, you know who Merlin is," The taxi driver said "anyway..."

At last, the taxi driver finally got to the end of the King Arthur story of how Arthur got wounded by Mordred who betrayed him and how Merlin put him in the Avalon Lake when he died. Ratliff couldn't help but feel heartache when he was talking about it. Almost as if it had happened to Ratliff.

The taxi driver gave Ratliff a weird look "You look like your about to cry." The taxi driver said.

Ratliff shook his head and quickly wiped his eyes "Oh no.. It's just.. My chest hurts a-almost as if.. I.. I was there," Ratliff said "though.. I find everything sad when people tell sad stories.. But definitely never like this before.." Ratliff sighed "man.. Poor Merlin... Poor Guinevere... Poor everyone.. Does god have no faith left in the world.."

The taxi driver frowned a little bit before grinning. He believes in this kind of stuff... But surely it couldn't be could it? He shrugged. He may as well give it a shot huh? "You know.. Merlin was told that one day Arthur was sworn to rise again."

"Oh good great," Ratliff nodded "Is that Arthur going to get killed too?" Ratliff snapped.

Taxi driver shrugged "Who knows? Maybe. Maybe the same stuff would happen."

"Yeah well if it does I don't really want to be put in that situation now do I?"

The taxi driver nodded.

A little while later, he pulled the taxi over outside a small house which was infact next to the mayors. Infact, it looked like it was attached to the house a little "We're here," The taxi driver said getting out of the car, Ratliff followed. They both got Ratliff's suitcase out the back "Its the small house."

Ratliff nodded as he put his suitcase on the floor "Thanks for the ride." He said as he gave him the money.

"Oh no, don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Definitely."

Ratliff smiled putting his money back in his pocket "Thanks." Ratliff said. As he went to go walk away from the taxi driver, he grabbed Ratliff's arm and pulled him back harshly. "Remember what I said about Arthur, okay? It could come in handy for the future. Near future."

Ratliff nodded "W-will do.." Ratliff said. He pulled his arm away from the man he began to walk down to the small house, giving small glances behind his shoulder towards the taxi driver who was still watching him. Ratliff turned around for one last look at the taxi driver to reveal he was gone.

Even the taxi.

Ratliff shook his head before walking up to the door of the house and knocking on it, but it just fell open so he walked in to find a blonde haired boy sat down reading something. Ratliff cleared his throat "H-hello?" He said.

The blonde lifted his head and looked at the boy infront of him "Heard of knocking?"

"The door just fell open when I went to knock on it."

"You sure? Cause I'm pretty sure I had it shut." He said standing up going to check. But Ratliff was right it had just fell open. He shrugged before shutting it and going back to Ratliff "Who are you and what do you want?" The blonde asked.

"I er.. I'm Ratliff.. Ellington Ratliff."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were coming to stay with me... I'm Riker."

Ratliff nodded "So.. er.. What am I going to do..?" Ratliff asked.

"You can go settle down in your room," Riker said "but school. Your Mom kinda made me sign you up to one.. I wouldn't of.. But she made me."

Ratliff nodded "It's fine," Ratliff sighed "as long as I don't go to school with a bunch of ass's."

"It's okay," Riker said "you'll be in Year 11 which is your final year. And your not even at school for a full year anyways."

"Okay.. Well can I at least know the name of this school?"

"Avalon."

"Avalon? There's a lake called Avalon... Coincidence?" Ratliff asked.

Riker shrugged "If you want to think that," Riker said "not that the lake is anywhere near the school." He said before going over to the other end of the room.

"Great, that makes it less of a coincidence.." Ratliff said.

He sighed before going through into his room Riker said was his, and he sat on the bed.

He didn't like the feeling of this...

* * *

**Ahhh shit start I know cx Sorry! I PROMISE it'll get better! Like I said it'll be like "Long Live" okay? For the people who liked that story! **

**Please review!**


	2. The Start Of A Legend

**Thanks for reading! :D Glad you guys are liking the story :) I wasn't so sure at first cx haha.**

**I'm still not sure if whether or not I should base SOME chapters of episode of Merlin.. I've yet to decide that yet.. Hmm.. I know when Ross & Ratliff meet it'll be something like the first episode though. Trust ;) hehe**

**I'm sorry if this chapter feels rushed cx **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ratliff was sound asleep in his bed, it was coming close to morning and him having to wake up to go to this new school. He began tossing and turning in his bed, rather quickly, almost like he was having a nightmare. But he wasn't. It was just some sort of dream, quick flashes of things. There wasn't anything scary in his dream that were flashing to him, just people. But the strange thing was he'd never seen these people before in his life.

There was a blonde boy, who looked about 17/18, and he was with Ratliff. But by the looks of it this blonde guy wasn't being exactly very nice to him. Then there was just other flashes of other people, a blonde girl, a brown girl and other people. All of a sudden some old lady in this dream appeared out of nowhere which scared the hell out of Ratliff, causing him to wake up and scream.

What made him scream more was that when he woke up and screamed.. His window smashed outwards. How was that even possible? He didn't scream _that _loud.

All of a sudden Riker came bursting into the room "What's wrong?! Is everything okay?!" Riker asked panicked. He looked over to the window and saw it was smashed "Okay, Ratliff.. Be careful you don't want to get cut by any glass that- Isn't there.." He said as he noticed there was no glass on Ratliff's bed or in the room anywhere. He walked over to the window and looked down out of the window to find all the glass was smashed out there.

Riker got from the window and looked down at Ratliff with a confused expression "Did you do that?" Riker asked.

Ratliff shrugged and shook his head "I don't know," Ratliff said as confused as Riker "I was having a dream and all of a sudden it turned into a nightmare.. A women came into it, I woke up and screamed. But when I woke up the window smashed outwards, which made me scream more." He explained.

As he was thinking before.. Surely it couldn't of been his scream. God, it was more of a manly scream rather than a girly high pitch scream. Was there something in the room that made it smash? No. Ratliff would of saw it and been able to stop it.

"Then how the heck did it smash?"

"I don't know! I'm just as confused as you!"

Riker sighed. He knows there was no point in yelling at him or interrogating him. One reason being he only met him yesterday and there was no point in him getting Ratliff to hate him within the space of 24 hours. "It's okay," Riker said shaking it off "I'll get it fixed while your at school and figure out what caused it later. There's no point in you going back to sleep now, you might aswell get up, showered, dressed, have something to eat and then I'll drop you to school."

Ratliff nodded. Riker left the room leaving Ratliff sat on his bed. He looked over to the window before crawling over to the window on his bed and looking out of it down to the smashed glass on the ground below. He looked over to the big house next to him, if anything it wasn't a house or mansion. It was more like a Castle it was that huge. In fact, it _could _pass as a castle. With the leader of this town/city living in it, it has to be big doesn't it?

Ratliff then went to get away from the window when:

"Ratliff.." A voice whispered.

Ratliff looked back outside the window. Nobody was there. Or was there? Was somebody just trying to pull a mean prank on him? More than likely. Probably trying to scare him, cause if that was the case.. It was working. He kept a close eye on outside as he closed the curtain and began to get ready to go in the shower.

* * *

Around 2 hours later, Riker pulled up outside the school Ratliff would now be attending for the next few months. Seen as though there wasn't long left until his year was over and he'd of left school for good, which he really doesn't see the point in him going to school. Now if only his Mom could understand that. Like Riker said if it was his choice he wouldn't of made Ratliff go to school.

Ratliff wound down the window and looked up at the school. It was.. big. He's talking about castle big. Infact.. It was a castle. Why the heck would they put a castle inside a school for? Ratliff looked back at Riker "The school's a castle?" Ratliff asked in disbelief.

Riker nodded "They couldn't find anywhere to put the school cause there wasn't any room to build one, and there was this castle that was empty and going for sale for someone. The government actually let there be a school in the place. Which I'm surprised," Riker said "it's been here for hundreds of years. I don't know how it's still standing. Especially when it's full of teens."

"How many years?"

Riker shrugged "The Medieval times, well that's at least what everybody else says," Riker told him "basically the 'King Arthur' times if you don't know what the Medieval times were."

Ratliff sat back in the seat of the car looking out the front window. How many times does he need to be told of the King Arthur story? It's getting seriously stupid now. Yesterday it was the freakin' taxi driver and then he told him to remember the story and the rise again thing, now Riker's saying stuff about it.

Ratliff looked at Riker "You don't believe the whole 'he'll-rise-again' nonsense do you?" Ratliff asked "you know.. Arthur, Merlin, Guinevere, Morgana, Lancelot etc."

Riker shrugged "People can believe what they want to believe Ell," Riker said putting his hands on the wheel "as far as I'm concerned.. I'll believe it when it _actually_ happens." He laughed. Ratliff nodded and let out a small laugh himself. "Anyway, you better get out and get inside."

"I'll see you later." Ratliff said getting out the car.

"Hey!" Riker called "your going to have to get a taxi home or something, cause.. I need to take my car to get looked at. I don't know if I'll have it back."

"Oh goody.." Ratliff said as he began to walk towards the school building. Or castle. Whatever it was. All Ratliff hopes is that when he gets this taxi home later he won't get the taxi driver from yesterday. One can only hope.

He got inside the school before getting his locker number and going to find it. It took him a little while to find it, but he eventually did. Luckily for him it was somewhere where he could remember seen as though it was next to something he wouldn't even miss when he walked past it.

Once he put everything in it, someone went to the locker next to him but he didn't look seen as though he probably wouldn't even talk to that person. He had everything he needed and shut the locker door, but he jumped when he saw the person who had a locker next to him. It was a girl. One of the girls that was in his dream this morning.

The girl smiled at him "Sorry, did I scare you there?" She asked. She seemed nice.

Ratliff shook his head "N-no," Ratliff said "I knew you were there, I just.. thought you'd.. gone," He smiled nervously "I'm the new person."

She nodded "Of course you are," She said still smiling "what's your name?"

"Ellington Ratliff," He said "but.. people call me Ratliff. So just call me Ratliff." He said beginning to stumble for words. He was nervous and a little bit scared if he was honest. Never in Ratliff's life has he seen the girl standing infront of him, so how the heck did she end up in his dream?

"Okay then Ratliff, I'm Laura." Laura said.

"Laura!"

Laura turned around when she heard someone calling her name, she turned around to see her friend Rydel coming towards her rather quickly. Ratliff on the other hand, his heart kept on beating at an unnormal rate. The blonde girl was the other girl he'd saw in his dream too. With the blonde girl and Laura stood next to eachother.. That's _exactly _what he saw in his dream.

Something wasn't right at all in the slightest.

Rydel looked at Ratliff and smiled a little before looking at Laura "Who's he?" Rydel asked "is he your new boyfriend?"

"No, no," Laura shook her head "he's the new boy. Ratliff. Ratliff, this is my friend Rydel."

"Rydel?" Ratliff asked "wait.. Your the mayor's.. not his daughter.. But someone who lives with him aren't you?"

Rydel nodded "That's me," She said still with a smile "how did you know that?" She asked.

"Someone told me."

"Who?"

"Just a taxi driver when I first came to England," Ratliff said "he decided to tell me who you, the mayor and some other dude named Ross was. Then he started blabbing on about King Arthur when we drove past the Avalon Lake or something. Then he grabbed my arm and told me not to forget.. He was kind of weird."

Rydel nodded "Yeah, Stan.. he's a strange person.." Rydel said "I'd try to avoid him when you get a taxi or something." Ratliff nodded.

Laura then looked at Ratliff from Rydel "Anyway, what do you have first lesson?" Laura asked "we could show you around until you get use to it. I mean this castle is pretty big."

"Your telling me.." Ratliff muttered as he handed her his timetable.

Laura and Rydel looked at it before smiling once again "Hey, you've got the same lesson as us!" Laura said.

"And Ross and Garret." Rydel added "by the way, I don't blame you if you don't like Ross when and if you meet him."

Ratliff nodded "Got it." Rydel grabbed Ratliff by the arm before beginning to pull him down the hall followed with Laura behind.

They got up to the classroom they were going to be staying in for the class Ratliff had, which was history. The teacher was sat at the desk and there was a couple of students in the class. "Okay, I sit with Ross," Laura said "so your going to have to sit on your own or with Rydel at the back."

Rydel rolled her eyes "Don't be silly Laur, of course Ratliff can come sit with me at the back. I don't want him sitting on his own on the first day. We know how Ross can be sometimes towards new people." Rydel said grabbing Ratliff's hand and taking him to the back. She sat him down at the table next to hers.

The bell rang and students started coming into the class, Ratliff was just looking down at his desk when Rydel tapped him on the shoulder he looked at her. "That's Ross over there." Rydel said pointing to him.

Ratliff looked up to the person Rydel was pointing at who was Ross. He felt the colour drain from his face, once again.. It was the blonde boy who he'd seen in his dream this morning. Ratliff shook his head and looked down to his desk. Something wasn't right. He needed to find out what.

* * *

The end of the day soon came and Ratliff couldn't be any happier. The only people he talked to and stuck with was Rydel and Laura. He never went anywhere near Ross and Garret, as well as their other friends who he had no idea were. Something inside Ratliff was telling him his other friends weren't important and had nothing to do with Ratliff. Just Ross, Rydel, Laura and Garret.

Ratliff's eyes widened as he had that thought. Why did he just think to himself that Ross, Rydel, Laura and Garret are important to him? He just shook his head and shut his locker. He was the only one left in the hallway. As he turned around to walk one of his notebooks fell out of his hands. Ratliff reached out to catch it, but he didn't. Nope. He didn't do that.

He had his hand still held out, but he kind of froze when he saw what happened. As he had his hand held out to grab it, the notebook stopped half way through the air as if it was floating which began to panic Ratliff a lot. "What the heck?!" Ratliff shouted. He looked around to see if anybody was around, luckily there wasn't. He pulled his hand away quickly. The notebook fell to the floor.

Ratliff began to breathe heavily in panic. What the heck did he just do? Or better yet.. WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?! Ratliff picked up the notebook from the floor before running to outside to get into his taxi he'd called before that happened.

As he ran outside there was only a few students waiting for their own taxi, a bus or their parents to come pick them up. Ratliff saw his taxi waiting on the otherside of the road and he immediately ran to it and jumped in the back telling the taxi driver where to go. He was panicked and worried. More confused than anything.

"Everything okay?" The taxi driver asked, who sounded very familiar.

Ratliff's head shot up and he saw the taxi driver from yesterday and he jumped out of his skin "Y-yo again.." Ratliff said.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I-I don't know.."

"Listen, I know I don't know so well but I can tell something's troubling you so you might as well tell me," Stan said "get in the front and explain while I drive. I'll take the long way."

Ratliff then got out of the back of the taxi and got in the front next to Stan, he began to drive the long way to Ratliff's new home like he said he would which would give Ratliff a lot of time to explain. "T-this morning I had a dream.." Ratliff said beginning to explain "and I saw these people in my dream who I have _never _seen before in my entire life. Today when I came here... I saw them all. The three of them. Ross, Rydel and Laura. Those were their names. But I only talked to the two girls. I-it was weird, and I thought it was just a coincidence. But with the boy Ross in my dream he was being arrogant to me and t-that hasn't happened. When I woke up this morning some old lady came into it and scared me..I woke up screamed, like a man of course, and my window smashed! Finally I was at my locker on my own with nobody a-around and I-I dropped my notebook and.." He paused. He couldn't go on. What if Stan thought he was crazy.

"Go on.." Stan said keeping his eyes on the road.

Ratliff took a deep breath "I didn't catch it," Ratliff said "but.. at the same time I did.."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I reached out for it and missed catching it... but I kept my hand out and the notebook kept on floating in mid-air when I kept my hand out," Ratliff said "a-and.. I was scared. I pulled my hand away and then it fell to the floor completely. I don't know if it was something I did or-"

"No," Stan cut him off. He knew exactly what it was but he wasn't sure how Ratliff was going to take it. He could just completely ignore it and say that Stan is superstitious "It _was _something that you did.."

Ratliff turned in his seat "What? What is it?" Ratliff asked.

Stan took a deep breath getting ready to explain "All these years I've been around I didn't think this would actually happen, I always thought it was a myth.. so did everyone else but when I met you yesterday I knew there was something about you that was different and special."

"W-what is it?"

"You know when I told you about the King Arthur legend and him rising again?"

"Yeah.."

"I'm afraid that might be happening.."

Ratliff's eyes widened. He wanted to turn around and say to him that he's being superstitious. But how could he after all that's happened today? With the dream.. The window smashing for no reason. Seeing Rydel, Ross and Laura in his dream and meeting them in reality.. Then him making his notebook float.

It had to be true.

Ratliff shook his head "No," Ratliff shook his head "no.. It can't. I don't want to be King Arthur! I don't want to die!"

"Your not Arthur, Ratliff," Stan said "everyone has their own part to play in this okay. But you are not Arthur.."

"Then who am I?!"

"Merlin."

"Merli-" Ratliff stopped himself. This was making sense kind of. How he was attracted to the lake Avalon and the forrest.. and then how he was attracted to Merlin when Stan was talking about him yesterday and telling the King Arthur story.

He couldn't let himself believe all this though could he? But it explains a whole lot if it's true and the Rise Again story is happening to him.

"L-lets just say, this is happening, and this is real," Ratliff said "what does that mean?" He asked.

"That means you have to figure out who's who in the King Arthur story that you know," Stan said as he pulled up outside Ratliff and Riker's home. Stan looked at Ratliff "I'll give you a hint about who Arthur is... When Merlin first met him he was an arrogant pig. So when you meet Arthur, just keep that in mind when you meet a boy."

"What about Morgana and Gwen? Lancelot. And Mordred! And Uther! Oh, and Lancelot! Those are the only and main ones I know!"

"I can't keep telling you, you have to do this alone."

"Please man, please give me hints.." Ratliff begged.

"Lady Morgana is a nice person, but she stands up for what she believes in against Uther and others. And basically rebels against him. But she's a very sweet person to others as well. Guinevere, she's very sweet. The nicest person you will ever meet, but she will also speak her mind. Lancelot is a nice guy and becomes good friends with Arthur when they meet. Mordred, he's just a kid.. He's innocent and just looking for help. But _don't _and I repeat _do not _fall for that because its just an act he is evil and wants to kill Arthur. Eventually anyway," Stan explained "you need to go now. Go do this on your own."

"But-"

"Go!"

"What about-"

"Just go Merlin."

"Don't call me that!" Ratliff said "that's not who I am."

"Yes it is now go Mer- Ratliff."

Ratliff got out of the car, once he did Stan drove off in the taxi. He looked to the house before running up to it and burst through the door, running up the stairs. "Ratliff? Is everything okay?" Riker called.

"Y-yeah! N-no.. I don't know... I need to do something!" Ratliff called back as he shot his bag onto the bed and pulled out his laptop and turned it on.

He had a pretty good idea about this. He didn't like the feeling he was getting.

* * *

**cx I don't know.. I'm not basing it off the ACTUAL legend.. I'm just going with the TV show Merlin haha cx As you can probably tell at some points haha.**

**Please review!**


	3. Figuring Things Out

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT ON THIS UPDATE! Sorry! :( I've just been writing out plots for this chapter haha. So far, and you'll be happy to hear, I have about 17 chapters planned out so far cx and there's STILL more to come! Haha cx I _already know _how the stories going to end :D or should it be a ':"(', Hahaha JK JK JK JK. I won't spoil the ending for you ;)**

**Oh & btw! I made a poster of this story cx hehe its up as you can all very well see on the icon cx **

**Replies**

**KidloveAuslly: What's Ratliff suspicious about? LOL. He's not suspicious about anything cx **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Riker decided that he would leave Ratliff to do whatever it is that he was oh so desperately doing. He'd already had somebody round earlier to see about Ratliff's bedroom window smashing. The weird thing was is that the person who was seeing to it said he didn't know how it smashed. It couldn't of been Ratliff's scream, cause let's face it nobody's scream is high pitched enough to break a window. Nothing had been thrown at it to make it smash. It was really starting to bug him what it could be. He sighed.

Something then came to Riker's mind as he was thinking about what it could be. But he couldn't. He would be at great risk of getting into trouble. Who by? Probably nobody. Actually he lies, he'd be in great trouble by Mark. Mark would probably kill Riker. Or better yet pay some other guys to kill him. Or maybe just throw him in cells that he has. Dammit. Riker face palmed. Now that he thought about it, this did seem like this King Arthur legend was coming back again. Mark was against stuff like that, he doesn't like the idea of magic destroying things and making a mess of his life and town. Therefore, that is why he is the way he is.

Yet, Mark, Riker and Mark's men seem to be the only one's who know about magic around the City. But of course there's _other's _around the city that know about magic who use it without Mark or anybody else knowing. Somehow they've caught on to what Mark does to people with magic. Riker still doesn't get how Mark knows about Arthur rising again, maybe because Riker had to be an idiot one time and talk to him a little about it.

Now he's just wishing he'd of kept his mouth shut so Mark wouldn't of known.

Riker sighed in frustration, already this is beginning to get complicated. Things are already at risk now. Like Riker's life if this is the case of King Arthur rising again and Ratliff being Merlin. Which means Ratliff will have magic. Which will mean Mark will want Ratliff put to death which Riker is pretty sure he wouldn't like to see happen after the second day of Ratliff being in England. Also, Riker doesn't think his Mom would be quite impressed.

He sighed once again. He was going to take this risk. Riker walked over to the corner of the livingroom where a plain wall was with just a small crack in it. Riker picked up the knife that was on the table before sliding the blade through the slit of the crack in the wall, making the wall crack open with the knife. He put the piece of the wall on the floor before putting his hands in searching around for something when finally he came to it.

Slowly Riker pulled out what he needed, which just so happened to be some big massive book. He sighed before putting it on the table and opening it. He was given this book to him by his dad after his Dad had explained to Riker about the King Arthur legend and about him rising again. His Dad told Riker that one day it might just come in use for him.

He wasn't wrong.

Riker opened up the book and began to read it where the King Arthur legend was. So far what he was reading... He most certainly didn't like the looks of it. He sighed before face palming.

Not only was Ratliff's life _NOW_ at risk.. But now his own life.

Ratliff's eyes were stinging, and almost to the point of watering. He'd been focusing on his laptop so much trying to do research on this King Arthur legend, that his eyes were almost boiling out of his skull. He'd been sat in his room for 3 hours since he got home from school looking up this King Arthur legend and how he was suppose to rise again. In all honesty, Ratliff didn't quite fancy having him rise again.

Just think of all the effort he has to do and go through trying to figure out who's Arthur, Guinevere, Morgana, Mordred, Lancelot etc. Also the effort of keeping this from them. What happens if this does happen? How the hell is Ratliff suppose to keep this and his magic from people.

So far he was looking at the people who were in this King Arthur legend:

- Merlin/Emrys

- Guinevere

- King/Prince Arthur Pendragon

- The Lady Morgana

- Gaius

- King Uther Pendragon

- Morgause

- Mordred

- Sir Gwaine

- Sir Elyan

- Sir Percival

- Sir Leon

- Sir Lancelot

- The Great Dragon (Kilgharrah)

_Damn.. There is A LOT of people.. _Ratliff thought as he scrolled through the list. And a Dragon? Ratliff felt himself shake his head.. There was _no way _Ratliff was going to go looking for a freaking Dragon called Kilgharrah around the city or in the Avalon Forrest.

Somehow Ratliff is 50/50 on this.. Maybe if he tried to see if he had magic again he would believe this whole thing. Ratliff put his laptop on his bed before looking around his room for something to move, he looked over to see his coat hanging over the chair at his desk in the far corner of the room. He may as well get that seen as though he's decided after this, he's going to find Stan and talk to him.

Ratliff focused his eyes on the jacket hanging over the chair before slowly rising his hands to it and focused more to it. His eyes then shone a golden colour before the jacket came from the chair and into Ratliff's hand. His eyes then went back to its normal colour. Ratliff dropped his coat in shock and fright of doing what he just did/

He does have magic.

He _is_ Merlin.

The King Arthur legend _is _happening again.

Ratliff had to sit down on his bed for a few seconds for this all to sink in. Now what? Does he tell Riker? Though more then likely Riker probably won't believe him. He sighed and put his head in his hands before remembering about Stan and that he can help.

Ratliff jumped off his bed, picked up his coat and launched himself down the stairs to the front door.

As soon as Riker heard loud footsteps coming from Ratliff's room and down the stairs, Riker got up from his seat before going into the hallway "Ell, I need to talk to you about something important!" Riker said, trying to stop Ratliff so he could tell him about the King Arthur thing.

"Can't! I need to go see someone!" Ratliff said before basically running out the door, letting it slam behind him.

Riker sighed, he'll have to explain later on.

As Ratliff got out of the house, he made his way towards the local park he saw in the taxi on the way home. Maybe he should look there. I mean who doesn't like to walk round the park every now and then right? As he stepped into the park, he saw it was nearly empty. Apart from the group of about, 3 or 4, teenagers in the corner. By the looks of it, it was Ross from school earlier. The one that he saw in his dream.

He looked over to him before focusing his attention back onto Stan to try find him. Ratliff let his gaze fall on the otherside of the park where bingo he found Stan. He was sat on the park bench on his own looking directly at Ratliff.. and then at Ross. Ratliff cocked his head in confusion why.

Was he trying to hint something? Ratliff shrugged. Whatever he was trying to hint.. it wasn't getting to Ratliff.

When Ratliff walked by Ross and his three other friends, something made him stop in his tracks. But he didn't want too.. He wanted to go to Stan. Not stop and turn towards Ross. He turned to Ross to see Ross and two of his friends ganging up on the 3rd person who was there. Actually Ross was ganging up on him.. Which Ratliff didn't seem to think was very fair.

The boy seemed about 14..

"C'mon," Ross said "just give us the ball.. We'll have a kick about with you." He said with a smirk or a grin. Ratliff couldn't tell.

The boy just shook his head "N-no.. I wanna go home.." The boy said as he tried to get past Ross, but Ross stopped him. There was no way in hell this little boy was going anywhere.

Ross gripped him by the shoulder looking down at him, giving that Ross was taller than the boy. Ross just laughed at the boy "Don't you wanna play? Or you going to go home crying to Mommy?" He pouted, before pushing the boy over onto the floor on his back. Making him drop the ball. Ross just laughed at the boy along with his two other friends.

The ball, that was the boys, rolled from him all the way across the grass until it got to Ratliff. He just put his foot on it. If Ratliff didn't stop this, god knows what Ross was going to do next to him "Okay, that's enough.." Ratliff said.

Ross looked away from the boy grinning until he looked at Ratliff where the grin wiped off his face. He recognized this boy. It was Ratliff from earlier. He'd saw Rydel and Laura with him earlier. He was the new kid. Even better. Two people to torture whilst he's at it. "What?" Ross snapped at him.

Ratliff shook his head "You've had your fun my friend, leave him alone. He's way younger than you, I bet he hasn't done anything wrong to you." Ratliff said.

All of a sudden the sense of day ja vu just waved over him, Ratliff just shook his head waving it off.

Ross walked over to Ratliff "Sorry, but... Your the new kid right?" Ross asked.

"Right."

Ross just laughed "Your the new kid!" Ross said with small laughter "what makes you think you can talk to me like that?"

"I can talk to you however I want to talk to you," Ratliff said as he picked up the ball and threw it back to the little boy "your no different to anybody else around."

Ross scoffed "Oh I beg to differ."

"Maybe there is something different about you.."

"Oh yeah what?"

"Our heads aren't as big as yours," Ratliff said "yours just.. sticks out in a crowd full of a thousand." At that point Ross was speechless he just sent daggers through Ratliff. He most certainly wasn't going to have anybody like Ratliff talk to him like that. He could take him down right now if he could. "Leave him alone."

"And if I don't?" Ross asked.

"You don't wanna know.." Ratliff said, trying not to use the urge to magic him away. Use it to kill him. Or turn him into a ugly toad.

Ross just laughed. This Ratliff guy was really something "No seriously what are you going to do to me?" Ross asked opening his arms, as if wanting Ratliff to come at it "C'mon.. Do your worst." Ross grinned.

Ratliff just glared at Ross, he was really pushing his buttons. "C'mon, I'm waiting Mr. Ratliff."

Ratliff just shook his head before throwing a punch at Ross. Before Ratliff's fist came into contact with Ross, Ross caught his arm and twisted it behind his back and just laughed "You know I can have you locked up for that right?" Ross asked.

"Oh yeah," Ratliff snapped "and who the fuck do you think you are?! The fucking Queen of England!"

"Close.. Not quite."

"Aww.. You think your the ruler of this city?" Ratliff snapped in anger as Ross still had hold of his hand "how precious! Cause news flash bucko, you ain't the ruler!"

"No your right," Ross said "I just happen to be the ruler's son.. Ross!" He said before knocking Ratliff to the floor completely, letting go of his hands.

As Ratliff hit the floor, he remembered Rydel telling him about Ross. Whoops. He'd completely forgot about Ross being the Leader's son. He sighed.

Ross looked down at Ratliff who was now laid out on the floor "Don't even think about talking to me like that again or I swear to god you will not know what will come your way." Ross threatened. He looked to the boy he was with before "Your lucky he showed up when he did." Ross said before walking off with his two other friends.

The boy slowly walked over to Ratliff and helped him up "T-thank you.."

"No problem," Ratliff said with a small smile "he seems like an ass."

"Y-you don't mean that."

"Oh but I do."

"You won't be saying that in 10 years time." The boy said.

Ratliff looked at the boy confused "What do you mean?" He asked.

"N-nothing.. I-i-it doesn't matter!" He said before running off.

Ratliff watched as the boy ran off.

What the heck did that mean?

* * *

**Tadaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Like I said.. VERY sorry this was late cx**

**Please review!**


	4. Making Up

**I bring you chapter 4 cx haha. I'm SO happy you guys are liking this story! I didn't think anybody would cx **

**Thanks for reading! :D **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

After Ratliff got home from the park after trying to find Stan but ending up bumping into Ross and having that mini fight, he went upstairs to his room and just face planting the bed he sleeps on. To think, Ratliff has to put up with Ross for the rest of his school life. Even though it's only just about 8 or 9 months. Still. Torture.

He sighed before rolling over onto his back and looking up at the ceiling. He knows that it's only just begun, but already it's beginning to frustrate Ratliff. Now he's beginning to wish he never moved over to England in the first place and maybe none of this would of happened. Ratliff sat up in his bed a little bit more, he needed someone to talk to about this other than Stan. Unfortunately there's only one person who it's going to have to be.

Riker.

Ratliff groaned before getting off the bed and making his way downstairs. He slowly went into the livingroom where he saw Riker sat at the table looking down at his hands fiddling with him, Ratliff cleared his throat and Riker looked up to Ratliff and threw him a small weak smile. "I-I need to talk to you about something." Ratliff said as he pulled out the chair and sat on it next to Riker.

Riker looked at Ratliff and asked him what it was that he needed to talk to him about. Ratliff took a deep breath, he wasn't sure if Riker was going to believe Ratliff on this one. He could just turn around and tell him that Ratliff is crazy and it must of been some crazy messed up dream he had. But there was only one way to find out right? "I-I got told by someone that the King Arthur legend is sworn to rise again," Ratliff began "a-and... I think it's happening.. and that I'm-"

"-Merlin?" Riker asked cutting him off, looking at Ratliff. His facial expression showing that he wasn't surprised in the slightest. Riker sighed "I know.." He added at the end. Ratliff looked at Riker confused. How could Riker possible know? "There's only a few people around the City who believe that Ratliff... And Mark's one of them. Because he doesn't want it to happen.. HE kills everyone with magic who gets caught. After this morning with the window.. The man couldn't explain how it broke. It clicked to me straight away. I read something in this book my Dad gave to me incase something like this ever happened, and it said something about the legend coming back and happening again. All of a sudden it clicked to me.."

"B-but you said other people around the city have magic also?"

Riker nodded "Yeah, but they're much older than you Ell. Your young. Haven't been caught," He pointed out "just keep your head down low okay? For the sake of my life and yours."

Ratliff nodded. He completely understood as he doesn't want to die.. And he wouldn't want to be killed because of someone else either. "R-Riker... Does this mean I have to figure out who's Arthur and Morgana etc..?" Ratliff asked.

Riker nodded before going to the book shelf and pulling out a book and putting it on the table between he and Ratliff, opening it up to a page. Each page had a picture of someone and a description. It looked like Riker was about to help Ratliff out a whole lot "Okay, this is a book on the King Arthur legend," Riker said "I opened it up to the chapter where it tells you who everyone is. You'll figure it out from there."

Ratliff nodded.

Riker put his finger at the start of the page where there was a picture of a little boy, but underneath was another picture of what appeared to be a much older version of him. "This is Mordred," Riker said "when Arthur, Merlin, Guinevere and Morgana first meet him he's a little boy, as you can see by the first picture.. Merlin finds him first as Mordred is in trouble and he try's to get him to safety by bringing him to the Lady Morgana's room. They eventually get Mordred out of the city before he is sentenced to death but Uther cause he's a druid boy with magic. But with the help of you- I mean Merlin.. and Arthur, Morgana gets Mordred out of Camelot. Before all that though, Merlin is told that Mordred is going to kill Arthur which Merlin doesn't quite believe cause he's only a boy. _But, _but, but, but..." He said as he let his finger glide across the page "about 10 years-"

Ratliff cut Riker off immediately "T-t-ten years?"

Riker nodded "Yeah.. 10 years Ratliff.. Is there a problem?"

"S-some boy in the park.. I had a run in with someone.. I said that the person I had a fight with was a jerk and that I hate him.. The boy told me I wouldn't be saying that in 10 years time.."

Riker shrugged "Anyway," He said turning his head back down to the book "10 years or less later, I can't remember.. Merlin and Arthur go on a hunt for Percival and Gwaine as well as some other knights as they went missing, no thanks to the Lady Morgana but I'll tell you about why Morgana did that soon.. Merlin ends up finding this old man who can.. tell the future and show it to people. Merlin see's in the future that someone is going to kill Arthur in some battle slash war. So he's frightened.. Then later on Merlin and Arthur get outnumbered by these bandits that are working for the Lady Morgana and the person who was in the old guys vision is the one who stops them and Merlin begins to panic as Lady Morgana's men leave and the guy helps Arthur up and he hints to him who he is and Merlin works out that it's Mordred. Then a few days later. Arthur makes Mordred a knight of Camelot so he is now Sir Mordred.. Then about half a year later, there's this war between the Saxons and Camelot. Morgana is the Saxon's leader by the way.. Mordred kills Arthur. He stabs him... Arthur ends up dying."

Ratliff blinked at Riker a couple of times "And this is suppose to help me figure out who Mordred is because..?" Ratliff asked.

"If you come across a lost kid that whoever Morgana is and she gets attached to him... Then you'll figure it out.." Riker said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Riker returned to the book before going onto the same page where another man was "King Arthur now he-"

"Dies," Ratliff cut Riker off "I know. You've said. Just describe what he's like."

"Okay, at first... He's arrogant. A bully.. And he thinks he can treat people like crap just because he's like.. The second most important person in Camelot. That would be why Merlin and Arthur don't get on when they meet the first time."

Ratliff just laughed. Which made Riker throw Ratliff a confused expression "What's so funny?" Riker asked.

"Arthur? You say he's arrogant.. A bully and thinks he can get away with anything and treat people like shit because of his place in Camelot," Ratliff said, Riker nodded "Jeez.. if I didn't know any better I'd say you were describing Ross.. I met him in the park.. Oh my gosh, you should of seen the way he was treating this kid, if it wasn't for me telling Ross where to go then that kid would of been-" Ratliff stopped when he saw the look he was getting from Riker. His eyes widened "Oh my god! Ross is Arthur!" Ratliff yelled as he jumped out of his seat.

Slowly, Riker clapped. Riker got it straight away as soon as he said Ross's name. It wasn't exactly rocket science. Ratliff sat back down in his seat, this was so easy to figure out who was who now "Oh my god.. That means.. Mark is Uther! Rydel is Morgana and.. Laura! She- She's.. She's.. Guinevere! Then that means Garret is.." Ratliff paused "I don't know who Garret is.. Does this mean he's.. Lancelot. Or Leon?" He asked.

Riker shrugged "Beats me," Riker said "but it's more than likely he's Leon. You have yet to meet Lancelot." Riker then shut the book.

"Hey-Whoa," Ratliff said "don't we need to look more.."

"Dude, you just figured out three of the main characters there is to this legend.. You don't need to know who Gwaine and all that is just yet." He said putting the book back.

Riker then sat back down at the table "Listen," Riker started "you can't let the same thing happen to you, Ross, Rydel, Laura and whoever else is involved in this that happened to Arthur, Merlin, Morgana and Guinevere, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Morgana turned against everyone she use to love.. Her love she had for Arthur, Merlin, Guinevere, Leon, Uther and everybody else just went down the drain, she turned evil and went against everyone before trying to kill them," Riker explained "you can't let that happen to Rydel."

Ratliff nodded "I-I won't."

"There was a love triangle between Arthur, Guinevere and Lancelot that basically destroyed and killed Arthur on the inside.. Don't let that happen with Ross, Laura and whoever is Lancelot," He added "a-and then finally.. the worse one of all..."

Ratliff waited in his seat, waiting for Riker to continue.

"Arthur was killed and he died.. Merlin thought he could save him by taking him to the Avalon Lake.. Unfortunately it was too late for Arthur and Arthur passed away in Merlin's arms..." Riker lent on the table a little bit "don't let Ross die.. It won't be nice for you to witness.. It'll break you."

"It will not break me."

"Yes it will, you say that now but once you make up with Ross you'll be saving his ass here and there, and then when he gets hurt like that and you think you can save him like you have all the times before.. You won't be able to and he'll die. You'll be crushed man." Riker explained.

Ratliff was then silent. He never thought of it that way.

"Please.. For the love of god Ratliff, don't let _any _of that happen.." Riker said "cause your Merlin.. It all falls to you."

Ratliff nodded before standing up, he made his way to the livingroom door.

"Where are you going?" Riker asked.

"T-there's something I need to do.." Ratliff said before leaving and exiting the house.

Ratliff decided it would be best for him to go find Ross and clear the air with him. Cause if he's King Arthur and Ratliff is Merlin, is there any point in them having conflict? No. Especially with what Riker just told him about the legend and what happens. Maybe if Ratliff becomes very good friends with Ross he couldn't bare to see him die. But whilst they're not friends he couldn't give two shades of shit if he died.

But he knows that's wrong so therefore he's going to have to go clear the air.

As Ratliff was walking along the road that he drove down in the taxi when he first came to England, which meant he was walking by the Avalon Forrest also, he looked ahead of him where he saw a blonde boy walking. Ross. Ratliff then immediately began to pick up his pace to run towards Ross.

"Ross!"

Ross turned his head to see who'd called his name, he turned to see Ratliff there running towards him. Ross just rolled his eyes before fixing his eyes back infront of him. He didn't want to talk to Ratliff right now, he was on a walk on his own so he could think for a few moments. He didn't need Ratliff coming to destroy the moment.

"Ross! Wait up!" Ratliff called trying to catch up to him.

"I don't want to talk to you Ratliff." Ross said as he continued to walk, ignoring Ratliff.

"But I want to talk to you! Ross, stop!" Ratliff caught up to him at last. Ross just continued to walk, completely ignoring Ratliff. Ratliff then reached for Ross's arm and grabbed it. "Ross will you just-"

"I said NO!" Ross yelled as he pulled his arm away from Ratliff, pushing him also.

as Ross pushed Ratliff, he didn't realize how hard he pushed him. Ratliff went from the road and ended up falling down the hill that led into the Avalon Forrest. Down he went smashing off the floor and a couple of trees as Ross watched in horror and panic. At this point, Ross wouldn't be surprised if Ratliff was dead at this moment.

Shit.

Ratliff could be dead.

The last time someone fell down that hill into the Avalon Forrest.. They died. Ross really isn't up for going to jail for accidental murder. He then began to make his way down the hill slowly.

Before Ross knew it, he got about six foot steps down before slipping down the hill, tumbling down it himself. Hitting off the floor.. Hitting twigs.. hitting off a couple of trees. Man he was falling for god knows how long... He wasn't sure when it was going to stop until finally he hit the ground and stayed there.

Ratliff opened his eyes. He was alive. That was a VERY good sign.. He hit his head on the way down and just blacked out. Ratliff slid his hand round the back of his head where it was hurting, he held his hand infront of his face to see if there was any blood on it. There was nothing. It was another good sign. Ratliff slowly got up off the floor to his feet as he felt his body aching from the fall. He the realized where he was.

The Avalon Lake.

All he saw infront of him was a big massive deep blue lake surrounded by trees and grass on the outside of it, it looks beautiful and amazing. Of course, Ratliff knows it's got magic within it so therefore it couldn't be a good thing if Ross found out. He then saw a little island that was in the middle of it.. It was a fair distance away.

Ross slowly got up off the floor and found Ratliff stood up looking at the lake "Hey, are you okay?" Ross asked as he got up from the floor.

Ratliff looked at Ross "I'm fine.. Lets just.. get of here." Ratliff said as he and Ross made his way towards the trees again.

They found that the ground was on a slope and there was no way in hell they were getting back up there. Ross just groaned in frustration "Dammit! This is all your fault!" Ross yelled at Ratliff.

"Me?! How is it my fault?!" Ratliff asked "your the one who pushed me down the fucking hill in the first place and came down after me!"

"But if you never came to find me then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Ross then looked out to the lake. As soon as his eyes laid on the lake something connected with him.. He wasn't sure what though. It was almost like he'd been here before. He recognized it so much, he took a few steps forward to it as he looked out into the lake "Hey Ratliff.." Ross said "d-do you recognize this place?" Ross asked.

Ratliff looked at Ross and saw he was looking out to the lake. In Ratliff's mind, it seemed like he'd been here before. "No," Ratliff said "but it does feel like I've been here before." He added as he stood next to Ross.

As Ratliff stared out into the lake more he saw something.. He saw a boat in the middle of the lake that just appeared out of nowhere. It had a body in it also, once Ratliff saw the body in the boat - he didn't know who it was - he felt his chest hurt and his heart clench as he saw it. having tears coming to his eyes. He wiped his eyes and rubbed them to make the tears go away. Only to find that once he put his eyes back on the lake.. The boat was gone.

"Hey Ross... Did you see that boat?" Ratliff asked.

"No, what boat?" Ross asked as he was still looking at the lake.

"The boat with the body in it! It was just there a few seconds ago and now it's gone!"

"Ratliff.. I don't know what your talking about," Ross said as if he was crazy "all I've been seeing is a lake with a little bit of mist and a small island in the distance. I have no idea what your seeing."

Ratliff just gave up on the argument. Was he really the only one who saw the boat with the body in it? Why did his heart clench and his chest tighten when he saw it? Almost like he knew the person in the lake and was heartbroken.. Torn apart seeing them there.

He shrugged. "C'mon.. We should get going and figure a way out of this place and get back home."

As Ross and Ratliff tried to find a way out, they did. They found a path leading into the forrest with NO slopes. As they were walking, Ross was about to talk to break the silence "T-this is going to sound stupid," Ross started "but.. is there another reason why you came to find me?" He asked "you know.. Besides from trying to make up with me."

Ratliff shook his head "No, I don't think so," Ratliff said "why?" He asked in curiosity.

Ross shrugged "I-I don't know.." Ross said "I just felt like there was something else you needed to tell me about."

Ross then just went back to thinking in his mind.

He just has this feeling there's something much more to Ratliff then he thinks.

And he knows he isn't wrong.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! cx Btw.. I have ALL the chapters planned out now! There's going to be 42 chapters to this story! :D So you DON'T have to worry about this story ending any time soon :) Haha.**

**Please review!**


	5. The Attack

**Still really happy you guys are liking this story cx **

**KidloveAuslly: Thanks :3**

**Guest: "Oh shit!i know who's Lancelot!but I'm not gonna spill." ****_You do huh? ;) How about you review who it is :)_**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

By now.. The air between Ross and Ratliff was finally cleared and they were friends. Good friends. But they would never admit to anybody, which Rydel and Laura actually found cute a little.

Other than Ratliff finally making friends with Ross and hanging out with him, Rydel, Laura and Garret he had other things he needed to sort out and figure out. Like the King Arthur situation they have going on, even if Rydel, Laura, Garret and Ross don't know it. Only Ratliff and Riker.

Riker had explained to Ratliff that he mustn't get caught by Mark because of his stupid belief's and how he keeps it a secret from Rydel and Ross. As well as the others from around the town without telling them. Which was unfair through Ratliff's eyes, Mark may as well tell people for warning. Even though Ratliff doesn't want to be killed for something he didn't know he's had his whole life.

Right now, Ratliff had decided to take a small break from this King Arthur charade.

Currently himself, Ross, Rydel, Laura and Garret were all sat in the park. Yes, Ross was basically still his arrogant self and didn't seem to be changing anytime soon. But hopefully in the near future he would seen as though he's suppose to be like King Arthur and so far.. Ross ain't anything like him. Although, when Arthur first started out as a Prince.. Ratliff knows he was arrogant. So hey? Maybe Ross was Arthur after all.

Gosh what is he thinking _was? _Ross _is _Arthur. It's too obvious. The arrogant prick he is.

All of them were playing with a ball that they'd found that had been on it's own for about 20 minutes, then Ross decided to pick it up and kick it about. Then Rydel joined in.. Then Laura.. Then Garret and then finally... Not Ratliff. Ratliff was still sat on the grass watching them.

He wasn't exactly a big fan of football.

"C'mon Ell," Ross said as he tossed the ball from one hand to another "come play... Don't be boring."

Ratliff shook his head "No," Ratliff said as he put his arms around his knees "I'm not a fan of football."

"Neither are we, but we're still playing it for a laugh." Garrett added.

"No, no Garret, leave it.. He'll come round." Ross said as he walked towards Garret.

Ratliff then went to go sit back in relief that Ross and Garrett had stopped interrogating him about playing. When all of a sudden Ratliff heard the football being kicked and then the football came into contact with Ratliff's face. More his eye, but it's still his face.

"OKAY LYNCH!" Ratliff shouted as he jumped up and picked up the ball, looking at Ross and Garrett who were basically in tears crying, Rydel and Laura were just giggling trying not to break down like Ross and Garrett "Oh, you think this is funny Marano and.." Ratliff paused as he threw the ball in the air and caught it again, doing it repeatedly "what is your last name?" he asked.

That's the one thing he'd never found out about Rydel when he moved to England. Her last name.

"Just call me Rydel." Rydel said.

Ratliff nodded before throwing the ball up in the air and kicking it, where it smashed Ross in the chest. Making him cough and fall to his knees. Making all of them laugh, except Ross, Laura more than anyone. She was almost on the floor breaking a rib laughing to the point where no noise was coming out at all.

Ross looked at Laura and glared at her as he dropped the ball "Think this is funny Marano?"

"Yes... It is... Lynch.." Laura said as she tried to stop laughing and catch her breath.

A few seconds of silence, all that could be heard was Laura's laughing fit, then Ross charged towards Laura chasing after her and she began to run. Unfortunately for Laura there was a pond in the park just over on the other patch of grass and Ross had spotted it, and he was a faster runner than her.

Ross caught up to her, snaking his hand round her waist pulling her in closer, making her scream a little "Okay!Ross! I'm sorry!" Laura apologized, still laughing.

"You don't mean it Marano, otherwise you wouldn't still be laughing." He said as he had his arms still wrapped round her.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do?" Laura taunted with laughter.

Ross sighed "Your right.. I can't do anything.. It's wrong to hurt a girl." Ross said as he noticed both he and Laura were next to the pond right about now.

He looked up to Laura "but it's not wrong," Ross said beginning to grin "to do this."

Laura looked at Ross confused before she found herself being pushed into the pond, but before she fell she grabbed both of Ross's arms and pulled him in with her and both of them went into the pond **(1)**. Making Ratliff, Rydel and Garret laugh harder than they ever had.

Ratliff looked over to Garret, something he'd been doing whilst Ross and Laura had been having their moments together. Clearly making it obvious they like eachother. Garret didn't seem phased by it, didn't look like it bothered him. But he wasn't so sure, sometimes people were good at hiding their emotions from people.

Laura rose up to the surface of the pond and splashed water in Ross's face as they were now both soaking wet from head to toe "Your a jerk!" She yelled splashing water in his face.

Ross splashed it back "Yeah, yeah.. Same goes for you.. Just get out the water women."

"Ladies first."

"Ooo.." Which was heard from Ratliff and Garret.

"Well then." Ross said flipping his blonde hair like a girl, making sure the droplets of water went into Laura's eyes and face.

Both of them then climbed out of the water whilst Ratliff pulled Garret to the side and began to talk to him "Hey.. So.. What do you think about the whole Ross-and-Laura-thing?" Ratliff asked "you can be honest. Don't need to hide anything from me. I won't breathe a word."

Garret laughed and shook his head "Your crazy Ell," he said "no. I don't like Laura in that way.. I class her as a little sister. Okay? As for the Laura and Ross thing.. They could be a little more discrete.."

"So.. Your okay with it if they date?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Wouldn't be the worst thing in the world I suppose. Besides, they basically belong together."

"I agree."

"I was going to say they belong together like Guinevere and Arthur, but we all know how that turned out in the end with Arthur dying and all."

Ratliff's head shot to Garret. Why was he making references to _that_ for? "W-why did you say that?" Ratliff asked.

Garret shrugged "I don't know," Garret said "because.. Ross is so high up in the city and is basically next in line to rule.. and Laura's like a nobody. Not that she isn't, of course she isn't. Guinevere and Arthur were like that," He then paused "I also said it because we're studying the King Arthur legend in History and I had nothing else to compare them too."

"Right.." Ratliff said "but yo-you could of went with Romeo and Juliet or something. Something silly like that."

"Naa. I'm pretty sure Ross and Laura wouldn't kill themselves just cause the other died, so I'm going with Guinevere and Arthur."

Ratliff just nodded before making his way over to Rydel, Ross and Laura. This was getting just a little bit freaky now.. At least Ratliff is very certain on himself being Merlin and not Mordred. Jeez.. He doesn't want to see Ross die. Sure, when he first met him he wouldn't of cared if anyone did, infact he'd of been quiet happy to help kill him but not now. It's funny how things change in such a short while. So Ratliff is _very _certain on him being Merlin. Just like he's _very _certain on Ross being Arthur and Laura being Guinevere. Least now he knows Garret's _not _Lancelot; because he seems absolutely fine with Laura and Ross being together.

Who knows. Maybe Ratliff will come across who's suppose to be Lancelot very soon.

If only he knew.

There was one other thing Ratliff wasn't so sure on though. It was Rydel.. According to Riker, Rydel was suppose to be Morgana. But Ratliff just can't see evil in Rydel. Morgana was evil and bitter, though of course at first Morgana was a nice sweet girl with a caring heart until she turned against basically everyone she ever loved and known. as for Rydel being her.. Ratliff really can't see it. She's just too.. too nice and supportive of a person.

Surely if Rydel was Morgana she'd of shown some signs by now. Though, Riker did tell Ratliff not to be fooled at one point or another Rydel could turn against Mark and everyone just like Morgana did to Uther, Arthur and Guinevere.

But seriously... Rydel being Morgana? There's no way in hell that is possible. Somebody else has to be Morgana, not Rydel.

* * *

Ratliff was outside the park, he searched in his pockets for some money so he could get a taxi back home. But unfortunately he had no money in them. Ratliff dammed himself, he wasn't in the mood for walking.. But he had no choice now. He figured if he was going to walk home he may as well walk through the Avalon Forrest as it is only just outside the Mansion and next to Riker's house.

A few minutes later, Ratliff found himself in the forrest walking through it just surrounded by the trees and a path ahead of him. He'd walked through this part of the Forrest so many times and he's only realized how much it reminds him of something.. He can't quite be sure what of.

Man, everything around the forrest seems familiar to him ever since he found the King Arthur legend. The lake.. Seeing a boat with a body in it. I mean, what was that all about? He just sighed, he knows it's only the beginning but this was alot to take in.

Ratliff stopped dead in his tracks when he heard something snap behind him, which was a twig.

He turned around only to find.. nothing which he was confused by. All of a sudden he heard a roar from behind him, he turned around to find a beast behind him. He says beast because he has never seen an animal or creature like that before. It roared before sweeping it's paw across Ratliff's chest and face, sending him flying to the floor. Causing him to hit his head off a rock.

Weakly, Ratliff raised his hand to the beast to try use his magic against it.. But he couldn't. He couldn't find the strength. He mumbled a few words but it didn't work, he found his vision going blurry as the beast swept it's paw across Ratliff once more making him cry out. AT this point. Ratliff couldn't even move.

All he knows is that the beast wailed in pain a few seconds later and fell to the floor. Dead. Which Ratliff was confused about. He's sure he did nothing to make it die. A figure was then revealed holding something shiny and he had a red head. In fact he was a red head.

That was the last thing Ratliff saw and knew before the pain took over his whole body and everything went black.

* * *

**Hehe cx you probably all hate me now. I think it's quite obvious who it was who killed the beast, don't you think? Haha cx **

**Oh yeah, and i think this story might be MORE than 42 chapters long lol I just went back and did some editing to the chapter plots.**

**(1) - A little bit like the 'Pass Me By' video when Rocky falls into the lake with the girl ;) Haha**

**Please review! :D**


	6. Lancelot

**Most of you were ****_so _****wrong about who killed the beast. cx LOL. I made it obvious by putting "redhead" I think that's the biggest clue I could give you without giving it away.. Even though I basically did haha cx **

**Anyway.**

_Thoughts/Dream/Future Image being shown _

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Ratliff didn't know what the heck was going on. All he knew was that he was out cold and all he could see was darkness, he felt like everything had fallen ontop of him as he was finding it difficult to move and breathe. Of course he had been attacked by that strange looking beast, so that might have something to do with it.

Great. When Ratliff moved to England he wanted to live just a little longer than 2 months.

All he was hoping is that he would wake up soon and could return back to reality and live. Or maybe he'd wake up in his bed back at home in America and realize what had happened in England was a whole big massive dream and Ratliff wasn't apart of this King Arthur legend rising again. That'd be nice.

His eyes began to move, which meant he was waking up at long last. Ratliff's eyes opened but all he saw infront of him was a big blur. His eyes were still blurry. _Great_. Ratliff brought his arms slowly and weakly up to his eyes before rubbing them, making him have a clear vision where he found he was infact in his room in England. He sighed. This was just marvelous. His life in England for the past 2 months weren't a dream.

On one hand he's glad, on the other.. Not so much.

Ratliff got out of his bed and found his chest beginning to ache and hurt like before, Ratliff opened the door to his bedroom and went into the bathroom before standing infront of the mirror. He almost shrieked in horror.

His face was cut and bruised to bits aswell as his forehead. _Man, that beast sure did fuck me up. _Ratliff then slowly rolled up his shirt before it revealed three scratches going diagonal across his chest. He sighed before dropping his shirt down covering him. Somehow Ratliff doesn't see himself walking through the forrest anymore. Especially _that _way.

Voices could then be heard from downstairs. Ratliff thought to himself, who else could it be? He's pretty sure only him and Riker live in this house. Unless it was Ross who managed to kill the beast and bring him back here. But it couldn't of.. as the person who saved Ratliff had ginger hair. Least that's what Ratliff saw in his blur before he passed out.

Slowly, he made his way downstairs and opened the livingroom door to find Riker talking to a ginger haired person. See, Ratliff knew the person was ginger! He just thought he was hallucinating due to the fact he could of caught rabies from the beast who attacked him.

Riker looked over to the door where he saw a very bruised and beaten Ratliff "I see you've finally came round." Riker said.

Ratliff sighed "Well being attacked by a beast like that really does take it out of you, ya know." Ratliff said, making it sound like the most obvious thing. Which it was. He's sure Riker would be saying the same if he was attacked by a beast.

"Oh by the way your welcome." The ginger finally piped up.

Ratliff looked at the ginger and looked at him confused as to why he was saying that. But then he remembered that he'd saved him from being eaten. He shook his head, he's pretty sure when he hit his head off the floor and rock due to the beast it made him have severe memory loss "Oh yeah right, thanks," Ratliff said "I saw you... In a blur.. You know.. Before I blacked out."

"It's okay, I understand it was a _pretty_ big beast that attacked you."

"Pretty big?" Ratliff asked "that's like saying.. the tallest thing in the world is like the size of an ant."

"Point taken.." The ginger said, backing down.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"I'm Calum."

"Awesome, hey Calum. I'm-"

"Ratliff. I know. Riker filled me in whilst you were upstairs knocked out."

Ratliff nodded before sitting down on the chair between Riker and Calum "So, Calum, what were you doing in the forrest?" Ratliff asked "not many people go in there."

Calum shrugged "I er.. Was going through because I was trying to get to this city and find a place to stay as I no longer live where I use to."

Ratliff cocked his head a little bit, not at Calum. At the way Calum was speaking. It had no slang.. It was weird because everyone that been talking lately, like Ross, Laura, Rydel, Garret and Riker, was strange. Then it got him thinking...

What if this was going to slowly change everything? Like, changing the way people say words.. Then cloths.. Then all of a sudden.. BOOM.. Ratliff wakes up and he's in Camelot. He just shook his head, that's not going to happen, he's just being an idiot now.

"So, you have no place at all to stay?" Riker asked.

_Dammit! Use slang! Show me signs your still normal and still in the real word! _Ratliff screamed in his head to Riker. He looked at Calum, waiting for him to speak. "No. Not at all I'm afraid.." Calum frowned "but, I won't bother you with that," Calum said as he stood up and grabbed his back "I should be going anyway. Try find some place where I can stay."

Ratliff whimpered. Riker and Calum looked down at Ratliff "You okay?"

"Oh yeah," Ratliff lied "My cuts and bruises from when that wild beast attacked me are hurting. That is all." Almost immediately Ratliff slapped his hands over his mouth, he didn't speak normally. This _w__as _changing.

"Well, I have a spare room you can stay in for a few days," Riker said "I don't mind you staying in that for a while."

"Sure man, I would love that." Calum said.

"I will show you the room." Riker said before guiding Calum upstairs.

Ratliff just rested his chin in his arms. Did this want to get anymore worse than it was?

* * *

"Oh c'mon!" Ross growled under his breath.

Ratliff looked beside him on the grass glaring at something. Ratliff looked to where Ross was looking and saw Calum.. with Laura as they were all playing football with Rydel and Garret, but Calum and Laura seemed to be close. Apparently too close for Ross's liking.

Ratliff sighed. Was it such a bad thing that Calum and Laura were getting along fine? After all, Calum needs to make friends if he's going to be staying in this city for a long while. Even if his first close friend is going to be Laura, shouldn't it be a good thing? Not something to act jealous over. Ratliff grinned before turning to Ross with it "Aww.. Someone a wittle jewous of Waura and Cawum." Ratliff said in a baby voice to Ross.

Ross just rolled his eyes at Ratliff "Shut up Ellington."

Ellington? Ratliff knows that's his _real _name that only his Mom calls him by, but Ross has always called him 'Ratliff' never 'Ellington'. What's with the sudden change of heart? Ratliff just shrugged, maybe Ross just did it to wind him up because Ratliff just basically mocked him.

"C'mon," Ratliff said standing up and looking down at Ross "lets just go join them."

Ross grinned before looking up at Ratliff as he got an idea in his head "You know what Ratliff, I think I might just do that." He said as he jumped up and made his way over to Rydel, Laura, Calum and Garret.

"That's a- Wait a minute.." Ratliff said getting all happy, but then catching on that Ross was up to something. Quickly, Ratliff chased after Ross but it was too late before Ross was into the full swing of the game of football with them. Ratliff sighed before joining in.

As Calum got the ball from Garret and was making his way towards Laura with it, Ratliff could see immediately Ross was planning on tackling Calum. And probably hard. Ratliff's been tackled by Ross playing football before.. Lets put it this way, Ratliff might have magic but that wasn't enough to heal the cut on his head from hitting it off the floor.

Ross charged towards Calum, Ratliff focused his eyes on Ross's shoes - making sure Rydel, Laura, Garret and Calum weren't watching, Ross was too bust charging at Calum anyway - his eyes glowed and next thing you knew Ross's shoe lace came undone and he went tumbling on the floor, making a harsh landing. Making everyone around burst out laughing at him.

Rydel was laughing as she approached Ross "That's what you get for trying to be the best at everything." Rydel said as she offered her hands out to Ross to help him up.

Ross just looked up at Rydel and glared at her before slapping both her hands away and getting up off the floor. "Hey!" Rydel screamed as she felt the sting on her hands from Ross's slap. Ross just rolled his eyes and walked away before sitting down on the grass he and Ratliff were sat on before.

Rydel sighed heavily, if Ross _was_ Rydel's _brother _then she would of beat the crap out of him by now.

Ratliff rolled his eyes before going over to sit next to Ross "Ross," Ratliff started before pausing "go ask Laura out. Then you won't feel so paranoid about Calum being so close to her."

"W-what?" Ross's voice went up an octave higher "I-I'm not jealous Ratliff! I'm not!"

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt ya know right?"

Ross wrapped his arm round Ratliff's neck before bringing him down and giving him a harsh nuggie. "Ahh! Ross!" Ratliff yelled wailing his arms about, trying to get out of his grip.

Ross let go of Ratliff and he sat back up, giving eachother a smile.

* * *

Ratliff sat down at the dining table, whilst Calum was upstairs, with Riker, he looked at Riker "You know.. I have never seen anybody as jealous as Ross." Ratliff said.

Riker looked up from his plate and looked at Ratliff confused "What do you mean?" Riker asked.

"Well.. Calum and Laura hit it off straight away.. You should of seen Ross.. Jeez, if looks could kill Calum would be dead on the floor."

Riker dropped his fork on the plate before looking at Ratliff again "Say Ratliff," Riker said "h-have you been trying to figure out who's who in this King Arthur legend?" he asked, trying to drop the hint. Which Ratliff didn't seem to be getting.

Ratliff shook his head "Nope," He said "oh wait! Yes.. I have.. Laura has a brother, Cody, and Guinevere had a brother.. Elyan.. It's just plain simple. Cody is Elyan." Ratliff said as he did a little clap on the table.

Riker rolled his eyes, Ratliff was a real dumb ass "Do you think Calum might have something to do with it?"

Ratliff shook his head once again "No, I don't think so." Ratliff said.

"Who are you planning on figuring out who's who next?"

"Lancelot," Ratliff said "I think I need to find him incase he comes in between Ross and Laura," Ratliff told him "you know.. A little bit how Calum was today with Ross and Laura." Ratliff said as he looked back down at his food.

Riker looked down at his watch on his wrist, wondering how long it was going to take Ratliff to figure out Calum _is _Lancelot. He sighed.

Ratliff dropped his fork before gasping "Oh my god! Calum's Lancelot!"

"Noooo! You don't say," Riker said sarcastically "tell me more." He said putting a hand under his chin, resting it on the table.

Ratliff just rolled his eyes.

This was just great. No wonder Ross was acting the way he was with Calum and Laura.

* * *

**And that;s Chapter 6 cx Sorry these chapters are short! I_AM _getting to the chapters which will be longer :) Hehe :P**

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Calum

**Wazzup everybody? :D Another new chapter! :) Hope you guys are ALL liking it :) I hope you all enjoy this one as well :D **

**Well.. I have no reviews that need answering too.. So lets just get straight on shall we? :)**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Ever since Ratliff figured out Calum is Lancelot, actually Riker basically helped him out on that one, he'd had to keep a very close eye on him. Not that he doesn't trust Calum or anything, it's just he knows of the love triangle between Lancelot, Guinevere and Arthur. Ratliff doesn't think he could stand by and watch that happen with Ross, Laura and Calum. Even though they hadn't known eachother long and Ross and Laura aren't exactly an offical couple. But they might as well be! They act it!

You know.. Except without the kissing.. And sex.

Calum started to notice a few days ago, after he'd met Laura, Ross, Garret and Rydel, that Ratliff had became more attached to Calum than ever. At first, Calum's not going to lie, he thought it was a little bit creepy. But he knows that Ratliff must have his reasons for getting more attached to Calum.

He's no idiot. He heard Riker and Ratliff talking that night when he was upstairs on his own and Ratliff and Riker were downstairs eating. Now he didn't exactly hear what they were talking about, but he knew it had something to do with himself as he heard his name mentioned a couple of times. He's pretty sure he heard Ross and Laura's name too. Then he heard the name 'Lancelot', but at that point Calum kind of figured out that he couldn't hear very well through the floor boards of Riker and Ratliff talking.

Why would they even mention the name Lancelot anyway? He heard Guinevere and Arthur too. But surely he just miss-heard. After all, before he left his own town in his old school they were studying the King Arthur legend day after day after day, and Calum kept on thinking he heard things to do with it. Turns out he was just hearing things cause of how much they actually talked about it in school.

Lately when Ratliff has been hanging out with Ross, Laura, Rydel, Garret and Calum in the park or elsewhere, everytime Calum and Laura have been close together talking and that, he's noticed Ross seems to be calming down and isn't bothered by it.

But Ratliff knows it's just an act.

He may of only known Ross for almost, what? 3 months now? But he knows how the great Ross Lynch works and how he hides his emotions. He and Ross are practically bestfriends, maybe even brothers, now. Not that Ratliff would admit it to anyone, secretly he knows neither would Ross. But they both know the truth about what they think of one another.

Ratliff and Laura were both sat on the grass of the park watching Ross, Calum, Garret and Rydel playing football. They would of joined them but they weren't exactly in the mood for running around on the feild. Both of them watched as they could both finally see Calum and Ross getting along for the first time this week since they met.

Laura smiled to herself as she watched Ross and Calum having a good time together, she knew and could tell Ross didn't really like Calum when he first arrived. She's just happy now that Ross is finally starting to like him and become friends with him. Maybe even bestfriends.

Laura just laughed to herself. She knows nobody can take Ratliff's place as Ross's bestfriend/brother from another mother. She's seen everything with them too. She can see how much they both care about eachother, more than any two guys could. They need eachother and Laura can clearly see that, she doesn't see them falling out anytime soon or replacing one another.

Ratliff seen the smile on Laura's face as she was watching Ross and Calum "What are you smiling about?" Ratliff asked as he got a little bit closer to her.

Ross looked over to Ratliff and Laura, he saw Ratliff getting closer to Laura. He just shook his head and smiled a little bit. He knows Ratliff and Laura are too good of friends to ever get in the girlfriend/boyfriend situation. He trusts Ratliff.

It's Calum he doesn't trust and he doesn't know why. Every time he sees him with Laura, he feels himself burning up with fury and rage. He just shook it off as he continued to play football with the others and trying to get along with Calum.

Laura shook her head as she looked at Ratliff and continued to smile "Oh nothing," She said "I'm just glad Calum and Ross are finally getting along. I know Ross doesn't really like him, but it's good that he's making an effort. I just want him to understand I get along with everyone like I do with Calum."

"Who said it had anything to do with you and Calum?" Ratliff asked, trying not to give away he knew it had everything to do with Laura and Calum.

Laura shrugged "It's that feeling. You know what I mean?"

"Oh trust me, I've been getting it a lot lately." Ratliff mumbled, reffering to the Arthurian Legend.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked as she cocked her head, and heard Ratliff's mutter.

As Ratliff went to go say, Laura got smacked in the side of the face by the football. Making Ratliff hiss as he saw Laura just go straight to the floor. Ratliff jumped up before grabbing Laura's hands helping her up "Oh my god, are you okay?!" Ratliff asked, trying his best not to laugh.

Laura wiped her eyes where tears were coming out from the sting of the hit "Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she let out a little bit of a laugh. She then bent down onto the floor and picked up the ball looking in the direction of Calum, Ross, Rydel and Garret "K, who kicked that?" Laura asked as she looked at everyone. "Was it you?" Laura asked pointing at Garret.

Garret shook his head "Nope," He said popping the p "you might want to ask Ron over there who's trying not to laugh."

Laura looked over to where Garret was pointing which was Calum. Laura chuckled a little bit. Ron. Laura just got that joke. "Your going to pay Worthy." Laura said as she began to go slowly towards Calum with the ball.

"Bring it Marano." Calum basically taunted.

Ratliff watched Ross as he gave Calum the daggers. Something told him this wasn't going to end good.

Laura got closer and closer to Calum as she went to go throw the ball, Calum launched himself towards her, grabbing her round the waist and knocking both of them to the ground. Calum ontop of Laura. He put his arms either side of Laura so he didn't crush her with his weight.

"What were you going to do there?" Calum asked.

Laura just laughed "I don't know anymore." She continued to laugh.

Ross was literally about to explode, if Calum didn't get off Laura right now.. He was going to go over there and kick his ginger ass out of this city. Instead, Ross just threw his hoodie down in anger before turning around and running off. That made Calum jump off Laura and help her up off the floor.

Everyone watched as Ross ran off in a huff and anger. All of them then looked to Ratliff.

Wow. It's amazing how they all rely on Ratliff. Ratliff thought to himself.

He sighed and rolled his eyes before beginning to run, picking Ross's hoodie up off the floor on the way "Ross! Wait!" Ratliff called after him.

Garret, Rydel, Laura and Calum looked at eachother confused. Laura just frowned, she really thought Ross had changed his mind about Calum.

Apparently not.

Ratliff didn't know how long he'd been running around the city, but he knew it was a while. The clouds were starting to cast over and next thing he knew, the heavens opened and it started to pour down with rain. He would of put Ross's hoodie on, but he doesn't think Ross would appreciate it getting anymore wet than it already is.

He sighed as he stopped running. He wanted to give up, he'd been back to th mansion to see if he was there but everyone said no he was still gone. It was just useless.

Ratliff kicked the dirt on the ground in frustration, as he went to look away and walk.. He saw something. Foot prints in the mud. Ratliff thanked whatever god there was in the sky before following them. They HAD to be Ross's. Who else in the city runs in the mud when it's raining? Nobody but Ross.

He followed them and followed them until he got to the Avalon Forrest. Which he was confused by... Why would Ross even think about coming here? Last time he was here was when Ross accidentally pushed Ratliff down the steep hill and then he fell where they ended up down at the Avalon Lake from the fall.

The Avalon Lake.

That was it! That's where Ross was! It clicked straight to Ratliff's mind. But why would he be there for? Ratliff shook his head before picking up his walking pace to running.

Soon he found himself jumping out from the bushes and out to the Avalon Lake. He looked from his left and right for Ross. He was too his right sat on a rock, He then ran over to him before sitting down next to him, just letting the rain pour down on them both.

He looked at Ross "What's wrong? Why did you run off like that?" Ratliff asked. He didn't even need to ask, he knew what was wrong with him. It was basically written across his face. Could be tatood across his forehead.

'Ross Lynch is jealous of Calum Worthy flirting with his future girlfriend Laura Marano'

Ratliff laughed as he could actually make that happen with his magic. Gosh, he could picture his reaction to it now.

Ross just shrugged "I don't know," Ross sighed "I-I just saw Calum and Laura together.. They were having such a good time.. and something just snapped in me and made me angry. I didn't like it."

Ratliff sighed "Jewous?" Ratliff said in a baby voice.

Ross rolled his eyes "Get over it Ratliff, I am not jealous of Calum and Laura."

Ratliff gave Ross 'the look', showing he didn't believe him one bit and Ross could see that by his face and tutted. "Jesus Ratliff, I don't like Laura!"

"As the words of last week, Denial is not just a river in Egypt."

"Look.. I was just upset at the fact that Calum was flirting with Laura, at least that's what it looked like to me. Normally it's me and Laura flirting all the time and having a good time. But when it's not me with Laura flirting I just-" Ross stopped himself from continuing, he then looked at Ratliff with wide eyes.

"Thank me later Ross."

Ross jumped from the rock, almost falling into the lake but managed to steady himself. "I like Laura." Ross said.

"I know Ross, we all know." Ratliff said, turning it into a loud whisper at the end.

"I like Laura!" Ross repeated louder with a smile on his face happier than ever.

"Please stop acting like a girl."

Ross's smile then faded, before he slowly decended back down to sitting on the rock "I like Laura.." he said sadly, with a frown.

"Jeez, when I said stop acting like a girl I didn't mean act like someone who's on suicide watch 24/7," Ratliff said, he then quickly turned to Ross more "go after her dude! Make her your girlfriend!" He raised his voice as he jumped onto his two feet, still crouched, on the rock next to Ross.

"I-I can't.."

"What do you mean you can't?!" Ratliff asked, as his voice was pitchy "It's your life! You choose who you love! There's nobody standing in your way man! Go! Dooooo it!"

"Actually there is someone standing in the way."

"Oh c'mon Ross, Calum is not standing in the way," Ratliff said as he plopped back down onto the rock sitting on it.

"No, my Dad."

"What's he got to say about love?" Ratliff asked as once again Ratliff's voice went pitchy again.

"H-he just has a rule.. a very strict rule about people like me dating people like Laura," Ross said "same goes for Rydel. He doesn't want her too either. Not Laura, but guys like her. Ones that aren't wealthy like us. I think it's unfair."

"Jeez your Dad really is Uther." Ratliff muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," Ratliff said quickly "I said once your ruler of this city you can change the rule can't you?"

"Ratliff, that could be years before that happens. I don't think Laura's going to be willing to wait that long," He said sadly "chances are by then she'd of moved on."

"Not if she truly does love you and have feelings for you."

Right there and then, there was just silence between the two of them. Ratliff sighed before looking out to the Avalon Lake. That's when he felt something, like a warmth relfecting off him. But it was raining, how the hell was that possible?

But then he realized.. The Avalon Lake is magical and does have magic within it, so it's probably the Lake's magic reflecting off his own. Its funny how some mortals and other people with magic come to the lake to get healed with wounds, as he heard from Riker before. Yet, he's never actually seen anybody do it. He's just haeard of stories about it.

That's when he realized why would Ross want to be here? Ross doesn't know magic still exists.. He doesn't even know the lake's magical. "Ross," Ratliff said looking at him "why did you come here for?" He asked.

Ross just shrugged, he honestly didn't know why he came here. He wanted somewhere to go where he could have peace and quiet away from people. This was the first place that he thought of after he came here before when he fell down the hill with Ratliff.

He's never been here before, all he's heard is stories about the lake from his Dad telling him it's a bad and dangerous place before. But what is so evil about a place that's so peaceful, quiet and beautiful? It's the only place where Ross feels he can get away from the world.

In a way.. He kind of feels connected to the river. Like.. He's been there before. Maybe once or twice, but even before he even found this lake he just feels it.

Maybe he was in is past life? Ross joked inside his head.

"Do me a favor." Ross said.

"Anything." Ratliff answered almost straight away.

"If I die burry me here."

"Planning a little far ahead aren'tcha?" Ratliff asked.

Ross shook his head "No, not really, everyone has a place where they want to be burried when they die," Ross said, he then looked out to the lake "I want this to be the place where I'm burried."

"In the water?" Ratliff asked "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Then put in a boat and leave me there then!" Ross joked.

Ratliff put his hand to his chest as he felt it ache as Ross said the words 'put me in a boat and leave me there then'. But why? It wasn't like Ross was actually going to die. Why was he feeling pain? He shrugged.

After about another hour of staying at the lake, at long last Ross and Ratliff decided to go back home so they could get dried off from the rain. Ratliff was soaked right down to his skin, it rained real heavy out there. Though it's England, why is he not surprised? He's heard of what the weather's like over there.

He got into the house to find Calum coming down the stairs with his packed back "What are you doing?" Ratliff asked.

Calum sighed looking from his bag to a very wet Ratliff. He looked like a drowning rat. Which is ironic seen as though the beginning of his name starts with 'rat'. "I am leaving." Calum said.

"What? Why?" Ratliff asked as he went furthur up the passage way to Calum.

"I amm just getting in the way of Ross and Laura, I can see that myself ," Calum said with a small smile "I just cannot help myself but be the way I am with Laura. She's a beautiful, attractive girl and is just the type of person I can be myself around."

There it is again.. No slang. Just wonderful.

Ratliff shook his head and sighed "No, Calum, stay! Your not getting in the way!" Ratliff said "I just talked to Ross right there, he's totally cool with you and Laura being friends cause he said he's going to try ask Laura out."

"This city is not a place for me Ell and I am truly sorry that I have to leave, I really am. But everything has to come to an end at some point right?"

Ratliff nodded "but please, you cannot leave!" Ratliff began to beg.

"But I have too!"

"But without you this stupid King Arthur legend isn't going to work!" Ratliff blurted out without even thinking.

Calum cocked his head and looked at Ratliff confused as if he was some crazy person who'd escaped a mental hospital "What about the King Arthur legend?"

"Err... Nothing.." Ratliff said as he tried to pass Calum.

Calum grabbed Ratliff by the arm and pulled him back infront of him "No, tell me.. I'm interested."

Ratliff sigjed. Was there really any harm in telling him? Not like he's going to tell anybody if he's leaving. "Okay, I know its hard to believe.. But the King Arthur legend is rising again.. and we're part of it." Ratliff said.

Calum scoffed "Good one Ell."

"No I'm not lying to you Calum! I'm Merlin! Your Lancelot!"

"What ever."

"No really watch," Ratliff said as he turned to the table in the dining room where there was a bottle of water.

Ratliff focused his eyes on the bottle of water and raised his hand, his eyes glowed golden and he pulled the bottle of water to him with his magic into his hand before turning back an amazed Calum and handing him the water "Here, take that for your travels if your leaving." Ratliff said with a smile.

"Oh.. My god.." That was all Calum could get out as he took the bottle of water from his hand "y-you are Merlin! The legend is rising again! Oh my god!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ratliff said as he was smiling "let it out.." He said. It felt so good to tell someone at long last instead of just Riker knowing. Now if only he could tell Ross without being killed for it. That was the sad part, he couldn't ever tell Ross.

"S-so you say I'm Lancelot?" Calum asked.

"That's right."

"If you don't mind me asking.. Who's everyone else?"

Ratliff sighed, "OKay," He started "this is all I can tell you. Riker is Gaius, cause it's kind of obvious if I'm Merlin and I'm staing with him, Ross is Arthur, Laura is Guinevere, Garret is Leon and Laura's older brother Cody is Elyan who was Guinevere's brother."

"Then who's Rydel?"

"Oh, she's suppose to be the Lady Morgana," Ratliff said "but I don't believe it for a second. I just can't see evil at all in Rydel's heart."

"Yeah, I don't believe Rydel's Morgana either, she's too.. Lovable."

Ratliff nodded in agreement "Anyway, I'm going to miss you Calum," Ratliff said "or may I call you Lancelot?" Ratliff joked.

"Only if I can call you Merlin."

"Alright, point taken!"

Calum sighed "Well, by the time this King Arthur legend rising again ends, we better hope Ross doesn't die by the end of it." Calum said as he made his way to the front door.

Ratliff nodded, but then he realized what Calum just said. Ratliff never spun round so fast in his life "Wait.. What?" Ratliff asked.

"I said-"

"Yeah, I know what you said Calum," Ratliff said with worry in his voice, which just kept on building and building.. and building "I wanna know what the fuck you mean by it."

Calum could see the worry and panic across Ratliff's face and in his voice, he just sighed. He didn't want to put Ratliff through worry but he's going to have too.

"Well.. In the King Arthur legend.. Arthur dies at the end of it," Calum said "if Ross is Arthur... and if what happened in the King Arthur legend happens again in real life then Ross is going to die by the time it's all over with."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, really," Calum said "look it up. Every single website you find on King Arthur.. You'll see he dies on every one."

Ratliff just sighed with worry.

"Anyway, it was nice knowing you Ratliff." Calum said before exiting through the door.

Ratliff lent against the wall and slide down it until he felt himself on the floor. He knew Arthur died at the end of the legend.. But what if Calum's right? What if by the time this is all over Ross does die just like Arthur did? Ratliff doesn't know if he can stand by and watch that happen.

He has to figure out a way to stop it from happening before it's too late.

* * *

**And you all probably hate me now :D But who knows? Maybe Ratliff will stop it from happening? Who knows. \o/ Haha **

**Thanks for reading! :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	8. Mordred

**Thanks for reviewing and reading **

**Replies:**

**KidloveAuslly: **I don't know what's going to happen if Calum's right \o/

_Mind Message_

**Chapter 8**

* * *

A few weeks had passed ever since Calum left. Ever since he dropped the bomb putting a damper on Ratliff's life that there is a huge possibility that Ross could quite possibly die like Arthur did. Boy was he panicking like a maniac. He knows that Arthur doesn't die till well after Uther dies, but in this case it will be well after Mark dies Ross will die.

Ratliff shook his head,_ Ross is not going to die! _He kept thinking to himself.

But, lets just say the same thing happens in the King Arthur legend to them.. Then doesn't that mean Ross is going to die? He sighed, he wasn't going to let that happen. Unlike Merlin, Ratliff was actually going to try and be more quicker and not let Arthur/Ross slow them down if Ross is slowly dying like Arthur was.

He just flung his head back onto his pillow. Why was he thinking this for? Someone has to actually kill Ross in order for him to die. The person that killed Arthur was Mordred, all Ross needs is his Mordred and Ratliff's pretty sure he hasn't seen anybody around that hates Ross and wants to kill him yet.

Ratliff got out of his bed deciding to go downstairs, he needed to stop beating himself up about this when he knows there is a 50/50 chance this could and couldn't happen. He'd gotten to the point of beating himself up about it that Ross himself started to notice something was wrong with Ratliff, then Laura noticed, then Rydel and then Garret. So he just told them it was nothing and that he's just been getting no sleep lately. Luckily they were all gullable enough to believe that.

As Ratliff got downstairs into the livingroom he saw Riker sat on the chair looking at him as he walked through the door. He stopped "Everything okay there Riker?" Ratliff asked.

Riker looked at Ratliff more "I could be asking you the same question." Riker said as he stood up and walked over to Ratliff, before pulling out a chair and sitting him down it. "There's something wrong with you," Riker said as he sat in the chair next to Ratliff "I want to know what it is so I can help you and then put my mind at rest."

Ratliff sighed "Okay, I told Calum about the legend rising again," Ratliff said. He saw Riker about to say something as he looked like he was about to explode "but, but, but," Ratliff continued on so Riker couldn't explode like a ticking bomb "he said he wouldn't tell anybody about it.. And then he.." Ratliff stopped as he felt his breath getting caught in his throat. He couldn't even bring himself to say it.

"Then what?" Riker asked. Ratliff shook his head, he really couldn't say it.. It just hurt him too much. "C'mon Ratliff, please tell me." Riker begged.

It wasn't so much that Calum said Ross could die - well it was that - it was just when they were at the Avalon Lake before and Ross said if he dies.. Burry him there. Now if that isn't a coincidence he doesn't know what is.

"H-he said to me that we better hope Ross doesn't die by the time this King Arthur legend rising again is over.. cause if everything that happens in the King Arthur legend, happens to us.. Then there is a huge possibility that Ross is going to die.." Ratliff explained, sadly a little.

Riker sighed as he watched Ratliff explain, he could see the fear upon his face and in his voice.

"I just.. At first I thought it was cool that it was coming true, but now that I remember Arthur dying.. Ross being Arthur.. I don't want it to come true anymore Riker.." Ratliff said "I'm scared." he admitted.

Riker put his hand on Ratliff's shoulder and let out a sigh "Listen Ratliff, there is nothing to be scared about," Riker said "the legend is rising again, doesn't mean everything that happened in the legend is going to happen to you, Ross, Laura, Rydel etc. It probably won't. Just because Ross is Arthur.. Does not mean he's going to die okay? Same as just because Rydel is Morgana, doesn't mean she's going to turn evil and turn against everyone she use to love and like, like Morgana did. It won't happen."

"Promise?"

Riker went to go say something, but he didn't. He just frowned "I can't make that promise."

Ratliff sighed as he got up from the table, he needed air. And a lot of it. Without any word to Riker, Ratliff just left.

Ratliff got out of the house, looking left and right. He didn't know which way to go. If he went to the park, chances are he'd end up bumping into Ross, Laura and Garret and he didn't want to see them right now.

So he spun round and walked in the opposite direction of the park, which was walking past the Mansion in which where Ross, Rydel and Mark lived. Sometimes he wonders why Rydel lives with Ross and Mark. She's not even related to them in anyway what so ever. Don't get him wrong, it was nice of Mark to take Rydel in and look after her as he does treat her like his own daughter. But he doesn't get why her own parents couldn't look after her. Though, he can't put his views out about it seen as though he knows nothing about Rydel's parents. For all he knows Rydel's Mom and Dad could be dead and he wouldn't know. Maybe he should just shut up and focus on his own life rather than Rydel's unknown one.

As he was walking down the road past the Mansion he saw a couple of Mark's men walking around. By the looks of it they were looking for something. Or someone. They're always looking for someone, Riker told him. Ratliff still thinks it's wrong how Mark hasn't told Ross and Rydel about the magic around the city.

If he was any good father that he claims to be, then he would tell them wouldn't he?

He watched a little as the men looked around for whatever it was or who they were looking for, when all of a sudden he heard a voice echo in his head. He had to rub his temples when he heard it.

_Help me_ The voice said _over here._

Ratliff looked around. He didn't even know where the voice was coming from, which was even more confusing. For all he knows it could be coming from the otherside of the world. That was until his eyes fell onto a little boy behind a car hiding. He looked at him.

_You? Behind the car?_ Ratliff talked back to him in his mind.

_Yes, please help me, they're after me. I need somewhere to hide. Please, please, help me_

_Why are they after you?_

_Cause of my magic. I know you have it too. I can feel it, that.. and you wouldn't be mind talking to me._

_Okay, I'll help you, just give me a minute._

Ratliff looked around for an escape route for the boy, that was when he saw the back door open to the Mansion. Maybe he could bring the boy through there and get Ross's help? Yeah. Ross would help. Hopefully.

Slowly Ratliff went over to the back door to make sure there was nobody there, and there wasn't. _Come on! Run!_ Ratliff said through his mind to the boy.

The boy then jumped from the floor before making a run over to Ratliff, once he was over to Ratliff, Ratliff pushed him into the Mansion and got in himself before shutting the door and locking it.

He grabbed the boy's hand before beginning to run through the Mansion with the boy in the hope he'd find Ross. Ratliff stopped as he saw one of Mark's men at the end of the corridor, he then made his way up the stairs with the boy before stopping. He took of his hoodie before making the boy putting it on. Sure it was over sized but it helped hide the boys head. Especially the hood.

Ratliff then decided to pick the boy up before starting to run again. He desperately needed to find Ross's room NOW.

After what seemed like forever, Ross came to a door. In all honesty he was just praying like a religious person that this was Ross's room. Ratliff swung the door open and slammed it shut.

"Ratliff! What are you doing?!" Rydel shrieked as she saw Ratliff come through her bedroom door. She looked at him with angered eyes, before she saw the boy he was carrying. Almost immediately..She felt drawn to him. Not like in a peadophile kind of way, more like.. There was just something about him.

"W-who's the boy?" Rydel asked as she walked over slowly to the boy and stroked his hair gently.

"I don't know," Ratliff said looking at Rydel "i didn't kidnap him before you start, I'm not some fucking peadophile that this country seems to be full of. Mark's men are after him and trying to kill him!"

Rydel's eyes widened, she took the boy out of Ratliff's arms "Okay, I'll help." Rydel said as she walked over to the bathroom she had in her room, she put the boy in the bathroom "Okay sweetie, you just stay in here while we deal with the men okay." Rydel said. The boy just nodded. Rydel smiled at him before shutting the bathroom door and going back into her room where Ratliff was.

There was a knock at the door, Rydel ushered for Ratliff to hide because if Ratliff was caught in Rydel's room then Mark wouldn't be happy and probably would have Ratliff killed. Ratliff looked around for somewhere to hide, he then just decided to join the boy in the bathroom and locking the door.

Rydel sighed before opening the door where one of Mark's men was "Yes?" Rydel asked.

"Have you seen a little boy come running through here?"

"No, sorry. Good luck finding him though." Rydel said before shutting the door. Mark's men wouldn't of found that odd Rydel just slammed the door in their faces. They know how Rydel feels about them so it's just typical behaviour they get from her.

"Guys! You can come out now!" Rydel called.

Ratliff opened the door and brought out the boy, carrying him bridal style. Rydel looked at him confused, she was pretty sure the boy was okay. But something inside of her was telling her something was wrong with him. Majorly. "Oh my god! Ratliff he's bleeding!" Rydel shrieked.

"W-what?" Ratliff asked looking at her confused.

Rydel took the boy from Ratliff before laying him on her bed, lifting up his sleeve to reveal a big gash on his arm that was bleeding. "How did you know that?" Ratliff asked confused "I couldn't even see that, he just passed out in my arms. I didn't know why."

Rydel just shrugged as she ripped part of the hoodie the boy was wearing and tied the piece of fabric around the gash to stop it from bleeding.

"Hey! That's my hoodie!" Ratliff raised his voice.

Rydel just ignored Ratliff and continued to focus on looking after the boy, which Ratliff seemed to notice. He found it a little bit strange how Rydel was just so.. caring for the boy and drawn to him. He knows Rydel has a good heart that's so full of joy, goodness and love, but never when a little kid has been in trouble or hurt has Rydel been the way she is with this boy.

Rydel picked up a bowl from her bedside table before going into the bathroom and filling it with water, she grabbed a towel before coming back into the room. She put a bit of the towel into the water before dabbing the towel across the boys face to calm down his sweating.

The boys eyes then opened, he jumped when he saw Rydel infront of him.

"Hey, hey," Rydel smiled at the boy comfortingly "its okay. Your safe now I'm not going to hurt you." The boy then calmed down a little bit "What's your name?" Rydel asked.

"N-Noah."

"Why were the men chasing you?" Ratliff asked as he looked down at the boy.

"Because, they killed my Dad and now they're after me all because of my magic." Noah said.

Rydel cocked her head at Noah "Magic?" Rydel asked "Magic doesn't exist."

Noah looked over to Ratliff and then back at Rydel "It does.." He said "I have magic and so does-"

"Other people," Ratliff cut the boy off. He didn't want Noah telling Rydel about his magic, and Noah could see that "Other people around the city."

Rydel looked at Ratliff "Don't tell me you believe this." She said.

"I do," Ratliff said "Riker told me. Thats why Mark has men to kill people. Cause they have magic, I've also seen people use it when they didn't know I was around. But the people who've used it that I have saw are now dead."

Rydel gasped "Really?!" Rydel asked.

"I wouldn't lie to you Rydel."

Rydel nodded "Of course," Rydel said "I guess this is just hard to believe." She sighed and took a deep breath "Why would Mark keep this from us?" Ratliff just shrugged. Rydel rolled her eyes "I can't believe him! He's always keeping things from me and Ross and I am fuc-"

"Kid around." Ratliff coughed.

"I am sick of it." Rydel finished off.

"It'll be fine Delly," Ratliff said "Now, what are we going to do?" He asked,

"He can stay here in my room," Rydel said "do me a favor. See that screen over there? Pull it out long ways, he can sleep behind there I'll get some covers and pillows from under my bed."

Ratliff nodded before going over to the screen and opening it up.

_Thank you for your help Rydel_ Noah said through his mind to Rydel, but Ratliff heard it as well.

Rydel gasped as she jumped up "Ratliff did you hear that?!" Rydel asked.

"Hear what?" Ratliff asked, lying.

"He talked! Almost.. He mind messaged me!"

Ratliff almost knocked the screen over in shock. How could Rydel of heard that? Only people who have magic can hear mind messages like that. This time Ratliff did knock the screen over in shock, but by accident.

"Whoops.." Ratliff said as he picked the screen back up and pulled it out long ways again.

It was just taking a little bit of a while to sink into Ratliff's mind about this.

Rydel is Morgana.

Rydel's Morgana.

RYDEL IS MORGANA.

Ratliff had to remember what Riker said earlier. Just because Rydel's Morgana, doesn't mean she's going to turn evil. He just had to remember that. Rydel was not going to turn evil like Morgana.

All he had to do now was just hope for that, because now that Rydel can hear mind messages... It's obvious to Ratliff, Rydel has magic and she doesn't even know it. There was only ever one girl in the Arthur legend that had magic and didn't know it and that was Morgana before she turned evil, cause once after Morgana found out she had magic she just turned evil against everyone.

His eyes widened.

Oh no.

"Ratliff," Rydel said "you can go. Its getting late. I'll take care of Noah for the rest of the night." She said.

Ratliff nodded "B-bye Rydel." He said before leaving.

As he left he got outside the Mansion and sat on the bench. No. No. No. There was no way this was happening, he didn't want this to happen to Rydel. He wanted her heart to stay pure and good. Not turn into something evil and nasty. He felt like breaking down.

But just because Rydel has magic - though she doesn't know it - doesn't mean she's just going to turn against everyone she loves. No it won't. Rydel's to ncie and pure.

"Hey Ratliff."

Ratliff jumped as he heard his name, he looked up to see Stan stood infront of him. He sighed in relief "Oh hey Stan." Hes aid.

"Hey, how's the magic life treating ya?" He asked sitting down beside him on the bench.

"Oh yeah great. Just marvellous."

"Sarcasm?" Stan asked. Ratliff nodded. "Okay, what's happened so far?"

"Well Ross and Laura - A.K.A Arthur and Guinevere - are starting to come closer together, but are almost together as in boyfriend girlfriend together," Ratliff began to explain "Garret's Leon. Then a couple of weeks ago Calum came into my life who is Lancelot and then left after telling me that Ross is going to die because he's Arthur, so once this whole thing is over with Ross is going to be dead," he continued "then today a little boy was in danger so I helped him, ended up getting Rydel into it and then all of a sudden as soon as she laid eyes on Noah, who is the little boy, she became attached to him. Oh yeah, and then I found out Rydel is infact Morgana because she has magic. Even though she don't know it."

Stan's eyes widened "No!"

"No?"

"Yes, No!" Stan yelled "you can't let Rydel become attached to this boy! You need to get Noah away from Rydel."

"What? Why?"

"Because Morgana and Mordred united in evil to kill Arthur, Ratliff," Stan continued to explain "This little boy, Noah, is Mordred. He is Mordred. He is the bad guy. You need to get him away from Rydel cause if you don't that will happen in the future. And if you can't get Noah away from Rydel then your going to have to either kill Noah or let Noah get caught and killed, okay?"

"Why?" Ratliff asked as this was getting more confused as this went along.

"Noah is Mordred. Mordred kills Arthur. Arthur is Ross." He spelt out slowly.

Ratliff's eyes widened, but then they went back to normal "No," Ratliff shook his head "I don't believe that Noah will kill Arth- I mean Ross."

"He won't kill him now!" Stan raised his voice "he'll kill him when he's older and has a better understanding of the way these things work. He'll have the help of Rydel as well. You need to get rid of this boy."

Ratliff shook his head "N-No.. I can't kill a child."

"Your going to have to if you want Ross to survive."

"And if I don't?" Ratliff replied immediately.

"Then Noah will kill Ross."

Ratliff sighed and looked away from him.

"Just like Mordred killed Arthur."

* * *

**Most of you were probably expecting Noah to be somebody evil or bad weren't you? Haha cx Yeah well.. He's evil... But he kind of ISN'T if you get me? But as for Rydel.. We'll have to see where the next few chapters take her as Morgana :)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. The Beginning Of The End

**Sorry for the late update! Haha I've just been working on "Things Will Never Be The Same" :D But I have NOT lost inspiration for this! Haha cx There's just SOME chapters I am so desperate to write asdfghjkl haha Like the Final 4 chapters. I know it sounds bad.. BUT OMFG THEY WILL BE EPIC I PROMISE YOU! :D**

**Well, I have nothing to reply to today.. So on be with the story :)**

**There's a little bit of a "Previously moment" at the beginning :D But you can skip that bit if you want :)**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_Previously_

_Just because Ross is Arthur.. Does not mean he's going to die okay? Same as just because Rydel is Morgana, doesn't mean she's going to turn evil and turn against everyone she use to love and like, like Morgana did. It won't happen."_

_"Promise?"_

_Riker went to go say something, but he didn't. He just frowned "I can't make that promise."_

**_Help me_** _The voice said **over here**._

_Ratliff looked around. He didn't even know where the voice was coming from, which was even more confusing. For all he knows it could be coming from the otherside of the world. That was until his eyes fell onto a little boy behind a car hiding. He looked at him._

_"Ratliff! What are you doing?!" Rydel shrieked as she saw Ratliff come through her bedroom door. She looked at him with angered eyes, before she saw the boy he was carrying. Almost immediately..She felt drawn to him. Not like in a pedophile kind of way, more like.. There was just something about him._

**_Thank you for your help Rydel_** _Noah said through his mind to Rydel, but Ratliff heard it as well._

_Rydel gasped as she jumped up "Ratliff did you hear that?!" Rydel asked._

_"Hear what?" Ratliff asked, lying._

_"He talked! Almost.. He mind messaged me!"_

_Ratliff almost knocked the screen over in shock. _

_It was just taking a little bit of a while to sink into Ratliff's mind about this._

_Rydel is Morgana._

_Rydel's Morgana._

_RYDEL IS MORGANA._

_Stan's eyes widened "No!"_

_"No?"_

_"Yes, No!" Stan yelled "you can't let Rydel become attached to this boy! You need to get Noah away from Rydel."_

_"he'll kill him when he's older and has a better understanding of the way these things work. He'll have the help of Rydel as well. You need to get rid of this boy."_

_Ratliff shook his head "N-No.. I can't kill a child."_

_"Your going to have to if you want Ross to survive."_

_"And if I don't?" Ratliff replied immediately._

_"Then Noah will kill Ross."_

_Ratliff sighed and looked away from him._

_"Just like Mordred killed Arthur."_

**The Beginning Of The End**

The next morning, Ratliff woke up. He woke up with very little sleep that he had the previous night. He couldn't stop thinking about what Stan had said about Noah.

Was Noah going to kill Ross? But how could he when he's only a kid? He looks no older than 12 or 13. What kind of kid that age wants to kill someone who's almost 17? None in their good mind.

And Rydel.

Sweet, innocent, lovable Rydel. She can't be as someone as cruel and evil as Morgana Pendragon. Why couldn't Morgana be like Arthur and be nice with a kind heart. If he was honest Arthur was the ONLY nice _Pendragon_ in that family.

Ratliff then jumped off his bed when he just realized something.

Rydel and Ross are NOT related, yet they live together because Mark decided to take her in.

Arthur and Morgana "weren't related", yet Uther decided to take Morgana in.

Then years later one day, Uther confesses to Gaius that Morgana is infact his daughter and a Pendragon.

Which means if Rydel and Ross are Arthur and Morgana.. Then.. That means they're.. Related.

That was all beginning to make sense now to Ratliff. The way Rydel and Ross always faught without falling out. Like siblings do. How ironically they both have the same shade of blonde hair colour.. And how they look a little bit like eachother.

Rydel was infact a Lynch.

Rydel Lynch. That actually sounds good to Ratliff. It's a shame he can't say anything either because Ross and Rydel don't know it, but Mark probably does. Maybe even Riker if Mark decided to tell him.

Damn, when Ratliff got himself caught up in this King Arthur legend rising again he didn't think he would have to deal with stuff like this. Right up until he found out about Morgana being a Pendragon then he knew he would have to deal with it once he found out who out of Rydel and Laura is Morgana.

Seen as though Noah's Mordred that means he's going to be a big influence on Rydel turning evil, which means Ratliff's going to have to get rid of Noah some how. Either kill him himself or somehow give him up to Mark and his men. Or he could just somehow convince Rydel into not helping Noah anymore and just leave him be caught. But something tells him Rydel isn't going to back out of helping Noah, she just seems to be getting more and more attached to him as time goes on.

Which _isn't_ a good thing.

As Stan said.

God damn it. Why couldn't there of been another main girl in the King Arthur legend besides from Morgana and Guinevere, then maybe Rydel could of been her instead of Morgana. Ratliff doesn't think he could watch Rydel turn into someone like Morgana. Same as he doesn't think he can watch Ross die because of Noah.

But then again, this is all up to Ratliff to stop this from happening like it did in the real legend. Which he then remembered he had to stop Rydel from helping Noah.

Quickly Ratliff got changed into something before running down the stairs at a high speed and flying through the front door, making Riker jump as he was sat in the livingroom. He wasn't even going to bother to see what Ratliff was up to, he knows it has something to do with yesterday with Rydel and Noah. Ratliff told him when he came in cause he was so scared and worried. Like Riker said to Ratliff.

He can't promise Rydel won't turn evil like Morgana same as he can't promise Ross isn't going to die. When infact them things _could_ happen.

Rydel opened her bedroom door and hushed Ratliff as he came into the room "Noah's sleeping." Rydel said quietly.

Ratliff looked and caught a glimpse of Noah sleeping through the mirror behind the screen. Rydel smiled "Isn't he the most cutest kid you've ever seen?" Rydel asked.

"Adorable," Ratliff said bluntly before turning to Rydel "listen.. We can't help Noah anymore. We have to give him up to your Dad- I mean Mark, Rydel."

"Why did you say Dad?" Rydel asked confused.

"Er. uh.. B-b-because! I'm just so use to me saying 'your Dad' to Ross.. So I keep forgetting he's not your Dad, cause I know he's not your Dad.. I mean, why would he be your Dad? Just because you and Ross basically look the same, doesn't mean your- I'm just going to stop talking now." He may as well of just spelled it out to Rydel.

Mark is your Father, Rydel.

Rydel nodded and then shook her head "Why do you want to give Noah up to Mark? He's just a child Ratliff. He doesn't deserve to die so young, even if he does have magic that Mark is so against."

Ratliff sighed "Listen to me Rydel, please.. You know me, I wouldn't be saying this if I knew there wasn't a danger. I'm doing this for the good of myself. And you. Mainly you."

Rydel sighed nervously. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to help this boy so much and she didn't know why. She was just so drawn to him. But then again, Ratliff is right. He would never say this, Ratliff is a wise guy and Rydel has seen that in the past 6 months she's known him. Ratliff has _always _been right, so she trusts his judgement.

She sighed and nodded "Okay, I'll do it. I'll give him up." Rydel said.

"Great!" Ratliff said with relief. He really was relieved he may of just saved Ross from dying and Rydel from turning evil. He then gave Rydel a quick hug before leaving the room.

Rydel shut the door before leaning against it and sighing.

Something tells her she's just made the worst decision of her life.

* * *

Later that night, Ross was sat peacefully in his room. It was about 11 at night so everyone around the mansion was going to sleep now as well as the rest of his friends so he couldn't call or text them so he could pass some time. He wasn't even tired and he was looking for something to do. Could he think of something? No.

Instead of just going to bed anyway, Ross grabbed a small bouncy ball off the desk before walking over to his bed and laying down on it. Beginning to toss it up and down catching it repeatedly in the air as he laid on his bed.

All of a sudden there was a loud knock on his bedroom door, startling Ross and making the bouncy ball smack him in the nose. "Ahh!" Ross hissed in pain as he grabbed his nose with his hand and let the ball roll off elsewhere.

He then got up off the bed before opening the door to find Rydel stood there with her hoodie on and then looked down to see a little boy with a hoodie on too covering his head. Ross's eyes widened as he realized Rydel was with the little boy who his dad and his men were trying to catch earlier for no reason. He gasped "Rydel you-"

Rydel smacked her hand across Ross's mouth before pushing him into the bedroom with Noah and shutting the door "Shh." She shh'd him

"Why is he here?! Do you know what my Dad is going to do to the people helping this boy?!" Ross asked, angry but quietly.

"I know Ross," Rydel said "but.. It's not fair that your dad wants to kill people for no reason at all. Especially little kids.. I mean does he deserve to die Ross?"

Ross looked down at the little kid, he just got a negative feeling from him. Like he shouldn't be helping him at all. But something should be telling him he should help the kid at the same time. He doesn't want himself to know that he could of helped a child survive and not be killed if he doesn't help the kid and lets him be killed.

"Ross, your going to be ruler of this city some day," Rydel said, beginning to try her persuasion side "and.. I know you'll be a good one," She said as she got closer to him. Which was just inches apart now, they could basically feel eachother's breath coming off one another "so.. Why don't you prove to me now that your a good leader and help the boy get out of here?"

Ross looked at Rydel and gulped. Not just because she was trying her darn best to persuade him.. But at how close they were. Damn,if they were any closer and the kid wasn't here.. Then who knows what could he happening? Ross and Rydel could be having some hardcore make out session on his bed because of how close they are.

Ross pushed that thought out of his mind _straight_ away. He doesn't even think of Rydel in that way. He thinks of her as a sister.. He shuddered at the though of Rydel actually being his sister. Just like he shuddered at the though of he and Rydel being on his bed and..yeah.

"Fine," Ross said agreeing "I'll help the boy live. But i swear to god, if we get caught.. I will not stick up for you." He said as he pushed Rydel away from him gently.

"Don't then."

"Okay, I'm going to call Ratliff to help." Ross said going over to his phone.

"Hey, Ratliff's been helping me this whole time."

Ross nodded "Okay," Ross said "you stay here at the mansion and distract my Dad. I'll take the kid _by myself _back to wherever it is that he lives and I'll get Ratliff to open the gate at the tunnel leading to the woods. I'll take him out there."_  
_

"I actually live in the woods," Noah piped up "just take me deep into the woods and everyone should be fine."

Ross nodded before dialing Ratliff's number.

Ratliff was laid in his bed, for the first time in a few weeks he felt the whole weight of the world lifted off his shoulders, now that Rydel had finally agreed not to help Noah. Looks like she won't be turning into the evil Morgana any time soon and Ross won't be dying after all. Ratliff just smiled to himself before closing his eyes.

That's when his phone rang.

_Ross_

Ratliff sighed and rolled his eyes. What the heck did he want? Ratliff clicked the answer button "Dude, it's a little late to be calling. Don't you think?"

"Yes, but this is important, I need help." Ross said.

"I've already told you! I am not going to help you to get Laura, you have to do that yourself."

"No, it's not that," Ross said "its about something else.. Well.. Someone else."

Someone else? Ratliff was pretty sure the love triangle in this legend was suppose to be Ross, Laura and Calum.. Aka, Arthur, Guinevere and Lancelot. Not Ross, Laura and whoever this other girl is. But then again, things could be different from the legend.

"I need you to help me get this kid that my Dad wants to kill out of the city."

Those words. Those were _not _the words Ratliff wanted to hear. ESPECIALLY from Ross's own mouth. "What?" Ratliff asked in disbelief, sure he misheard him right?

"Ratliff, I know it's dangerous but Rydel started going on about how I'm going to be ruler one day and that I'd make a good one, making it that now is the time to show her. Her voice.. It.. I can't describe the feeling.. but.. It was almost like she was controlling me to say yes," Ross said scratching his head. He wasn't lying, it felt like Rydel was controlling him. "Sort of like a magicy kind of way."

Ratliff's eyes widened. Why the heck would Rydel try to control Ross when she doesn't know about her magic? Unless she did it by accident. Probably did.

But still.. If Rydel is accidentally making people agree with her, with the magic she has no idea she has.. Then there's only one road Ratliff can take this.

Rydel is turning into Morgana.

She's turning into the evil Morgana.. Slower and slower.

Ratliff shook his head and sighed. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want Rydel to become _this _Morgana. He wanted her to be the nice Morgana and stay that way. "I-I'm sure you thought you were doing the right thing." Ratliff said.

"Probably," Ross sighed "so.. Will you help?" He asked.

"I- er.. I don't.." Ratliff stumbled for words. He didn't know what to do or say. If he helped Ross help Noah escape from the city then there's a _HUGE _chance Noah could come back in the future and kill Ross. But if he doesn't help Ross and Ross does it by himself then there's a chance Noah could kill him then.

He was at a cross roads.

"Ratliff.. Please.. I can't do this without you. Neither can Rydel."

"Fine, I'm on my way. The gate right?"

"Yes."

"See you and Rydel there." Ratliff said hanging up the phone.

Ratliff then basically threw himself back onto the bed and laid there. He wasn't making the right decision.. He could feel it. Maybe he just shouldn't go in the hope Noah will get caught. Ratliff made up his mind.

He wasn't going to help Ross and Rydel get Noah out of the city. He was staying put.

10 minutes later, Ross found himself with his hoodie on running with Noah to the gate as quietly and sneakily as they could. Ross had to lend Noah a hoodie so it could hide him. It would most definitely hide him seen as though the hoodie was over sized for a 12/13 year old.

Eventually Ross got to the tunnel with Noah and they could both see the gate up ahead. By the looks of it Rydel was doing a pretty good job distracting Mark as he'd seen none of his men walking around trying to find the boy. Ross could of sworn he kept seeing Noah looking up at him and giving him a sort of evil.. glare. Almost like he was going to do something..

But then again Ross is just so paranoid about getting caught by his Dad, seen as though there's a chance he could be killed along with Noah. You'd think because that Ross is Mark's son, Mark could over look it and NOT kill Ross. Nope. He's threatened Ross and Rydel plenty of times with death before, and Mark is suppose to be Rydel's guardian.

At last, they reached the gate. Only to find Ratliff wasn't there and the gate was locked. "Oh no.." Ross muttered to himself "he'd promise he'd be here.. God dammit!" Ross yelled hitting the gate.

"Did you hear that? Down there!" Ross heard one of Mark's men shout.

Ross's eyes widened "Oh shit," Ross mumbled he turned round to the gate "Ratliff! Are you there?!" Ross whispered in the hope Ratliff would pop out from the trees and bushes any moment.

"I'm sorry." Noah said.

Ross looked at the boy confused "Sorry for what?" Ross asked.

"This." Noah said before using his magic against Ross, throwing him against the wall as hard as he could. Knocking him clean out. Noah then pushed Ross's body into the darkness where he couldn't be seen, before crouching down into the dark shadows himself.

Now he doesn't know how hard he threw Ross against the wall.. But he thinks it was enough to kill him.

Not that he was aiming for that.

Cause he wasn't.

Ratliff was sat on the window ledge in his room, he was looking out the window. He knows he should just be there helping Ross, but he doesn't want to. He wants Noah to be caught and killed so he won't turn Rydel evil quicker than she already is and Ross to die. He just looked over the garden and up into the mansion where he saw Rydel.

No Ross.

Which was weird because he thought Rydel was going with Ross.

Ratliff grabbed his phone and dialed Ross's number. He waited about 30 seconds before it went to voice mail and didn't answer, which was beginning to make him panic. "Shit, shit, shit," Ratliff chorused as he dialed Rydel's number and watched her answer it through the window "Rydel! Where's Ross?! I thought you were going with him!"

"No," Rydel said looking out the window where she saw Ratliff looking at her through his bedroom window "I'm distracting Mark," She mumbled quietly "Ross has gone with Noah by himself. He brought his phone with him so call him."

"NO Rydel! he can't do that!"

"Why not? Ratliff, what's going on with you?"

"N-nothing." Ratliff said before hanging up. He then ran out the door once more, he can't believe this. Now he has put Ross's life at great risk.

Once he was out the house, he made his way through the small forrest before coming out to a patch of grass behind the Mansion. Looking around for the gate, where he found it before sprinting over to it where he found Noah and.. Ross on the floor. Out cold.

"No, no, no, no," Ratliff chorused "Noah! What have you done to him!?"

"Nothing! I swear!" Noah said "some of his Dad's men were coming, I was scared he wasn't going to hide so I knocked him out with my magic."

"How longs he been knocked out for?"

"A good 5 - 10 minutes."

Ratliff sighed heavily before using his magic to open the gate rather than the key he had, he then crouched down beside Ross before slapping his face several times in a row to wake him up. Very hard slaps.

Ross's eyes shot open as the fifth slap took an impact on his face "Ratliff!" Ross yelled grabbing his arms "its about time you showed up! What the heck happened to me!?"

"A-a brick from above the tunnel fell on your head."

"But you told me you were sorry for something.." Ross said confused.

"F-for not warning you in time." Ratliff lied, backing up Noah. No matter how much he wanted to.

Ross got up off the floor "Yeah, well lets go now before we're caught!" Ross said getting out the tunnel with Noah. Ratliff got out as well shutting the gate behind him and following Ross and Noah into the forrest as they were running.

They got far enough until all three of them ran out of breath and out of sight of the mansion "Okay, how far now?" Ross asked Noah.

"Here will do." Noah said "I should find my way back easily from here."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Noah." Ratliff said "goodbye." Ratliff said in the hope that it was goodbye forever.

"What makes me you think I'm going away for good?" Noah asked with a smirk.

"Cause his Dad with kill you."

Ross rolled his eyes "Listen Noah," Ross said "once my Dad isn't ruler anymore or he changes his mind about killing people for no reason, I promise you, you are welcome back to the city _ANY_ time you may wish."

Noah smiled "Thank you." He said hugging Ross.

"Aw." Ross said hugging him back, he then pulled away "you should be going before we get caught."

Noah nodded before turning around and making his way back.

Ross and Ratliff waited until they couldn't see Noah anymore before turning around and heading back to the city. Ratliff couldn't help but feel angry and upset. He'd tried his darn best to get rid of Noah, only to finally help him in the end just because he thought he was going to kill Ross with them being on their own. When he didn't.

But he wasn't fooled for one minute.

If Rydel was slowly turning evil, then it obviously meant that Noah was going to kill Ross cause of Rydel turning into the evil witch she will be in the future.

No matter how hard Ratliff tried, no matter how much Ratliff will try, he knows he can't stop Noah from coming back.

Sadly, he knows Noah will end up coming back.

But this time to kill Ross.

That's just the day Ratliff doesn't want to come.

**Next Time: The Future Laura Lynch**

* * *

**But who knows? Maybe Noah WON'T come back cx haha As for Rydel... Hmmm.. We'll just have to see what Chapter 18 brings shall we? ;) Haha I'm a tease.. I know.. **

**Hopefully the title of the next chapter gives you ALL hope & can basically guess what's going to happen haha cx**

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. The Future Laura Lynch

**Basically the chapter you've all been waiting for haha cx**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**The Future Laura Lynch**

"You can't be serious.." Ratliff said as he looked at Ross and Laura in disbelief.

Ratliff was at his own home, looking infront of him at Ross and Laura - Riker there too - as they were holding up a jesters out fit. One that they wanted Ratliff to wear because they thought it would be 'funny'. Did Ratliff think it was funny? No it was not. It was bad enough he got up this morning and Riker suggested to him 'you should dress up as a wizard'. Riker has never gotten a glare like that in his entire life.

The only reason why they were dressing up like the people from the Medieval times - which just so coincidentally be the King Arthur time also - was because it had been so many thousands or hundreds of years since the Medieval times and apparently Mark liked to celebrating like hosting competitions in the big field in the back of the Mansion like there was back then. Jousting, sword fighting, stuff like that basically.

Seen as though this was Ratliff's first time doing it, Ross and Laura thought it would be funny to try dress Ratliff as a jester. Yeah, Ratliff wasn't finding this funny. Especially with Ross's comment _You may as well be a jester anyway. _If it wasn't the fact Ratliff wanted to keep all his friends and not go to jail, Ratliff would of took Ross outside and threw him infront of the next on coming bus. Seen as though Noah failed to kill him last week like he was suppose to.

"Oh c'mon Ell," Laura said nudging him in the arm "it'll be funny. Riker, tell him it'll be funny!" She said turning to Riker for advice.

Riker nodded "Hilarious." He agreed.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going as Riker? You going to be a jester too?" Ratliff asked, almost snapping at him. He _really _didn't wake up on the right side of the bed this morning. Clearly, everyone could tell as it looked like he wanted to rip the head off a baby pup.

Riker shook his head "Naa," He said "I'm just going to go as a commoner."

"See! Why can't I go as a commoner?!" Ratliff asked "or better yet a servant!" He whined at the three infront of him.

"You know, Merlin disguised himself as a servant," Riker said with a shrug "thought I'd let you know."

"Yeah and Gaius was an old man who could break easily so shut it." Ratliff snapped at Riker, giving him a glare.

Riker then just backed down, with a little bit of laughter.

Ratliff looked at Ross and Laura "I can guess Ross is going as a Prince." Ratliff joked.

"Actually I am," Ross said "last year I was jester because I lost a bet with Rydel.."

"Wow.. Really? Prince? Your no King Arthur, Ross." Laura teased.

"If only you knew.." Ratliff mumbled.

"Your no Queen Guinevere so I'd shut up if I were you."

"I know, because I'm not fit for a Queen," Laura said "but I'm going as a servant. We ALL have to remember Guinevere was a servant before she was Queen. Remember Arthur-wannabe?"

_It's like this can't get anymore ironic_ Ratliff thought to himself. "So what does that mean? Rydel's going as the Lady Morgana and Garret's going as a knight." Ratliff joked.

"Actually yeah." Ross said.

"Are you freaking kidding me!?"

"Anyway.." Laura said "I have to go and get my outfit on. So I'll see you all later." She said before leaving.

"Yeah, I'm going to take off too so bye." Ross said before following.

Ratliff sat down on the chair and looked at Riker, sending him a glare "Seriously. They might as well just freaking know who they are!" Ratliff raised his voice.

Riker walked over to the table and put his hands on Ratliff's shoulder, tapping them "I know. I know. So, why not make it more ironic and go as a wizard?" Riker asked, teasing obviously.

"Only if you go as Gaius."

"Done."

"I was joking."

"I wasn't."

Ratliff basically then just face planted the table. This day was going to be fun indeed. Ratliff got up from the chair before going over to the door when Riker whistled, Ratliff turned around before Riker threw a brown coat, blue shirt, black trousers and some red thing at him. Making Riker get about the millionth glare from Ratliff today.

Riker laughed "Its what you're wearing."

Ratliff continued his glare at Riker before going upstairs to get changed.

Sometimes he hated his life in England.

"What do you mean I can't do it?" Ross asked "I've always done every other competition! Why can't I do the jousting one?!" Ross asked, raising his voice to Mark. He was pissed, his Dad never seemed to let him do anything anymore.

Mark sighed at Ross "Listen, I know how dangerous jousting can be," Mark said "you were ill last year when I held it for the first time.. Someone fell off the horse and got paralyzed. I don't want that happening to you."

"Then why the heck are you hosting it again if somebody did that to themselves?!" Ross asked, basically screeching.

"Cause its fun."

"Then let me do it!"

"NO! And that is my final answer Ross."

"Sometimes you are as bitter as King Uther, now I can finally understand why you always go as him every year." Ross snapped at him.

"I can understand why your going as Prince Arthur. So arrogant.."

As Ross went to go say something, Rydel's door opened making them stop dead in their tracks of arguing. Luckily Rydel came out when she did cause god knows how far the argument could of gone. And over a stupid competition, sometimes Ross wonders why he still talks to his Dad.

He knows this is harsh, but most of the time he wishes his Dad died instead of his Mom. Ross frowned a little, he really missed his Mom. He may of only been about.. 2 minutes old and not being able to see her at all.. But he missed her. All he ever wants is to see her. But he knows she can see him, if you get what that means.

Rydel came out in a long green-sleeved silk dress with gold lining round the waist and neck line, Ross's mouth almost dropped open. "Yeah, stop looking Ross before your eyes pop out your head, k?" Rydel asked

"I was expecting you to come out in something more darker and evil.. You know.. Seen as though Lady Morgana was evil."

"She wasn't always evil Ross, get your facts straight," Rydel said with her arms folded "I'm nice Morgana. But if you piss me off.. I will turn into evil Morgana. Kay?"

"Too late." He commented.

Rydel rolled her eyes before going back down the corridor. She'd had enough of Ross's comments. In fact she'd basically had enough of every single fucker in this city that was starting to piss her off. Gosh, if she was Morgana then she's pretty sure she would of fucking killed everyone by now. Even Ross, Ratliff, Laura, Riker, Garret and Mark.

She had to stop walking for a moment and shake her head. What was it all of a sudden about Rydel getting these thoughts about her hatred for people in this city and Mansion? And wanting to kill people? Damn.. If Rydel didn't know any better she'd say she was giving up on everyone like Morgana did. The only reason why she used Morgana as an example was because she was the first person that came to her mind - that and she's dressed as her anyway.

"Please, please, please Dad!" Ross begged.

"Fine."

"Really?!" Ross asked smiling.

"No!" Mark yelled "Now go to your room. Get dressed into your outfit and then come down." He said before storming away.

"Damn you Lynch and your cold heart!" Ross yelled to Mark as his voice cracked a little as he had his fist in the air. He then huffed before turning around, going into his room and slamming the door behind him. Mark was a real pain in Ross's ass sometimes. He just wanted to.. Kill him? Naa. He could never kill his own Dad no matter how much he says he hates him.

But there had to be one way round this thing right so he could do this stupid jousting thing that somebody got almost killed at last year?

Ross began to get into his outfit as he was coming up with ideas for a way he could do the jousting without Mark even knowing. Then it clicked to Ross's mind. He could just hide his face with a knight helmet and Ratliff, Laura, Rydel or Garret to cover for him.

Yeah, he'd have to do that.

Ross smiled to himself with pleasure as he was finally dressed before running outside to where the jousting was being held and grabbed some protection to cover himself with. AKA Armour as people called it. He looked from left to right before running round the side of the house. There was no point in going to Ratliff's cause he's probably still in a huff about Ross trying to get him to dress as a jester. Garrets somewhere around the city and he doesn't have time to find him.

So that leaves Laura.

Laura'll be fine with it.

Ross got to Laura's front door and she opened it with a smile, there she stood infront of him in a long purple dress - with long sleeves - with her hair curled looking at him. That time Ross's mouth did drop open either from the time he saw Rydel. Laura was just.. Wow. Looking more beautiful then she could ever be.

"Damn Laura.." Ross said "y-you could actually pass for Guinevere if I'm telling the honest truth. Or just a very good looking servant."

Laura smiled and blushed a little "Thanks," She said "you don't look too bad yourself there 'Arthur'." She teased.

"Yeah,yeah, I need your help, can I come in?" Ross asked. Without even giving Laura anything to say, he just walked in anyway past Laura. Making her a little bit annoyed at the fact he didn't give her time to respond.

Rude.

Laura shut the front door before following Ross into the livingroom "You know you could of-"

"So I need your help." Ross cut her off.

"- waited for my response like then!" Laura snapped at him. Jesus. In all her life she's known Ross.. She knows he can be a mean, selfish, arrogant pig. He always is the majority of the time, but ever since Ratliff came it appears his attitude has calmed down.

But obviously not that much.

If Laura was quite honest she was getting sick of it. "Oh sorry, what were you going to say?" Ross asked.

_Wow giving me permission to speak? I feel so special! _"Nothing, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Great," Ross said "so, I'm going to do the jousting competition. But seen as though my Dad won't let me, I figured I'd do it in disguise with all this armour hiding my face." Ross said as he put it on the table.

"And what's that got to do with me..?" Laura asked.

"Your going to help me."

"Oh I _am_, am I?" Laura asked folding her arms in annoyance, just at the fact Ross just basically never gave Laura an option for this. What if she didn't want to lie for Ross to Mark? What if she thought he shouldn't do it?

"Yeah."

Laura just tutted and rolled her eyes, causing her to get a funny look off Ross. Making him have a confused facial expression "What was that for?" Ross asked "I thought you'd be more than willing to help."

"Yeah, maybe if you fucking asked me first and not just waltz in and assume I will help you without even asking!" Laura raised her voice "you don't do that Ross! I'm sick of it and I have been ever since the day you became so ignorant and arrogant. Well, I'm sorry Ross but the world does not revolve around the 'great' Ross Lynch. So I suggest you shut the fuck up, stop assuming people will do things for you without question or answering themselves and grow the fuck up and realize you can't have everyone do things for you. Hence why Ratliff never liked you when you first met! Bullying little children Ross, oh yeah good one," she said giving him a sarcastic little clap "you know just cause your the Ruler's son doesn't mean your more special than anyone else. We're all equal to one another Ross. Isn't that why you decided to go to public school with Rydel? So you could fit in with everyone else and blend in with no special treatment? Well guess what Ross, it didn't work because you still walk round like life owes you something and that you must have special treatment all the time. Well guess what! Your no different from any other person that's not important in this city."

Laura took a deep breath as she finished off. It felt good to have that off her chest. But at the same time she felt a little bit bad because she's claimed to Ratliff, clearly Ross can or could see it too, that she liked Ross as in the dating way. Now she just thinks she's ruined the chances of there ever being a Ross and Laura in the future.

On Ross's point of view.. Never in his life has something spoke to him like that before. Everyone has always been so afraid to speak their mind to him which he found annoying. Apart from Ratliff of course. But he couldn't help but find it so cool and arousing when people would speak their minds to him like that.

Of course he didn't find it arousing when Ratliff did it.. Eww. He's not gay. He is infact straight and likes girls, because the girl he likes is standing right in front of him. In fact after that little speech she just gave.. He may as well just scream from the roof tops he's in love with the girl in front of him.

Laura saw the look on Ross's face, now she started to feel bad as he looked offended. But then again it's not her fault Ross can't handle the truth "R-Ross.. I-I'm so sorry.." Laura said.

Ross shook his head "Oh no," he said "i-it's fine... Just surprised.."

"That everything doesn't revolve around you?" Laura snapped, without even thinking. She just covered her mouth in shock, and looked away a little bit.

Ross then just folded his arms "Wanna add to that Laura?"

Laura looked back at him and shook her head "I er.. Um.. No. I think I'm good.."

"Good.." Ross said "s-so.. Do you want to help me with this then?" He asked, changing the subject.

Laura nodded "S-sure.." she said walking over to him.

By the time Laura had gotten the armour fixed and secured on Ross, it was about 10 more minutes until the jousting competition started. There was silence. Almost like there was an elephant in the room. Laura was beginning to think she'd just damaged the great 'Ross Lynch and Laura Marano' friendship they had. When infact to Ross, he just thinks she just made it stronger.

Laura finished "Done.." She said.

"I er.. Should go now," Ross said "you going to come watch?" He asked.

"Sure." Laura said smiling. As they went to leave Laura stopped "No, wait! I have something for you!" She said before quickly going over to a box and rummaging through it.

Ross cocked his head as he watched Laura go through the box "Really? Cause it's not my birthday or Christmas for months yet.. and its spring.."

Laura rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see, until she found what she was looking for and turned around to show Ross it. It was a yellow shiny golden like stone on a piece of long string that you could wear as a necklace "I bought this stone a few weeks ago and.. I er.. This is going to sound stupid, but.. I thought of you.. Because you know.. Its yellow.. and.. Your favorite coulor's yellow," She said beginning to ramble on "so.. I made it into.. this for you."

Ross smiled at her. Waiting for her to give it to him, but Laura didn't realize it so she thought he thought it was stupid. "You know what, I know its stupid.."

"No, no!" Ross said with a smile "I think it's sweet Laura. I love it! I was just waiting for you to give it to me."

Laura laughed a little bit at her idioticness. She guessed she was just so nervous about it. She then got closer to Ross before putting it round his neck and letting it hang there, she then tucked it behind the armour so it didn't break in the jousting. She then stopped before looking up at Ross. "There we go.." Laura said.

Ross looked down at Laura not realizing how close they actually were. Never has he been so close to Laura like this before though.. He just continued to look at her deep in her brown eyes and she done the same. Until finally something came over Ross that he had been dying to do since he was 14.

Ross slid his hand onto Laura's cheek, cupping it, before leaning down and kissing her on the lips softly. Laura wasn't too phased that she was kissing Ross. If she was waiting to do the same.

Sparks. Butterflies.

That's all that could be felt when their lips had connected and began to move in perfect sync with one another.

After a minute, Ross pulled away and looked at Laura "I er.. Have to.. um.." He stumbled for words.

"Oh yeah of course.. the.. umm.. Jousting."

With that Laura and Ross headed for the door for the jousting competition.

Man, they sure had a lot to talk about after this jousting thing.

**Next Time: He Wouldn't Understand - Ross**

* * *

**So yay! There's your Raura guys cx hehe. But by the looks of the next chapter.. I wouldn't get your hopes up too much? Haha cx but not to worry. Raura is NOT over yet for this story, so keep hoping okay? Cause if you've watched the TV show "Merlin" then you pretty much know how this story is going to go.. and POSSIBLY end... Too much info? Okay I'm going before I spoil EVERYTHING. Hahha**

**So yeah.. Thanks for reading! :3 **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Not Understanding

**YAY! You guys got Raura.**

**But I can I JUST be clear... I DO NOT SHIP RAURA. I ship it as a friendship? Okay? Nothing more. There was a time when I USE to ship Raura, but not no more. It's a long story why. **

**The only reason Raura is together in this story is because I fitted R5/Laura's personality's with the people out of Merlin. If you watched Merlin then you could understand why I put the people as they are :D**

**So, if you ever want to talk to me about Raura. I wouldn't... I just honestly find it annoying how people just assume "R5 songs are about Raura/Auslly/Laura" like.. No bitch. They're not. R5 songs are NOT about Ross's love life jeez. Rocky & Riker write the songs guys, like stop.**

**But anyway, lets forget about that rant shall we and move onto the reason why your all here? For the story :)**

**PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END**

* * *

**He Wouldn't Understand - Ross**

Ratliff kept his arms folded across his chest and was basically storming across the field where the jousting competition was being held just so he could get to Laura who was on the other side. He'd got a text from Ross telling him about what he was doing with the whole jousting thing, and he's just so surprised he never dragged Ratliff himself into it. He wouldn't of minded, it's just with his mood today he's not in the best of moods.

At last, Ratliff had just completely given up with trying to decide who to be.. He went from a knight, to a commoner, to a servant, back to a knight, to a jester - but then thought differently in 0.5 seconds, then back round again. Until finally Ratliff just stuck with the black trousers, brown jacket, blue tunic than Riker threw at him as well as the red thing that he just tied round his neck. It looked like a scarf to him, so if he ends up choking later and dying on the floor he has a note in his pocket telling the people who find him that it's Riker Lynch's fault for not telling him it was for whatever else it was for.

Riker can go to jail for Ratliff's death.

Though,a thing he was finding a bit weird today was that everyone, like Ross, Rydel, Laura and Garret, were all dressing up as who they are in fact in the legend. Like Ross is going as Arthur, Rydel's going as the Lady Morgana, Laura's going as Guinevere and Garret's going as a knight. Leon was a knight, so therefore Garret is basically going as Leon.

The one thing Ratliff didn't want to do though was make it any more ironic by going as a stupid wizard or servant - cause of him being Merlin. So by the looks of it, he was just a random commoner.

He sighed.

He got over to Laura and just stood next to her "So tell me, which ones Ross?" Ratliff asked Laura, who was leaning against a wooden pole looking over at the people who were getting ready for the jousting.

Laura shrugged before looking at Ratliff and smiling "Nice," Laura complimented "see you decided to go as a servant."

_Goddammit. _Ratliff thought in his mind. He'd tried his best not to give any reflection of being Merlin, and what does he go do? Dress up as a servant without even realizing it!

Laura saw the glare coming from Ratliff's eyes, she wasn't going to question it as she can kind of tell he's woken up on the wrong side of the bed. She'd noticed how he was very touchy and annoyed with stuff that had to do with the Medieval times. Especially King Arthur. What was his problem with it so much?

"Ratliff, do you have a problem with all this medieval stuff?" Laura asked looking at him "especially the King Arthur legend.."

"What?"

"Every time someone even mentions that legend or anything to do with medieval or there's celebrations held like this, it's like someone's killed your family," Laura explained "is there a problem with it?"

Ratliff began to feel himself trapped now. He didn't think he was going to get out of this so easy now. Of course he could always just lie. "No, I don't, I didn't get any sleep." Ratliff lied.

"What? Don't you get sleep everytime someone mentions something to do with that?" Laura asked "don't give me bullshit Ratliff, what the matter?"

Riker had finally gotten to the field and he was a fair distance away from Ratliff and Laura hearing them talk, he heard their conversation. It looked like Ratliff was in a pickle with Laura. But as long as Ratliff didn't tell Laura about the legend, then everything should be okay.

"O-kay," Ratliff said "Once I tell you this, please don't freak out."

Laura nodded.

"The-"

"Ratliff!" Riker shouted, going over to him. He pulled Ratliff by the arm and pulled him behind the stands away from peoples ears and from others "Dude! What the hell were you doing?! You can;t tell her! You can't tell anybody!"

"Why not?!" Ratliff asks "do you know what its like keeping this from everyone... I just need someone else to know besides from me and you. Why can't I do that?"

"Because of the risk. How do you know your not going to tell Rydel, Laura, Garret or Ross and they won't accidentally let slip infront of Mark.." Riker questioned "he'll have you killed Ratliff and I can't stand by and watch that happen to you."

"Then why can't Ross know?"

"Cause he's Mark's son. Once you tell Ross about everything and your magic.. Ross will ask Mark about the magic.. Mark will ask him where he got it from and then he'll say you. Then BOOM... I'm burying a dead body the next day."

"It's not fair!" Ratliff whined.

"Yeah, well life's not fair but you have to deal with it anyway Ratliff." Riker said before storming off away.

Ratliff sighed with frustration. He knows he's at risk of being killed by Mark if he comes out to Laura, Ross, Rydel and Garret about the legend and magic.. But is there really any harm? All he wants is someone else to know. Why can't it be one of them? Even if he does end up being killed, least he knows they were good at being false friends to him.

He then came back from behind the stand before walking back over to Laura. Laura looked at Ratliff, as she went to go ask him to continue telling what he was going to tell her the jousting began. "C'mon." Laura said as she grabbed Ratliff by the hand, taking him over to the stand to sit.

Both of them were on the front row so they had a good view of everyone on the horses with the big sticks getting thrown off and falling off, left right and center.

It wasn't very fun watching it, it made both friends grimace in horror. Ratliff turned round to Laura, away from the jousting and looked at her, as she done the same thing "So, when's Ross going on?" Ratliff asked.

Laura shrugged "I don't know," She said "why?"

"Cause I don't think it's a good idea for him to go on anymore."

"Why?"

"Laura, did you not see the past few guys who just went on? One of them fell off the horse and just broke his back.. The other had the stick run through him like a knife, all of them have had injuries," Ratliff explained "I dread to think what Ross's injury will be."

Laura's eyes widened as she replayed the injuries in her head that had happened for the past half hour.. She could only imagine the horrible injury that was to come to Ross when he came on. She went to get up, but was stopped when she heard the voice call out letting them know the final two were coming on.

Which obviously was Ross against someone else.

Laura sat back down next to Ratliff "Ratliff, we have to stop this," Laura said to him "Ross is the one over there." Laura said as she pointed to the person on the horse with a helmet on at the otherside of the grass.

Ratliff shook his head "It's too late," Ratliff said "they're about to start." He didn't want Ross to go through with this anymore than Laura did, he could see that she was worried about him so he put his arm round her and pulled her close to him.

He was dreading Ross coming onto the field. He may of said he hated Ross all those months ago when Ratliff first came to the city, which he has no clue what it's called. Everyone just calls it "The City" maybe they'll all find out what it's called someday.

The horn went to sound that they were starting, one last horn.. Both the riders were off and Ratliff and Laura watched in horror as Ross and the other rider got closer and closer anymore. Once they were less then a metre away, they couldn't watch anymore. But as they went to go look away, the large stick collided with eachother. Ross ended up flying off the horse backwards, ending up getting his leg caught in the rein of the horses saddle. Where he ended up getting dragged along the floor very VERY harshly. Hitting his head and every other part of his body - except for his leg - off everything in the way.

"We gotta go get him!" Laura almost shrieked before taking off, with Ratliff slowly behind.

As soon as Ratliff and Laura were off the stands they had no problem running across the grass where the jousting was to get to Ross. Of course Laura had to hold up her dress off the floor a little bit to stop her from falling.

They turned the corner where the tents were and where everyone was being took if they were hurt, they saw someone about to get Ross untangled from the horse. "STOP!" Ratliff shouted running over, he looked to the girl next to him and smiled "we'll take care of this." He said. The girl then walked away.

Whilst Ratliff was untying Ross's leg from the rein, Laura crouched down at Ross who was half on the ground and half no by his head "Ross! Oh my god are you okay?!" Laura asked panicked as she pulled the helmet off his head, making her scream "Oh my god! Your face!" Laura screamed.

"Kay! Stop screaming!" Ratliff yelled.

Ross's face was covered in blood from hitting his head off the helmet, his lip was bleeding, his face was cut and his eyes were beginning to bruise. He could barely keep his eyes open "Ow.." Ross groaned in pain "my. Dad.. was right.."

"Yes, he was, that's what you get for not listening to people!" Ratliff said to him as he continued to try untangle Ross's leg.

"I listen to everyone but you Ratliff."

Ratliff rolled his eyes, whilst Ross and Laura weren't looking. Ratliff quickly used his magic to untangle his leg and Ross's leg came crashing down to the floor making him scream in pain "RATLIFF!"

"Oops." He said without a care in the world. He then knelt next to Ross who was now laid on the floor "You feel like anything is broken?" ratliff asked. Ross shook his head. "Good." Ratliff said before wrapping Ross's arm round his neck and pull him up from the floor with force.

Ross groaned in pain more "My side.."

"Dammit, stop complaining man, we'll get you fixed up!" Ratliff said as he began to walk with Ross limping as he tried to carry him his best. Laura followed close behind.

* * *

"What happened to you?!" Rydel raised her voice.

Right now Ross, Ratliff and Laura were in the main hall of the mansion infront of Mark and Rydel. Ratliff and Laura cleaned Ross up as best as they could, they cleaned his face up but they could obviously see the cuts that were on his face and lip, as well as the bruises that were forming at both his eyes. That, and he had a sling across his arm as Ross soon discovered his arm was broke after Ratliff took it from his neck and he tried to leave it hanging and it hurt.

Now he was sat in front of his Dad, trying to come up with an excuse "Yeah, what happened? You look like you've been ran over by a pack of bulls." Mark said as he sat on the chair infront of the three.

"I er.." Ross stumbled for words "I was angry with you cause you wouldn't let me joust.. so I er.. went to the park.. and.. Ratliff?" He looked to Ratliff to continue.

"He-He tried to take out his anger on me on top of this big huge climbing wall," Ratliff began to lie "a-and.. he pushed me.. so I pushed him back harder and he fell off the climbing wall and broke his arm."

"Really?" Ross muttered.

"Shut up and go with it."

"What about his face?" Mark asked.

"A dog. He landed on a-a bulldog who had the most vicious temper ever and.. attacked his face." Ratliff lied more "badly."

"And his bruises eyes..?"

"I punched him." Ratliff lied, smiling with great pleasure "see.. He punched me so I punched him back twice as hard. Obviously." He looked to Ross only to find a very deathly glare coming from him.

"Ross. I worry about you sometimes," Mark said "go to your room and get some rest. I'll have someone see to you soon."

With that Ross, Ratliff and Laura left the main hall.

As they were leaving, Ratliff went up the corridor and out of sight from Ross and Laura. Ross stopped "Laura, can we talk?" Ross asked as he took her to the side. "I'm sorry." He said.

"For?"

"This," Ross said. He took a deep breath "What happened.. whilst I was at yours.. I'm afraid it can't ever happen again.." He said as he watched Laura's heart slowly break as well as feeling his own break at those words "My Dad.. H-he doesn't.. How do I put this? He doesn't like people who are rich and wealthy dating people who aren't.. And I'm not saying your poor.."

"No, no," laura shook her head "I get it. Your Dad will have me killed and you wouldn't want that right?"

Ross nodded "Hey, same rule goes for Rydel so don't think any differently. I'm just so sorry."

"It's okay," Laura said. There was a long pause between them both "Perhaps.. When you are ruler of this place.. Things will be differently."

"Most definitely," Ross said almost straight away "I understand if you don't want to wait til then."

"No, I will."

Ross nodded "See you around." Ross said before going off down the corridor. Laura done the same, but went the opposite way.

What a terrible day.

**Next Time: Morgana Pendragon**

* * *

**Don't hate me! But if I'm honest, you can TELL Raura is NOT over in this story haha **

**PLEASE READ:**

**So, I was thinking if you guys WANT an idea of what the future episodes are going to be like.. Then you guys should watch these Merlin trailers that I found :)**

**All you have to do is go on YouTube (obvs), type in on the search bar "MerlinOfficial" and go to their channel & search for: **

**Season One Trailer| Merlin **

**Season Two Trailer | Merlin**

**Season Three Trailer | Merlin**

**Season Four Trailer | Merlin**

**Season Five BBC Promo | Merlin**

**Season Five Teaser | Merlin**

**Yeah, they give SOME spoilers, but NOT major Spoilers :) Like they only give spoilers for Rydel (Morgana) Ratliff (Merlin) Ross (Arthur) Laura (Gwen) basically. Obviously the Season 5 one will spoil things for Raura.. AND the Season 5 IS THE LAST ONE so it MIGHT give spoilers for the LAST few chapters . Oh well enjoy :) Everyone loves spoilers right? :D It SHOULD be pretty easy in the trailers to figure out who's suppose to be who Like Ratliff, Merlin, Ross, Arthur etc.**

**PLEASE WATCH THEM! Unless you've WATCHED Merlin before (Aly, Keely, Nikki) then you basically know whats going to happen :) But as for the ones who haven't.. Go watch the trailers :)**

**The only reason I'm telling you to go to the YouTube channel & watch the trailers is because you can't find the trailers if you search it on the YouTube search bar.**

**So yeah, go watch them and that'll be basically whats in store for THIS story! :D And tell me which you are looking forward to the most :)**

**I hope you do watch them, it's a VERY good TV Show!**

**Also, if you can't find the trailers I'll put the links in my profile!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Morgana Pendragon

**I see you all watched them trailers. Not.**

**haha cx **

**Omg. I nearly died yesterday -_- FanFiction was down.. WTF. AHH! I was about to write this chapter as well but noooooooo FanFiction had to be down. Goddammit.**

**Anyway.. Lets get on with this chapter haha**

* * *

**Morgana Pendragon**

**ooo 2 Months Later ooo**

Rydel got into her bed, it had been a long day for her. School stuff.. Then going to the park after school with Ross, Ratliff, Garret and Laura to play football, instead of playing it the way England play it Ratliff decided to teach them all and show how they play it in America. Basically American football. Lets just say Rydel got knocked to the floor one too many times for her liking.

There was one part of the game though when Ratliff came towards Rydel to tackle her. Nobody was watching though, so it was lucky.

_"RYDEL!" Garret called._

_Rydel looked to Garret and he threw the ball to Rydel, letting her catch it. Garret, Ross and Laura all looked away for a few moments, Rydel turned her head to see Ratliff coming towards her. In fright she let out a squeal, dropping the ball and putting both hands out in front of her to protect herself from Ratliff. Keeping her eyes open._

_As Rydel put her hands in front of her, Ratliff all of a sudden felt himself come off his feet and fly backwards. Once he was laid on his back, he saw Rydel appear above his head "Oh my god! What happened?!" Rydel asked._

_Ratliff sat up and looked up at Rydel "I-I don't know.." He lied._

_When he knew exactly what it was._

_Magic._

Rydel sighed. She guessed she'd never know what happened to Ratliff. With that, she laid down, rested her head on the pillow before shutting her eyes to go to sleep when it started raining. Plus the thunder and lightening. Rydel jumped a little bit, she was never very faund of thunder storms. Especially the ones in England, god they could be so bad at times.

Eventually, after about half an hour, she found herself falling into a deep slumber. Only to be woke up with a big clap of thunder.

Rydel gasped as she sat up, looking over to the bedroom window which she had forgotten to shut the curtains on. Making outside look even more scarier outside. Her eyes landed on a light in her room, she found a candle that was on her window ledge which she had forgotten she owned. But, she never lit it? So how the heck was it on fire?

As Rydel continued to focus her eyes on it in confusion, the flame rose higher and higher as she just continued to stare at it. That began to scare Rydel as she didn't know what was happening at the time. Not noticing her eyes were glowing - like when someone uses magic - she was scared, when she looked into the mirror by the candle and saw her eyes glowing a golden colour. Making her panic even more, which made the flame on the candle rise more.

The flame rose higher until it caught onto her curtain of the room, setting it on fire. Once the curtain was on fire Rydel's eyes turned back to it's normal colour and the candle went out, but continued to let the curtain burn. Rydel screamed.

When Rydel screamed, the window smashed. Outwards into the yard, making her scream more.

**ooo**

"I know what it is.." Ratliff whispered to himself as he was stood next to Riker in Rydel's room.

Right now himself, Riker, Ross, Laura and Mark were all stood in Rydel's room looking at the smashed window in the garden and the burnt curtains. All of them were trying to figure out what it could of been that set the fire and smashed the window out into the garden.

"What do you think it is?" Riker asked, whispering.

"When I first came to this city and I woke up the next morning and screamed.. The window smashed outwards cause of my magic," Ratliff said. Riker rolled his eyes, telling Ratliff, Riker didn't believe him for one second. "You have to remember Rydel is Morgana, Riker. Of course she's going to have magic."

Riker still rolled his eyes.

"She used it yesterday to throw me off my feet onto the ground yesterday, without even realizing it."

Riker looked at Ratliff and his eyes widened "Oh my god," Riker said "if Rydel figured out this is magic and she goes to Mark, he'll have Rydel killed in an instant."

"She knows."

"What."

"She knows that magic exists and that Mark will have people killed if they have it, so do you really think she's going to tell Mark about it?"

"How the heck does she know Ratliff?" Riker asked quietly to him, in an angry tone.

"There was a boy.. about 3 months ago. He told her Mark was going to kill him for his magic. That little boy was Noah. Also known as Mordred." Ratliff said, before looking at Riker.

"Riker, can I talk to you for a second alone outside?" Mark asked.

Before Riker was even given a chance to respond to that, he was pulled out Rydel's room leaving Ross, Ratliff and Laura by themselves.

"I know what it was that did this, and I don't like it one bit." Mark said.

Riker sighed "I have a feeling I know what your going to say."

"Magic?" Mark asked. Riker nodded. "I know it was.. For sure."

"D-do you think Rydel did it?" Riker asked, nervously. He'd hate to see Rydel put to death by Mark all cause of who she was. Not just cause of her being Morgana, but because of her magic.

Mark shook her head "No way," Mark said "Rydel could never use magic. It was someone else.. We need to find out who it was. Cause whoever it was is obviously trying to kill Rydel or trying to attack me."

Riker nodded "I-I think we should leave it for now," Riker said "least for a little while until we're sure. For all we know it could of been the lightening that smashed the window."

Ratliff opened the door to find Mark and Riker right there. He gave them a small awkward smile before walking off down the hallway, doing his best to not listen in on their conversation but he found it so difficult. He began to loose track of where he was going until someone grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the closet.

As soon as the closet light came on, Rydel was revealed infront of him "Jeez Rydel.." Ratliff said "you scared the shit out of me."

"S-sorry." She said, obviously shooken. Which Ratliff noticed "Everything okay Delly?" He asked, with concern.

"I-I think I know what it was that cause my curtain to set fire and my window to smash.." She said as tears began to come to her eyes. Ratliff looked at her, waiting for her to tell him what it was. Rydel took a deep breath "M-magic.."

Ratliff just froze.

"M-Marks going to have me executed."

"No, Rydel, no. I won't let that happen," Ratliff said, his voice turning into a whisper "I promise. But you can't be sure it's magic."

Rydel wiped her eyes before rolling them "Oh c'mon Ratliff! It explains why I felt so attached to Noah.. and I could hear his mind messages. What about yesterday? When you were running towards me, I put my arms out infront of me to try protect myself and you went flying back! That was magic Ratliff! You know it! I can see it in your eyes!"

Ratliff sighed shakily before nodding "Y-yes.. Okay.. It is. It is magic."

Rydel took a breath of worry "I'm going to be killed by Mark."

"No, you won't! I won't let that happen! I promise.." Ratliff said as he took Rydel in for a comforting hug, when the closet door opened.

"Ratliff.. Rydel.." Ross said, getting high suspicions."

Both of them turned their heads to Ross, pulling away from the hug and looked at him "Ross.." Both of the them said.

"Jeez.. Guys if you wanted to have 'special time' together, at least find a proper room." Ross said as he grabbed the broom out of the closet to clean the shattered glass in Rydel's room.

"What?" Ratliff asked, when he realized "ew! No! You got this all wrong Ross."

"Yeah!" Rydel defended "You know you its against your Dad's rules for us to date.. Not that I would anyway ew.. Ratliff's not my type."

"Thanks."

Ross shrugged. "Hasn't stopped you from defying my Dad before." He grinned before slamming the closet door shut again, both of them waited until Ross's footsteps were gone.

Rydel sighed in frustration "He's getting on my nerves." Rydel said.

Almost immediately Ratliff felt panic rising up in him as he could see hate in Rydel's eyes. "N-no.. You don't mean that."

"Yes I do." Rydel said "he's so.. ergh. He thinks he's better than anyone. Don't even get me started on Mark! Killing innocent people cause of who they are, even if they weren't harming anyone. Jeez. The guy needs a break, if I knew how to actually work my magic properly I would of took them both out by now."

Ratliff felt like crying, or better yet dying. Sure Rydel had to be Morgana and have her magic, but did she really have to be the evil Morgana? "You really hate them don't you.." Ratliff said.

Rydel sighed and shook her head "Of course I don't Ratliff," She smiled "I love them. It's just, I get these thoughts time and time again about what would happen if I was to kill them and the city was rid of them for good. I love them both with all my heart."

Ratliff smiled with relief, she was just having.. Morgana thoughts? Yeah, Ratliff was just going to call them Morgana thoughts from now on.. SO Rydel was just having Morgana Thoughts, she wasn't actually going to put those into action.

Rydel then wrapped her arms round Ratliff and hugged him, when all of a sudden she felt warmth. It almost felt like.. A warmth reflecting off her magic. She gasped and pushed away from the hug "Did you feel that?" She asked.

"F-feel what?" Ratliff asked, lying. He knew what she was talking about because he felt the warmth too.

"S-some warmth.. It felt like my magic was.. reflecting off it."

"I felt nothing." Ratliff said.

"but-"

"But nothing," Ratliff said opening the door "I promise I'll keep your magic a secret Rydel." He said before leaving the closet, basically running.

Rydel watched as he ran off, she couldn't help but feel he was hiding something from her.

Once Ratliff was round the corner he lent against the wall.

Rydel is truly Morgana. From sweet and innocent, to being attached to Noah (Mordred), to hearing mind messages, to finding out about her having magic and now to her having thoughts about what it would be like if she killed Mark and Ross. He knows that Rydel said she would never kill them both because she loves them too much.

But that was the same thing Morgana said to Merlin.

So, how long was it before Rydel started putting those thoughts into action?

**Next Time: The Magic Hunter**

* * *

**Hurray for Rydel! Actually.. Not hurray :/ You all that watch Merlin knows what happens next haha cx But yeah, the next chapters going to be fun to write! :D **

**Btw, can you PLEASE watch the trailers that I put links to in my profile for Merlin so you know what the future chapters are going to be like? Just go to my profile.. watch ALL six or seven trailers ( I think it's six, they're only a MINUTE long) and baboosh. You have an idea what the future chapters will be like! :D PLEASE? FOR ME? :D**

**Then tell me what YOUR looking forward to the most of what YOU saw out the TRAILERS :) I can be ANY one.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. The Magic Hunter

**I see that the people who watched ALL six of the trailers want to see the "Mark marrying a troll" thing cx Haha, well unfortunately it's not in my list of episodes to do from Season 2 :/ But HOPEFULLY the other things you saw in trailers that you liked will be added into it :) Cause we're past Season 1 now & like in the middle of season 2 ish. haha cx**

**This is going to be a fun chapter :)**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**The Magic Hunter**

**ooo A Few Days Later ooo**

"RATLIFF!" Riker shouted as he burst through the door of the house.

Ratliff jumped as he heard the door swing open and shut before hearing Riker shout his name. Normally its Ratliff bursting through the door shouting Riker's name, making him jump out of his skin. But not this time. Looks like the tables were turned today.

Ratliff looked at the hallway door before Riker came through and looked at Ratliff panicked "Y-you need to be careful," Riker said "or you need to hide. Or you need to leave the city for a week."

Ratliff looked at him confused, more than ever "Why would I need to do that for?" Ratliff asked before returning his eyes back down to his phone in his hand.

Riker caught his breath back from after running from the mansion to here "Mark's sent for someone to come find out who has magic and kill them for using it to try kill Rydel!" Riker managed to let out.

Ratliff immediately jumped up from where he was sat, eyes widened and panicked more than he had ever been in his entire life "WHAT! OH MY GOD!" Ratliff shouted from the top of his lungs with panic. He began to pace back and forth with worry.

Not only was Ratliff at stake of having his life ended in an instant, but Rydel too. But would this mean Rydel would have to leave for a little while too? No. That would look way to suspicious if all of a sudden Ratliff and Rydel went missing only to return back together on the same day.

Then Mark will most definitely have Ratliff killed for "running away" with his daughter. Even though Rydel doesn't know that. Or Ross.

Gosh, Ratliff can only imagine what it's going to be like on the day Ross and Rydel both find out they're related.

All of a sudden, Ratliff was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something land at his feet. He looked down to see an empty bag there, he looked back at Riker. Was Riker really suggesting Ratliff run away for a few days till the magic hunter was gone? "Really?"

"Yes really Ratliff," Riker said "I don't think you being around whilst magic hunting is going on is a good idea. You could be killed."

Ratliff nodded "O-okay, I'll go hide out in the woods for a couple of days," Ratliff said. Then he remembered something he needed to do "I-I'll be right back I need to go talk to Ross."

Before Riker could stop Ratliff, he was gone out the front door.

**ooo**

Ross and Rydel both stood at the end of the hallway, peeping their heads round the corner at Mark. They weren't stupid teenagers. They could tell he was up to something, and it was something that he wasn't telling them. Rydel already knew what it was from when Noah had told her about magic still being around, it was just Ross who didn't know. And he wanted to know ever so desperately.

Rydel knows she could just easily open her mouth and out will come the words to tell him it's about magic still existing. But at the same time Ross could easily ask and get suspicious of why Rydel knows this, causing him to find out about her magic and telling Mark. Then next thing you know everyone's reading a grave stone saying: RIP Rydel Mary.

As they were following him abit more, they stopped in their tracks and hid as they heard Mark starting to talk to a man "Is he here yet?" Mark asked.

The man shook his head "He sends word saying he is just on the out skirts of the town."

Ross and Rydel both looked at eachother confused. Even Rydel was confused at this point, she had no idea who this man was that Mark was waiting for. Instead of looking at eachother confused, debating on what the hell Mark was talking about they paid close attention as Mark began to speak again.

"Good," Mark said "I need this magic hunter here immediately before this town suffers more."

Rydel felt like dying at that point. A magic hunter? Now Rydel is going to be found out for sure and be killed by Mark. As for Ross, he had no idea what was running through his mind. All he knows was that he got up from where he was hiding and just completely blew his top "Magic hunter?!" Ross yelled. Rydel sighed and face palmed. Ross was an idiot.

Mark turned around to find Ross coming towards him, looking furious and Rydel following close behind pretending to be shocked. "Ross." He said.

"No, don't fucking _Ross_ me," Ross snapped "you told me and Rydel as children that magic was outlawed and didn't exist anymore."

Mark sighed "I-I lied."

"Yes, I can fucking see that Dad!" Ross shouted.

"Ross. Calm down." Rydel said, trying to calm him down.

Ross pushed Rydel slightly away from him "No I won't!" He roared "I'm sick of him keeping secrets from us, especially as huge as this. Tell me Dad, what the heck kind of thing is this magic hunter going to do?"

"The clues in the title." Mark said.

"Oh what, so your going to have someone kill innocent people with magic even if they've done no harm?" Ross asked, folding his arms. Furious wasn't even a word to describe his anger. "Cause if that is the case Dad, then i am sorry you are no Father of mine."

Now it was Mark's turn to become deeply furious "Who are you to tell me how I run this city?"

"Someone who is going to be running the city himself in the future! That's who dad!" Ross shouted.

"You don't know what magic can do to people, I've suffered from it. I will not let anybody else suffer."

"What about the ones who are innocent and aren't doing any harm?" Rydel asked, finally piping up. Sticking up for Ross's side of the story "That's unfair. They're not making people suffer, they're probably just using it for good and what are you doing Mark? Oh yeah that's right your killing them."

"Your taking Ross's side in all of this?" Mark asked, almost as if someone had stabbed him through the chest "why?"

"Because I know when he's ruler of this city he'll be a 10 times better ruler than you, cause he'll actually have a heart that isn't made of stone unlike yours." Rydel snapped. Ross smirked.

At this point, mark was furious "Listen to me, you two," Mark began in anger "you two will not say a single thing to anybody about this, cause I swear to god on my life.. If you do breathe a word of this to any of your friends or anybody for that matter.. I.." He stopped.

"Go on," Ross said moving his hands to his hips waiting for his Dad's 'threat' "what will you do?"

"I will have you both killed," Mark said, taking Ross and Rydel back with shock "whether or not you are my son and I am your guardian. I will have you both killed before you have time to think." He said before turning round and walking off.

Rydel just let out a scream "I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE!" Rydel screamed at him. Mark stopped in his tracks and turned round facing Rydel "Cause I swear to god Mark, if someone doesn't kill you before the year is over.. I _promise _you I _will _kill you _myself._"

This time Rydel didn't care, she wasn't saying it out of anger.

She meant every single word.

Mark had nothing to say to that, he just turned and left. Leaving the hatred in Rydel rise up higher and higher inside of her for Mark. She will kill him.

And that's a promise.

**ooo**

Ratliff opened the door to Ross's room, he needed to say a few things to him before he left. Even though he was only going for a week or less. But still, he just needed to give him some lame excuse. He sighed. He hated lying to Ross about his magic and this legend. Why couldn't he just tell him? He knows one day he'll finally be able to tell Ross who Ratliff truly is and what he possesses as well as Ross himself. Then he'll be able to explain he couldn't tell him before because of his Dad wanting to kill people with magic.

But he knows that day won't come for a _VERY_ long time yet. _Heck it might even be when Ross is on his death bed!_ Ratliff joked in his head, letting out a small laugh. He then coughed, and pulled a saddish face. "Don't joke about that.." Ratliff muttered under his breath.

Ross was stood at his window, looking out into the streets as it was dark at night. He looked over to the door when he heard it open and saw Ratliff. He sighed with relief, finally a face that could cheer him up after the day he's had. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Ross asked.

"I just wanted to come say bye."

Ross looked at Ratliff confused, also a little bit hurt Ratliff was leaving and saying bye "Why? Where are you going?" Ross asked concerned "your coming back right?"

Ratliff laughed, "Yeah, I'll be back in a week or something.I'm just going on a job for Riker." He half lied.

"Can I come with you?" Ross asked "my Dad is really annoying me.. I need some space."

"E-err.. Sure," Ratliff smiled "I'm not even doing a job for Riker really, all I'm doing is basically camping out in the woods for the week."

Ross smiled "That's awesome! I've never been camping before," He said "maybe we could bring Rydel and Laura?"

"I-its not really a thing for girls.."

Ross nodded "I guessed, with all the mud and not showering," He said with a small laugh "when were you planning on going?"

"I was going to go after this, so pack a bag and we'll get going." Ratliff said.

Ross nodded before going under his bed, pulling out an empty bag before beginning to pack a couple of things into it. Ratliff just sat down and watched, before Ross got started to pack one of Mark's men came into the room "Ross," The man said "The magic hunters here."

Ratliff felt his heart sink to his stomach, out of fright. As for Ross, he just rolled his eyes "I don't care."

"He wants to speak with Ratliff."

"Me?" Ratliff asked standing up "w-why? I haven't done anything! He doesn't even know me! I have never met him!"

The man looked to Ratliff "Apparently he knows you, I'd go see him straight away if I were you." He said before leaving.

Ratliff looked to Ross panicked, Ross wasn't going to even ask questions on how Ratliff knew about magic. He's smarter than Ross is so he probably figured it out by himself. Instead he walked over to Ratliff and put his hands on his shoulders for support "Listen to me," Ross said "there's nothing to fear. I promise you. Just show no fear, not that you have to because you don't have magic. You'll be safe, okay? I won't let him harm you."

Ratliff smiled a little "Thanks." He said, going in for a hug.

Ross stopped him "Nope," Ross said "I don't do manly hugs."

Ratliff rolled his eyes "Dollop head." Ratliff muttered going to the door.

"The heck's a dollop head?"

Ratliff turned to him "A word."

"Really? Cause I've never heard of it, define it."

"In two words?" Ratliff asked.

"Yeah."

"Ross Lynch."

Ross laughed sarcastically before Ratliff left the room with a smirk on his face. Once Ratliff was out the room, his smirk turned into worry. He saw Rydel coming down the corridor looking shook and scared "Rydel?" Ratliff asked.

Rydel just totally ignored Ratliff, when he realized she must of come from the magic hunters room.

He was screwed then.

**ooo**

Ratliff was sat in the magic hunters room. Also known as Adney as he had put across. Ratliff couldn't help but think about how medieval that name sounded. Although of course it's going to be medieval with the legend rising again and with him having something to do with magic.

He couldn't help but feel nervous sat in the chair of Adney's room, he was just walking around the room which was filled with all sorts of torture weapons to kill people. Ratliff couldn't help but think what would happen if Adney broke Ratliff and made him confess to him having magic, only for him to be killed by one of those weapons. He shuddered at the thought of that.

But why is he thinking about the negative side of this when things could go alright and he won't be caught.

Adney looked at the boy infront of him sat on the chair, he just walked around the room fixing up his torture weapons that would be used to kill the culprit who has magic before he sat down infront of Ratliff "Ellington Ratliff, that's right, right?" Adney asked.

"A-actually just call me Ratliff.." Ratliff said, growing more nervous. And unfortunately he was beginning to show.

"You seem nervous there _Ratliff_," Adney said locking his two hands together, putting them on the desk which separated him and Ratliff "almost like you have something to hide."

Ratliff shook his head "Nope, nothing to hide."

"So, there was no chance it was you, using the magic around the city?" He asked.

Ratliff shook his head "No chance," He said "I didn't even know magic still existed until I came to England."

"Oh, so your not from this country?" Adney asked "I thought you weren't by your accent."

"I-is that all you wanted from me?" Ratliff asked.

Adney nodded "You can leave." He said. Adney just grinned as he watched Ratliff left.

Least he was sure who was the one with magic now.

**ooo**

Ross waited patiently in his room, waiting for Ratliff to return from the magic hunters room. Once Ratliff was back, Ross was planning on making a break for the forrest with Ratliff so they could camp out for the week like Ratliff had planned. Ross couldn't even believe that Ratliff was planning on camping out by himself, is he an idiot? Of course he is, the forrest is a dangerous place.

And Ross knows that as he has been attacked plenty of times growing up before he met Ratliff.

Ross couldn't help but let out a laugh and a smile. All those months ago when he and Ratliff first met.. Gosh. They hated one another's guts to the extreme didn't they? Now look at them. They're practically brothers. If he had to pick, he would't have any other brother from another mother but Ratliff. Of course, he could never admit that. No guy has ever admitted how important one another is to them.

Ross wasn't going to be the first to do it.

The door opened to Ross's room, and he saw Ratliff there. He looked relieved "How did it go?" Ross asked standing up from his bed.

"Horrible, terrifying," Ratliff said "dammit. He was playing with these torture weapons for crying out loud! I thought he was going to kill me there and then."

"Understandable," Ross said "I just saw Rydel. She said he was the same, but he was a little rough on her. Hence why she was so panicked and crying. She thought the man was going to kill him. What's his name? Acne?"

"Noo.." Ratliff said "that's the name of a spot disease teenagers get.. It was Adney."

Ross shrugged "Who cares, lets just get out of here for the rest of the week before I'm brought into question."

Ross and Ratliff began to sneak through the halls of the mansion to get out and leave for this camping thing, when they turned a corner and all of a sudden they came colliding into looked at Ross and Ratliff confused and suspiciously "What are you two doing?" He asked.

"Going camping for the week." Ross said.

"Not right now your not," Mark said "Adney wants you both, Rydel, Riker and myself in the hall for something." He said before walking off leaving them.

Ross and Ratliff looked at eachother, both debating in their minds whether or not they should just make a break for it without going to the hall - even though it would look very weird and suspicious if they did - or just go to the hall and then leave for the camping.

Both of them decided to just got to the hall to save any suspicions rising. God knows what could be thought.

As they got into the hall, Mark was sat in his chair whilst Riker and Rydel were round him surrounding Adney. Ross went over and stood by Rydel as Ratliff went over next to Riker. Ratliff wasn't going to lie, deep down.. He was shitting bricks. But not as much as Rydel.

What if Adney caught her out? What if he knows she's got magic? She'll be killed and she doesn't want that, as soon as Adney started talking to the group she felt tears coming to her eyes as she could basically feel the heat of Adney's eyes on her and Mark's men looking at her, even though they weren't. Though they soon would be.

Ratliff looked over to Rydel and saw how petrified she looked. He could feel his heart slowly breaking, as he continued to look at a feared Rydel and to Adney. More at Rydel though.

"Have you found the culprit?" Mark asked.

"Yes, indeed I have, and with only two hours of being here," Adney said "infact.. They are stood in this room as we speak."

That was enough for chills to go down Ratliff's spine and for Rydel to be close to breaking down with tears.

"Is that so?" Mark asked. He knows it can't be Ross or Rydel, so that only left Riker and Ratliff. He made that clear by looking at them with a glare. Riker and Ratliff couldn't help but feel uncomfortable by the glare. In all honesty, Riker was feeling real bad for Ratliff and Rydel, He didn't want to see them put to death.

"Yes," Adney said "with my fine work, with me focusing clearly on them it was pretty easy to figure out who it was. I can't even believe you didn't figure it out yourself," He said as he looked at Mark "what I found is a 100% correct. In the past there has only been 1 out of a 1000 times where I have been wrong.. But this time I am not wrong."

"Will you just get it over with so I can put them to death before the night is over for what they tried to do to Rydel." Mark snapped, he was eager to find out who it was so he could put them through hell. Even if it was Ross or Rydel herself..

Adney took a deep breathe.

"The boy, Ratliff."

**Next Time: Sentenced To Death**

* * *

**Yay..So.. The next chapter looks promising... Not... Haha cx But we shall see what comes to Ratliff in that chapter huh? :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	14. Death Sentence

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"The boy, Ratliff."

All eyes in the room, Riker, Rydel, Ross, Adney and Mark's, were all turned to Ratliff as those words came out of Adney's mouth. Ratliff just felt his whole world come crashing down on him. He and Ross should of just made a run for it when they had the chance, maybe then Ratliff wouldn't have his life hanging in the balance. He let his eyes wonder around the room at everyone, from Riker, to Rydel, to Mark.. to Ross.

Riker gave Ratliff a sympathetic look, he couldn't stand by and watch Ratliff get killed and tortured by Mark's men and Adney. He may of only known him for almost a year, but Ratliff's been like a little brother to him. And older brother's are suppose to protect their younger siblings right? God, what as Ratliff's Mom going to say and think when Riker has to cal her up and tell her, her sons been accused of magic. Riker shook his head.

He couldn't let Ratliff get all the blame for this, he never even tried to kill Rydel. He;s never been near her room. There was only one thing he could do really.

Take the blame himself.

Rydel let her eyes immediately shoot to Ratliff once his name was said. Ratliff? How could it be him? Rydel's watched him plenty of times, he would never try to kill her. She's seen how much Ratliff cares for her. Sometimes she even thinks Ratliff cares more for her than he does for Ross, but Rydel knows Ratliff will never care for anyone more than he does Ross. Ever.

It was beginning to make sense to her now.. How Ratliff helped Noah when he was in danger cause of his magic, how he knew magic was still around and how Rydel felt the warmth hugging Ratliff from the other day. He indeed did have magic. She could help but let out a little gasp. How could he of kept this from her? Ratliff may have magic, but Rydel knows Ratliff would never try and attempt to kill her.

As for Ross... Once he heard Ratliff's name. Yeah.. He didn't believe it for one second. Ratliff? Really? His face showed a clear picture that Ross believed Ratliff was not the cause of Rydel's almost death. Have they not seen the boy?! Ratliff's an idiot, there's no way Ratliff can hide being a sorcerer. Cause if Ratliff was, Ross is pretty sure Ratliff would of told him by now.

Ross couldn't help but let out a laugh, so he did. Just a small one so nobody could hear. Only Rydel heard it a little bit.

Just as Riker and Ross went to step forward to stick up for Ratliff, Mark spoke. "Well then," Mark said "I'm not going to lie. I'm surprised.. Take him away. Lock him one of the rooms below the mansion, we'll decide how he shall die in the mean time."

"WHAT?!" Ross shouted "D-dad.. C'mon.. That's a little bit harsh. Ratliff's not a sorcerer."

"How so?" Mark asked "you don't know."

"H-he'd of told me by now!" Ross raised his voice "right, Ratliff?" he said looking at him.

"Whatever gets you through the day Ross," Ratliff said quietly "whatever gets you through the day." He then nodded.

"See," Ross said looking back at his Dad "he would of told me. He's not one to keep secrets."

"Ross, you do not know how they disguise themselves," Mark said "You will see that once your so called 'best friend' is dead, Rydel will be safe."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ross stopped him in his tracks "I never said he was my bestfriend," Ross laughed "but seriously.. Say if Ratliff _did_ have magic, he would never try to kill Rydel! He barely goes near her after school! Even when me, him, Rydel, Laura and Garret go to the park."

Ross had no clue in his mind where this was going, but he wasn't going to let Mark kill Ratliff. He couldn't stand by and watch that happen. There was just something in his Dad's eyes that showed Mark wasn't going to show no mercy and have Ratliff killed anyway.

Mark sighed before giving a signal to his men, before Ross knew it the men came over and grabbed Ratliff before dragging him out of the room. Leaving a upset Rydel, a Riker who didn't know what to do anymore and a very furious and angry Ross.

Mark got up from his seat "You'll see I was right Ross," Mark said leaving the room "you'll see."

**ooo**  
_(The Next Day)_

Rydel stood outside Ross's door, she had been for the past ten minutes debating on whether to go in there and see him or not. She knew he was hurt and angry that Mark was putting Ratliff to death for magic, magic which Ross didn't believe Ratliff had. She could tell by his facial expression and eyes, more by the way he was sticking up for him. If she was honest, she wanted to save Ratliff just as much as Ross did.

"Ross.." Rydel said as she tapped on the door. She tried to open the door but found it was locked. Without even thinking, Rydel hovered her hand above the doors lock. Her eyes glowed a golden colour and the door slowly fell open.

Least she can cross _Opening a door with magic _of her list. That's all she can basically do..

She stepped into the room and found Ross wasn't in there. Where else could he be? Rydel thought about it for a moment before she realized.

The vaults.

Rydel quickly ran out of the room before running down the halls of the mansion, she knew Ross would probably be below the mansion to see Ratliff in the vaults. As soon as she got into the vaults. She was right. Ross was sat outside his cell resting against the bars and Ratliff was on the otherside resting against them as best as he could, with his hands being chained to the wall and together.

She came down and sat on the ground "Hey," Rydel said with a small smile "we're going to get you out of here Ratliff."

"If only you could," Ratliff said "No matter how much you try. Your not going to change your Dad's mind, Rydel."

Ross lifted his head at Ratliff and looked at him confused "Mark's not Rydel's Dad, Ratliff?"

Ratliff smacked his head off the bars a little, he had to keep on remembering that Ross and Rydel didn't know that Mark was Rydel's Dad. One of these days he's going to end up letting slip majorly and then they'll both be pissed, at not only Mark but at Ratliff too! Maybe even Riker. But then again, Riker might not know.

Rydel looked at Ross and gave him a small smile "He knows that Ross," Rydel said "he just keeps on forgetting as he thought he was when he first came to England. He just can't get it out of his had."

Ratliff thanked whatever god that there was.

"Look, we'll figure out a way to get you out of here." Rydel said, she was even considering in her mind to find a way to use her magic properly and break the locks on Ratliff's cell. But she knows she doesn't fully understand her magic yet to do that.

"No matter how much you talk to Mark, Rydel, he's not going to change his mind!"

Ross looked at Rydel and grinned "Actually... We haven't talked to my Dad.." Ross said, looking at Rydel as she looked at Ross in the hope Rydel was thinking what Ross was thinking. Rydel just grinned back at Ross. "Ratliff, we'll be back and when we are you'll be a free guy again." Rydel said before her and Ross lept from the floor, beginning to make their way upstairs.

"No! Wait!" Ratliff shouted. He sighed as it was too late, they'd gone and disappeared. Ratliff just rested his head against the cell door. He would of used his magic, but his hands were tied. Literally. Suppose, he could use his eyes.. But he can't as he is practically being watched by the guards down here.

Ross and Rydel burst into the main hall where Mark was, along with Riker, when the doors opened Mark looked to see Ross and Rydel there "What do you both want?" He asked.

"Let Ratliff go." Rydel said as her and Ross made their way up to him.

"Why should I? he used magic to try kill you."

"No he didn't!" Rydel whined "I know Ratliff, if he did have magic he would never use it to kill me. Damn, he cares way to much for me to do that. Heck, he cares way too much for anyone and everyone. He has a big heart, he would never hurt anybody in the way your thinking."

Mark sighed "I'm not convinced."

Ross stepped forward "No Dad," Ross said "Rydel's right. Ratliff wouldn't hurt anybody he cares about."

Mark still wasn't convinced.

"He's an idiot," Ross came out with. It wasn't a lie, Ratliff was an idiot. "He would never be smart enough to hide it anyway, if he did have magic as soon as he found out he did he'd of blew his secret by now in front of myself, Rydel and Garret." He elbowed Rydel, in the hope she'd play along.

"Oh yeah," Rydel said nodding "he is truly an idiot. I mean, just a few days ago he taught us how to play American football, I had the ball he came towards me and he slid backwards."

"I remember that, that was funny.." Ross said, forgetting about trying to convince Mark not to kill Ratliff. Then he remembered. That was why he came to see his dad for "But yeah, if you ask anybody at my school.. They will tell you. Ratliff is just one big freaking idiot."

Mark sighed for about the tenth time. Maybe Ross and Rydel were right, maybe Ratliff didn't have magic. Sometimes Mark has seen Ratliff about, he won't lie he is the type of person that blow keeping his magic a secret if he had any.

Mark repeated that last sentence in his head again. _If he had any. _Mark rolled his eyes, he knew that deep down somewhere Adney was wrong about Ratliff "Fine, I'll let him go." Mark said.

Riker wasn't going to lie, he was very much relieved along with Ross and Rydel that Mark had decided to let Ratliff go. That was until the doors opened once more and the four looked to see the men coming through the door, dragging Ratliff with them. They then threw Ratliff on the floor infront of Mark and Ross, Rydel and Riker. "We thought you'd like to see him suffer his death."

Almost by magic, as soon as Mark took one look at Ratliff.

He changed his mind.

Ratliff was going to die.

"Get on with it." Mark said.

Ross sent death glares to mark "I thought you said you were going to let him go."

"I changed my mind. Just get on with it and kill him." mark said "you three can stay and watch if you wish."

One of the men took out a knife from his pocket, opening it up before putting it to Ratliff's throat. As he done so and was about to cut his throat, Rydel began to fill up with tears as she watched the man do so, Riker couldn't even look he had to look away whilst this happened. It was too late for Riker to step forward and say it was him.

Ross didn't know what the heck happened to him, but he let his anger take over him and next thing he knew he pounced over onto the guard with the knife to Ratliff's throat. Smashing him to the floor, throwing the knife out of his hands and beginning to punch the guard to stop him from killing Ratliff.

Riker went over to Ross from where he was standing, and pulled Ross off the guard. Ross got out of Riker's grip, looking at Mark and giving him a death glare "THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Ross shouted "you know Ratliff is innocent! He doesn't have magic, DAD. He would never kill Rydel even if he did, why can't you just fucking see this!"

Mark rolled his eyes "Why do you care so much?" Mark asked "the boy is just someone you go to school with how you so put it."

"B-but he's not though," Ross said lowering his voice "h-he's the greatest most bestfriend I ever had. He's more like a brother to me than anything.. You can't kill him just for this when he's innocent."

Mark sighed, he could tell by Ross's face and Ratliff's that he must be innocent "Okay," Mark said "Ratliff, your free to go. But if you are accused or caught with magic again I swear to god I will kill you without hesitation this time."

Ratliff nodded before he was pulled up to the floor by one of the guards "T-thanks.."

"Alright, I'll see you later Ross, Rydel." He said before leaving.

Rydel ran up to Ratliff before wrapping his arms round him "I told you we'd make you a free man!" Rydel said, she pulled away smiling at him before leaving the room herself.

Riker walked up to him before giving him a hug also "God damn, I thought I was going to have to call your mother and experience her wrath because of her son being put to death.." Riker said with relief in her voice.

Ratliff hugged back "I'm sure she'd of let you join the grave with me." Ratliff laughed.

Riker pulled away from the hug, smiled at him "I'm going home, I'll see you there." Riker said.

Ratliff then looked over to Ross who was just stood there "So.. I'm like a brother to you huh?"

Ross rolled his eyes at Ratliff "Oh don't flatter yourself Ratliff, I was just saying that so he would set you free."

"Oh."

"But.." Ross said continuing "for what it's worth.. You're almost like a friend."

Now it was Ratliff's turn to roll his eyes "Of course, almost."

Ross laughed. "I'll see you okay?"

Ratliff nodded before Ratliff left, looking at Ross over his shoulder as he did so.

Ratliff couldn't help but smile at the fact Ross would actually try save his neck. But at the same time he was surprised that nobody else knew of Ratliff's magic after that fiasco. Damn, they were really stupid weren't there? He couldn't believe Rydel tried to help him too. He honestly thought Rydel had already turned to the dark side.

But it looked like Rydel was still on the good side, and by the looks of it, it looked like she was staying on the good side.

Ratliff smiled at that. Rydel may not turn into the evil Morgana after all. He knows he's thought it seemed it looked like Rydel wasn't turning into the evil Morgana, but this time h knows it's true. She's not going to turn into that Morgana.

But if only Ratliff knew.

If only he knew what was about to become of Rydel, to push her over the edge.

If only he knew..

Rydel was about to turn into the evil Lady Morgana

**Next Time: Raini**

* * *

**yeah.. so.. another sort of cliffhanger huh? cx haha YAY. lawl. I don't know if any of you thought that Rydel was going to turn into the evil Morgana.. Alot of you seemed to think that Rydel was staying good.. but by the looks of things I don't think she is :/**

**But every story needs a villein to last till the end right? ;) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Raini

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**__************• • ****• Raini ****__************• • ****•**

"Earth to Rydel.." Garret said as he waved his hand infront of her face.

Rydel snapped out of her trance before looking back at the others who looked concerned. Which they were as Rydel had been going in and out of trances whilst they were in the park. Ross tried looking at what Rydel was looking at but all he saw was someone sat on the bench with a hood over their face covering it. What's so fascinating about _that_? They just left her to get on with her staring, but then had to bring her out of it as they were about to leave.

As Ratliff got up from the floor he looked down at Rydel confused and concerned for her, it had been a few weeks since the whole magic incident and Ratliff almost being killed.. Surely Rydel's nice feelings haven't changed that quick cause if so then she's like a bipolar person except with good and evil. She just can't make up her mind.

"Rydel we're leaving." Laura said loud enough for Rydel to snap out of her trance once more.

"Yeah, yeah.. hold on." Rydel said as she got up from the floor and ran over to the bench where the hooded person was. Ross, Laura, Ratliff and Garret all exchanged weird looks before following Rydel over to the hooded person.

Once Rydel was over at the bench, she reluctantly stood infront of the person. She didn't know why but she felt so attracted to the person, she didn't mean it in a lesbian way cause it was obvious the hooded person was a girl. But she felt attracted to her like the time she was attracted to Noah. Maybe it was cause she had magic? Cause that's how she figured she was so attracted to Noah.

Cause of her magic.

"E-excuse me.." Rydel stuttered out. The hooded figure lifted up her head looking at the person infront of her, she dropped her head to reveal her face. It was a small face, with long black curled hair. She looked like a Latina. "I-I noticed you were sat here on the bench, you looked lonely. I-I'm.. Rydel."

The girl stood up from the bench, revealing how small she was compared to Rydel. The girl nodded "I know. Your Rydel Lynch. I'm Raini. Raini Rodriguez."

Rydel cocked her head. Rydel Lynch? Rydel was pretty sure she wasn't a Lynch, there's no way she's related to that muppet Ross. She just laughed and let it go "H-how did you know me?" Rydel asked, confused.

The others were still making their way over so Raini pulled Rydel down until her lips were at Rydel's ears before she let the words slip from her mouth "You have magic.. As do I." Raini pulled away before looking at Rydel with more of a grin rather than a smile. Normally Rydel wouldn't of trusted a grin like that, but she knew inside of her that Raini is no harm or would be any harm to her.

But as for the others, she doesn't know.

"D-don't tell the others.." Rydel said "they don't know.." She whispered.

Raini shook her head "I know, I won't do that to you."

"So Rydel, who's the girl?" Ratliff asked laughing, that was until he looked at the girls face and his laughing faded. Something inside of him was telling him to worry, just by the look of her.. and the way she was just grinning from Rydel to Ratliff. But grinning more to Ratliff.

He didn't like this one bit.

Rydel turned to everyone smiled "Guys, this is Raini." Rydel said.

"Rydel, your acting and saying it as if you've known her all your life." Laura said, letting out a huff kind of laugh at the end of her sentence. It wasn't that she was jealous her bestfriend had found another friend, it's just there was just something about Rydel and Raini being together that made Laura have a real bad feeling about this. She wasn't the only one. Ross, Ratliff and Garret had that feeling too.

Rydel shrugged "And is that a bad thing? Has nothing to do with you now does it?" Rydel asked, in a harsh tone. Which took everyone back.

"Why'd you say it like that Rydel?" Ross asked "say sorry to her now."

"Who?"

"Laura! That's who!" Ross raised his voice to Rydel, taking a step closer.

"Why?"

Ross nearly slapped Rydel right there and then. If it wasn't for the fact Rydel was a girl he would of done so. "For the way you just spoke to her! That's _why _Ryd_el.__" _Ross snapped at her.

Rydel just rolled her eyes "Oh c'mon now Ross, I'm sure Laura can take a little bit of angst from me now can't she? Just cause she's so innocent and acts like a saint doesn't mean she can't. She doesn't need your ass sticking up for her."

Ross just shook his head and looked around in confusion "Jesus fucking Christ Rydel, did you have some kind of fucking personality transplant since we got from over there?! Why the fucks wrong with you!"

Rydel rolled her eyes once more "Get over yourself Ross," She said pathetically "I can act how I want without the likes of _you _asking me questions." Rydel then turned to Raini "how about you and me take a walk." She said before walking off with Raini.

Ross spun round to Ratliff, Garret and Laura almost immediately "What the fucks gotten into her?!" Ross asked "she was fine 5 minutes ago and now that she met that _girl _its like she gone all bitch mode!"

"That's cause she _has _gone all bitch mode Ross." Garret said.

Ratliff continued to watch Rydel and Raini walk off together. It was strange how Rydel just met Raini and all of a sudden she went from alright to a complete little bitch. You know, a little bit how like when Morgana met Morgause for the first time and then Morgana went all crazy.

_Well shit._ Ratliff thought.

Rydel + Raini = Morgana and Morgause.

How could of he of not figured this out sooner? Jeez. He is so lucky he done a lot of research on this King Arthur stuff otherwise he'd be sat at his home infront of Riker getting bored to death by him about who's who. Least he knows Raini's Morgause.

And that now he has to get Raini away from Rydel before she does turn into the Lady Morgana that everyone knows from the King Arthur legend. He sighed, was this really even necessary. He was okay with it rising again, he was just hoping that just because himself, Ross, Laura, Rydel and Garret are Merlin, Arthur, Guinevere, Morgana and Leon doesn't mean they'd actually become them and do what they did in the real Arthurian legend.

He damned what ever god there was up there that was putting him through this.

Ross walked over to Ratliff and slapped him across the head "Oi! Stop looking!" He yelled into his ear "it's not that shocking that you have to stare at them for that long."

Ratliff rolled his eyes at Ross "Jesus Christ Ross, did you piss yourself or something? Someones in a shitty mood." Ratliff snapped at him, rather harshly as appeared Rydel's mood was rubbing off on everyone.

"I'm in a shitty mood?!" Ross repeated "go tell that to the blonde witch of a bitch I have to share a fucking house with that just took it out on Laura! Not me! It appears your in a fabulous mood too!"

"I was in a fabulous mood until that girl came along, Rydel snapped at us and then.. Oh yeah.. that's right! You fucking slapped me across the head as if I was stupid!"

"it's cause you _are_ stupid!"

"Okay, shut the fuck up you two," Laura said getting in between them.

"Is it me or is the has the word _fuck _became a regular word for us in the past five minutes?" Garret asked.

Ratliff sighed and just rubbed his temples "What the heck is wrong with us?" Ratliff asked "we were fine until Raini came along."

"Raini? How do you know her name?" Laura asked.

"I-I don't know.."

**__********************__************• • ****•**

"So what brings you to this city?" Rydel asked as she was walking along with Raini still. They'd been walking around for the past five minutes, Rydel looked behind her to see Ross, Ratliff, Laura and Garret were gone which she was glad of, cause now she could have sometime with Raini and talk to her _without _disturbances.

Raini shrugged "I don't know," Raini said with a sigh "I was just wondering through the forrest when my home got destroyed so here I am."

Rydel paused for a moment "So.. You have nowhere to stay?"

"Nope," Raini said popping the p "I'm just winging it. Hoping I'll find a nice bus shelter or bush to sleep under tonight. I have some money so food shouldn't be a problem."

Rydel shook her head "No," Rydel said "I can't have you sleeping out on the streets in the cold. You must come stay with me. I have a spare room I can lend you for the night!"

"Are you sure, I don't want to seem like any disruption to you!"

"No, I insist! C'mon, we'll get going." Rydel said before turning around and walking away with Raini following closely behind.

Raini watched as Rydel went on, with her slowly following of course, and she just grinned.

**__********************__************• •**___****__********************__**********•**____  
(The Next Day)  
_

Rydel got up at around 11 a.m., it was the weekend so she had no school to worry about. She sat up in her bed and looked around. Then all of a sudden it just hit her how herself and Ross hadn't even spoken to eachother for the rest of yesterday, all cause she turned into a bitch and snapped at him as well as Laura. She frowned, man she sure did feel bad for that. They did nothing wrong, it was the least they deserved from her.

There was a knock at her door and Ross popped his head through the door "If I come in are you going to act like your on your period again?" Ross asked.

Rydel rolled her eyes "No." Rydel said.

Ross came into the room "I see you let that Raini girl stay the night."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I saw her this morning going into her room, it's not hard to miss her."

"Look Ross, I spoke to Dad-" Rydel stopped herself "- I mean Mark... He said it was okay. Her home got destroyed and she had nowhere to stay. Its okay anyway, she's leaving tonight to go find her family," Rydel sighed before frowning "I wish she wasn't."

Ross rolled his eyes this time "C'mon Delly, you met her _yesterday_. She can't have _that _much of an impact on your life for heavens sake."

Rydel turned her head in almost an instant "Who are you say what I feel about someone? Even if I did meet them yesterday or an hour ago! You know, you can feel close to someone. No matter how long you've known them," Rydel snapped at him "you know.. Like you and Ratliff? Don't even fucking deny it Ross, I have never seen two guys as close as you both. You might as well be in your bedroom banging the shit out of eachother."

"Okay first ew," Ross said making a disgusting face even though he felt his face go red at what Rydel had just said "that's just disgusting.. Why would you even say that? SECOND... I see you have the attitude of a fucking agitated chiwawa towards me again."

Rydel just tutted before looking away from Ross.

Ross just sighed, he didn't even recognize the blonde girl infront of her anymore. Yes, she only just changed yesterday with a serious temper but it feels like to him.. Rydel won't ever go back to being kind again. "What happened to you Rydel?" Ross asked.

"What do you mean?" Rydel asked, keeping her eyes off Ross.

"I don't know," Ross shrugged "for the past few weeks.. Ever since we found Noah and helped him escape, you've been different. So angry.. So agitated. Almost like your deciding to turn against everyone..Heck. It even seems that way Rydel because you threatened my Dad just last week that if nobody kills him, you will."

Rydel looked at Ross with a glare "That Rydel grew up and realized she can't be nice to everyone. I realized I need to at least show I'm not just some soft piece of shit that doesn't stand up for anything she believes in."

"But threatening to kill my Dad? Thats extreme Rydel. Fuck sake, he took you in when your parents died and this is how you repay him?"

"Tell you what," Rydel said standing off her bed, taking a sword she had in her stand "I won't kill Mark," She said going towards Ross with the sword "I'll kill you instead. Right here.. Right now.. Maybe when Mark finds your rotting corpse that'll kill _him _and then I won't ever have to deal with you both ever again.. Least we'll all know this city will have a fair ruler and they'll have nobody to fear.. me."

Ross took slow steps back towards the door "C'mon Rydel, put the sword down and stop being a bitch. You don't have the guts to use that sword against me."

Rydel swung the sword from round her side before slicing Ross deep across his arm and chest, not deep enough to kill though. Ross let out a pained scream before falling to the floor. Rydel then crouched the floor and made Ross look at her with force by pulling his blonde hair "Do you believe me now that I'll kill you?" Rydel asked, with evil in her eyes and face.

Evil that Ross could clearly see.

This was _not _Rydel.

Even though it was.

Ross just stayed silent.

Rydel just grinned "That's what I thought," Rydel said. She then pulled Ross up from the floor by his hair, not caring there was a fist full of it in her hand "You tell your Dad.. You were out in the forrest with _R__atliff_.. You got me? Say you were running down a hill and fell, slicing yourself of a sharp branch.. Otherwise I will kill you if he learns I attacked and threatened you.."

"You wouldn't dare."

Rydel walked a could inches away before spinning back round, slicing Ross across his chest again making him scream more "I will.."

Ross held his arm and chest where he was bleeding before running out of Rydel's room in immense pain. Rydel just grinned and laughed to herself a little bit before wiping the blood off the sword with her towel before putting it back under her bed.**__********************__************  
**

Like a tun of bricks, it hit Rydel on what she just done to Ross.. Now she felt real bad. She didn't know what came over her! She just got so furious at him.. Rydel let a few tears come down her eyes as she realized what she just done.

Dammit.. What does she have to be this way all of a sudden? She knows she's a good person..

But she just feels the good slipping from her.

**__********************__************• • ****•**

"Rydel!"

Rydel turned around to find Raini coming towards her down the hall as Rydel was going to see Ross to get on her knees and beg for his forgiveness. But that soon changed as she found herself going towards Raini, who by the looks of it was ready to go "A-are you leaving?" Rydel asked with a frown.

Raini nodded "I'm afraid so, I need to find my family."

"Of course," Rydel said "will I ever see you again?" She asked.

Raini nodded "Yes," Raini said "if you want to see me again... Meet me in the forrest tonight."

"Why?"

"You'll see.." Raini grinned before walking off.

Almost like a spell had been casted over Rydel, she forgot about Ross and went straight back to her room.

**__********************__************• • ****•**

Night time soon came, Rydel popped her head out of her bedroom door. It was now midnight, and everyone in the mansion appeared to be sleeping. So Rydel got her cape she owned before tying it round her neck and throwing her hood over her head, quickly running out of the room.

Rydel managed to make it out of the mansion and next thing she knew she was in the stables before she got herself on a horse and galloped away from the city and through the woods. Until she came into the middle where she got off the horse. "Raini.." Rydel called "where are you?"

"I'm here."

Rydel turned around to see Raini stood there, walking towards her "Hello Rydel, I honestly thought you weren't going to show up for a moment."

"S-sorry... I had to make sure everyone was sleeping."

Raini nodded "Anyway, that's not why I asked you to come here.." Raini said as she began to pace a little "I came to talk to you about your friends, Ross and Mark."

Rydel rolled her eyes "Great."

"You don't seem to like them much do you?"

"No, I do," Rydel said "its just.. I feel like my life is just torn and I don't know which way to go."

"No, it's not torn Rydel," Raini said "your just finally realizing who you are meant to be all along."

"What do you mean?"

"The legends speak of Arthur rising again," Raini said as she continued to walk back and forth explaining to Rydel "hence why there's still magic around. It is rising again, that's why ever since that Ratliff guy came it's been different. The legend was waiting for him so it could begin to rise and so which it is."

"What are you trying to say?" Raini asked.

"What I am trying to say is that, we have our own part to play in it. You, me, Ratliff, Ross, Laura, Mark, Riker and many more people. We're involved in this Ryde. Ross is Arthur, Ratliff is Merlin, Laura is Guinevere, Riker is Gaius, Mark is Uther, Garret is Leon, Calum's Lancelot, Cody is Elyan, Noah's Mordred, Rocky is Gwaine, John/Johnny is Percival, Garret is Leon, I'm Morgause and your the Lady Morgana."

"Wait.." Rydel said with a puzzled expression "I don't know a Rocky or John.."

"Don't worry, you will soon."

"If I'm Morgana.. That means.. I'm.. evil.."

"Correct you are Rydel, your clicking on fast. Thats why you feel like your being torn.. Your at the stage in Morgana's life where she doesn't know if she's good or evil."

Rydel just stayed quiet, she couldn't believe this. In a way, it was kind of making sense to her. She'd read stuff about the King Arthur legend rising again but she thought it was bullshit. Now here she is, involved in it. And the fact she was the Lady Morgana made it even better for her.

Morgana Pendragon, huh? This was going to be fun indeed. She thought.

"Tell me Rydel, would you like to see Mark dead?"

Rydel shot her eyes to Raini "Well.. I er.. um.. I've threatened to kill him a few times," Rydel said "does that count?"

Raini nodded.

"Then yes," Rydel said with an evil stare to Raini "I would like to see him Dead."

"Would you help me kill him."

"Of course."

"Then I have a plan to rid of him once and for all," Raini said "tell me.. Are you willing to participate in Mark's death."

"I want nothing more than to see Mark dead." Rydel said.

Raini grinned.

"I shall take great pleasure in killing him myself."

**__********************__************• • ****• Next Time: The Disease ****__********************__************• • ****•**

* * *

**Hot dayuuuummmm... Rydel HASN'T turned evil... DON'T WORRY.. Not yet.. haha cx she's just having.. Thoughts... cx **

**Don't worry in the next chapter there is PLENTY of:**

******__********************__************• Rosslington bromance**

******__********************__****************__********************__************• Rydel trying to cope with being good & slowly turning evil**

******__********************__****************__********************__****************__********************__************• Basically just Ross, Ratliff & Rydel cause of what happens in the next chapter to everyone lawl haha **

******__********************__****************__********************__****************__********************__************PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. The Disease

**Oh my god, thank you SO much for 100+ reviews on this story! :D I didn't even think it would get this many! Haha cx **

**THANK YOU!**

**JUST for that many reviews here is a EXTRA long chapter ;) Over 5,000 words haha cx**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

_**• • • The Disease • • **_**_•_**

**_• • A Few Days Later _**_**• • **_

"Ross.." Ratliff said as he slowly walked up to him "are you sure you want to go camping in this state?" He asked.

He and Ross had both made plans to go camping a few days ago for a couple of days, but the next day - after Raini had came along - Ratliff went to go see Ross only to find him in his room almost bleeding to death. So Ratliff had to help him, in which he did. Ross still hasn't told him how he managed it. Infact, if Ratliff had to say... He'd say Ross looks scared to tell him. Or anyone for that matter.

Ratliff already had his things packed for camping, so he decided to go help Ross pack up when he saw Ross appeared to be in a little bit of pain.

"I'll be fine Ratliff, it's just a little cut." Ross said as he rubbed his hand across his chest, even though he had a shirt on. And a zip up hoodie.

"How did you even manage to do that to yourself?" Ratliff asked as he threw what was on Ross's bed that he was taking camping with him, into Ross's bag. Seen as though Ross appeared to be incapable to do it himself.

Ross began to play with his hands nervously, trying to decide whether or not he should tell Ratliff on whether or not he should tell him what Rydel did to him and what she will do to him if he tells anybody if it was her. Because for all Ross knows Ratliff could go to Rydel and start yelling at her, asking why she even did it in the first place. Though, then again Ratliff is a pretty loyal friend to Ross so surely he can try keep this a secret.

Ratliff looked from the bag and at Ross, he saw him playing with his hands nervously. Making it clear he was nervous "Ross, don't be scared or nervous. I won't do anything," Ratliff said as he sat on the edge of Ross's bed "unless you want me to."

Ross nodded "Okay," Ross said "please don't say anything to Rydel though."

"Why would I-" Ratliff stopped himself, once coming to realize. Rydel. She must of done this, his eyes widened and he looked at Ross "Did Rydel do that to you?"

Ross nodded again "Yeah she did, she got mad at me and.. she said instead of killing my Dad she'll kill me instead, I told her that she wouldn't even do it so she sliced me across my arm and chest. Then she did it again and told me that If I tell anybody she'd kill me in the hope that it'd kill my Dad and then that way she'd be the only one left to rule over the city."

Ratliff put his head in his hands. Why did he have to be such a fool to not think that Rydel wouldn't turn into the evil version of Morgana because by the looks of it, she just has. Surely Ratliff could find a way to stop Rydel from turning into evil Morgana so she can stay the good Morgana. Right?

Probably not, cause if this legend is going to go the way he think its going to go then Rydel will more than likely turn into the evil Morgana.

"Damn, w-wonder what's gotten into her."

"I know," Ross sighed "but there's nothing we can do about it thought. Maybe she's just going through a phase or something."

"You have no idea.." Ratliff muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Ratliff said standing up "I said we should get going."

"Oh yeah," Ross said grabbing his bag with his good arm "lets get going."

**__********************__************• •**___•  
(A Week Later; since Ross & Ratliff left)  
_

Rydel was sat in the park by herself on a bench. She'd got up around 10 or 11 and went out because she didn't want to bump into Ross and make awkward conversation with him. Ever since she had attacked him with her sword, neither of them have spoke to eachother. But she knows when they do speak Rydel is going to apologize to him, she didn't mean to slice him with a sword. Infact, she didn't even know what came over her she just lost it.

As she was lost in thoughts, she failed to notice that someone had took a seat next to her "Hey Rydel."

Rydel turned her head and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Raini "Raini, its you, I thought you were someone else!" She said as she hugged her and pulled away "what are you doing here?" She asked with a smile.

"To talk to you about our 'plan', remember?"

Rydel nodded, and let her smile fade slowly "Oh yeah.. _that _plan."

Raini looked at Rydel with a concerned look "Don't tell me you are having second thoughts Rydel."

Rydel shook her head "N-no, of course not," Rydel smiled weakly "i-it's just I feel guilty for what I did to Ross the other day.. by killing Mark is just going to hurt him even more. Especially if he finds out I had something to do with it, heck he's going to have suspicions cause a few weeks ago I threatened to kill Mark right infront of Ross."

"Why do you care anyway, Rydel?" Raini asked "Ross is practically Mark, just a younger version."

"Yeah, but he's also a much more fairer and nice version of him."

"Rydel, do you want to kill Mark or let him live and be at the risk of you being killed by him just because of who you are?"

"Oh yeah, he'd be real happy to know his son and ward are reincarnations of Arthur Pendragon and Morgana Pendragon." She said with an eye roll.

"So are you still on board with this killing Mark plan?"

Rydel nodded "O-of course.." She said. Though, she wasn't sure if she actually wanted to kill Mark anymore. Was it just going too far? All cause she had some mixed emotions and feelings lately? She'd tell Raini she wasn't sure of this anymore, but something inside of her just keeps telling Rydel Raini will not take it very well.

"Good." Raini said as she put her hand on Rydel's face. Raini said a few words, which was a spell, before Rydel's eyes felt like weights and she was knocked out cold into Raini's arms. In which Raini just grinned.

The plan started now.

**__********************__************• • ****•**

Slowly, Rydel began to feel her eyes begin to open. What she was expecting to see was the sky but instead she saw a ceiling. A bedroom ceiling. Rydel sat up slowly which revealed she was in her own bedroom and it was the next day, which confused Rydel for a moment. She could of sworn she was in the park with Raini talking about killing Mark before passing out.

Rydel's head turned to the door where she saw Laura walk in. Laura walked into the room, with her eyes half shut so she ended up walking into it as she shut it. She cursed under her breath before she shut it properly. She was not feeling well at all today, she was feeling so weak and tired.. Laura had gone to go get Garret to come out with her today as well as Rydel seen as though Ross and Ratliff were off camping, but according to Garrets parents.. He was out of it. By that she means asleep.

"Are you okay Laura?" Rydel asked, concerned for her friend as she stood up and went to her.

Laura nodded, as her eyes still stayed shut and she looked like she was about to collapse any minute as she was beginning to sweat as well "Y-yeah.. I'm.. I'm fine," Laura said as she found herself taking breaths more quickly "I just don't feel..er.. well."

"Why don't you go back home?"

Laura shook her head "N-no."

All of a sudden there was a number of thuds that came around from outside Rydel's door, "Stay there Laura." Rydel said before going out into the hall where she found a number of people had collapsed onto the floor. "Laura, stay in here I'm going to go find my Dad- I mean Mark." She said before running off down the hall.

Rydel ran down the halls of the mansion with fright just building up inside of her as she walked past people who either collapsed onto the floor asleep or looked like they were about to, it scared Rydel to death. Eventually she got to Mark's room where she found he had collapsed onto the floor asleep too. Rydel gasped before running out of the room in fright.

Only to find her and Laura were the only ones awake in the mansion. Rydel went over to the window and looked out into the city only to find nobody was about.. the town was almost deserted. Rydel screamed in fear "LAURA!" She shouted before running down back to her room.

Rydel burst into her room "Laura!" Rydel shouted. Laura wasn't there. Rydel looked around before she saw Laura was spaced out on the floor "Laura," Rydel said as she got to Laura's side "Laura wake up.. Please.." Nothing.

All of a sudden Rydel heard a smash come from downstairs which frightened her. Rydel quickly grabbed the sword from under her bed, the one she'd attacked Ross with, before hiding behind her curtain. Waiting for whoever it was that was downstairs to come up so she could kill them if it was someone who had caused this.

**__********************__************• • ****•**

"I told you I'd be fine." Ross said as he took his arm out of a sling and moved his bad arm about, now that it was starting to feel better and had began to heal properly. Damn, Rydel sure did do some damage to it. And his chest, but more his arm.

Right now, Ross and Ratliff were just getting back to the city after camping. They'd had a fun time but they decided it was finally time to go back home seen as though they were gone longer than planned, that.. and they had ran out of food. They could of just hunted something that live in the forrest but they had nothing to hunt it with. So they decided home it was.

Once they were out of the woods they were right smack bang in the middle of the city back outside the mansion. That's when they noticed something.

The town was deserted. Nobody was around.

"Jeez, did everyone finally decide to flee or something?" Ratliff asked as he turned his head.

"I don't know." Ross said. He looked around until his eyes found people, who weren't up and about walking. But rather much on the floor "Ratliff, over here." Ross said as he dropped his bag and ran over to the bodies. Ratliff followed.

Ross got onto his knees whilst Ratliff hovered above watching as Ross felt all their pulses, to find they were still alive. Ross shook them but they wouldn't wake up, he got up from the floor "I-it's like they're asleep." Ross said looking at Ratliff confused "how could this of happened? How long do you think everyone's been like this?"

Ratliff shrugged "I've known no type of disease to do this before, that's if it is a disease," Ratliff said "for all we know it could be some sort of magic."

Ross's eyes widened and looked at Ratliff "T-that's what it might be!"

"A disease? I highly doubt it Ross."

Ross rolled his eyes, sometimes he wondered if Ratliff had any brain cells. If he didn't it would explain so much "No Ratliff, magic you idiot!" Ross said "it must of caused everyone to.. fall asleep and become sick whilst we were gone before whoever done it plans to attack."

Ratliff began to think about it for a second when he realized Ross might be right "Oh my god.." Ratliff said "what about your Dad, Rydel, Laura and Garret..?" Ratliff asked.

Ross's eyes widened "We need to find them all!" Ross said before he made a run for the mansion, Ratliff ran after him following.

Once both of them burst through the doors of the mansion, they found a lot of people passed out on the floor asleep. Both of the exchanged looks with one another before they proceeded around the mansion, Ratliff wasn't looking where he was going where he ended up knocking over a vase. Smashing off the floor. Ross stopped in fright before realizing it was just Ratliff where he rolled his eyes.

They continued upstairs where they found the corridors of the place more deserted than downstairs, but there was quite a few bodies left on the floor asleep. "C'mon, we'll go to Rydel's room first see if anybody's there." Ross said.

Both of them stood outside Rydel's bedroom door before Ross put his hand on the door handle before slowly opening it and closing it, stepping inside of it with Ratliff. As they continued to walk around the room, Ross almost fell over when he felt himself about to trip over something. He looked down to find Laura on the floor. "Well, we can cross finding Laura off the list.." Ratliff whispered.

Ross nodded before crouching onto the floor and picking Laura off the floor, before walking over to Rydel's bed and putting her on it. Just so when she woke up she wasn't laid on the floor feeling all achy.

As Ross and Ratliff were about to leave, they heard movement come from Rydel's curtain. Both of them turned around and saw it move a little bit. Ross went over to the otherside of Rydel's bed before looking underneath it to find Rydel's sword wasn't there.

_She must of took it with her _Ross thought.

He slowly approached the curtain, once he was an inch from it he put his hand on it before ripping it away only to reveal Rydel. Once the curtain got ripped down, Rydel panicked and went to swing her sword. In luck Ross caught her arm and the sword just in time before she could slice him again "Rydel! Calm down! Its me and Ratliff!" Ross said as he had a tight grip on Rydel to stop her from panicking, she dropped the sword on the floor. "Rydel, what happened whilst we were gone?" Ross asked as he now had hold of Rydel by her wrists.

"I-I don't know.." Rydel said, almost like she was frightened. In which she was, she was petrified. She didn't know what was going on.

"What do you mean you _don't_ know Rydel; your the only one awake!" Ross raised his voice, getting more angry for an unknown reason.

"I don't.. E-everyone just started feeling ill and then.. they began to collapse and fall asleep.. Thats all I know.."

Ross sighed "How is it that your not ill then?" Ross asked.

That.. Rydel did not have an answer for. She let her eyes go over to Ratliff, begging for help. Ratliff sighed "Ross, calm down," Ratliff said "she's frightened can't you see that."

"She's the only one awake and not ill Ratliff, isn't that suspicious to you?"

Ratliff rolled his eyes "Jeez Ross, she must of gone to Riker for some medicine for she could be treated before this happened to her," Ratliff said "Obviously by the time Riker could save anybody else he was too ill and this happened to him."

Ross looked at Rydel and she just nodded "I-its true.. It's what happened." She stuttered out, thanking whatever god there was that Ratliff came to her rescue.

"Do you know what he gave you?"

Rydel shook her head.

Ross released Rydel before going over to Ratliff "Ratliff, go to yours and Riker's. Find whatever it was that he gave Rydel and bring it here so we can try cure everyone."

Ratliff nodded before running out of the room to go back to his and Riker's

**__********************__************• • ****•**

As soon as Ratliff was outside, he began to feel himself sweat a little bit and feel dizzy. He wiped his head before he let his eyes wonder the street where he found where both he and Ross had dropped their bags. He went over to his before pulling out his water bottle, he took the lid off it before drinking it and pouring some over his face as he felt himself becoming sleepy.

He really couldn't be the next victim out of this.

Ratliff threw his bag back onto the floor but kept his water bottle with him, whilst he was at it he decided to get Ross's as well seen as though when he gets back to the mansion both of them are going to need one. Maybe even Rydel.

Rydel.

That's what he can't understand. Why Rydel is the ONLY one awake and everyone is pretty much almost close to death, which was why they all had to move fast. He knows Rydel couldn't of caused it as she doesn't know how to use her powers yet as well as Ratliff does.

Ratliff went to go continue onto his and Riker's when he heard his name being called, he turned round to find Stan there "Stan!" Ratliff said relieved "your not asleep?!"

Stan shook his head "Nope," He said "are you the only one awake?"

"No, me, Ross and Rydel are."

"Oh."

"D-do you know what's going on and what's causing this?" Ratliff asked.

"Yes," He said.

"What is it? I need to know what it is so I can stop it."

"It's not an _it _Ratliff... Its a _who.."_

Ratliff looked at Stan confused "A who?"

"Yes. The Lady Morgana is the cause of this disease, she is the one keeping the disease alive."

Once again Ratliff was confused, there was _no _Lady Morgana until Ratliff realized something.

Rydel.

Rydel's Lady Morgana, when eventually it clicked to him. "What? Rydel. Why? What do I have to do to stop her from keeping this disease alive?" He asked, in desperation.

"Its simple.." Stan said.

Ratliff waited for Stan to continue.

"You must _kill_ her."

_**• • •**_

Ratliff ran. Its what he did. Run. Once Stan told Ratliff he had to kill Rydel, he just took off. He couldn't believe Rydel was the main cause of this and the only way for this to stop was if Ratliff... killed her. He didn't want to kill her. Ratliff knows Rydel is slowly turning into the evil Lady Morgana, Ross is proof of that, but kill her? He doesn't think he could do it. There must at least be some time for Ratliff to save Rydel from turning into her.

He got into his and Riker's house only to find him passed out on the couch, Ratliff rolled his eyes. Of course Riker would be out of it. He's no survivor of these kind of diseases. Ratliff sat down for a little bit, he knows he's suppose to be looking for some cure for this disease but he knows there's no cure otherwise the whole city would be up and okay. That and Riker would be up and about trying to help.

Ratliff couldn't believe this. The only way to restore everyone's good health was to kill Rydel, and there was no way around it. Ratliff just sighed.

There was no way he could go through with this. How was he going to kill her anyway? Ratliff let his wonder around the room until he looked at the shelf that was full of potions and what not. When his eyes landed on one bottle. Poison.

_Hemlock_

Ratliff just rolled his eyes. Yes, because he's going to go up to Rydel like _'Hey Rydel, guess what?! Your the cause of this disease, do me a favor drink this poison so it kills you then everyone will be okay!' _Yeah-No. There was no way he was going to get Rydel to drink the bottle of poison without her knowing.

Ratliff sighed before getting his bottle of water and taking a drink of it. As he was drinking it, his eyes fell on the poison again. That's when it clicked to him. Ratliff pulled the bottle - which was not see through - of water from his lips, looked at it and too the poison. He grinned, but then frowned.

Was he really going through with this? Was he really going to kill Rydel? He sighed as he found his feet guiding him to the bottle of Hemlock as he pulled it off the shelf and stuffed it in his pocket.

Looks like he was going to kill Rydel after all.

_**• • **_**_•_**

Ross and Rydel had moved into Mark's room from Rydel's as they found that someone had found there way into Rydel's room, which made them have to hide behind the screen. As they got closer to the screen, Ross knocked it over on top of them before grabbing Rydel and running to Mark's room.

Once they were in Mark's room, Ross shut the door before taking a deep breath. He began to find himself begin to sweat... and become breathless. Rydel looked at Ross concerned "Ross, are you okay?" Rydel asked, concerned.

Ross looked at Rydel and nodded "Y-yeah, I'm tired," he said "why do you care anyway? I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet like you said you were gonna."

Rydel rolled her eyes "Ross, I didn't mean it."

Ross sighed "I know," Ross said "but the scar on my chest and arm beg to differ.." Ross looked to the door when he remembered something.

Ratliff.

"Shit," Ross said. He gave Rydel the sword "use this to defend yourself and my Dad, I need to go find Ratliff in case he gets killed by what or whoever is in the mansion."

Rydel took the sword from Ross before sitting down on the edge of Mark's bed as she watched Ross leave.

Ross began to make his way through the mansion without anything to protect himself with, so if something jumped out at him he'd be gone and dead. _Good one Ross. _As Ross slowly made his way through the mansion trying to be as careful as possible, he heard a noise from round the corner. So Ross jumped to the other side of the corridor, pressing his back against the wall as he heard the footsteps getting closer and closer.

As soon as the footsteps were at the top of the corridor, Ross jumped round the corner before pushing them to the wall and pinning them against it, holding them by the throat choking them. Ross sighed "Jesus Christ Ratliff!" Ross said "you scared the shit out of me." Ratliff nodded "Did you get the cure?" Ratliff shook his head "Why not!?"

"Can't.. breathe.." Ratliff struggled for air as Ross's hand was still wrapped round his neck.

"Sorry." Ross said letting go of his throat.

Ratliff gasped for breath before standing up and speaking "I couldn't find it," he lied "it was all gone."

Ross sighed in frustration "Damn it, how are we suppose to get rid of this disease?!"

"Kill the source of it." Ratliff said.

Ross cocked his head at Ratliff "W-whats the source of it?" He asked.

Ratliff shrugged "Beats me, but we better find it quick."

Ross and Ratliff then made their way back to Mark's room where Rydel was.

They got back to the room and Rydel jumped from her seat "Guys, Raini's here." Rydel said "it's her."

"She's the cause of this!?" Ross asked.

Rydel shrugged "I don't know," Rydel said "probably.. I'm not sure."

Ratliff just glared at Rydel, but she didn't see it. Of course, Rydel might not of caused the spell with her not being able to use her powers as well as Ratliff could. The most she could do is open a door. Wow. And throw people back without realizing.

So it must be Raini.. With her being Morgause and all.

Ross snatched the sword off Rydel "You two, go to the main hall, cover my Dad up with something, get to the main hall lock yourself's in it. I'll see you there." Ross said before leaving the room.

Ratliff walked over to the bed before pulling off a quilt and throwing it over Mark and looking at Rydel "What are you waiting for? Lets get to the main hall!" He said before making a break out the room.

Rydel then quickly followed, of course she dropped behind seen as though Ratliff took off without her almost like he didn't want her to be with him.

_**• • **_**_•_**

It had been at least half an hour since Ratliff and Rydel had locked themselves in the main hall and Ross had been gone missing for god knows how long. That's when there was a knock at the main hall door "Ratliff, Rydel it's Ross!" Ross said.

Ratliff turned the key in the door before letting Ross in, once Ross was in Ratliff shut the door and both of them fell against the door. "Find Raini?" Ratliff asked.

"Yes," Ross said as now he and Ratliff were both dripping with sweat and gasping for breath. Both of them feeling tired "She's.. coming now. But I'm going to go back out there and get her.." Ross said as he felt his eyes slowly shutting.

"Hey Ross, no." Ratliff said.

Ross reopened his eyes "S-sorry," Ross said. Then once again his eyes shut fully this time "Couldn't get me a pillow could you?"

"Ross! No! Stay awake!" Ratliff said before slapping Ross across the face.

Ross's eyes immediately flew open "RATLIFF!" Ross shouted.

"Don't fall asleep then!"

Ross sighed before taking Ratliff's bottle of water from him before pouring it on his face, leaving some behind before giving it back to Ratliff. "Thanks.." Ratliff said as he tipped the bottle upside down, revealing none left "good thing I have yours with me." He said as he pulled out Ross's water bottle.

Ratliff then unlocked the door "Good luck."

Ross nodded before opening the door and running back outside. Ratliff quickly shut the door before locking it.

"Ratliff, he won't stand a chance against Raini! She has magic!" Rydel said, feared for Ross's life.

Ratliff nodded "It'll be okay." Ratliff said as he walked past Rydel with his back to her.

Remembering that he had to kill Rydel in order for this disease to go away. Ratliff started to feel tears come to his eyes. Ratliff kept his back to Rydel as he took the lid of the water bottle before digging into his pocket, taking out the Hemlock - poison - and pouring it into the water. Luckily the bottle wasn't see through so she wouldn't be able to see it. Ratliff put the empty bottle of poison back into his pocket.

Ratliff wiped his head, realizing how much he was sweating. Maybe he could blame the sweat of the tears that were about to fall from his eyes. He turned to Rydel who was now knelt down on the floor of the hall, he went to go drink it before pulling it away from him "You must be thirsty Rydel." Ratliff said giving it to her.

Rydel shook her head "I'm fine."

"No, go on, I insist."

Rydel just shook her head.

Ratliff sighed "It might be the last one you have in case Ross doesn't find or kill the source of this disease."

Rydel shook her head "No, I'm fine honestly."

Ratliff sighed once more, he then turned around before pretending to drink it in front of Rydel. He then turned around before giving it to her "Here, before I drink it all." Ratliff said.

Rydel smiled and sighed "Fine." She said taking the bottle from him. Rydel took the lid off the bottle before putting it to her lips and drinking out of it, letting the water go through her mouth and down her throat, taking a big gulp of it before giving it back to Ratliff.

Ratliff took the bottle back before turning around and wiping his eyes as he knew what was going to come next.

After a couple of seconds after the drink Rydel had, she felt a tickle in her throat so she coughed. Then she felt more of a tickle and coughed again, only to repeat that a lot. When all of a sudden she felt like she was suffocating.

She could feel her throat and airways beginning to close up. That's when she realized:

Ratliff had poisoned her.

Ratliff turned round to Rydel as he watched her struggling to breathe and gasp for breath, he walked over to her and grabbed her as he knelt on the floor next to her. Rydel tried to fight out of his grasp but couldn't as the air became even more smaller for her. He grabbed Rydel and held her in his arms as she choked. Rydel began to feel everything go blurry when all of a sudden she took her last breath.

Ratliff looked down to Rydel and saw her eyes shut, he felt her pulse which revealed Rydel was dead.

Dead.

Gone.

He just held her. Least he didn't have to worry about Rydel becoming the evil Lady Morgana no more.

All of a sudden the doors crashed open and in came Raini, "Rydel!" She yelled before running over and taking her out of Ratliff's arms "you poisoned her!"

"I had to!" Ratliff snapped at her "otherwise the disease wouldn't go away and everyone would die!"

"Give me the poison you used and I can save her."

"No, not unless you break this spell and make sure everyone comes back."

"I'll kill you if you don't tell me the poison." Raini snapped.

"Then she'll die with me."

Raini sighed before mumbling a few words, a spell, and then like some sort of miracle Laura, Ross, Garret and Mark came through the door and Ratliff quickly gave her the bottle of Hemlock without anyone seeing.

"Hey, get away from her!" Ross said going towards Raini with the sword.

Before Ross could reach Raini, Raini cast yet another spell before a big whirl of wind came and once it was gone that only revealed..

Raini and Rydel were gone.

_**• • **_**_•_**

"Cheer up." Riker said as he sat down at the table with Ratliff "you did the right thing.." He said.

"Killing Rydel? And letting Raini kidnap her," Ratliff said "if Mark finds out this is down to me he'll kill me.."

Riker nodded "Indeed," Riker said "but.. he's not going to because Rydel's _never _coming back now. You did the one thing Merlin never got to do successfully. Get rid of the Lady Morgana before she turned evil and what she done to Arthur and the rest of Camelot."

Ratliff nodded "I-I guess we don't have to worry about anything or anyone evil anymore.."

"Exactly, if anything with Rydel gone - yes people are going to miss her - but this legend is going to get a whole lot better for you, Ross and everyone else that's involved."

Ratliff nodded again "Yeah your probably right."

But if only he knew things were about to get a _WHOLE_ lot worse.

_**• • **_**_•_**

_**• • **_**_• Next Time: The Lady Morgana ___****• • ****_•_**

* * *

***sigh* Rydel's dead. and gone. Or is she? ;) I think the title of the next chapter kinda gives it away haha cx**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. The Lady Morgana

**Chapter 17**

* * *

_**• • **_**_• The Lady Morgana ___****• • ****_•_**

**__****__****____****• • 1 Year Later ****____****• • **

Rydel missing.

That's all people could talk about for the past year and it was just making Ratliff feel even more guilty for poisoning her in the first place and killing her. Cause deep down inside, Ratliff knows Raini is not going to be able to save Rydel with the poison he used to kill her. She died. Ratliff watched Rydel die in his arms. That's why he was glad when he, Ross, Laura and Garret left school for the _final_ time and never to return. Of course, they were upset a little bit because they thought it would of been better if Rydel was there to finish school off with them.

When Ratliff came to England, almost 2 years ago, he didn't think anything like this would happen. Having to carry the guilt around on his shoulders because he killed his closest friends best friend. Sometimes Ratliff just wishes he could tell people that even though Raini did kidnap Rydel, that Rydel is dead all because of him and there's no way she's ever coming back. But he knows he can't because then Mark will make him "mysteriously" disappear. The only other person that knows of what Ratliff done to Rydel is Riker. He keeps telling Ratliff the same thing over and over.

_You did the right thing._

He doesn't feel like he did the right thing though. Sure, now that Rydel's gone and dead there's no Lady Morgana to the legend, so that puts off all the bad things that were too happen. Ratliff couldn't help but think of all the things he could of done to stop Rydel from turning evil and possibly killing Raini instead of her. Maybe that would of helped to stop kill Rydel and rid of her.

God, of all the people in the world.. Why did Rydel have to be the Lady Morgana? Couldn't she of just been Guinevere? Although.. That would of been wrong on so many levels and where would that put Laura? As the Lady Morgana.

Damn, Ratliff just can't win anymore.

**____****• • ****_•_**

"C'mon Laur, cheer up will you?" Cody said as he sat down next to his baby sister on the couch.

Laura sighed. She wished she could cheer up, but it's been a year since Rydel had gone missing. Which just left her alone with the boys and her brother, Cody. Laura's sometimes wondered what it would be like if Rydel wasn't around and it was just her and the guys. Now she knows.

Horrible.

Yes, Rydel wasn't exactly being the nicest person to everyone before she'd been kidnapped by Raini. But that didn't give Laura an excuse to hate her. Rydel more than likely had her reasons for being so hateful towards people.

Another thing Laura found weird, and Garret. When Raini had kidnapped Laura, they disappeared into thin air. Just one whirl of wind and bam. They were gone. Just like magic. Turns out it was magic. Laura grabbed Ross and Ratliff to the side with Garret and asked them both what it was about, so they told them. They also told them not to tell anybody else because Mark will have Laura and Garret both killed if they spread that magic is still about. But Laura doesn't see the point as she thinks most people around the city know anyway.

"How about.." Cody began to suggest before taking a pause "you go find Ross, Ratliff and Garret to hang out with them."

Laura shook her head.

"Oh c'mon Laura, you can't sit in the house and be miserable until Rydel comes back! I mean, who knows! Maybe Raini killed her so she'll never come back."

Cody's eyes widened when he realized what he'd just said, but seeing the look on Laura's face made him notice "Oh my god, Laura, I didn't mean it like that.. I just meant-"

"I know what you meant," Laura said "and I meant no that I can't go out with Ross, Ratliff or Garret is because Mark's made the three of them plus a couple of other people to go search for Rydel in the Avalon Forrest."

"Again?" Cody asked "jeez.. They've had them three searching for her every single day ever since she's gone missing. What the heck is Mark hoping to achieve after this? She could be dead. I'm not saying that to scare you Laur or put your hopes down but it's true. You've seen people who go missing before, they usually end up being found dead."

**____****• • ****_•_**

Ross splashed water up into his face from the lake to try keep him awake. He, Ratliff and Garret along with a few other people had been out since the crack of dawn trying to find Rydel, something they'd been doing and getting use to for the past year. In all honest, Ross knows this sounds rough, but he just feels like giving up. If there was any hope in finding Rydel, they'd of found her a long time ago but not now.

Ross sighed, he just has the strangest feeling that if they do find her. It won't be _her_ they find. It'll be her dead body.

Cause lets face it? Someone that's been missing this long has to be dead. Either that or they just don't want to be found, now Ross knows Rydel. She'll want to be found.

All of a sudden Ross felt a whole load of water get splashed in his face, making him cough and fall back.

"You awake now?" Ratliff asked as he wiped his, now, wet hand on his shirt.

Ross rolled his eyes at Ratliff before splashing some of the water up at Ratliff "C'mon, lets just continue looking."

"Ross," Garret began "I wanna find Rydel just as much as you and your dad do but.." Garret paused.

"But what?"

Garret sighed "I think it's time to call off the search. It's been a year. We'd of found her by now."

"Garret's right," Ratliff said "we would of."

"Are you trying to suggest she's dead, Ratliff?" Ross asked.

There it was. That familiar feeling that always hit Ratliff when someone mentioned Rydel or death. Or both.

Guilt.

Ratliff shrugged "I-I don't know. Maybe. She's been gone too long."

Ross sighed this time, he knew Ratliff and Garret were right but he didn't want them to be. Rydel may of attacked Ross in the past badly, but he knows she's still a good person. She was obviously filled with anger towards something, and Ross was going to find out what it was. In fact he still is if he finds her. But he knows there probably not.

"C'mon lets go." Ross said "I'll tell my Dad."

As they began to walk away Ross stopped as he heard something. Ratliff and Garret turned around when they realized Ross had stopped. "Ross-" Ross hushed Ratliff before turning round "I heard something.." Ross whispered.

Slowly, Ross crept over to where he heard the noise. The noise continued. Until something jumped out at him "Ahh!" Ross screamed (his famous girly scream) making Ratliff crease over laughing. "There's your noise Ross.. a squirrel." Garret said, seen as though Ratliff was in no condition to speak and tell him.

Ross rolled his eyes before walking over to Ratliff and Garret, slapping Ratliff over the head, telling them to leave.

There was then a gasp from behind the three boys "R-Ross.."

All three boys froze. Ratliff's eyes widened as he felt panic, but a little bit of relief, running up his body. He was more scared than anything. Slowly.. All three of them began to turn around until they came face to face with the voice. Ratliff felt himself go weak in the knees, and a scared/panicked expression came up on his face.

"Rydel!" Ross said, shocked yet relieved.

Rydel smiled weakly at him, as she was a mess with her hair and cloths all messed up as well as having cuts and bruises all over her. She then began to stumble over to the three boys, once she was over to them everything went black and she just passed out into Ross's arms. Ross caught Rydel in time so she didn't hit the floor "We need to get back now!" Ross said as he picked Rydel up bridal style before quickly walking off with Garret.

Ratliff just stood froze where he was. All that was going through his mind was:

Rydel's Back.

and this WASN'T going to be good for him after what he tried to do to her.

**____****• • ****_•_**

Riker rolled his eyes as he watched Ratliff pacing back and forth in the living room. Riker just kept on thinking to himself that Ratliff was taking this way too seriously and the wrong way. How does he know that Rydel might of forgotten about Ratliff poisoning her and killing her.

Well, almost killing her.

Obviously somebody saved her.

After half an hour of watching Ratliff pacing back and forth panicking, Riker got up from where he was and gripped him by the shoulders gripping him "Get a hold of yourself!" Riker yelled before giving Ratliff a slap across the face "jeez.. She might of forgot about you trying to kill her."

Ratliff rubbed his face where Riker had slapped him "Okay first.. OW... And second.. How do you know? The second Mark comes to see her, how do you know she's not going to tell him? He'll kill me!"

Riker shrugged "Then if she does then your in for the long run."

Ratliff let out a scared whimper. He was petrified. "Besides, the reason for killing her is that it was the only way to stop the disease," Riker said "_t__hat __and _to get rid of Morgana from the rising legend. That way every bad thing that happened in the legend wouldn't of came true, but now that Rydel's back.. What's to say all the badness will stop?"

Ratliff shrugged "Who knows.. Maybe being kidnapped for a year knocked some sense into her and stopped her from turning evil."

"Maybe."

There was then a knock on the door, Riker went and answered whilst Ratliff collapsed onto the sofa. What was he going to do? Rydel's going to have him killed. He just knows it.

Riker returned back into the living room, looking as if he'd just seen a ghost. "Is everything okay?" Ratliff asked.

Riker looked at Ratliff, looking even more scared and nervous "Rydel wants to see you."

At that point, Ratliff could feel the colour from his face.

**____****• • ****_•_**

Ratliff's been told to go see people before to go talk to them.. Or go to other people's bedrooms. But this has got to the be the first time in history Ratliff has ever been so scared. This is the first time he's had to go to a bedroom where he's not sure he's going to come out of it alive. God knows what's going to happen to him once he walks through that door.

Ratliff walked through the door of Rydel's room nervously, he was about to say something when he saw Ross and Rydel talking on the bed. Rydel was telling Ross how she was kidnapped and who by. That when they were distracted/the people who kidnapped her got attacked she just ran. Luckily she found Ross and Ratliff.

"I-I'm sorry.." Rydel said.

Ross looked at her confused "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything.." Ross said "not yet anyway. "He joked.

Rydel laughed a little before going back to a sad smile "No, I meant last year.. when.. I er.. Threatened you and cut you with the sword, I didn't mean to.. I was just.. angry for no reason. Sorry."

Ross smiled and nudged her "Hey, don't worry, I know you didn't. So don't worry about it, its completely forgotten. I know your not purely evil." He said.

Rydel nodded and smiled before both of them hugged. She closed her eyes in the hug, finally feeling safe after a year of being kidnapped. She then reopened her eyes looking at the door where she saw Ratliff. Rydel then pulled away from the hug "Can I talk to Ratliff?" Rydel asked.

Ross turned and looked to the door "Sure." He said. He got up and went to leave the room, but stopped when he got to Ratliff "Be gentle with her, she's fragile." Ross mumbled before exiting the room.

Once Ross was gone Rydel told Ratliff to shut the door, so he did then turning back to Rydel. It was safe to say he was shitting bricks "S-so.. H-h-how are you feeling?" Ratliff asked, nervously.

Rydel rolled her eyes "C'mon Ratliff, don't act like that I know what you done."

"Pfft.. I did nothing."

"You tried to poison me!"

"Oh right.. That.." Ratliff said "listen Rydel-"

"Ratliff," Rydel cut him off "calm down.. Its fine," She said with a smile "i know you did it for the right reasons and that it was the only way to get rid of the disease. I know you wouldn't of done that to me otherwise."

Ratliff smiled with relief, also for the fact that Rydel wasn't even showing any signs of evil. Like how she was before Ratliff poisoned her. All but pure goodness, and Ratliff was so relieved by that.

Rydel was in fact back to her good old self from when Ratliff first met her.

"Thank you for understanding Rydel!" He said with relief "so, we good?"

Rydel nodded "We're good, I promise I won't tell Mark."

Ratliff went over to Rydel and hugged her "Thank you again," He pulled away "I'm glad your okay."

"Thanks."

Ratliff then left Rydel's room with the hugest smile on his face, even when he collided with Ross on the corridor it didn't go. "Dude, why you smiling like the Cheshire cat?"

Ratliff shrugged "I'm just happy."

"Happy enough to go get my hoodie from the main hall?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." Ross said popping the p.

**____****• • ****_•_**

Rydel left her room to go see Mark in the main hall, seen as though she hadn't seen him yet. She needed too seen as though he would find it weird if Rydel never went to see him now that she was found. Actually.. Mark didn't even know she had been found yet. Least that's what Ross told her.

Rydel opened the door to the main hall and found Mark sat in a chair, with his back to the door in the far corner of the hall. "So.. Is now a good time or should I come back later?" Rydel asked.

Mark turned in his seat when he heard that familiar voice speak, he turned around and smiled when he saw Rydel stood there with a smile on her face. "Rydel!" He said before getting up from the chair, running up to her and giving her a hug "Who found you?"

"Ross, Ratliff and Garret," Rydel said "but.. I found them. So we kinda met in the middle."

Mark sighed "I am so sorry this happened to you Rydel," He said "I promise I'll do absolutely anything to make it up to you."

Rydel shook her head "It's absolutely fine Mark, it wasn't your fault," Rydel said smiling "It could of happened to Ross. But I'm sure if it was Ross, Ratliff would of probably killed everyone by now to find him. You know how close they are, even though they'll never admit it."

Mark nodded "I know," Mark said "I'm afraid that if Ross went missing Ratliff would end up taking it more personal than I would."

Rydel giggled.

"You know I'll do anything to protect you Rydel, I don't want to see you hurt ever again."

"I know that. Honestly, ever since you took me in after my parents died.. You've been like a dad to me and I couldn't of asked for a better one," She said smiling "so I'd do the same for you."

Mark brought Rydel into another hug before he pulled away.

"I hope those thoughts stay the same about me, Rydel."

Rydel nodded "Don't worry, they will," Rydel said "but i have to go now. So I'll be in my room."

Mark nodded before letting Rydel go.

Rydel continued to smile as she turned round and began to walk down the room to the door, but once her back was to Mark and he couldn't see Rydel's face...

She began to grin. Not like a normal laughing or happy grin.. Oh no.

She began to grin evilly as she walked away from Mark.

**____****• • ****_• NEXT TIME: Rocky _****____****• • ****_•_**

* * *

**YAY! Rydel's back! :D But you all probably hate me for turning her evil... This time she IS evil with NO good inside of her what so ever.. So I'm just warning you for future chapters.. Just saying! But you know, Rydel is Morgana and Morgana was/is evil so.. yeah :D**

**As for the next chapter.. You can pretty much make out what's going to happen haha**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Rocky

**Chapter 18**

* * *

_**• • • Rocky **_**_• • •_**

All day Ross and Ratliff had been out in the Avalon Forest. Well, actually it had been about all morning. They took the horses in the stables round the back of the mansion, seen as though if they took a car it wouldn't exactly fit through onto the path through the forest considering how tiny the path is. The car would probably get stuck. So horses it was. Even though Ratliff still wasn't use to riding horse, though it had been a year since Ross got him on a horse, he still rode it. Every time he would go on a freaking horse he'd always whimper or let out a small scream if he thought he was going to fall, he doesn't do it so much now. Ross just rolls his eyes at him or laughs.

The reason why they were in the forest was because.. Well they never had a reason really they were just bored and needed an excuse to go out. Of course they were and could of invited Laura, Rydel and Garret but they forgot to. Seen as though they were too far through the forest to go back and get them or call them to meet them both, they just left it. It didn't matter anyway. Laura, Rydel and Garret saw them leave without them anyway. They just left them too their little bromance they have going on. Which they all just smiled at. Apart from Rydel, of course she had to fake smile it. She couldn't give the game away that she was evil and totally against everyone now could she?

She didn't realize it would be this hard to pretend to like people you don't. It wasn't as easy as she looked, most of the time she wanted to just run a sword through them. Normally she'd just roll her eyes and be like _'Rydel, stop, you love them' _but not this time. Rydel just smirked. That Rydel was long gone now. This was the new Rydel, and if she was honest. She didn't care. She enjoyed this one. And she definitely wasn't going to get rid of this Rydel without going down with a fight. A fight that no one would win against her, with her having magic and all.

Magic that she has finally learnt to control. Which is just even better for her. She just sits back and laughs at everyone who will even dare to take down this Rydel. Not that people were.

Yet.

**_• • •_**

Ross stopped his horse when he came to a hill/slope, Ratliff came trotting along on his horse and couldn't get it to stop. So the horse ended up going down the hill... at an unstoppable speed. Making Ratliff go flying off the horse, making Ross laugh harder than he has ever in his entire life. He then galloped down the hill before helping Ratliff up from his horse. "How about, you get on the back of my horse and we'll go get yours?" Ross asked as he held out his hand.

"If you go fast I'm going to kill you.." Ratliff said as he took Ross's hand. Ross then pulled Ratliff up so he was sat on the back of his horse before making his horse move "Of course I won't." Ross grinned, next thing he knew Ross slapped the reins of the horse and it went speeding.

"ROSS SLOW DOWN JESUS CHRIST!" Ratliff shouted from the top of his lungs. He hated riding on horses. Ross is just so lucky he gets him on one when they go out to the forest if they go far.

Eventually they caught Ratliff's horse and he got back onto it. "Where are we going now?" Ratliff asked "should we head back?"

Ross shook his head as he was looking around for a place to rest. They needed it. A full day of being on horses was tiring, even though it might not seem like it.

His eyes then landed on a small hut about the size of a house, he took a closer look. By the looks of it, it was a bar "C'mon, we'll go there." Ross pointed over to the hut.

Ratliff looked over to the hut and before he had a say in it, Ross had already made his way over. Which meant of course, that Ratliff had to follow. Which he did.

As soon as they were over outside the bar, Ratliff jumped off the horse gladly and Ross just rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered why he brought Ratliff out on a horse with him. But then he remembered it's because it's funny watching him shit himself. He laughed to himself whilst tying up his horse as Ratliff done the same. Both of them then made their way inside.

Ratliff stepped one foot inside, and it felt like something hit him. He got that feeling.. The feeling he got when he met Calum and Raini for the first time. Except there was two differences when he met them two. When he met Calum he had a good feeling when he saw him sat downstairs on the couch, but when he met Raini it was like he'd saw a ghost. The feeling he was getting now was like the one when he'd met Calum. He then came to realize it's the feeling he seems to get when he meets people who are apart of this stupid Arthur legend that's rising. In fact, it already has risen. What the heck is he talking about?

He just twisted and turned his head as he followed Ross to find a seat, soon they found one that was just in the middle of the room and sat down. "Ross, are you sure we should be here?" Ratliff asked.

Ross rolled his eyes. Trust Ratliff to ask a question like that. They were eighteen now, of course they should be in a bar. They're basically legal to drink, well in England that is. He's not sure about the other countries. "Ratliff, we're 18. Chill. We're legal." Ross said.

Now it was Ratliff's turn to roll his eyes, sometimes Ross thought Ratliff was a real pussy. But he wasn't. It was just a genuine question.. The bar didn't look too friendly through Ratliff's eyes.

A women then came over from the bar, who was obviously a worker, and wiped down the table Ross and Ratliff were sat at "So, what can I get you two?" She asked smiling "oh my.. Your a handsome lad."

Ross looked at the women and smiled "Well, I get that a lot." He said flattered, but not that much. As he said. He gets it a lot.

Ratliff just rolled his eyes, sometimes Ross was a real vain person.

"Oh... Sorry.." The women said, she then looked at Ratliff "I was talking about your friend."

Ratliff then smiled proudly and by the looks of it Ross was reading what Ratliff was thinking and just glared at Ratliff shaking his head "We'll have whatever to drink." Ross said. The women walked off, when Ross looked at Ratliff he was still smiling "Oh don't feel so proud of yourself."

"Awe, is someone jealous that they aren't as hot as their friend?" Ratliff teased.

"Your _not _my friend."

Ratliff just rolled his eyes and shook his head "Of course not," Ratliff said "we're just two people who just so happen to hang out with each other every day of their lives."

"Exactly that."

A few minutes of being in the bar, the women had already brought over Ross and Ratliff's drinks so they were just drinking it slowly before the bar door swung open making everyone jump in fright including Ross and Ratliff. They looked over to see a man coming through the door with a sword in his hand, he didn't look like he was a nice person that hugged puppies. Ratliff and Ross just turned their heads.

The man walked over to the bar where the women was that served them before slamming his hands down on the counter, making Ross turn his head looking over instantly "Money. Now." He demanded.

The women then went under the bar before putting a couple of notes out onto the counter. The man picked them up beginning to count them, he then slammed it back down onto the counter "That's not all of it," He said putting the sword to the women's chest "give me it all."

"I'd take that sword and hand away from her if I were you." Ross said as he pressed his own to the man's back. Actually, it wasn't his own. He just decided to take Rydel's in case he and Ratliff were attacked. Right now, he was glad he brought it. Meanwhile, Ratliff just sat at the table watching whilst he drank his drink.

The man turned round and glared at Ross and just laughed at him "Yeah, like you can do anything to me," The man said "you look about 12."

"I may look 12 but I'm strong."

"I doubt it."

The man lunged for Ross, Ross just punched him in the face before spinning him around kicking him into the wall. "Excuse me, what was that you said before? I didn't quite hear you?" Ross said, mocking the man's last words.

The man just shook his head "I could take you down and run you through.." The man threatened.

Ratliff then just laughed, loud enough for the man to hear whilst he drank his drink "I'd like to see you try.." Ratliff laughed, drinking his drink.

The man glared at Ratliff this time, the man then whistled. Ratliff's head immediately turned to the door when he heard it swing open. And in came about 15 other men, Ratliff then jumped up from his seat backing away.

Ross just could of slapped Ratliff, he didn't take his eyes off the men that just walked through the door "You just had to open your big mouth, Ratliff..." Ross mumbled under his breath, loud enough for Ratliff to hear. For once in Ratliff's life, he actually agreed with Ross. Why the hell did he have to open his mouth?

"Well, then," A voice said. Ross and Ratliff looked over to where the voice came from where they saw a guy about their age, maybe a year older, with longish brown hair walking slowly across the room. Ratliff then got that feeling inside of him "Seems you guys got yourself in quite a mess huh?" He said picking up his drink drinking it.

He then sighed before punching the man in the face that tried to take down Ross, and dropped his drink. Before they all knew it a fight broke out between the whole bar. Including Ross and Ratliff. Ross got grabbed by the chest before being flung onto a table and pinned down, he tried to get up from the table and looked towards Ratliff. "ROSS!" Ratliff shouted as he saw him pinned down on the table. Ross's eyes widened as he saw someone behind Ratliff going to throw a chair at his head "RATLIFF! BEHIND YOU!" He shouted.

Ratliff looked at Ross confused until he turned around and ducked just in time for the chair to miss him completely. He then crawled along the floor until he was behind the bar, he then stood up as he watched everyone else in the bar fight.. A few men then began to come towards Ratliff, seen as though he had no defence he had to use his magic. Which he didn't say no to, he threw a couple of objects which knocked them all out. Ratliff let out a sigh of relief, until he realized people were still fighting in which he just groaned.

The brown haired guy from before then came over to the bar and lent across it "Hey, you, there," he said "pass me that jug behind you."

Ratliff looked behind him where he saw a hug, he picked it up before looking at the real life version of Flynn Ryder. Ratliff didn't know what else to call him, he honestly did look like Flynn from that movie Tangled. "Flynn" then drank a big gulp of what was in the jug.

He then took a breath, flipping his hair back and turning to Ratliff "I'm Rocky, by the way," Rocky said "what do they call you?"

"Ratliff.."

"Nice to meet you Ratliff." Rocky said. He then smashed the jug in someone's face, letting glass go everywhere as well as the contents that use to be in it "Such a waste huh?" Rocky said before walking off.

Ratliff just stood there clueless to what just happened with this Rocky, Flynn Ryder look alike, person. He was.. something. Special. Well.. Yes. But.. A different kind of special.

Rocky walked across the room to go help out Ross who was currently being punched in the face, when Ross managed to kick the person away he knocked into Rocky sending him flying to the floor where he hit his head off the corner of a chair and knocked himself out. Causing everyone to stop fighting.

Ratliff jumped from behind the bar before walking over to Ross and standing next to him, looking down at an unconscious Rocky as if they'd watched the most painful thing in the world. Ratliff hissed _Oooo.. _as he looked down at Rocky. "Should we help him?" Ratliff asked, looking at Ross.

Ross rolled his eyes, and nodded "Go outside to the horses I'll be there in a minute." Ross said. Ratliff went outside. Ross hooked his arms under Rocky's before beginning to drag him out, he couldn't put him over his shoulder. He was just too heavy.

He got out to the horses "I'll throw him over my horse and we'll take him back home."

"Won't that hurt him even more?" Ratliff asked, he then thought about it for a moment and laughed "wait.." Ross nodded as if Ratliff was the stupidest thing in the world "he's knocked out he won't feel it. Chances are it'll wake him up."

If Ross could, he would face palm "I meant put him on the horse you fucking dumb ass. Are you sure that person never got you in the head with that chair?" Ross then dragged Rocky over to the horse before throwing him over it and getting on himself.

Ratliff got onto his own horse before looking at Ross and Rocky who was hanging over the horse "Wait.. What happens if he wakes up before we get home."

"He's not going to... Wanna know why?" Ross asked.

"N-" Ratliff stopped and whined "No! No! No! No! I am not making this horse run! I'll fall off it, then you'll be carrying two knocked out people back home."

Ross grinned "C'mon you pussy." Ross said before making the horse run. Ratliff sighed before making the horse run himself, sometimes he really hated Ross in moments like this.

**_• • •_**

Ratliff began to dab the damp cloth on Rocky's face, he was in Ross's bed seen as though Riker locked the door at his and Ratliff's. Just wonderful. He and Ross were in his room, whilst Ratliff was sat on the edge of the bed trying to wake up Rocky, Ross was stood at the end of the bed. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ross asked.

Ratliff sighed "For the 100th time Ross.. Yes I do... Remember. I've lived with Riker for a year and a half. Trust me, I think I know how to take care of a freaking sick or injured person. I'm not an idiot."

Ross went to go say something, but Ratliff beat him too it "Don't bother." Ratliff stopped him.

Rocky then began to stir in his sleep, he let his eyes slowly fall open when he saw the Ratliff guy from earlier in the bar, He jumped and sat up "Where am I?" Rocky asked.

"Calm down Rocky," Ratliff said "your at Ross's house.. In.." Ratliff stopped himself "in a city that is outside the Avalon Forest because I would tell you the name of the city, but.. I don't know it."

"Anyway, I'm going to go.. Nice meeting you Ratliff.. Ross.." Rocky said about to get off the bed.

Ratliff stopped him "No," Ratliff said "dude, you got a concussion. You need to rest."

"Who runs this city?"

"Mark Lynch," Ross said "A.K.A my Dad."

Rocky sighed and rolled his eyes "Yeah, I'm out of here," Rocky said "listen Ross. I'm pretty sure your a nice person and all.. but.. I er.. Just don't like people like your Dad."

Ross sighed and nodded "That's fine, I understand. Especially if you wanna leave."

"That's what I'm going to do." Rocky said about to leave.

He then stopped before turning back round to Ross and Ratliff "Tell you what though," Rocky said "I have the strangest feeling we all might end up meeting again.. So if we do end up meeting again. I'll stay in Camelot."

"Camelot?" Ratliff asked "dude, your really concussed because Camelot was hundreds of years ago."

"Yeah," Rocky nodded "but this city is called 'Camelot' as well _dude_. It says on the freaking sign that use to hang on the entrance here. Now like I said before, bye now." With that.. Rocky left.

"I've never helped a guy before and seen him leave so fast.." Ross said.

"HEY! I helped him! All you did was put him on a horse and bring him back."

"C'mon, lets go up to the roof for a little while."

Rocky walked out. It wasn't more of a walk though, it was more of a sprint/speed walk. He just couldn't wait to get out of there, it was nothing he had against Ross. It was just his Dad. He hated people like Ross's dad. They were so arrogant.. Let himself get blinded by the things he hated by not even giving them a fair trial. Unfortunately Rocky was one of them.

He was with his friend one day. A friend that had magic, his friend was stupid enough to use the magic and next thing you know Mark's men come and Rocky gets the blame for it. Instead of being killed, Rocky managed to out smart the men and run for his life. That's why he left. If he saw Mark then he'd recognized Rocky in an instant. He'd only wish he could actually prove to Mark.. HE WAS NOT A SORCERER.

He sighed, but stopped in his tracks when he saw a brown haired girl walking up the path outside the mansion so he stopped in front of her "Hey." Rocky said smiling.

Laura cocked her head at the person in front of him "Er.. Hey.." She said, awkwardly.

"I'm Rocky and you are?"

"Not interested," Laura said "now bye."

Rocky stopped Laura from going by standing in front of her "Awe, come on. Talk to me, I could use a pretty face like yours to talk to." Rocky said as he put his hand on Laura's cheek.

Laura blushed before letting out a chuckle "Your funny.."

"Its what I was going for." Rocky winked.

"They're rather friendly!" Ross said as he looked down from the roof, only to see Rocky and Laura.

Ratliff looked at Ross confused, and looked down to see Rocky and Laura. In which he just grinned "Why do you care?" Ratliff asked.

"I er.." Ross coughed "I don't.." Ratliff gave Ross a look, Ross just rolled his eyes "She can do better than _that._"

"W-what...? She should be setting her standards... Higher?" Ratliff asked, beginning to mock Ross. He then face palmed "Oh but I forget," Ratliff took his hand away from his face "a girl, in Laura's standard can never be with someone like you now can they.. Oops."

"Ratliff.."

"Shut up.." Ratliff finished off the sentence for him.

Ross smiled "You guess it." He then put his arm round Ratliff before walking off with him, pushing him as he went along.

**_• • •_**

**_• • • NEXT TIME: The Crystal Cave _****_• • •_**

* * *

**Originally.. This chapter was WAYYYYY longer than planned.. Like I explained more about Rocky & why he left.. Don't worry though.. ROCKY WILL BE BACK! Sooner than you think in about 5 or 4 chapters time? ;) Along with SOMEONE else AND another NEW person! :D **

**I think you can pretty much all guess that Rocky is Gwaine.. Haha cx **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	19. The Crystal Cave

_Italic Text = Seeing The Future_

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**_• • •_****_The Crystal Cave_****_• • •_**

Panic? No. Scared shitless running because you don't know if your going to live or not? Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!

It wasn't like Ross and Ratliff had done anything wrong, oh no. They just decided to go to the woods again for the day when all of a sudden about 10 men jumped out of nowhere and tried to attack them, so right now they are basically running for their lives away from them. They don't even know if they're running back towards the city, cause they were too scared and panicked too fast to see if they were going the right way, so for all they know they could be running to a dead end and end up having themselves killed.

Ratliff kept taking glances behind his back to see if they were still there chasing them, and yes. They in fact were still chasing them. With weapons. Great. Ratliff looked in front of him, only to find that Ross had disappeared. He groaned under his breath. _Typical of Ross too- _

Ratliff had his thoughts interrupted when he felt himself falling down "RATLIFF WATCH-" Ross shouted. Before Ross knew it, Ratliff fell and landed right on top of Ross. Crushing them both. Ross let out a small pained cough "out.." He finished off.

Slowly Ratliff climbed off Ross to find they both were in some kind of ditch, both of them then crept over to the side. Whilst Ratliff stayed pinned against the wall, Ross peered his head over the top of it. "Are they gone?" Ratliff asked, trying to catch his breath.

"I-I think so." Ross said as he kept on looking over.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.. I'm sure.. I think."

"Oh you _think_, that makes me so freaking full of hope Ross." Ratliff said sarcastically.

"C'mon.. Lets just try sneak off.." Ross said "hopefully they're gone."

Ross and Ratliff them moved away from the wall as quietly and sneakily as they could in case the bandits were there. As they moved against the wall slowly, Ross turned his head when he saw one of the members of the bandits coming towards Ratliff. "LOOK OUT!" Ross shouted before tackling the man to the floor, taking his weapon from him.

Ratliff flinched as all that commotion went on, he didn't know which way to turn or what to do. That was until another man jumped out from the top of the ditch onto Ratliff and he just some how managed to punch him in the stomach, winding him and taking his weapon from him before smacking him in the back with it, where he threw his hands up in triumph. "I did it!" He said, so proud of himself.

Ross just rolled his eyes as he had one foot on top of the man's back and one on the floor "Lets just go before the rest show up." Ross said "in fact lets not walk, lets just run."

Both of them began to run off slowly, being scarce about where they were going and who was following them. Ross in front of Ratliff. All of a sudden out of nowhere a man fired an arrow from behind them as they were running.

And it pierced through Ross's back making him collapse to the floor.

Ross fell all the way to the floor flat on his front, making Ratliff stop in his tracks and fall right to Ross's side on his knees. He shook Ross in the hope he'd wake up until he saw the arrow in Ross's back and blood coming from it, he then turned Ross over to find him flat out. Ratliff let his fingers find it's way to Ross's pulse to see if he was still breathing and alive.

His pulse was slowing down, which wasn't good.

Ratliff then let out a frustrated scream before turning round and making the men fly back and smash off a tree with his magic before looking back down at Ross as his life was slowly slipping away. He then picked Ross up off the floor, before walking off with him over his shoulder. Normally he'd of struggled to carry someone of Ross's build, but in the past year and a half he's been use to carrying Ross about.

Even when he's not hurt.

Finally Ratliff found somewhere where they could rest and hopefully Ratliff could help Ross stay alive. He looked up to see where he was but all he was seeing was a kind of ditch area, like before, but with more grass and trees. There was also these weird statues that looked like Kings that were being covered by green moss. By the looks of it they were statues of Kings, but Ratliff chose to ignore it.

He laid Ross down on the floor whilst he knelt down next to him, thinking through his mind of how he could help Ross stay alive. Either go find some herbs to help him, like they did in the old times, or take a wing at it and use his magic? He shrugged. Magic it was, he knew no herbs to help him stay alive.

Ratliff pulled the arrow out of Ross's back, throwing it elsewhere before letting his hand slide over Ross's wound, mumbling a few words for a spell that would hopefully work. He then looked down at Ross to find he was still not awake. He sighed in frustration a little bit before putting his hand over his wound on his back before doing the same spell. Still didn't work. This time he was close to tears in frustration and sadness, he tried one last time and looked at Ross again.

Still nothing.

He sighed before going away from Ross and letting tears fall from his eyes as he fell to knees on the ground. It was hopeless. There was nothing he could do to save Ross or bring him back to life. He didn't even bother to feel his pulse to see if he was alive or dead.

"What's wrong?"

Ratliff looked up to see an old man stood in front of him, stood between two of the King statues covered in moss. "Why are you so sad?"

Ratliff sighed and wiped his eyes "M-my friend.. he's dying and I can't help him."

The old man nodded before going over to Ratliff and looked down at him "Follow me."

Ratliff looked at the man and gave him a weird look before looking away "Err, no thanks.. Last time an old man told someone to follow them, I don't think it ended so good.."

The old man rolled his eyes and shook his head at Ratliff "No, you _idiot_."

_Idiot._

Ratliff sighed, he just wished Ross would make some sign he was alive. Like he would just wake up and call him an idiot. It's what he normally does anyway.

"You have magic Ratliff, I have magic.."

"How do you know my name?" Ratliff asked, standing up as he wiped his eyes.

"Magic.. Literally, now move out of my way." The old man said as he walked past Ratliff and over to Ross. Ratliff watched as the man went over to Ross. He mumbled a few words over Ross, before he stood back up. He looked at Ratliff and smiled "There you go, your friend is well," the man said "but he won't be awake for a while. _Now _will you come with me?" Ratliff nodded before following the man away from Ross.

The man guided Ratliff away from the valley like place they were, which reminded him "Hey, what is this place called where my friend is?" Ratliff asked as he looked back at the weird King statues "does it have anything to do with Kings by any chance?"

"Yes it does, this place is 'The Valley Of The Fallen Kings', it also has a cave that I want to show you. It will help you so much. Especially for the future."

Ratliff rolled his eyes behind the man's back. He was so sick of random people in the forest and others in general telling him , almost like a warning, about the future. He was so sick of it, he'd just wish people would tell him why the future is such a danger to him. It's just so frustrating to him. He has magic and he can't even look into the future himself.

He stopped as both of them came to the opening of a cave "What is this place?" Ratliff asked as he tried to look inside, but it was dark. Apart from the tint of blue that was coming from the very inside.

"The crystal cave," The man said as he moved out of the way "after you."

Ratliff reluctantly began to walk into the cave slowly, not knowing what to expect when he walked in. Once he was far enough in the man began to follow him and before he knew it, he was in the cave where all he saw was crystals. Which explained why there was a tint of blue coming from the cave, even though he knew there was crystals in there cause of the man telling him.

He looked around when his eyes fell on one specific crystal where he saw something in it, he walked closer to it to have a look what it was.

_He saw Rydel in it. He also saw Raini too, both of them were in the mansion back home and Rydel was sat in the main hall on one of the thrones looking down at someone, she was grinning. Evilly. That's what he noticed. She looked at Raini and smiled to her as she was stood next to her before looking down on the floor, looking at Mark. It seemed that Ross and Ratliff were there too, looking down on everything out of sight. "I-I thought she.. I thought she was a good person.." Ross said. Ratliff shook his head "No, she's not.. You thought wrong.. as did I. She's nothing but pure evil." _

Ratliff immediately looked away from the crystal before holding his head as it was hurting from seeing that. Hurting very badly, he then fell to the floor holding his head "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Ratliff shouted.

The man stood where he was, looking down at Ratliff "It's the future," He said "the _very near _future indeed. And if that crystal didn't tell you there and wasn't obvious enough to you, I'll tell you now. You can't trust Rydel."

Ratliff took his hands away from his head "I-I know.. I kinda got that.." Ratliff said before sighing. He just shook his head, there was him thinking Rydel had actually gone back to being the good kind hearted person she was rather than being stuck in the middle of both worlds. Now she's just nothing but evil. Pure evil.

Morgana Pendragon evil. But what people are going to be calling it in the future when all of them are dead is 'Rydel Lynch evil'. That's if the legend decides to rise again in thousands of years and the names are changed round.

"These crystals can help you," The man continued "they show you the future. Even the future that is unwritten. All of it's very much true..." The man then looked into one crystal before grinning "would you like to look at this crystal?"

Ratliff shook his head "No.. no more crystals.."

"It's off your blonde friend Ross."

Ratliff then jumped off his feet and was like a moth drawn to a flame when he looked into the crystal "WHAT THE HECK!" Ratliff shouted as he looked at the crystal and held onto his head as it hurt. He didn't even get chance to look at the crystal that showed Ross's future, he just walked away from it back to where it was before.

"Wow, you must really care about this.. friend of yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it only hurts to look at the future of someone you care about, you managed to look at Rydel's until the end without breaking down. You never even got one glimpse at Ross's before you broke down. Would you like to look at it?"

Ratliff shook his head "N-no.. I don't think I can," Ratliff wiped his eyes again from the pain "I don't think it'd be a good idea.." _I want my brain and head to stay in tact. _

"You know, that's a very bad but good choice you made about that," The man said "bad because now you don't know what it is to stop it and good because it's a good thing not to know.."

The man then walked over to Ratliff before taking something into his hand, holding it in front of him. Ratliff looked to see a crystal from the cave in his hand "You'll need this," He said "it'll show you anything you want about the future. It'll come in handy _very _much. Even if it's in eight years time.." The man said, making the last part a hint.

Ratliff just took the crystal from the man and looked at it, stroking it with his hand. When he looked up he saw the man was gone. He sighed before taking his jacket off and wrapping the crystal in it before exiting the cave to go back to Ross.

Ratliff had his back facing Ross, he had done for the past 45 minutes. He had his jacket laid in his lap with the crystal wrapped in it, daring whether or not he should actually look at the crystal for the future. For Ross's sake and for his own. Maybe he can stop whatever it is that's going to happen.

As he was about to he felt something collide off his head and land in his lap. A water bottle. Ross's water bottle.

Ratliff turned his head to see Ross well and awake, turns out he was the one who threw the water bottle at his head.

"You look like a startled donkey."

"Yeah?" Ratliff said as he stood up "least I don't look like a... bone-idle toad."

Ross cocked his head "Are you saying I look like a toad?"

Ratliff nodded "Yeah, and maybe one day you'll magically turn into a handsome Prince," Ratliff said "but... magic's outlawed so that'll probably never happen. Lets go." He said about to leave.

"Ratliff.." Ross said, stopping him from leaving "I'm the one who gives the orders.. Remember?"

Ratliff nodded "Oh yeah of course," He said. He waited a moment "C'mon then lets go." Ratliff said before walking off.

Ross just stood there and watched as Ratliff walked off. Did Ratliff have some sort of mental brain disease? He did not know.

**_• • •Next Time: Ross & Rydel Lynch_****_• • •_**

* * *

**Sorry for the late update cx haha cx I guess school is just really taking all my energy out of me. HAHA. Hopefully the next chapter won't be too late :)**

**So, Chapter 20 next one... That means only 22 Chapters left :/ OR about 24... Hey, best cherish it whilst it lasts huh? :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	20. Ross and Rydel Lynch

**Oh my gosh, chapter 20! I didn't think I would get this far :o THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! :D**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**_• • •Ross and Rydel Lynch• • •_**

Rydel slowly came out of her room. It was around midnight and everyone in the Mansion was sound asleep. As she had made sure of. Ross was out like a light in his bed and so was Mark. Yes, Rydel could of easily got her sword from her room and killed Mark, but what's the fun in that? Doing it so boringly, yeah, right, fun! Rydel just rolled her eyes.

She got downstairs before sneaking out the back door, once she was outside she made her way to the back gate that let to the front before letting it fall open quietly and gently with her magic. Shutting it as she left. Making her way into the forest too meet Raini to put their plan into place.

Not knowing she was being watched the whole time.

Now, Ross may call Ratliff an idiot sometimes.. But if Ross only knew he wasn't. Ratliff knew he was right all along. Ratliff was sat on the bench that sat outside the Mansion,watching Rydel make her little escape into the forest. He didn't have to follow her to know who she was going to meet. It was too obvious. Raini. And possibly Raini's little army she got going on more than likely.

Ratliff wasn't even going to follow Rydel anyway, why would he have to follow her to know what's going on when he has a crystal that he was given that can tell him? Duh! He's been using it for the past few weeks since he'd been given it. Sure it was only small and stupid things he used it for, but he didn't think there would come a time when he would need it for something as important as this.

As soon as he got home, he slowly got in and closed the door. He crept through the house quietly, he went into the living room to find Riker wasn't there. _He must of gone to bed. _Ratliff thought to himself. He then proceeded to go upstairs.

Once he was in his room, he shut the door before going underneath his bed and bringing out a box. He opened the box which revealed the crystal he was given before taking it out into his hands.

Ratliff looked at it before an image popped up onto the crystal of Rydel in the future. Was it the near future? Hopefully.

_Rydel threw her red hood over her head to the cape she was wearing so that nobody would recognize her. She also had a dagger in her pocket and she made her way down the halls of the Mansion until she came to a room. Mark's room. She walked in before creeping over to his bed, pulled out the dagger, held it above him and slammed the dagger into his stomach. Killing him._

Ratliff gasped before coming out of the trance the crystal put him in. Panicking, because Rydel had already left in a red cape, he put the crystal back into the box, sliding it under his bed before running out of his room loudly. He didn't even care if he woke up Riker, he needed to get back to the Mansion before Rydel and stop her.

He got out of the house before running out of Riker's all the way across the road till he got to the back door of the Mansion that was left open. _Shit. _Ratliff then picked up his pace before going through the back door, which was also open, and running through the Mansion – quietly so he didn't wake anybody up.

When Ratliff got upstairs he stopped as he got to the end of the corridor when he saw Rydel coming. In her red cape, so he hid round the corner watching her. As she walked by Ratliff, not seeing him, her cape blew revealing a dagger stuck in the side of her pocket. He then got out from the other corridor before walking a fair distance behind Rydel slowly. He was beginning to panic as he found that he and Rydel were becoming dangerously close to Mark's room.

In panic, Ratliff used his magic to trip Rydel up to stop her in her tracks and hopefully knock her out until someone wakes up to put her back in her room.

Oh no, that didn't happen.

Rydel was close to the stair case. A staircase made of stone. So when Ratliff knocked her over with his magic, Rydel lost her balance and ended up going down the stone staircase knocking her head off each step as she fell down.

Ratliff's eyes widened as he watched Rydel disappear down them "Oh no.." He mumbled.

Ratliff ran down the hall before coming to the stairs where he saw Rydel at the bottom of the steps in a heap. He then went down to her before rolling her over to see her eyes shut... and her head bleeding. Ratliff ran his fingers to her pulse to find it was slowing down. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay down...

Ratliff stood up and shook his head. No. Just no.

He killed Rydel once and she came back.. He can't of done it again. Least this time it'd be by accident.

_• • •_

Ross, Ratliff and Laura were all sat in the waiting room of the hospital. And had been all morning. Well, Ross and Ratliff had been there since it all happened. Yeah, Ratliff ended up telling a huge lie to Ross. He went into his room, told him he saw someone from his house sneaking into the house, so he went in and followed to see who it was and he found Rydel at the bottom of the steps. Needless to say Ross bought it and 7 hours later, here we are.

Mark was in the room with Rydel all they could do was wait for it to be all over so they could go back home. Although they know Rydel won't be home for a long time.

Ratliff was coming back from the café in the hospital after being hit by a pang of guilt for what he did to Rydel. What if he gets found out? How and why is he suppose to explain how and why he did it? That'd be fun. He'd be killed for two reasons. 1. For magic. 2. For attempting to kill Rydel.

It's bad enough the Doctor's already said she has a fractured skull. God knows when she'd be home next. She might not even be home.. She could probably more than likely die between now and the time she gets to go home. Then Ross would be going after the person who killed Rydel when in fact he wouldn't have to look far.

Ross was being so angry about this situation, way to protective for a friend. Which was finally making sense to Ratliff as to why Rydel and Ross are brother and sister. Even though they don't know it. Gosh, Rydel could die and Ross would never know the truth about Rydel being his sister. Now how harsh and shocking would that be?

_'Yeah Ross, by the way, Rydel was your sister but you can't do anything about it now cause she's dead. Have a nice day now.' _Ratliff rolled his eyes. He can see it now.

He went to go back into the waiting room where only himself, Ross and Laura were before but he just stopped when he got the outside of the room and looked in. Laura was crying and Ross was holding her as she did so, and he kissed her head. Ratliff just sighed before walking away and leaving them both too it. There was no point in splitting them both up whilst they're caught up in the moment.

He just decided to go see Rydel instead, just let the guilt eat him alive more than it already was. He sighed before opening the door to go into the room where Rydel was laid in the bed with the heart monitor going off every so often to show her heartbeat. Her face was paler than ever and just under her eyes were going darker.

As Ratliff went to go over to Rydel's bed, Riker came into the room and saw Ratliff "Ratliff, I know your feel guilty about doing this too her, please don't beat yourself up about it any more?" He asked.

"She could die.. and it'd be all my fault."

"No it wouldn't, you were just doing what was right!"

"You always say that and it always ends up with me almost or killing Rydel, this time there's a possible chance she could be die. This time for good! Then who's Ross going to go after and kill? Me, Riker! Me!"

Riker rolled his eyes "Calm down.."

"Riker?" Mark's voice echoed from outside.

"Get in the closet! _DON'T_ come out till I tell you!" Riker said before pushing Ratliff into the open cupboard in the room Rydel was in. Reason for Riker doing that was cause if Mark caught Ratliff in here, he would grow suspicious and probably have Ratliff killed for having a 'secret romance' with Rydel. Even though clearly there is _NO_ relationship there for Rydel and Ratliff and there _never _will be.

Riker turned to the door "Yes?" he said.

Mark came into the room and shut the door behind him, giving Riker a weird look "What are you doing in here?" He asked.

Riker shrugged "I was coming to see if you were in here with her, but you weren't. But I figured you'd be back, so I thought I'd wait a while." He lied. Riker looked over to the closet door to see the door open a crack, which meant it wasn't that suspicious and Ratliff could hear every word that was to be said.

Mark nodded "Good, it's what I was hoping for," He said before slowly walking over to the side of Rydel's bed and sighing as he looked down at her "why couldn't I of looked after her properly? I promised her mother I would do so before she died."

Riker gave Mark a funny look "Her mother?" Riker asked confused "I thought you promised her Father.. I thought her Mother died before her Father did."

Rydel felt herself to begin to wake up, but she decided to keep her eyes shut as she heard Mark and Riker talking.

Mark sighed "Her Father did die before her Mother.." He said "but the problem was.. that wasn't her Father. Well.. her biological Father anyway."

Riker cocked his head at him for a moment in confusion until it finally clicked to him in his mind "Oh my god.." Riker said quietly "Your her _real _Dad..." Mark nodded "so that makes Ross and Rydel brother and.. Wow.. Do they know?"

Mark shook his head "Nope," he said "but hopefully they will someday."

_Someday. _

Mark sighed "Anyway, I'm going to go look for Ross. See how he's doing." He said before exiting the room.

Riker basically ran over to the cupboard and let Ratliff out, looking at him with surprised eyes "Ratliff! Did you hear that?!" Riker asked shocked, He was more than shocked. When he looked at Ratliff he was even more shocked. He didn't look surprised "did you know..?" He asked.

Ratliff nodded "Yeah.."

"HOW?!"

"Sheesh, Riker shut it for one moment," Ratliff said "think about it for one moment. Ross and Rydel are Arthur and Morgana. Or should I say Arthur Pendragon and Morgana Pendragon. They were brother and sister.. You put the pieces together and they kinda fit." He said, interlocking his hand as if it was a jigsaw.

"D-does Ross know?"

Ratliff shook his head "No."

"We better hope it stays that way, otherwise there _will _be trouble.."

If only they were to know Rydel heard every single word that was said between them all.

**_• • •Next Time: The Coming Of Ross: Part 1_****_• • •_**

**__****_• • •After: The Coming Of Ross: Part 2_****_• • •_**

**__****__****_• • •Then: The Darkest Hour: Part 1_****_• • •_**

* * *

**Yeah, I kinda wanted this chapter to be based round that :D Haha cx **

**As if you haven't noticed already, I couldn't be bothered coming up with names for Chapters.. So I'm just naming them after the _Merlin_ episodes cx For those who can see "The Darkest Hour" you basically now know that.. after that.. There's not long left till this stories over cx But... Before the end comes.. We have a lot to get through :D**

**In the next chapter.. There's two characters that come back and a NEW character! :D WOO! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	21. The Coming Of Ross

**I'm not trying to be funny or mean here.. But.. where is everyone that use to review on this story? It's like.. Everyone's disappeared.. I'm sorry.. Has this story all of a sudden gone down hill? Cause if it seemed like it I PROMISE it's about to pick up! I know there's like 14 people who follow the story.. and about 9 use to review and I was fine with that. **

**Thanks. **

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**_• • •The Coming Of Ross: Part 1_**_**• • •**_

**4 months Later**

"Ross, where are we going?" Ratliff asked. He'd been called by Ross this morning, and by morning he means about 7 a.m. because apparently he needed him to go to the forest with him to find 'something'. He didn't know what that 'something' was.

Right now, it was 9 a.m and Ross had been dragging Ratliff around for the past hour and a half round the forest. All Ratliff wanted to do was sleep down and have a fucking break. "Ross.. Please stop." Ratliff said as he stopped walking.

Ross spun round when he heard Ratliff stop "C'mon, we need to get going!"

"Tell me where we're going and I'll start moving. If it's somewhere scary, I'll be moving back in the opposite direction so I can go home, if it's not.. Then I'll be following you."

"Okay," Ross sighed "I got a call this morning from Garret's parents telling me he'd gone into the forest last night and he didn't come back. So I told them I'd go look for him."

"Then why didn't you say that instead of dragging me with you making it seem like you were going to fucking murder me so nobody can find me!"

"C'mon, lets get finding him."

Now that Rydel was much more better from being threw down the stairs at her own home, she decided enough was enough. She was sick of putting off the plan any longer, this plan needed to be done by the end of the day. She'd sent a message to Raini and her little army she has waiting to attack, telling her that when Rydel gives her the signal. Attack. Then everything will fall into place and go according to plan.

By the end of the day Rydel would be the one ruling over everyone she hates and the entire city, Mark would be put behind the cells and slowly waiting to be killed by Rydel. She would be the one that would do it. Rydel just grinned as she sat back in her chair of the desk in her room.

"Rydel?" Laura said as she slowly came through the door, she saw Rydel at her desk and smiled "You feeling better today?" She asked walking over to her.

Rydel turned her head and looked up to Laura and smiled "Yeah, of course I am. Much better than I've been in the past few months." Rydel said. The one person Rydel didn't hate or want to put to death was Laura. She was one of the very few people that Rydel could actually put up with, as Laura has never done anything wrong to her. Neither has Ratliff. But she has a feeling if this plan fails and she gets found out, them two will just leave her and resent her more than ever.

"Great, so I was thinking that maybe the both of us could do a little bit of shopping, we haven't done that for a while have we? _And _I've got my car so we don't have to walk."

Rydel smiled at her and nodded "Sure, I'd love that." She said.

"Awesome, I'll just go get the car started." Laura said smiling as she left the room.

Rydel's smile faded as Laura left the room. Man.. She felt so bad. For Laura. Nobody else, she was still going through this plan.

Laura left the room and shut it with her smile, before she turned round and lent against the door. Letting her smile fade. She's not stupid, she knows there's something going on with Rydel and she knows it's not good. How does she know? Well.. its a long story.

One night Laura left Rydel's bedroom to go home. As she was about to leave,she decided she needed the bathroom and that she couldn't wait until she got home otherwise she'd have to pee in a bush on her way home and to be honest she doesn't want to do that. So she went to the bathroom quickly. When she came out a few minutes later, she saw Rydel coming out of her room and she left down the stairs. At first Laura thought Rydel was going downstairs to get something to eat from the kitchen or go down there for a while, but she left through the front door. Laura could tell immediately something was wrong and began to follow her, only to find she was going into the forest. She hid as Rydel went through the forest and she saw Raini there as Rydel ran to her. At first she thought it was fine that Rydel was doing that, but then as she was about to leave Rydel and Raini started talking about a plan to kill people. A lot of. In which Laura panicked and began to run back to the city, as she didn't want to hear no more of what Rydel and Raini were planning.

Ever since then Laura has began to notice Rydel's behaviour changing ever so more. Which was worrying. Whatever Rydel and Raini were planning.. Laura didn't like the feeling she was getting about it. That's why she was just going to be nice to Rydel for a few days and then bam.. she'd ask Rydel what the fuck Raini and Rydel are up too.

Ross and Ratliff were both still going through the forest trying to find Garret, which is just like the time Rydel had gone missing for a full year. For all they know Garret could be dead after being attacked by something. Ross may sound crazy here, but for the past two years there's been a lot of weird type of creatures popping up in the woods lately. Especially deep in the forest. It's almost like, the deeper you go the more weird creatures are there.

Ross shook his head at how wrong that last part sounded.

As Ross and Ratliff were moving down the dirt track between the trees, he heard a rustle sound. He stopped in his tracks and put his arm up to stop Ratliff, which Ratliff collided into Ross "Dude what are you-"

"Shh!" Ross hushed Ratliff "I hear something.." He whispered.

"What are you talking about, I don't hear anything." Ratliff whispered back. The rustling sound started to get louder and closer, "Now that I hear.." Ratliff whispered even quieter.

Both of them stayed still before moving to a tree which they stayed against and tried too hide behind, it was a big fat tree so hopefully it would at least keep one of them hid. The foot steps became closer and Ross gripped onto the top of his sword as it as beginning to show whatever it was, was near them.

Ross then jumped out from behind the tree before grabbing the person and throwing them against the tree, putting the sword to their throat "Gotcha you little-" Ross stopped "-Rocky?" Ross let go of Rocky before putting his sword down away from Rocky.

"Now then princess," Rocky said "that's no way to treat someone who you reunite with is it?" He teased.

"Princess?"

"Yeah, I mean, your basically a Prince, Ross.. But I'm saying Princess cause.. you seem more like a girl to me."

Gwaine. That's all Ratliff was thinking _right_ there.. Gwaine. Rocky had to be Gwaine. After all, he did look like him in a way and had the freaking sarcastic funny attitude of him. I mean, you didn't see him being Percival.. He's big. But Rocky's not. Now that Ratliff thought about it.. The only other person missing from this whole this _was _Percival.

There was already himself (Merlin), Laura (Guinevere), Ross (Arthur), Rydel (Morgana), Riker (Gaius), Mark (Uther), Raini (Morgause), Noah (Mordred) (but he's gone now), Rocky (Gwaine), Cody (Elyan), Garret (Leon) and Calum (Lancelot) (but he's also gone). The only person was missing was Gwaine and Percival, but they found Gwaine now all that's left is Percival.

Ratliff sighed, if only he could tell Ross and everyone else about this whole thing. He knows he can't cause there's a slight chance he could be betrayed by one of them and then killed. Which he doesn't want to happen.

Ross rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah," Ross said "what are you even doing back here?"

Rocky shrugged "I was on a little bit of a walk then next thing you know _you _jump out and freaking attack me to kill me."

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else. As in.. Someone else that would probably kill me."

"What about me?" Ratliff asked.

"Oh yeah., him too."

"Anyway, what are you two doing out in the woods all alone with a sword? Didn't they teach you princess's should never be allowed to hold a sword?"

Ross rolled his eyes "Ha, ha Rocky, very funny," he said "no, in fact we are looking for my friend Garret. He went missing and now we can't find him.. And you can help."

"Oh can I now?" Rocky replied sarcastically.

"Yeah," Ross nodded "you told that if you ever see me or Ratliff again you promised you'd stay in the City with us. Remember?"

Rocky thought about it for a moment and mentally face palmed, remembering that promise he had unfortunately made. Cause if he never made that promise, he'd of been gone like a light. But Rocky is keen and keeps to his promises he makes. Then again, promises are made to be broken right? _No. _Rocky thought.

Rocky sighed "Well then, lets go find your friend."

Laura doesn't know what happened. As far as she remembers, she was going shopping with Rydel, they went back to Laura's and dropped off her bags before going back to Rydel's. Laura watched as Rydel went over to her desk, mumbling a few words that Laura couldn't understand. Then about half hour later.. An attack happened.. Then Laura was knocked clean out onto the floor.

She slowly opened her eyes to reveal she was on the hallway of the Mansion. The hallway was destroyed. So she wasn't dreaming, that was a bad sign. Then a thought occurred to her. Ross, Ratliff, Garret, Rydel and Riker. Where were they? She knows Garret's been gone since yesterday and Ross and Ratliff had done their disappearing act into the forest to look for him, and she doesn't know if they're back yet.. What happens when they get back? They'll be so confused and what happens if they get attacked or killed. She doesn't want that to happen to Ross.

And Ratliff and Garret of course..

But as for Rydel and Riker, she had no clue about their safety. She figures Riker would be at his hiding and trying not to be killed or, he could have been caught and killed. What about Rydel? Gosh, she could be anywhere.

As Laura got up she saw two men coming towards her with swords in her hands, her eyes widened and she immediately jumped off the floor, turning round, and ran off down the hall as fast as she could away from them both.

"After her!"

Laura got to the end of the hallway that seemed endless until she got to the end of it and turned the corner. Only to realize there were two other men stood there with sword coming towards her. She was at a dead end and caught. For all she knows she could be killed.

Next thing she knew she was surrounded by all four of the men, two of them grabbed her before pushing her to the floor. Not letting go of her. Another man traced around her body with the tip of his sword, deciding as too where he would put the sword through Laura to kill her. Eventually he let the sword fall on her heart, as he was getting ready to pierce it. There was a voice.

"HEY!"

Laura turned her head looking for the voice, her eyes landed on Rydel at the other end of the corridor. Maybe she could help her get out of this situation.

"What do you four think you are doing?" Rydel asked as she came storming down the hallway.

"My lady, we found her lurking in the hallways."

My lady? Laura found that a little bit weird. But then it occurred to her, that maybe these men have something to do with Rydel.

"That doesn't give you any right to grab her and immediately decide you want to kill her," Rydel said pushing past them all standing in front of her "next time you find someone lurking on the halls, bring them too me and _I _will decide whether or not they will be put to death. As for this girl, you don't fucking touch her or harm a hair on her head, cause if you do I swear I will put it to my best interest that you all will be put to death myself. Understood?!"

"Yes my lady." The four men said, taking a bow in front of her.

"Good," Rydel said "now go find Raini, maybe she can give you all something to do rather than find people to kill them." She spat. The four men nodded before running off down the hall to find Raini as they were told too.

Rydel then looked down to Laura before helping her up too the floor, and Laura looked scared and full of terror "Your okay now Laura." Rydel said.

Laura pulled away from Rydel "What's going on Rydel?" Laura asked, slowly stepping back from her, with Rydel coming towards her as she done so "i-is this your doing?"

Rydel sighed "Laura, listen to me."

"It is isn't it!" Laura exclaimed "why are you doing this Rydel?! Why are you doing this to innocent people?!"

Rydel rolled her eyes and sighed "Look Laura, as long as you stay by my side and don't betray me, I promise your safe okay? As for the rest.. You can consider dead to me."

"You didn't answer my question Ryd_el. WHY _are you doing this?"

"I'll explain later. For now, just come with me." Rydel said as she put her arm round Laura and taking her off.

"There!" Ratliff shouted and pointed as he was stood on the top of a small hill that led down to a lower ground.

Ross and Rocky ran over to Ratliff to where he was looking, they looked down the hill to find Garret laid on the floor "Who's going to get him?" Ratliff asked Rocky and Ross. Before he could get an answer out of the both of them, he felt each of their hands on his back before he was pushed down.

Ratliff hit the floor and rolled a little, landing next to Garret. He looked up to Rocky and Ross, sending them a glare "Give me a warning next time!" Ratliff shouted up. "If we did that would of made you more scared and you'd of probably of got hurt!" Ross shouted down.

"Like you would of cared!"

"True." Ross shouted, nodded.

Ratliff turned and looked down to Garret before shaking him, turning him round onto his back "Garret? Are you okay?" Ratliff asked.

Garret began to stir, feeling his eyes open. He was blinded by the sun light he was seeing, but then there was a figure of a head above his head. He sat up looking around "Ratliff? Where am I?" Garret asked "why am I here?"

"You came here last night by yourself, obviously expecting nothing to happen to you, and your parents called to ask where you were and tell us you went to the forest. So me and Ross came to look for you, bumped into Rocky and abracadabra here we are."

"Rocky?" Garret questioned.

Ratliff sighed, he'd totally forgot that Garret hadn't/didn't know who Rocky was. "You'll see, now come on," Ratliff said putting one of Garret's arms round him "we need to get you back to the city, it's already coming to nightfall."

They were at least travelling for a few hours before they were finally getting back into the city. At long last they came out of the forest and into the city, immediately Ross, Ratliff and Garret's face dropped as they saw the state the city was in. "Whoa... Your Dad sure let this city fall to it's knee's.." Rocky said, which made him get glares of the three guys "either that or the apocalypse happened whilst you were all gone."

Ross shook his head and turned to take a good look at everything in front of him. Some houses were on fire, cars were on fire, things were turned upside down. Everything was a horrible mess. "No, my Dad wouldn't of let this happen," Ross said "we need to find everyone.."

"Who do we start with Ross?" Garret asked "for all we know we could go to their houses and they could be dead or gone. People look like half of them have fled the city," He said "or at least tried," he said referring to some of the dead bodies that lay in the middle of the street and road.

Ross shook his head "_No, _we're going to find them. We're going to find out who the fuck did this. We'll start with Laura's house first seen as though it's the closest, then we'll go find Riker and everyone else." He said beginning to walk away.

Rocky looked to Garret and Ross "Is Laura's house the closest?" Rocky asked.

"No sir, it is not." Ratliff said before following Ross along with Rocky and Garret.

The four men got to Laura's house before standing outside the door, reluctantly beginning to walk inside letting the door creak open. Garret shut it quietly, seen as though he was the last one to come through. "Laura.." Ross whispered "are you hear?"

All of a sudden, as Ross walked into the living room of her home, someone jumped out with a sword to attack him. Cody. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! CODY!" Ross shouted as Cody went to go strike him.

Cody stopped when he saw Ross, Ratliff, Garret and some Flynn Ryder look alike stood in the hallway "Shit, sorry man," Cody said "I thought you were someone else."

"What happened while we were gone?" Ratliff asked.

Cody shrugged "I-I don't know.." Cody said "we were fine this morning.. Then all of a sudden when it was starting to come to night time.. We were attacked. They made their way to the Mansion. I think they're after your Dad or Rydel. Or maybe even both."

Ross's eyes widened "WHAT!" HE shouted "where's your sister? Laura?"

Cody shrugged again "I don't know that either," Cody said "Last time I checked she was with Rydel in the Mansion."

"Take your sword, your coming with us!" Ross said turning to the door and running out of it, followed by the four.

"What about Riker?!" Ratliff asked as the five of them were running "I'm not going to the Mansion without checking if he's okay! I refuse."

"Fine, we'll go there before the Mansion." Ross said.

Riker was sat in his home on the floor, behind a wall with a piece of wood. Whoever was next to walk through the door that wasn't Ratliff, or anybody else like that, was getting it round his or her head. He's never been so scared in his life. Though of course, he kind of suspected it with the King Arthur legend rising again. He just didn't expect it so soon.

Unfortunately Riker now knows that the legend is at it's peaking point. Cause after this.. Ratliff doesn't want to know what's going to happen by the end these next 7 or 8 years is up. If Laura ever finds out, neither will she. Ross won't exactly like the result of it either if he ever finds out about the legend. If this has anything to do with Rydel, then Riker's pretty sure she'll _love _what comes at the end of them years. Actually she'll be 50/50 with it.

Enough of that though, Riker was sat on his own with the wood sat in his lap when he heard the front door open and close where he then jumped to his feet and pressed his back against the door more. The living room door then opened and Riker immediately jumped round and smacked the person over the head.

"RIKER!" Ratliff shouted.

Riker stopped when he heard Ratliff's voice and looked up "Ratliff! You know this person?" Riker asked, looking from Ratliff won to the brown haired guy that was now on the floor holding his head.

"What the heck dude!?" Rocky shouted holding his head as he got up off the floor.

Riker then saw Ross, Garret and Cody there as well giving Riker a funny look. Although they couldn't blame him for being so scared, this was a scary time and the lights were all out every where. The only light they were getting was the fire coming from the houses or smashed up cars which they were pretty sure could blow up any moment.

"Sorry," Riker said "I'm Riker by the way.."

"Yeah, I figured seen as though we were coming here for you anyway," Rocky snapped at Riker. He took his hand away from his head and saw blood on it, he showed Riker "You are not a nice man."

Riker rolled his eyes "Relax you fucking pussy," Riker said "I'll sort it out for you."

"My names Rocky by the way."

"Yeah, yeah, nice to meet you, you feel like family already," Riker said quickly "now let me look at your head."

"No," Ross snapped "no time for that."

"Er.. I could bleed to death." Rocky said.

"Er.. Laura, my Dad and Rydel could be dead." Ross mimicked "we need to do something.. We need to get away from the City and make a plan. But first we need to get Laura and Rydel as well as my Dad. Though I have a feeling my Dad won't move from the City or wherever he is, so it'll have to be just Rydel and Laura. When we leave the city though, we need to all find a place to stay so I'm suggesting I go to the Mansion and save the girls while you five make a break for the forest."

"I'm not leaving my little sister behind in someone else's hands, Ross." Cody said.

Ross sighed "Cody, your going to have to trust me, the Mansions big and you'll get lost easily. I do seen as though I live there so I have more chance of saving her than you do. I promise I'll get her too you safely."

Cody looked unsure of that for a moment before nodding "It's a good thing I know it's a promise you won't break Lynch."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Cody scoffed "Never mind, just get her to me safely and alive okay, otherwise I will break all the bones in your body, understood?"

"Damn..." Ross said "you got it dude. Little harsh."

"C'mon, if you had a sister Ross, I'm petty sure you'd be the same way with her."

Ross shrugged "Maybe," Ross said, he then resumed to the previous conversation they were having "when I get out of the City with Laura and Rydel, we need somewhere to go, so where can the three of us meet?" He asked.

"I know a place," Riker said "there's an old abandoned castle. You just keep going straight when you enter the forest, once you come to kind of a cross-roads turn left, continue down and ba-boom your there. I'll guide everyone there."

Ross nodded "Okay, I'll meet you all there." Ross said "good luck, make sure you don't get yourselves hurt or killed."

"We won't," Cody said "Make sure you bring back my baby sister Ross, cause I will break you if you don't—"

"Yeah, I know, now get going!" Ross cut him off.

Riker, Garret, Cody and Rocky then ran out through the door whilst Ratliff stayed put where he was, Ross gave Ratliff a funny look when he realized he hadn't left "You can go with them if you want you know.." Ross said.

Ratliff shook his head "Naa, I've already seen the woods." He said.

Ross gave Ratliff a smile before nudging him in the arm and both of them got out of the house before making their way over to the Mansion.

Both boys crept through the Mansion, carefully and quietly as they attempted to go find Mark, Laura and Rydel, they didn't want to trigger any attention to whom had attacked the city cause then Ross and Ratliff would be dead for sure. Of course, if they were attacked Ratliff would use his magic on the sly without being caught with Ross. But in this situation Ratliff has a feeling he would be caught out by him.

Ross began to hear footsteps and voices, so he grabbed Ratliff by the back of his shirt before pulling him behind an open door whilst they saw two men pass with weapons on their hands. Once they were gone, Ross looked at Ratliff with concern in his eyes "They're coming from the throne room.." Ross said "that's where they'll have my Dad, Rydel and Laura! Come on lets go we'll sneak in on the top!" Ross said before running off down the hall, soon followed by Ratliff.

They climbed a couple more stairs until they got to the top of somewhere and loud voices could be heard, at first Ratliff panicked but Ross told him not too as they were at the top of the throne room so they could look down on whoever was there and not be caught. Which calmed Ratliff's nerves a little.

Ross and Ratliff then got down on their hands and knees before crawling along the floor until they got to the gaps in the railing at the top of the room and looked down where they could see a crowd of people, the throne, someone stood at the throne and two men dragging Ross's Dad to the front of the throne. Ross and Ratliff just watched to see if there was any sign of Laura and Rydel instead of just Mark.

Raini watched as Mark was dragged from the outside of the room and down to the throne where he was thrown onto the floor and held there to bow down to Raini "How nice to see you Mark, long time no see." Raini grinned to him.

Mark looked up to Raini and just glared her "What do you think you are doing?!" He roared.

Raini just laughed, more of an evil bitter laugh "It's called revenge Mark, ever heard of it?" Raini asked, bending down to him a little as she said so before standing up straight again.

Mark just shook his head "You have no right to the throne!" He shouted.

"No, she doesn't." A voice said.

Ross and Ratliff turned their heads to where the voice came from down below. That's when they saw Rydel near the throne walking out to the front of it. Ross's eyes widened as he saw so, as for Ratliff. He wasn't so surprised or shocked it was her that caused all this. Once he saw Raini, all his questions were answered. Although before he saw Raini he had high suspicions it was Rydel anyway.

Rydel grinned evilly as she came up and stood before Mark "But I do," Rydel continued looking down at him.

Ross looked at Ratliff confused "How the heck does he have a right to the throne? She's only his ward.." He whispered.

Ratliff shrugged "I-I don't know.." Ratliff lied, looking back down to Rydel, Raini, Mark and the rest of the people "but I have a feeling your about to find out.." Ratliff mumbled.

Rydel's evil grin then turned into a glare towards Mark before she let more words escape from her lips "I am your _daughter _after all.." She said bitterly with a death glare.

Ratliff shut his eyes as he heard them words escape Rydel's mouth, he didn't even want to open his eyes and look at Ross's facial reaction. But he did. Ross looked like he was going to burst through the railings and jump down and kill some bitch, Ratliff just gave him a sympathetic look.

Things had just changed for everyone. And it wasn't a good thing, all that could be known was that someone wasn't going to make it.

Alive.

_**• • •Next Time: The Coming Of Ross: Part 2**__**• • •**_  
_**• • •After: The Darkest Hour: Part 1**__**• • •**_  
_**• • •Then: The Darkest Hour: Part 2**__**• • •**_

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter :D its over 5,000 words.. haha cx Hopefully the next chapter will be as good as this one, cause to be honest I'm actually quite proud of this chapter cx **

**Thanks for reading.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Knights Of The Round Table

**Yeah, yeah, bad person for leaving it off like that... haha cx I've decided to change the name of this chapter, cause I realized there's a part in this chapter & then after it.. it kinda revolves round that and more of the Arthur legend than anything... so here we go! :D**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

_**• • •Knights Of The Round Table**_**_• • •_**

"Ross! Slow down!" Ratliff shouted as he was trying to catch up to Ross. Yes, they were still in the Mansion and yes they were at a high risk of being caught and killed by someone, but in all honesty Ratliff didn't give a shit about it. He needed to grab Ross and quite possibly calm him the fuck down before he broke something.

Ross swung the back door of the Mansion open before storming out of it with Ratliff following him, as he could hear him running behind and calling out his name. But he wasn't going to stop for him, he needed to get to this abandoned castle where Riker, Rocky, Cody and Garret were so they could come up with some sort of plan to stop Rydel from doing what ever the fuck she was doing with Raini. Or as he likes to call her now, his sister.

Damn it. Ross just really couldn't believe it, of all the years he's known Rydel.. He knew they had some sort of connection with each other he just didn't think it would be brother and sister kind of connection. But to be fair it all kinda makes sense now. Betrayed by his own sister.. and kind of his Dad in a way for not telling him he had a fucking sister.

In frustration, Ross failed to realize as he was going out the back door someone was coming towards him and he ended up collided into the person that was smaller than him and knocking them to the floor. Ross pulled out his sword quickly and put it too the person in case it was one of the men that Rydel and Raini have.

Once Laura hit the floor after bumping into whoever she did, she panicked and looked up slowly in case it was one of the men from before. Even though Rydel had told them not to kill her, the men still gave her funny looks. Relief came over her when she looked up and saw Ross stood in front of her, even though he was holding a sword to her chest, and Ratliff catching up behind him. "Ross.." Laura said with relief as her voice cracked a little.

Ross pulled his sword away and also felt relief when he saw Laura there, he helped her up off the floor before pulling her into a tight hug "I'm so glad your okay! I thought you were dead or something," Ross said before he pulled from the hug and looked at her "Now I can get you out of here and back to Cody.."

"Cody..? He's alive!" Laura said with a smile and happy.

"Yes he is, now come on we'll get out of here."

Ratliff cleared his throat "What about me..?" Ratliff asked "you know _I _need to get out of here too."

Ross rolled his eyes "Yes, yes, come on.. We're going to have to run on foot though to catch up to everyone other wise if Rydel and Raini's men catch us they could kill us. I don't think me and Ratliff are going to be enough to stop them."

Ross then began to run into the forest with Ratliff and Laura following behind, in the hope they'd meet the rest at the abandoned castle where Riker said, or at least catch up to them on the way there.

Riker, Rocky, Garret and Cody were all walking through the forest as Riker was leading the way to this abandoned castle. They hadn't been walking for long, but yet they were far into the forest.

It was almost pitch black and they had nothing to guide their way through the forest as they knew in about an hour or so time, that it would be nothing but darkness and anything could jump out at them and attack.

Cody stopped in his tracks as he heard something from behind him "Guys.." Cody whispered "stop.. I hear something.."

The others stopped to look at Cody at whatever he was talking about, but they couldn't see anything behind Cody. All they could hear was the rustling sound that he was hearing. That's when the three of them saw the outline of figures behind him. Cody then spun round before grabbing one of them and throwing whoever it was against the hill next to the trees that was stood on it.

"Ow.."

Cody looked at the person he threw against the hill "Ratliff.." Cody said, he then let go of him "sorry man, you scared me."

Ratliff shook his head "No, no," Ratliff said "it is absolutely fine." He said as he rubbed his chest from where Cody grabbed him, as he felt like Cody's fingers were going to rip through his shirt.

"Where's Ross?" Rocky asked.

Cody's eyes widened and looked at Ratliff "Did you get Laura?" Cody asked "tell me you got Laura cause if Ross died trying to get her and you didn't get her, then I'll just-"

"Cody!"

Cody turned his head to see Ross and Laura coming towards them all "Laura!" Cody called with relief. Laura then ran up to her older brother before jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly. "I thought you were dead.." Laura said as she hugged him.

"Nope, I'm very much alive." Cody smiled as he pulled from the hug.

Ross took a deep breath from all the running he, Ratliff and Laura had just done "Are we anywhere... near the castle yet Riker?" Ross asked, taking breaths in between.

Riker nodded "Hopefully, if we keep walking now we should get there before it gets real dark and we have no idea where the hell we're going." Riker said before beginning to lead the way, as the others followed.

_**Time Lapse**_

All of them had been walking for a while since they managed to catch up with Ross, Laura and Ratliff and they seemed to be getting no where near this old abandoned castle yet. They hadn't even came to the cross-roads that Riker was talking about that you get to when your almost there and turn left.

Yup, that's right they all remembered even though Riker wasn't expecting them too. Laura didn't know because she wasn't told of the directions they had to go in to get to this old abandoned castle. As they looked upon the dirt track between the trees some of them could vaguely see a cross-road ahead of them and to be honest it was the happiest they'd been in a while today, you know with all the attacks that had been going on throughout the day.

Riker stopped everyone "Right, okay, we're almost there," Riker said "now if I remember rightly we take a left and we should be at the castle within.. half an hour. 15 minutes if we end up running half the way."

"Or maybe if we had a horse to be on.." Rocky added quietly. His legs were aching and all he wanted to do was either sit down or miraculously find a horse to travel on before his legs _did _give out on him.

As Riker went to go say something, a branch snapped. It wasn't any of the seven that were there at the moment. It came from above them where the hill was where some other trees were which made them panic a little, but not a lot as they did have about four or five sword between them to attack whoever or whatever it was that was there.

"H-hello!" Ratliff called out, which only got him slapped upside the head by Ross.

"You _idiot _you don't freaking call out to something that could probably jump out and kill us." Ross snapped at him, which was ten times more louder than what Ratliff had spoke in.

Ratliff sighed "Shhhhhhhhhhh!" Ratliff hushed Ross harshly out of spite for slapping him upside the head for speaking loud, when Ross just might as well of invited whatever it was to jump out and attack them.

They watched as two people came out from behind the trees, Riker wasn't so bothered at who it was, Rocky and Cody had no idea who it was, Garret wasn't bothered either, Ross felt was about 50/50 on who it was, Ratliff was kind of happy in a way and Laura's eyes basically bulged out of her eyes when she saw who it was.

A smile shaped on her lips a little as well "Calum.." She said.

"Oh hey," Calum said smiling as he looked down at Laura, Ratliff, Ross, Garret and Riker as well as the two other strangers. The only other person that was missing was Rydel, he shrugged. God knows where she was "Long time no see!" Calum said jumping down from the hill in front of them all along with his other brown haired friend. "Where's Rydel? I find it funny how your all together and not with Rydel."

"Tell you what," Rocky said "you go back to the city and the Mansion.. Go find Rydel.. Then ask her. See what her response is to you. Then we'll see you on the other side. Kay?"

Calum looked at the others for a better response rather than a cocky one from whoever the stoner looking Jesus was. Ratliff sighed "The city has fallen to her hands and she's kinda evil.. with magic."

"Magic?" Ross asked turning his head to Ratliff "she doesn't have magic. How the heck do you know she has magic?"

Mentally, Ratliff was slapping himself stupidly right now. Sometimes he wondered why he ever had the ability to speak because sometimes he just gives things away that aren't mean to be given away. Like now. Ratliff looked to Calum and Riker for help, as he did remember telling Calum about all this and the legend. Calum caught on by the look he was getting from Ratliff "Ever thought that Ratliff might of seen things you didn't?" Calum asked.

"Yeah, but he could of told me and warned me!"

"Anyway.." Garret said, breaking up to what could probably be a fight, He then looked over to the browned haired big friend Calum had with him "Who's the big guy?" Garret asked, referring big as in the big massive muscles the friend seemed to be have going on.

"Oh er," Calum said looking at his friend "yeah, he's pretty big, but he's good," Calum nodded looking at them "guys, this is Johnny Deluca, but call him John or Johnny.. Your choice. Johnny, this is Laura, Ross, Ratliff, Garret, Riker and as for the other two I have no idea."

"I'm Rocky, that's Cody. Laura's brother."

Riker then began to lead the way again as Laura began to walk beside Calum, not knowing she was being watched by Ross and Ratliff. Ratliff was only watching because of the daggers Ross was sending Calum, you'd think after a year and a half he'd of got over the fact Calum liked Laura or use too. Cause a crush can't last a year and a freaking half, besides, Ross should know by now Laura's heart belongs with him and no one else. Laura's just probably being nice to Calum and catching up with him like she normally does with people who she hasn't seen for ages.

"Get over it Ross," Ratliff said "you know she likes you.. She's just being friendly."

"How do you know?"

"Cause its Laura! She's always nice to people."

"I guess your right.."

"We're here!" Riker called out.

As soon as everyone looked up to the castle, they were amazed as to why it would have been abandoned. Even though it was all old and beaten up now. "Does this castle seem.. Familiar to any of you?" Ross asked "or.. is it just me?"

"No, I feel like I've seen it before too," Laura said "maybe we have when we were kids but didn't realize until now."

"No, we never came this far into the woods as kids..." Garret said.

"Anyway," Ratliff said taking their attention away from the castle "are we going to go inside?"

Everyone nodded before proceeding into the castle. They all looked around for a place where they could hide out deep in where nobody could find them, but there was so many places where it would be too obvious. They couldn't hide in the old bedrooms as that would be the first place they would be searched for in case Rydel sent people to go find them all.

Ross stopped as he came outside two double wooden doors that were huge, everyone else stopped and watched as Ross out his hands on the two door handles and opened the doors. Exposing a room with covers, covering objects like chairs, tables etc. That's when Ross noticed the big massive round like table in the middle of the hall. "We can hide in here and come up with something, least we have somewhere to sit." Ross said as he walked into the room with the rest following behind him.

Riker shut the wooden doors as he was the last to come in.

The nine then followed Ross over to the table as they all decided they would sit down there, as nothing else really seemed stable to sit on if they were honest.

Whilst everyone else in the room were looking around to try uncover whatever else was in the room, Ross just walked over to the table and put his hands on the cloth before taking it off. Only to reveal a round table, which Ross kinda grinned at. As, in a way, it kind of reminded him of something and the way things use to be when people ruled over kingdoms as such. It was a much fairer way back then, than it was now.

And maybe, for Ross, it was about time it became as fair now as it was back then. "Hey, can you guys come over here for a second." He said too them all.

Everyone then dropped what they were doing before going over to the table as Ross said all of them stood round it, seen as though they couldn't exactly stand beside it with it being round. "Sit down," He said "all of you."

All of them then sat down at the table as they were told to before looking up at Ross who was still standing.

Ross sighed "Okay, never in my life have I or will I ever get all heart felt, soppy and serious with you guys okay?" Ross began "but.. this is the _only_ time I will ever be like this.. okay."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, so many... _Many _years ago.. This table belonged to someone who went by the name of Arthur Pendragon.. Don't know if any of you herd of him, but if you haven't I think you need your brain checking," Ross started "but what he believed, unlike my Dad and his Dad, was that a round table showed no man had more importance than any other.. He believed in equality of all things. So.. What I'm saying is that we revive this tradition now.. Seen as though it seems fitting enough to our situation we got going on. Because without each of you.. We probably wouldn't be here," Ross explained further "now.. Rydel has been.. god.. She's held my Dad imprisoned for too long now, and tomorrow I'm going to save him.. Is there anyone that would care to join me?"

For one, Ratliff felt like he'd been hit over the head as he'd never ever in his life for as long as he had known Ross be so.. like that. Something inside of him was telling him that he was truly King Arthur. Cause to be honest, that speech seemed _way_ too familiar to Ratliff for his own liking as well as to everyone else who was sat round the Round Table.

Calum looked around as everyone seemed reluctant to stand up, everyone but him. He put his hands on the chair before getting himself up as Ross watched him with a small smile "I'm not gonna lie Ross, we may of only known each other for a short while, including last year, but you did teach me everything of what is right to be a knight, cause it seems that's what you've been trying to teach us all. To fight for justice.. for freedom. And all that's good.." Calum nodded "I believe in the world you'll build when you become ruler.. or AKA a King.." He said with a small grin.

"You knew me as just a commoner," Cody said as he was sat in the chair "you've risked your life so many times for other people. For Laura.. For Ratliff sometimes.. Even for me today when I offered to stay behind and get Laura," He said as he stood up "so now it's my turn to repay you."

Garret then stood up from where he was sitting also "I've known you since I was a kid and basically been at your side since then with no questions or doubts about it. And to be honest, there's nobody I'd rather die for."

Ross smile grew bigger as they stood up.

"I think we have no chance," Rocky said as he was still sat down. Making all heads turn to him. Rocky then looked up to Ross "but I wouldn't miss it for the world." Rocky said as he stood up. Making Ross laugh a little bit.

Johnny sighed before he stood up "I haven't known you long.. But you seem like a fair and nice person.. so.. Your enemy's are my enemy's."

Riker looked at Johnny and at Ross before he stood up also, looking at Ross "Well.. if you need an older man.. I'm your guy." Riker said with a smile as he stood up.

Laura looked between everyone before she stood up herself and Ross watched as she done so, she gave Ross a smile "You know my answer.." She said as Ross gave her a smile back.

Ross didn't even bother to look next to him, he just looked straight ahead at the wooden doors with a smile with a hint of a grin on his face. It was kind of a like a _'I know your useless, but I know your answer anyway' _kind of smile/grin. "Ratliff?" He asked.

Ratliff looked up to Ross as he realized he was the only one that was sat down before sighing "Naa, I don't really fancy it."

"You don't have a choice Ratliff." Ross said as he looked down at Ratliff with his smile/grin.

Ratliff smirked before he stood up himself and nodded at Ross and Ross just smiled at him.

Ross then looked at everyone in front of him "Thanks for this guys." Ross said "now.. as a payback.. I'm about to do something that my Dad _will_ _not_ approve of once he is out of that cell," Ross then drew his sword "now.. everyone but Laura, Ratliff, Garret and Riker line up and kneel down over there."

"Oh god, he's going to cut our heads off.." Rocky said.

"Don't tempt me boy." Ross said as he pointed his sword to Rocky "No.. I'm not. I suggest if you wanna be a knight get yo ass over there even though I'm not giving any of you a choice."

With that Rocky, Johnny, Cody and Calum walked over to where Ross said before kneeling down in a line whilst Riker, Ratliff, Laura and Garret watched from the sides. Ross stood in front of the four men before looking up "My Dad is going to kill me for doing this.." Ross sighed before looking at them, going over to Calum first.

He put the sword from one of Calum's shoulder, and over his head to the other "Arise Sir Calum, knight of.. Camelot."

"Camelot?" Ratliff whispered to Riker.

Riker laughed nervously "Did I forget to mention to you the city is called Camelot?" Riker asked, quietly. Ratliff just sent a glare to Riker before looking at the others.

"Arise Sir Rocky, knight of Camelot," Ross said as he done the same to Rocky as he did to Calum "arise Sir John knight of Camelot," he continued on "and last but not least," he moved the sword from Cody's shoulder and over his head to the other "Arise Sir Cody.. Knight of Camelot."

With that the four boys stood up, the reason Garret didn't have to do it was because Ross had already crowned him as a Knight in case anything like this ever happened. He didn't do it to Laura because, for obvious reasons, she's a girl. He never did it to Riker because he's more of a physician (doctor) more than anything seen as though he's good with healing people and as far as Ratliff goes.. Ross knows Ratliff's too loyal to even be crowned as a Knight, he may as well be one anyway. Cause in Ross's head, he's already crowned Ratliff as a Knight above all everyone else.

"Okay, so we'll get into Camelot tomorrow.. We'll attack then and free everyone. Everything should then go back to normal. As for what's going to happen to Rydel.. she can make that decision on her own." Ross said before walking away.

As everyone else went off to do their own thing, Laura followed Ross over to the table smiling "You know," Laura said "that was a great thing you did for everyone there. I'm proud of you."

Ross gave Laura a funny look, but with a smile "Why? Haven't you always been proud of me?"

Laura shook her head "Nope," She said popping the 'p' "before Ratliff came along you were pretty much an ass. You were so arrogant. Then he came and he changed all that. Now your this amazing, most wonderful guy that any girl, or guy, would be lucky enough to end up with because for all we know, you could end up gay in the end," she teased at the last part "that.. and kids are going to be ever so lucky to be able to look up to as someone as great as you." She said about to walk away.

Before Laura got the chance to walk away, Ross grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back close to him "You mean that?" HE asked.

"Every word."

Ross smiled before bending down to kiss Laura down on the lips, but before he could she pulled away "No, what are you doing? We can't... Remember what you said to me? And everyone's watching.." She said quietly.

Ross shrugged "I don't care Laura," He said "I've basically just broken one of my Dad's rules for them I don't care about breaking another rule for you, he's going to understand that no matter what. After all, he's basically lost one kid – Rydel – he doesn't want too lose another now does he?" he asked.

Laura smiled before putting on hand on his shoulder, as Ross bent down and pressed his lips against hers and kissed her with a little bit of passion, as too which Calum and Ratliff watched as it happened.

Ratliff watched, he then looked at Calum's face. Ratliff wasn't going to lie, Calum looked hurt "You still like her don't you?" Ratliff asked.

Calum sighed "Yeah, but I knew it was too good to be true," Calum said "but.. I'm a good man. I'm not going to come between them both." he said before walking over to the other side of the room.

Later that night, Ratliff woke up on the floor. He felt something.. Like someone was outside of the castle as he could hear footsteps and a voice whispering his name like from the first time when he ever got to Camelot. He looked around to find everyone was asleep before getting up off the ground and sneaking off outside.

Once he was outside he felt the cold air hit him like a tun of bricks "Hello?" Ratliff said.

"Ratliff."

Ratliff spun round and jumped out of his skin and almost screamed like a banshee when he saw a, what?, about a 50 or 60 freaking foot Dragon stood before him. "Please don't kill me!" Ratliff begged as he got onto the floor and curled into a ball.

"I'm not going to kill you Ratliff, its me, Stan."

Ratliff looked up to the Dragon and gave him a funny look "Are you pulling my leg?" Ratliff asked "cause last time I checked.. Stan was a.. human? Not a 60 ft freaking lizard."

"Ratliff, I need to give you something, but I need to actually turn back into my human form for me to give you it," The Dragon said "hold on." With that, there was a huge big ball of light that almost sent Ratliff blind, when Ratliff reopened his eyes and wiped them he in fact did see Stan before him. But he was holding a sword. "This is an Excalibur," Stan said as he walked over to Ratliff and gave it too him "now listen to me.. You use this. Rydel and Raini have a cup which is called The Cup Of Life hidden in the main hall of the Mansion. Use this sword to destroy the cup, Rydel and Raini will fall and everything will go back to normal."

Ratliff took the sword from Stan and nodded "Seems fair," He said as he held the sword "then what? Do I get to keep it?" He asked.

Stan shook his head "No, you must put the sword somewhere, where nobody can remove it."

"Oh so what do you want me to put it in? Stone?"

"Yes."

"Oh wow, Stan, wow," Ratliff said "The Sword In The Stone-" Ratliff stopped himself "the sword in the stone.. Wow. Why didn't I see that coming?" Ratliff asked himself.

"Only you can use it.. now go before someone realizes your gone."

_**The Next Day**_

"What do you mean men are being killed?!" Rydel asked raising her voice as two of her men were stood before her, explaining that just about five minutes ago about ten of her men were killed unexpectedly. She was furious. Whoever done so was going to pay.

"Exactly that, someone reported that nine people broke in downstairs and that they're slowly making their way up my Lady," One of the men said "one of the other men said it was your brother. Ross."

Rydel's head immediately shot to the man and she just grinned "Oh, this should be fun," Rydel said "get him. Bring him too me. _NOW_." She shouted the last part. The two men bowed before Rydel and Raini before leaving the room.

Raini walked up to Rydel and stood by her "You know they're after the cup.. Right?"

"Then we must make sure we protect it then.. mustn't we." Rydel grinned to Rydel before exiting the room. Preparing herself to bump into Ross.

Ross, Ratliff, Riker, Rocky, Laura, Calum, Cody, Johnny and Garret all huddled up in the corner of one of the hallways where nobody was, they had weapons each to protect themselves with of which they took from the old abandoned castle. "Okay, we need to split up and try find Rydel and Raini." Ross said.

"That's great, I'll go on my own, one two and two three's, later!" Ratliff said about to run off with his sword, so he could find this 'Cup Of Life' and destroy it.

Ross grabbed Ratliff by the arm "Um. No," Ross said "your not going off on your own. Take someone with you."

"Riker."

"Fine, Riker go with Ratliff, I'll go with Laura and Garret, Johnny, Calum, Rocky and Cody you can all together. Lets go!" Ross said before they all split off in their own directions.

As Riker and Ratliff were running through the hallways, Ratliff had to explain to Riker as to what he was told by Stan about the cup of life and the sword he had in his hand. "So, you have to put the sword in stone after this?" Riker asked as they were still running.

Ratliff shook his head "Not necessarily, I just have to put it somewhere, where nobody can get it."

Ratliff then stopped himself and Riker as they came to a room, Ratliff went up to the door before opening it slowly. There stood before him was a cup on a stand.

"Oh, well, well, well, long time no see."

Riker and Ratliff turned around only to find Raini stood there. Raini laughed before using her magic to fling Ratliff out of the way and across the hall, knocking him out clean. Leaving Riker alone and scared of what Raini could do to him next. He knows the cup can only be destroyed by Ratliff and that Excalibur, but why not let him have a go?

Riker then kicked the door open to the room where the cup was, he placed it in sight before beginning to run over it. Only to be flung over by Raini with her magic as she followed him into the room. "Now, now Riker, don't run so fast. You may trip and hurt yourself." Raini grinned.

Riker sat up with struggle and looked at Raini with a glare. He knows he's so close to the cup and could easily knock it over and destroy it now, but he had a better tactic "You know Raini.. Your not the only one that can hurt you with magic right?" Riker asked.

Raini rolled her eyes "Please Riker," She said "who else besides from me, Rydel and Ratliff have magic. Rydel's not here. Ratliff's knocked out in the hall. There's only me."

"I wasn't talking about you, Ratliff or Rydel," He said before taking a deep breath "I was talking about me."

"What!" Raini yelled. Before she knew it, Riker had said a few words and Raini went flying across the room, hitting her head off one of the pillars and getting knocked clean out. He then stopped up before looking over her body "Told you."

All of a sudden the double doors came open "What have you done to her?!" Rydel shouted at Riker.

Ratliff slowly began to open his eyes to find both the double doors open, he was looking directly at the cup. But there was no sign of Riker or Raini. For all he knows Raini could of took him away to Rydel, then again if Ratliff knocks the cup over.. It'll be done and over with. Ratliff got up from where he was sitting and picked up the sword before running into the room as fast as he could all the way over to the cup, he then swung the sword round from his side letting it collide with the side of the cup of which it fell over, spilling the contents out of it which looked like blood all over the floor. The cup bounced off the floor and smashed.

"What have you done!"

Ratliff turned around to see Rydel knelt down on the floor and Riker stood at the pillar looking at Ratliff with relief, he looked down at Rydel.

"It's over Rydel." Ratliff said.

Those simple words made Rydel just scream and scream and scream and scream. Making Ratliff and Riker's hand fly to their ears, as Rydel screamed her eyes glowed and the windows smashed in the room, it even began to make pieces of the walls and ceiling fall off.

"Ratliff! Come on lets go before she brings this place down with us!" Riker shouted. Ratliff nodded before the both of them ran out of the room with their ears covered. Only for them to bump into everyone else.

"What the hell's going on?!" Ross shouted over the screaming "did you put a sword through her or something?!"

Ratliff shook his head "Nope, we knocked over the cup," Ratliff said "it's over.. She's done."

Ross then pushed past everyone before going into the room where Rydel was knelt on the floor, the screaming had stopped all that was left was the rubble from the ceiling and walls as well as the glass from the windows. "Rydel.." Ross said.

Rydel turned her head and stood up as Ross was there "Look what you did!"

"Yeah, we made everything right again," Ross said "It's over Rydel. Just accept that. If you can't accept the fact you and Raini failed.. Then you can leave. Leave and don't come back."

Rydel let out a frustrating growl before going over to Raini and grabbing hold of her, mumbling a few words and then there was a whirl of wind. Rydel was gone.

Ross nodded "Goodbye Rydel.."

Ratliff sighed as he sat down at the table in his and Riker's. The past few days had been like a living hell as too which Rydel made it. Now Rydel was gone. But probably for good this time. He'll probably never see her again. Which in a way is a good thing more than bad. Ratliff sighed. He wished he could of done something with his magic to help Rydel to become good once more and for good, rather than the evil witch she was.

Rydel had really lived up to her roll as the Lady Morgana. It seemed Ross had lived up to his roll as King Arthur as well.

Ratliff just sat at the dining table in his home with his head in his arms, feeling like he was forgetting about something.

He let his eyes wonder around the room until it landed on the table where the Excalibur was. That's when he remembered. He stood up from his seat before grabbing the sword into his hand looking at it "Riker, I'll be back in a bit! There's something I need to do!" Ratliff called before exiting out the door.

Ratliff got out of the house before sneaking over to the stables behind the Mansion. He went in before taking a horse out and jumping on it, before making his way into the woods quickly into it. After about half an hour of riding around, Ratliff stopped before tying the horse to the tree so he wouldn't move before making his way through the bushes.

He got through the bushes until he came out to an open woodland, surrounded by trees. With a stone stuck in the middle. Ratliff walked over to the stone before taking out the sword from the cloth he'd wrapped it in. Ratliff put the sharp end of the sword at the top of the stone, taking a tight grip of it. He counted to three in his head before lifting up the sword, and thrashed it down hard into the stone, using his magic to help until he was stuck deep into it.

Ratliff took hold of the sword trying to pull it out. It was stuck finely. Ratliff then walked away from the sword in the stone. All he hoped was that he wouldn't have to see that sword for a very long time again.

Cause he knows when Ross has to pull that out of the stone.. What comes after that...

He doesn't even want to think about.

**_• • •Next: The Darkest Hour: Part 1_****_• • •_**  
**_• • •After: The Darkest Hour: Part 2_****_• • •_**  
**_• • •Then: The Wicked Day_****_• • •_**

* * *

**Okay, so that chapter was over 6,000 words long.. I don't know I've just found a shit load of inspiration for this story even though the end is so close but SO far haha cx Keyword: Chapter 42. Haha cx **

**So tell me in the reviews what chapter, out of the three that are there, which one your looking forward too the most! :D Also review & tell me what you thought of the chapter :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	23. The Darkest Hour: Part 1

**Most of you said you were looking forward to this chapter or the next one.. well.. umm.. lets just say the end of this chapter and the beginning of the next one.. yeah your gonna want to throw a brick at me :) Possibly at the end of the next one as well haha.**

**Okay, so your probably wonder why I put at the beginning of this chapter "****(6 ½ out of 10 years)" at the beginning next to the 3 years right? Well, I thought I'd do it just for the people who've watched Merlin and know what that's all about :) Yes, I'm talking to you Aly, Keely and Nikki. :) Bet a lot of money Keely's probably made a strange noise & gone something like "I hate you Paige.." Yeah, to be honest if I read this story as someone else I'd probably be saying that myself.. But hey! Don't blame me.. Blame the writers of Merlin haha cx **

******Anyway...**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

**_• • •The Darkest Hour: Part 1_**_**• • •**_

**3 Years Later (6 ½ out of 10 years)**

Rydel threw Raini's arm round her neck so she could carry her and get her onto the boat they were about to get on. For the past week or so, that's all Rydel has been doing. Carrying Raini around all because she's dying. Once upon a time, when Rydel was a good person, she would have been more than happy that Raini was dying – with her being evil and all. But now, Rydel doesn't want her too die because that would leave Rydel on her own. And Rydel doesn't want to be on her own.

Actually, she won't be that lonely. She has a couple of alliances with some people with big army's. Another alliance she had was with her Uncle Aidan who was currently helping Ross run the city, seen as though Mark was too unwell at this moment in time to run it himself. Rydel just grinned and smirked at the fact she was the cause of Mark's death slowly coming towards him. If Rydel knew people could die from broken hearts then maybe she'd of done this a long time ago. The problem with this was that Mark was taking way too long for her liking to die.

When the day Mark dies comes, Ross will take Mark's place running the city and it'll be even more easier to attack and kill Ross so she could take the whole place for herself. Why would the city even want a leader like them two? They both hate magic. Well, she knows Mark does, she's not so sure about Ross. But if Mark ends up dying the way Rydel hopes he does.. Then Ross will come to hate it just like his Dad.

Rydel lugged Raini into the boat before looking upon her, at her scarred face. She sighed before getting into the boat after her.

For the past few days, all Raini has been talking about is getting to 'The Isle of The Bless' and she wouldn't say why either until they got there. Right now, Rydel's sitting on a boat going across the river to this ruined castle – which is the Isle of The Bless – so her question should be answered soon enough.

10 minutes passed and both of them were on the Isle, Rydel took Raini into the castle she looked around and turned her head looking at how creepy it was. But she wasn't scared or bothered, its something she's been getting use to in the past 3 years. Creepy and evil looking things. Soon, Rydel found herself brining Raini to this stone that laid in the middle of this stone room which was widely opened. It could be classed as something you found outside, cause the room was that big and looked like that.

"Raini, are you going to tell me what we are doing here?"

Raini nodded "Your going to put a tear in the veil between the world we live in and another world."

"What kind of world?"

"You will see.." Raini said. Raini went into the pocket of the black long torn up dress she was wearing before going in for a knife, and then giving it to Rydel "I'm going to lay on this stone.. Your going to stab me with the knife.. The knife will go through me, crack the stone and the veil will be torn." She said as she laid on the stone.

Rydel took the knife from Raini, letting her fingers trace the metal of the knife and sharpness of it – cutting her finger a little. She looked at Raini with sad eyes, Rydel didn't want to do this. But if it put Raini out of her misery and meant that disruption would be brought upon Ross and the rest of the others then so be it.

Rydel took a deep breath before holding the knife above the stone and Raini "I'll make you proud," Rydel said "I'll make sure Ross is crawling on his knees, begging me to spare him."

Raini just nodded with a smile, as she knew Rydel will not fail her on this one. She then turned her head and looked up the dark sky. Rydel shut her eyes before opening them as she launched the knife down through Raini and into the stone.. Sending out a blood curdling scream from somewhere. Rydel looked down to find Raini dead.. but also gone.

All of a sudden there was a big gust of wind that came out of nowhere, Rydel looked to find some big black tornado like-thing before her. Then a women, a very old women, with a black hood on her cape and a wooden stick came out of it standing before the black tornado thing. Which then clicked to Rydel that the black thing must be the veil. "I-is that the veil?" Rydel asked.

The women nodded "Yes it is."

"How? Like.. How do you fix it? How do you fix the veil?" Rydel asked.

"You must sacrifice a life or your own to repair the veil," The women said "why? Do you have someone in mind?"

Rydel just grinned, this was going to be much more easier than she thought "No," Rydel said "but I know someone that once he finds out about this he won't have it terrorising his people. Tell me, what does this veil do whilst its broken and torn?" She asked.

"It releases not so nice spirits into the real world, them spirits seek upon other people in an attempt to kill them."

Rydel nodded. If Ross didn't come and try to repair the veil with his life, then surely one of these spirits have to kill him? Or better yet Ross and his whole clan. Rydel just smiled at the gate keeper of the veil "Thank you, that will be all." She said turning round, about to leave.

"You know the veil can't stay open forever."

Rydel stopped. She didn't even know what that meant, but she just shrugged and kept on walking.

"What do you mean you didn't see them?" Ross asked. He was currently talking to some girl who'd came wondering in off the streets from another city beyond the forest, and she came to tell him that these things had came and attacked them. He asked precisely _if _she had seen who it was, only for her to say she couldn't.

Ratliff was stood watching as Ross talked to the girl as well as some other people that worked in the Mansion, of course his Uncle Aidan was there too seen as though Aidan had kindly offered to help Ross rule over the city whilst his Dad was in the state that he was. All of a sudden Ratliff felt a chill go up his spine, along with a small scream in his head. He turned his head to look behind him and around the room, without moving, to see if anything was there.

Nothing.

Ratliff just shrugged before looking back and paying his attention to Ross like everyone else was, Aidan and the Knights. "You didn't see their faces?" Ross asked.

"T-they had no faces.." The girl said shakily and scared as tears were rolling out of her eyes and down her face.

Ross's eyes widened before he stood up straight again "Right then," Ross said "Ratliff, Rocky, Garret, Cody, Johnny, Calum.. Get ready. We're going to go see what's going on. We'll leave tomorrow, it's too late to go now," Ross said, ending with a sigh "someone make sure she's got a room for the night and fed, I don't think I can risk her life if she decides to go back to her own town." Ross said before leaving the room, as the others did.

Ratliff left the hall, deciding to make his way through the Mansion so he could go home when:

"ROSS! RATLIFF! ROCKY! SOMEONE ANYBODY HELP!"

Ratliff turned around immediately when he heard the scream. Laura.

Ratliff ran down the hallway's searching around for her where her scream was coming from so he could find out what was wrong with her "Laura!" Ratliff called out as he was running. He turned a few more corners until he saw Laura in the middle of the hallway looking lost and scared as she had tears in her eyes "Laura! What's wrong?" Ratliff asked running up to her.

Laura shrugged "I-I don't know," She said "I was walking through the streets.. when these things.. I don't know what they were.. they were flying through the air.. screaming as they went to attack people. When they attacked people, they flew to the floor and went ice cold," She explained "a-and the only way you could kill them was.. was with fire.. T-there's loads of them Ratliff.. I don't know where to turn without one attacking."

Ratliff went to go tell Laura something, but before he could even get a word in the windows smashed in the hallways, and Ratliff threw himself and Laura to the floor. Him on top of her so she wouldn't get any damage done to her. All of a sudden there were all these horrible screams, when Ratliff looked up he saw what Laura described.

These things flying around screaming with no faces what so ever, there was about five of them flying through the halls and by the looks of it they were multiplying "C'mon lets go!" Ratliff said as he jumped up and began to run, taking Laura with him by the hand so the pair of them were running at the same speed.

Both of them ran until they reached a room, they didn't know what room it was but they didn't care. All they wanted to do was get away from this weird spirit thing. Ratliff swung the door open before pushing himself and Laura into the room, slamming it shut. They heard the spirit scream, going by the room, both of them took a deep breath of relief before turning round to find Ross sat at his desk in his room. Realizing they'd both ran into his room.

Ross gave Ratliff and Laura a puzzled look as they ran into the room, looking scared shitless and as if they'd seen a ghost. As soon as he heard an ear aching scream, he wanted to know right away what the heck it was. He got up from his chair "What the heck is going on?" Ross asked walking over to the two.

Laura shrugged, frightened "I don't know.. I was was walking through the town.. on my way here," Laura paused "t-then there was this scream.. I thought someone was hurt, I went to go see what it was.. but it was nothing. It was this ghost like thing.. it jumped out at me. I saw people get hurt and killed by it.." She said, turning the sentence into a whisper as she cried.

Ross wrapped his arms round Laura, bringing her in for a tight comforting hug, running his fingers through her hair gently before looking at Ratliff "Laura, stay here, me and Ratliff are going to go talk to Riker. I'll get Rocky, John and Cody to go see what's going on." He pulled away from the hug, before kissing her on the lips and leaving the room with Ratliff leaving Laura on her own.

Laura walked up to Ross's bedroom window, looking out of it as she watched Rocky, John and Cody leaving to go search to see what it was that had chased Laura and killed other people. Then she watched as Ross and Ratliff made their way over to Riker's.

All of a sudden, Laura began to get a feeling. It was a bad feeling. Something was telling her that this wasn't going to end good.. if it did come to an end.

Riker opened a book that he had which he took from the shelf and put it on the table in front of Ross and Ratliff. He opened it up before asking Ross and Ratliff what had happened and what these spirits were doing, they told him before Riker opened it too a page which showed a picture of a spirit that had no body, but just a face. A skull face.

Ratliff's eyes widened and he let his hand fly to it and slap on it, but not ignoring the bad feeling he was getting from it. As soon as he saw the spirit when he was with Laura, he almost felt like collapsing but now he's seeing it in the book.. The only thing stopping him from passing out from the fear is the fact he has his hands on the table holding him up "T-th-that's the one.." Ratliff said, letting his fear show through his voice "That's what chased me and Laura."

Riker nodded "That's the dorocha," Riker said before sighing "something's not right."

Ross looked at Riker from the book "What do you mean?"

"The only reason why there should ever be a dorocha roaming around, or hundreds of them, is only if there's been a tear in the veil between the two worlds. The living world – us – or... the spirits of the dead," Riker paused "that's what the dorocha are."

"How do we repair this veil then so these 'dorochas' will go away?" Ross asked.

Riker sighed again, looking from Ratliff too Ross.

"You have to sacrifice a life or your own to repair the veil."

"No," Ratliff said as he was at the stables with Riker, he was packing up his own horse as well as Ross, Rocky, Cody, John, Garret and Calum's. He wasn't very happy, ever since yesterday night when Riker told Ross and Ratliff about the dorocha, Ross was trying to come up with a way to repair the veil without having to sacrifice a life. Then he came up with a solution. To sacrifice his own. Which, Ratliff wasn't too happy about.

"I won't let him sacrifice his own life Riker, he's not meant to die.. at least not yet anyway." Ratliff said as he continued to ready his horse.

Riker sighed "Look Ell, I know it's hard to deal with.. after all after all these years you and Ross are practically like brothers now.. but maybe it is time for Ross to.. leave."

Ratliff shook his head "No, it's not Riker. I know when his time to die is, and it's not yet. Even you know that," He said, finishing off his horse and turning to Riker "even when it is his time.. I'm not going to let that happen."

Riker rolled his eyes at Ratliff, he seriously wasn't getting the point in which Riker was trying to tell him "Your magic is useless against the dorocha.." Riker said quietly "anybodies is."

Ratliff sighed "Like Merlin with Arthur," Ratliff started "it's my destiny to protect Ross."

"But how are you going to protect him when your magic is defenceless?"

Ratliff looked at Riker "Then I must sacrifice myself in his place."

"Ratliff no!"

"Look, Riker, ever since I've came here I have been told about this stupid legend rising again non stop by Stan AKA the freaking Dragon in disguise.. I know how the Arthur legend went. Okay? Merlin non stop protecting Arthur and what am I doing Riker? Huh? Non stop protecting Ross," Ratliff said "so if this is meant to be then I'll gladly die for him."

Riker frowned before pulling Ratliff into his arms and hugging him tightly, in the fear that this could be the last ever time he could see Ratliff again.

As Ross was sorting out his horse, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find Laura there with the biggest frown on her face, like she was going to cry her eyes out "P-promise me you'll look after my Dad when I'm gone.." Ross said, seen as though he knows that he'll no longer be around to protect his ill Father.

"Ross, you don't have to go."

"I do."

"Ross," She said putting a hand to his chest "please.. please be careful. Your too precious and not just to other people."

Ross smiled "C'mon Laur, smile."

Laura shook her head "No, I can't."

"Do you remember when I kissed you for the first time?" He asked as he took her hands in his, making Laura smile, which made him smile more "There we go!" Ross said, happily "now be happy. For me." He said before kissing her and walking away with his horse.

Laura sighed as she watched Ross walk away over to Ratliff with his horse, frowning. She turned round and saw Calum stood with his horse; about to walk away. Laura walked over to Calum. Calum turned his head to find Laura stood there "Hey Laura," He said with a smile, until he realized she was frowning. Now, he may still like Laura, but only a little.. He's found those feelings slipping away more and more each day now.

And in all honesty.. Now he just finds it a friendly feeling. But he still does care a lot about Laura "Is everything okay?" Calum asked.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, you know I'd do anything for you." Calum said, putting a small smile on his face.

"Look after him.." She said, not even bothering to say Ross's name. Calum knew exactly who Laura would have been talking about. "Please.. Bring him home."

Calum nodded "Of course I will," Calum said "I'll protect him with my life, for you."

Laura smiled at Calum "Thanks." She said before walking away, giving him a small glimpse of her look. She then walked away fully, not looking back.

Calum just watched Laura as she walked away. He could tell Laura was worried and scared about Ross going off to try stop the dorocha, but he didn't know she was scared to the point where she thought he was going to get killed. Of course, she didn't know about how Ross was going to sacrifice his life to repair the veil. That was the worst part. He had to at least find a way to try find a way round Ross doing that. For Laura's sake.

A few minutes later, everyone jumped onto their horses before beginning to set off into the woods to find the veil which was on the Isle Of The Bless. Ratliff gave Riker one last sad look before setting off, following closely behind Ross. Knowing that, that would more than likely be the last time if he's going to sacrifice his life for Ross.

Yet, something keeps telling Ratliff that he won't be the one to do that.

Laura watched Ross, the knights and Ratliff disappear into the woods. Tears struck her eyes as she kept on thinking that not all of them were going to make it back alive. She let a few tears escape before walking back into the Mansion to see to Ross's Father as he asked her too.

Just for him.

"Is anybody else finding it a little bit cold?" Ratliff asked as they were going along in the woods on their horses. It was starting to get dark and all of them were trying to find a place where they could sleep, all Ratliff could think about was how cold it was getting.

"A little," Ross said "but not everyone is a wimp like you Ell."

Ratliff just sighed and rolled his eyes before Rocky began to speak up "Now, now Princess," Rocky said referring to Ross "Ratliff's right. It is getting cold and dark. You know these dorocha's come out at night, so we should find a place too sleep for the night. And set up a huge mother fucking fire so we don't get attacked by them. Seen as though the only thing that can repel them is fire."

Ross sighed "Alright, we'll find somewhere quick," Ross said, he looked around quickly before his eyes landed on a the ruins of a castle "hey! We'll go to that ruined castle, we'll set a fire there and stay there for the night." HE said, before leading everyone over to the castle.

Once they were all over at the castle, they found a huge stone with a big hole in the middle of it so they found all the fire wood they could before throwing it into the hole and setting it on fire. All of them then found about two pieces of big wood before setting the top of that on fire, using it as a fire torch in case any dorocha attack them and the big fire in the middle doesn't stop them. Which Cody and Calum were currently holding.

All of them sat by or stood by, waiting for the tiredness to take over their bodies but if they were honest no tiredness was taking over. They were all too scared to fall asleep in case they were attacked by the dorocha. If they do get attacked by the dorocha, then there's a good chance they could die.. Actually, there's no chance.. they _WILL_ die. They know they shouldn't be thinking about death right now, they should be thinking about trying to protect the city from the dorocha to prevent any more deaths from happening.

Ross got up from the floor and looked at the fire, he saw how it was getting smaller "I'm going to go get some more firewood," Ross said "that's going to burn out soon. Cody, can I have your fire torch?" HE asked. Cody gave Ross the torch.

Calum stopped Ross from walking off "No, you can't go on your own.. What if a dorocha finds you?" Calum asked.

"I'll go with him." Ratliff said standing up, he was going to go with him anyway but this way at least he won't get yelled at for following.

"You sure your going to be the right person?" Ross asked.

"Well, since when have you ever known how to collect firewood?" Ratliff asked, making everyone laugh.

With that, Ross and Ratliff made there way to go find some firewood round the ruins of the castle. Ratliff stopped Ross as they found themselves on the roof of something of the castle, Ross held the torch whilst Ratliff picked up the wood that was there. Ross watched carefully in case there was any dorocha, cause if there was and Ross couldn't stop it they would have to jump down into the tunnels of the castle. To be honest, it would hurt a lot.

A few minutes later Ross was just stood there carelessly as Ratliff picked up wood when all of a sudden he heard a scream, he turned round and saw a dorocha heading straight for himself and Ratliff "RATLIFF!" Ross shouted as he grabbed Ratliff, threw the torch at the dorocha and threw himself and Ratliff down off the roof into the tunnels.

As both of them hit the floor, they looked up only to hear the dorocha scream again. Making them realize, Ross didn't hit the dorocha and that they were out of a torch to kill the dorocha with. So it was more than likely Ross and Ratliff had to run for their lives away from the dorocha, or just let it kill one of them. Ross got up off the floor, taking Ratliff up with him before they began to run through the ruined tunnels.

They continued to run as they heard the dorocha behind them until they found a room which the both of them ran into, slamming it shut behind them both as they rested against it. In the hope the dorocha wouldn't find it's way through.

"Where are they?" Calum asked panicked out of his mind. He was more panicked about Ratliff is he was honest, he was told by Ratliff that his powers were useless against the dorocha and that he means to sacrifice himself in Ross's place. Like Ratliff, Calum wasn't going to let that happen. "They should have been back by now." Calum said to the rest of them.

"Someone needs to go look for them both." Cody said, agreeing with Calum. He knew it was dangerous for one of them to go looking for Ross and Ratliff, but they needed too in case they were hurt, got attacked or were trapped.

"But we've only got one torch between us," Johnny said "how's that going to work? If some of us stay behind then we'll get killed."

Calum put his torch back into the fire to light it more "Who's coming?" HE asked before running off to go find Ross and Ratliff, Cody, Garret, Johnny and Rocky.

Both Ross and Ratliff hid in the corner of one of the tunnels of the room they were in, both of them were shitting themselves. They didn't know what was too come to them if they stayed here and a dorocha got in because they have nothing to protect themselves with.

Ross kept a close eye on the door from where he was sat as he began to shiver, he was freezing. He looked at Ratliff who was giving him a funny look "I-i-i-it's c-c-cold.." Ross managed to get out as he stuttered from the coldness.

Ratliff nodded "Right."

"Your not feeling it?" Ross asked, shocked and surprised. Ratliff just shook his head as Ross looked round the corner of the wall towards the door "You know Ratliff, you are raver than you give credit for."

"Really was that a compliment?" Ratliff asked as he watched the door also.

Ross looked from the door and back at Ratliff "Don't be stupid."

Both of them laughed for a little bit until they heard the dorocha let out a scream, meaning it was getting closer and closer too the room. "Of all the things I've faced.. I've never been worried about dying.."

"I don't think you should now." Ratliff told him.

Ross looked at Ratliff as if he was confused, but he wasn't. He was more puzzled "Sometimes you really do puzzle me."

"You've never fathomed me out."

Ross just shook his head a little bit "..N-no." He said, beginning to feel the cold more again. He was freezing. He just wanted to get out the tunnels of this castle and back to the castle where the rest of the knights were.

Ratliff sighed as he looked at Ross with a little bit of sadness "You know I've always thought that if things would have been different we would have been good friends." Ratliff said. He was speaking the truth. He'd always thought that they would have been very good friends if things had worked out properly.

Ross nodded, agreeing with him "Yeah."

"That's if you hadn't been such an arrogant, pompous, dollop head." Ratliff said, making Ross laugh. Ratliff gave Ross a sympathetic look "We'll defeat the dorocha," Ratliff said as he could see the doubt upon Ross's face, which made Ratliff realize he had to change that "we will Ross.. Together."

Ross nodded and smiled a little as Ross said so "Thanks. I appreciate that," Ross said taking a small pause "you're a brave man, Ratliff.." he took another pause "between battles." He added.

Ratliff laughed "You don't know how many times I've saved your life."

Ross laughed a little bit "If I ever become King, I'm going to have you made court jester." He said. Making the both of them laugh, right up until they heard the dorocha scream again. Signalling, it was very, very close to them now; making them feel scared.

Ross watched the door again before looking back at Ratliff, he was scared "They say the darkest hour is just before the dawn." Ross said, letting his coldness show as well as his fear a little bit.

"It's pretty dark now." Ratliff said.

"Shouldn't be too long now."

Both of them sat there in silence and fear as they heard the dorocha getting closer and closer to them, when all of a sudden it screamed. Coming through the door. As the dorocha screamed, it made it's way towards Ross and Ratliff. Ross went to go get up from the floor, to let the dorocha kill him so it wouldn't kill Ratliff, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ratliff pushed him back.

After Ratliff pushed Ross back, he ran directly too the dorocha "RATLIFF NO!" Ross shouted. Ratliff jumped as the dorocha hit him.

The dorocha hit Ratliff.

That's all that was running through Ross's mind at the moment.

Next thing Ratliff knew, when the dorocha hit him, he went flying backwards and hit his back off the wall, falling to the floor.

Ross watched all that happen to Ratliff in horror. All that was running through his mind was that Ratliff was probably now dead, all of a sudden the door burst open and in came Calum, Rocky, Johnny, Cody and Garret. Calum used his torch to kill the dorocha that had just hit Ratliff, once the dorocha was dead, he gave the torch too Johnny before going to Ross "What happened?" Calum asked.

Ross moved out of the way so they could all see Ratliff laid on the floor from being hit by the dorocha, which soon clicked into their minds that, that was what happened. All of them made their way over to Ratliff and turned him over onto his back looking at him. He'd gone white, whiter than a ghost and his lips were turning into an ice cold blue.

Ratliff was dying.

_**• • •Next Time: The Darkest Hour: Part 2**__**• • •**_  
_**• • •After: The Wicked Day**__**• • •**_  
_**• • •Then: A Servant Of Two Masters**__**• • •**_

* * *

**Yeah.. You all probably hate me now for doing that too Ratliff huh? cx So.. for the ones who said they were looking forward to this chapter the most... did you like it then? Haha cx**

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. The Darkest Hour: Part 2

***ducks from thrown objects and knifes* Love you guys too... So.. if you love me for the last chapter then your going to absolutely ADORE me for this chapter *nervous laughter***

**REPLIES:**

**Guest: "i hate rosslington but love raura,and laon by the way its laura and jhon"** I don't like you... Learn to spell and leave right now.

**Chapter 24**

* * *

_**• • •The Darkest Hour: Part 2• • •**_

Morning had soon came, the night before Johnny picked up Ratliff – seen as though he was the biggest and strongest of the group – before bringing him back to the fire and laying him as close as he could to the fire. It was the only way they could hope to try to keep Ratliff alive longer before he was dead completely. The blue on his face had settled down, so right now all he looked like was a ghost.

Johnny was trying to make sure Ratliff was as comfortable as possible in the morning, to try prevent him from dying. He didn't seem like he was in any pain when he tried to move him a little. All Ratliff did was just stare into space as his life was slowly slipping away, but if you tried to move him a whole lot then he would just silently gasp or groan in pain. He couldn't even speak.. All that happened was that it would just come out as a whisper.

Nothing more.

Ross was stood with Garret and Calum whilst Rocky and Cody were getting ready to leave with the rest to continue on in the search on the veil on the Isle Of The Bless. He just watched Ratliff sadly, he couldn't help but blame himself for this and what had happened to him. And if he dies.. Then Ross really doesn't know where he's going to place himself in all this "We need to get him back to Riker." Ross let escape from his lips.

Once the words came out of Ross's mouth, Garret's head immediately shot to Ross like a flash of lightening "Excuse me?" Garret asked "you want to go back to Camelot. And abandon this quest?" Garret asked. He knows it's being harsh saying this, but they can't abandon it. If they don't hundreds of more people will die. Yes, Garret would like to get Ratliff back to Riker so he can be healed, but surely they don't all have to go. Garret doesn't really want anybody else dying if he's honest.

Ross looked at Garret, immediately – again – Garret could see the hurt and the sadness in Ross's eyes and facial expression. He did his best to ignore it, even when Ross spoke "He saved my life – far too many times – but this is the one time where he could no longer save my life any more.. He could die. And I'm not going to let him die." Ross said.

"Jesus Christ Ross, are you in love him? Or is he your friend?" Garret asked "if we don't continue on to get to the Isle Of The Bless and repair the veil then a lot more people will die and then soon there'll be nobody left in the freaking city. Including Ratliff and yourself."

Calum then stood up and came between the two guys before it turned into something ugly, even though Calum wanted Ratliff to get healed more than anything he had to agree with Garret. Not only of the first part of the sentence he said about Ross, but about repairing the veil. Even if Ross is willing to sacrifice his life. Calum would be the one too take Ratliff back to the city to Riker and have him healed, but that would mean breaking his vow with Laura. He sighed.

This was messed up. But on the plus side through all of this, Ross and Ratliff would be dead together. Not for that to sound evil or anything, but it's true. Ross truly wants Ratliff to live, it seems to be a little bit more than him wanting to fix the veil. "I'll take him back to Riker, Ross." Calum said.

"Calum, carrying someone who's wounded through the forest by yourself will take days to get back to the city." Ross said.

Calum rolled his eyes at Ross, he really wasn't going to take no for an answer with him whether Ross liked it or not "Not if I go through The Valley Of The Fallen kings," Calum said "just let me take Ratliff back to Riker. You can't give up on this and let more people die, Ross. You taking Ratliff back to Riker isn't worth the risk of it."

"He's right, Ross," Garret said "what if we do get Ratliff back to city? What if he dies anyway? Then we'd of let more people die by trying to let another live.. It's just better if you continue on with this quest and leave Ratliff in the hands of another besides your own."

Johnny hook his arm underneath Ratliff's legs and put his arm round his back before picking him up and taking him over to Ross's horse – like Ross ordered him too. He put Ratliff over the horse as gently as he could without hurting him before Ross came over and stopped Johnny from what he was doing before taking over for him.

Ross began to tie Ratliff on the back of the horse as gently as he could, he looked at Ratliff's pale dying face before sighing "I'm so sorry," Ross said "this is my fault.. and.. I'm sorry."

"Take me with you." Ratliff said, coming out a whisper as he barely had a voice any more.

"Ratliff, you'll die, you can't." Ross said as his voice broke a little with sadness. He would actually do anything to have Ratliff to come with him, but if Ross wants Ratliff too live then he's going to have to leave.

"Ross.. Please, you don't understand."

Ross sighed "Do you ever do as your told?"

"Ross, I _have_ to go with you."

"Ratliff-"

Calum watched as the two of them argued over Ratliff staying and him going, before deciding to break it up before Ratliff died there and then "We need to leave." Calum said, cutting Ross off.

Ross looked up at Calum and then at Ratliff sadly "Go." Ross said, which came out as a whisper.

Calum held onto his reins of the horse, holding onto the rope that was attached to the horse Ratliff was tied too, before setting off. Ross watched as Calum trotted off on his horse with Ratliff, until they disappeared into the woods. Ross just really didn't want that too be the last time he ever saw Ratliff.

A few minutes after Calum and Ratliff had been out of sight everyone got onto their horses before continuing on with the journey, going the opposite direction of the two others. Sometimes, whilst Ross and the others were continuing on, Ross looked beside him to expect to see Ratliff there and make some stupid comment towards him. But he wasn't. So he sighed and looked ahead of him watching for where they were going.

All of them then decided to take a little bit of a water break as they were beginning to feel a little bit tired, so they all jumped off their horses to drink some water and have a little bit of something to eat that they had brought with them in a bag. Luckily it wasn't something you had to cook much, so they just drank and ate up.

Seen as though Rocky had brought no food, he had to search for – hopefully – some berries on the floor, but so far he was having no luck. All he was getting was dirt, mud, poisonous mushrooms and animal poop. He most certainly wasn't going to eat that. Rocky then began to hear a noise, he looked towards the tree and saw a hole where the noise was coming from. Garret was stood by Rocky, watching what he was doing.

"Do you hear that?" Rocky asked, turning to Garret.

Garret listened, where he began to hear the buzzing sound, he then looked at Rocky "Bees?"

"Food." Rocky corrected him before putting his arm into the hole of the tree.

Garret cocked his head "Are you trying to get us all killed?"

"We're riding to our deaths anyway." Rocky shrugged.

Garret just rolled his eyes before walking away from Rocky. He wasn't even going to bother get stung by bees because Rocky decided he wanted to eat them, all cause he was stupid and irresponsible to bring his own. As he walked away he saw Ross stood by himself looking down the path they were all about to go down. He sighed before walking over too Ross "Ross," Garret sighed "you need to relax a little bit. I'm sure Calum will get Ratliff to Riker in time. He'll get him better."

"You don't know that though," Ross immediately snapped "it could be already too late for him. Then what am I going to do?"

Garret shrugged "I don't know.. but Ross.. You've got plenty of other best friends, sure you won't be as close too them as you are too Ratliff-"

"We're not friends, _Garret_."

Garret rolled his eyes "Okay Ross, whatever you say.." Garret said "I don't see why you and Ratliff deny you are friends all the time. Everyone else can see your friends. Jesus Christ, your the two closest people anybody's ever known. I'm pretty sure your Father can agree too that. Heck, even if Rydel was still here and not off doing her own thing being evil she would agree to it. In fact she did before she left."

Ross just stayed silent until Garret walked away.

Calum stopped both of the horses as he came out to some trees by a river. They had been travelling on the horses for a few hours now and Calum was beginning to think they needed a break, so Calum could have a drink and give Ratliff something too drink also. That, and he was getting tired. It was still daylight, far from getting dark, so hopefully he could have a small sleep as well as Ratliff. But at the same time, he didn't want to let Ratliff fall asleep in case he does end up passing on.

He jumped off the horse before untying Ratliff from the horse, letting him slip into Calum's arms and walking over to the lake that was there. He knelt down onto the floor before putting Ratliff close to the edge as he was going to attempt to give Ratliff some water like that, rather let him drink from the bottle. Seen as though there was no water left in Calum's bottle.

First, Calum cupped his hands and splashed some water into his face before looking at Ratliff where he saw his hand. Ratliff was letting his hand slip into the water, as soon as he touched it.. when the water touched his hand his hand started to go a funny light blue colour, almost like his magic was doing something to the water. He didn't know what either, but it was kinda spooky "Ratliff, what are you doing?" Calum asked. Even though he knew it was pointless, seen as though Ratliff wouldn't be able to respond with him in the condition he is, instead of interrupting whatever Ratliff was doing he just left him to do whatever.

"Calum..." A voice whispered his name, making it echo.

Calum looked around, he looked down to the water to see about three faces in it which scared him "Y-you?" Calum asked, a little weirded out.

"Yes, but don't worry we bring you no harm." The women said who was in the droplet of water "we only want to help."

Calum gave the droplet/women a funny look "What are you?" He asked, freaked out.. yet curious.

"We are the Villia, spirits of the brooks and streams. The tear in the veil have upset the balance in the world. Good and bad spirits roam freely. But this paralyis state can't go on for long."

"But.. Ross... he's riding to the Isle Of The Bless. He intends to heal the veil."

"Well, he's going to need help," The Villia went on "from both you and Ratliff."

Calum looked from Ratliff too the Villia. How the heck is Ratliff going to help if he's dying? He won't be much help to nobody, not even himself "But my friend is sick, I need to get him back to our city."

The Villia just smiled "Ratliff is way more stronger than you or anyone gives him credit for," she said "the young man has great power and a future that has been written since the dawn of time. Don't worry Calum, as we speak my sisters begin to heal him."

Calum looked down to Ratliff where he could see little spots of pale blue around his body glowing, which Calum was a little bit amazed at. Then it occurred to him how late it was getting as he saw the sun beginning to go down. He thought it was only half way through the day.. He didn't realize it was over. He just shrugged, he must of lost track of time trying to get Ratliff to the city.

"You are tired." The Villia said, taking Calum from his thoughts "you must sleep and get some rest for the night until morning."

Calum shook his head "No, I need to find somewhere else, the dorocha could attack any moment." He said.

"Your safe here," The Villia continued "we'll keep you safe throughout the night.. Just sleep now."

Riker and Laura made there way into the Mansion before going into the big room where they found Ross's Uncle, Aidan, sitting at the table with others who roamed around the Mansion that helped run the city. Aidan looked up as he saw Riker and Laura enter the room "hello," Aidan said greeting them both "have you come to join us Riker?" He asked.

Riker shook his head before cutting straight to the point "Why have you shut the gates too the city?"

Aidan sighed before rolling his eyes before Riker and Laura "Because, Riker, we do have a limited access to resources you know? As much as I would like to keep the gates open,. We can't keep the gates open and feed the rest of the kingdom."

Laura rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wonders why the hell. Ross left his stupid Uncle Aidan in charge of the city whilst he was gone. Ross even said, if Aidan wasn't here he would of let Riker and Laura take care of the city whilst he was gone, but because of his Father needing seeing too and Aidan being there he couldn't. So it was out of his hands.

"Yes, but the people have a right to be protected, Aidan." Riker said, trying to keep his annoyance and anger down low.

Aidan tutted at Riker before sitting back in his seat "Riker, I will be putting the whole city at risk," Aidan continued on "starvation AND disease. Surely you of all the people in the city must understand that. I'm keeping the gates shut until the plague of this evil is gone and we are free. You cannot change my mind, Riker."

Riker just let out an angry sigh of frustration before exiting the room in a huff, leaving Laura stood there by herself before the counsel.

"Now where were we.." Aidan said speaking too the others.

"Excuse me," Laura said interrupting "can I have permission to speak to you all?" She asked, if Riker couldn't change his mind.. Then surely she might be able too. Yes, Laura isn't royalty but if she uses what Ross has taught her in the whole time she's known him it should work. Aidan nodded, allowing Laura to speak "A very long time ago, Ross taught me that every single person in this city is more important than something that's evil and trying to destroy them. I learnt that when Rydel was trying to do the same thing too the city. Ross would never stand by and let them suffer.. He didn't then and if he was here, he wouldn't now. We must do the same to help them," Laura paused "after all.. Ross did put you in charge in his place in the hope you would make the right decisions as he would. He'd save them if he could. He'd do it now."

"Look, I get what you are saying Laura, I really do, but we have no choice unfortunately and your going to have to deal with that. If we keep letting people in, we'll have no food left between now and a few days."

"Your wrong," Laura snapped. "those who are trying to get inside the city outside of the gates are landowners and farmers. For the past few days refugees have been batering their wares with the town's people in return for the safety of their harvest. They bring with them far more than you think they can take."

"She is right.." Someone piped up from the counsel.

Aidan sighed, admitting defeat towards Laura "fine, re-open the gates." He said.

Laura then gave a small bow to Aidan before leaving the room with a proud smile on her face.

Calum felt the sun shining on his face, he woke up glad that he was alive. The Villia did protect him and Ratliff after all. To be honest, if Ratliff was hit by another dorocha then Ratliff would be dead for definite and Calum doesn't think he could break that news to Ross. Ross would probably kill Calum for letting another dorocha get Ratliff, and then have him die. Sometimes Calum thinks that Ross is more protective over Ratliff getting hurt then his own people and Laura. Its strange.

Calum sat up to look at Ratliff too see if he was any better when he saw.. Ratliff wasn't there, he looked around in panic in case Ratliff had been taken by someone. "Ratliff..." Calum whispered. Nothing. "Ratliff?" He said louder "RATL-" Calum stopped when he saw Ratliff coming towards him with a sharp stick and a couple of fish in his hands.

"Breakfast?" Ratliff asked, holding up the fish.

"What? Why.. are.. huh?"

"What..?"

Calum took a deep breath, he wiped his eyes before re-opening them. Only to reveal this was no dream, Ratliff was in front of him and better than he had ever been. He was alive "Your suppose to be dying.." Calum said.

"Sorry to disappoint you then.." Ratliff said as he handed Calum the big stick back he had used to catch the fish.

Calum held the stick, before looking at Ratliff confused "What's it for?"

"You look like your going to fall over.. That's what."

With that, Calum swung the stick in the attempt to hit Ratliff with it. But instead, Ratliff ducked and he missed the shot "Nah, your no as quick as Ross." Ratliff said. He then shook his head "Anyway, c'mon, we need to get back to the others." Ratliff said as he made his way back over to the horses.

Calum watched as Ratliff did so and followed him slowly "Hey, no we're not. We're going back home." Calum said.

"You might be." Ratliff said, getting ready to get back onto the horse.

"Ratliff!"

"Say hello to Riker for me?" Ratliff asked "Oh yeah, and Laura too!"

"Ratliff!" Calum said, louder. Grabbing Ratliff's attention more, Ratliff turned round and faced him "Ross can't finish this quest alone." Ratliff said.

Calum sighed "Ross is right about you, you never do as your freaking told, do you?"

"Nope." Ratliff said popping the p as he got on the horse.

Calum then got on his horse as well. He was so tempted to tell Ratliff about Ross being so worried about him, but he didn't want to even dare get into a deep conversation with Ratliff that was heartfelt. God knows what Calum could get Ratliff thinking about Ross if he did so. Cause he does know it would _NOT_ be pretty one bit. That, and Calum has never ever gotten into a deep heartfelt conversation with somebody before.

**A few hours Later**

Ratliff began to talk as he and Calum were still riding through the forest, when they should be finding somewhere to set up a fire to defend themselves against the dorocha with it being dark now. So really, they're taking a great risk of being hit by one. "You don't have to come any further with me any more, you know."

Calum just chuckled at Ratliff trying to be 'brave', thinking Calum didn't want to continue on. Of course he did, he had too anyway. Not just because he was a knight, but because he made a vow with Laura and he promised himself he'd stick to that vow with her, he's not a promise breaker "Try stop me Ratliff," Calum said "try and stop me." He repeated, quieter.

Ratliff scoffed "Why? Because your a knight?"

Calum shook his head as he sighed "Nope," He said popping the p "you wouldn't understand. In fact, I don't quite understand myself to be honest." He really didn't understand why he was doing this for Laura either. All he knows is that she's a good friend to him and he really doesn't want to disappoint her any more then he feels like he has these past few years ever since himself and her have been reunited.

"Laura?" Ratliff said taking a wild guess. It wasn't even a guess anyway, he knew Calum too well to know what he was up too and thinking. That and he saw him and her talking before they set out on this journey.

"I made her a promise I'd keep Ross safe," Calum told him "I don't want to break that promise with her. I'm not a promise breaker."

"Promises are made to be broken Cal," Ratliff told him "that and I'll keep Ross safe so you don't have to worry about it."

"I made a _vow_ Ratliff." Calum said making the 'vow' part stand out too him, seen as though he clearly didn't understand the point of a vow and promise.

Ratliff sighed, before taking the smile off his face as he felt like this conversation was about to get a whole lot deeper "D-do you still think about her?" He asked.

Calum shook his head "No," Calum said half lying "Ross is a better person than me."

"I'm sorry.." Ratliff said, he truly did feel sorry for Calum.

"Why? She's happy.. He loves her, I could ask for nothing more."

Rocky took off his boots. All of them had found shelter in another abandoned castle, this time the castle was on The Isle Of The Bless so they knew they were very close to the veil. Actually, they knew the veil was in the exact abandoned castle.. They just wanted to take a break before they went to find exactly where it was. Ross was nervous as hell, he knew that he was only minutes away from ending his life to repair the veil. He was spending his last moments with his friends.. Of course he would much rather have Ratliff here as well as Laura. But his was good enough.

"Gosh Rocky," Johnny said as he put his hand over his mouth an nose "when was the last time you washed your boots and socks.. Or better yet your feet!" he said, moving away from Rocky a little.

Rocky glared at Johnny "Ha, ha," Rocky laughed sarcastically "you do know I fell into a river on the way here so that's why my boots and socks smell like that, right?"

"Yeah we know, because your worse than Ratliff when he goes hunting with me." Ross added on. Everyone laughed, apart from Rocky who was sat there less than amused at how everyone was teasing him.

Johnny then got up from beside Rocky before joining the others at the other side of the fire "Jeez Rocky, seriously.. They stink! Try not to fall into a river next time, okay?" Garret teased.

Rocky rolled his eyes "Why do you always have to pick on me? Why can't you pick on Johnny for once?"

"Because he washes." Cody said.

Rocky turned his glare to Cody before taking off his sock and flinging it at him, making everyone jump from where they were sat. "Its a sock! Not a spider!" Rocky said.

All of a sudden, they all heard the door of the castle creek open. Rocky grabbed his sock before putting it back on as well as his shoes and grabbing his sword in case he needed to attack anybody. They knew it wouldn't be a dorocha as it would just fly through the door. They all watched as they saw one shadow approaching them. Revealing Calum.

Everyone sighed with relief, until they saw he was alone without Ratliff. "Calum.." Ross said "where's Ratliff..?" He asked, worried.

"Bad news.." Calum said, making there a long dramatic pause between all of them. Everyone's face dropped as they know began to think Ratliff was dead, and Ross felt like he was going to break down crying "He's still alive." Calum finished off, making relief wipe over all of them.

Ross let out a cough/sigh of relief as he saw Ratliff walking up behind Calum in front of them all smiling. Everyone then walked over to Ratliff – excluding Ross – before giving him a hug telling him they were glad that he was still alive. Leaving Ross and Ratliff stood there alone, Ross walked up too him "Its good to see your alive and back," Ross said "it's good to see you."

Ratliff smiled "Its good to see you too."

"Hey er.." Calum said "I hate to break the moment between you too.. but.. shouldn't we be finding the veil in this castle now? You know.. repair it."

Ross and Ratliff looked at each other, smiles wiping from their face, before looking back at Calum "O-oh yeah.." Ross said "Ratliff, Rocky, Calum.. Come with me.." he then looked at Garret, Cody and Johnny before giving them a sad smile "As for you guys.. It was nice knowing you all."

"We're gonna miss you Lynch," Garret said "me more seen as though I've known you since we were babies.. as well as Laura and.." he paused "Rydel.."

Ross nodded "Goodbye you guys." He said before walking off with Rocky, Calum and Ratliff too find the veil.

Whilst they were searching for the veil, they really didn't want too find it. Cause that would mean saying goodbye too someone as Rocky, Calum and Ratliff could tell that someone else was going to end up sacrificing their life to fix the veil besides from Ross. Especially Ratliff. Ratliff wasn't going to let him, Ratliff was going to sacrifice his own life to fix the veil. Of course, Ross wouldn't know that.

Ratliff's plan was to knock Calum, Rocky and Ross out as soon as they found the veil and step forward to take his own life. Then when they woke up and saw Ratliff was gone along with the veil, they'd know.

The four then walked into the room where a bright light was coming from, seen as though it was dark outside it looked suspicious. They walked in to find the gate keeper of the veil and the veil behind her. _This is it... _Ratliff thought. As Ratliff lifted his hand to knock the three out, Ross began to speak as they all slowly approached. Leaving a few yard between them all.

"Repair the tear in the veil between the two worlds." Ross said in a demanding tone. He wasn't going to give up his life just yet, he was going to see if he could reason with the gate keeper to repair it without any lives being sacrificed.

The gate keeper just smirked "Why should I? It wasn't me who created the tear, so why should I be the one to fix it?"

"Because innocent people are dying.. Its not fair." Ratliff said.

"I know.." The gate keeper said with an evil grin. They didn't even know how much the gate keeper didn't even care. All she wanted was a life to sacrifice.

Rocky pulled out his sword before letting out some kind of roar noise, running towards her in the attempt to kill her. The other three thinking he was going to run into the veil. But instead, the gate keeper used her magic to throw Rocky back and knock him out cold. She then looked at Ross, Ratliff and Calum with a sympathetic glare "Is that really the best you thought you could do?" She said, basically laughing in their faces. Hinting to the now knocked out Rocky on the floor.

Ross just sighed, he knew now that he was really going to have to sacrifice his own life to stop this "I-I know what you want." Ross said, letting the sentence come out shakily.

"Do you know?" The gate keeper grinned more "tell me.. are you going to give me it?"

"I'm willing to offer whatever price necessary. I don't care."

The gate keeper grinned before beckoning for Ross to come towards her, he began to walk towards her slowly. Quickly, Ratliff raised his hand before pulling Ross back with force with his magic. Knocking him out clean. The gate keeper looked towards Ratliff who had done that before moving towards him and he began to walk towards her. Soon, both of them found each other circling one another round the sarcophagus that Raini was killed on earlier – of course Ratliff didn't know that.

"So.. Merlin.. You chose to challenge me? Are you willing to give yourself to the spirits in order to save your beloved future King.." She asked.

Ratliff nodded, not even bothering to correct the gate keeper for calling him 'Merlin' seen as though its who he really is "Like Merlin's, it's my destiny too."

"True," The gate keeper said "but same as Merlin's your time among men is not yet over." She said with a grin, she then looked towards the veil. Making Ratliff confused.

Ratliff turned around to face the veil, his eyes widened as he saw Calum going towards it "No.." Ratliff whispered under is breath "Calum!" He yelled. Calum just ignored Ratliff, he turned around and faced the veil before walking into the veil with open arms, as if welcoming death. As soon Calum was in the veil, it shut and like the gate keeper.. it disappeared.

"No... No.. Nooooo!" Ratliff kept on chorusing as he ran to where the veil use to be "Nooooo!" Calum couldn't be gone or dead.. He just couldn't "Nooo!" That's when it hit Ratliff. Calum was gone and dead.. And there was no bringing him back "No-o.."

"I want to pay a tribute to Sir Calum," Ross began as he, Ratliff, Riker, Laura, Cody, Garret, Johnny, Rocky and everyone else were stood round a big lump/circle of wood that was too be set on fire – as for Calum's funeral "We all owe him a great debt.. Even though that debt.. is now unplayable.." He paused "it's not just his amazing deed we'll never forget.. it was his courage, passion and unselfish heart," He continued on, putting an arm round Laura as he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

Ratliff then walked over to Arthur with a fire torch before handing it too him, Ross took it from Ratliff before walking over too the wood. He placed Calum's sword in the middle of it before stepping back and throwing the torch onto it, and soon the whole pile of wood set on fire and everyone watched as it burnt. Ross stepped back beside Laura.

About 15 minutes passed and everyone had began to leave, which just left now Ross and Laura. Ross sighed before beginning to speak "He was the most noblest person I ever knew.." Ross said "he gave his life for everyone."

Laura let a lot of tears slip down her face which she had been holding in for a long time before she spoke "HE didn't.. He didn't give his life up for everyone," She said through tears "I asked him to look after you for me.." She paused as she let more tears fall "and he promised me with his life he would.. A-and he stuck true too those words.."

Ross looked at Laura and frowned as he watched her crying, he gave her a hug before walking away from her and leaving her to mourn over Calum's death.

Rydel screamed before knocking everything off the table that was in front of her. "Rydel, listen to me," Aidan said "Ross was lucky, that's all it was.. luck."

Rydel just rolled her eyes at her Uncle, sometimes he was an idiot like Arthur. She'd sent him to go help out Ross in the city whilst his Father was ill so Rydel would have more of a chance to make sure Ross would die so she could have the throne all too herself, but so far Aidan was failing her miserably. She knows she can't put the whole blame on Aidan as she was told by the gate keeper something before she left.

"_You have torn the veil between the two worlds," The gate keeper said. Rydel turned around and stopped herself from leaving as she turned round and listened to everything else what the gate keeper had to say to her all of a sudden there were these horrible screams "what you can hear screaming, is the dorocha. They are the voices of the dead. And like the dead.. they are very numberless."_

_Rydel looked at the gate keeper frightened and the gate keeper could tell she was afraid straight away "You are right to be afraid, Morgana, all of your enemies are going to rue this day.. along with all the destruction it is going to cause everyone."_

_Rydel smirked, with the hint of a grin. Least that was the good part about it, but the gate keeper went on to warn Rydel "but you must beware, Morgana. You tore the veil between the two worlds.. It created a new world. And your not going to walk through it alone. The one on this planet they call 'Merlin' will walk in your way. He is your destiny.. and your doom." _

Rydel shook her head "No.. Aidan.. Your wrong!" Rydel said as she spun round and looked at him with so much aggravation that it even intimidated Aidan a little bit. And Aidan's a lot more older than Rydel is.

"We didn't fail because of _luck_.." Rydel said "we failed because of _Merlin_." She said, as what the gate keeper had told Rydel. Rydel had even chosen to leave out and ignore the fact the gate keeper had called her 'Morgana'.

Aidan cocked his head at Rydel and looked at her confused "As in.. Merlin.. from the King Arthur legend?" He asked.

Rydel shook her head "No, not _that_ Merlin.. a different one," She said "the gate keeper warned me of him. She said he was my destiny and my doom. I know it was him who did this.. I'm sure of it."

"Well what are we going to do?"

"As long as he's around I will never get what's rightfully mine.." She said.

Rydel then turned round to her Uncle before slowly walking towards him "You must help me find this '_Merlin_'.." She said slyly.

She then grinned "And then kill him."

_**• • •Next Time: The Wicked Day**__**• • •**_

* * *

**So.. I'm in all your good books now that Ratliff's alive right? But... *ducks from thrown objects because of Calum dying*. Yeah.. so. er.. the next chapter is a little bit like "The Darkest Hour: Part 1"... For "reasons" may I add... haha Yeah.. Sorry but there's another death in that chapter too *crawls into a bawl***

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. The Wicked Day

**Well then, lets see where this chapter takes us huh? On an emotional roller coaster full of tears.. probably not. Haha.**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

_**• • •The Wicked Day• • •**_

Ross's birthday. 22nd birthday. Ratliff had spent many of Ross's birthday's with him in the past 6 – almost 7 – years he's known him. In all honesty, Ratliff had enjoyed everyone including Ross. But this year Ratliff seemed to be enjoying it more than he was. Yes, Ratliff understands that Ross is under a lot of pressure seen as though his Dad is ill still so it leaves him to run the city all by himself, but isn't that why he called in for his Uncle Aidan to help? When Ross was busy doing other things have Aidan keep an eye out or better yet when it's Ross's birthday and he actually has a right too be off for the day. But something tells Ratliff, Aidan isn't all for helping as he's seemed to notice he likes to do disappearing acts every now and then. And by every now and then he means every single day or night.

Sometimes Ratliff feels the urge to follow Aidan out to where he is going but he knows it won't bring him any luck if he gets caught. Heck, it might not bring him any luck anyway if he goes to see what Aidan's doing. It could be bad. Then again it could be something personal to him like a girl, but if what he is doing is going to bring any harm upon the city and Ross then Ratliff has the right too follow him and make sure he doesn't do anything to harm him. Yet if Aidan is doing something like that then Ratliff is at a very high risk of exposing him too Ross. He knows himself and Ross have grown closer and closer over the past 6 years, but he knows he'd pick his family over Ratliff any day.

Everyone was in the hall – everyone meaning Ross, Ratliff, Laura, Rocky, Johnny, Cody, Garret, Riker, Aidan and of course others – celebrating Ross's birthday with a party having a blast. Even Mark was there. He'd decided to get out of bed and out of his room to celebrate Ross's birthday with him, even if he was sat on a chair the whole time. Ratliff couldn't help but notice how one guy kept on looking over too Ross and giving him the evils but Ratliff just shrugged and ignored it before taking gulp of his drink.

With them all being legal to drink alcohol – even though they had been since they were 18 cause of them being in the UK – basically all of them were drinking, so Ratliff was thinking that tomorrow morning he was probably going to be waking up on the floor of either the Mansion, his home floor or his bedroom floor. As for everyone else, Ratliff wouldn't be surprised if he woke up with one of them as they were all going to be pretty drunk by the end of the night the way everyone was drinking, which Ratliff couldn't help but laugh at.

Mark got up from his chair before going over to Ross "Hey, Ross," Mark said "Happy Birthday son, but I think I'm going to go back to bed now."

Ross looked at his Dad before nodding and smiling "Sure, would you like me too take you?" Ross asked, as he began to go over to the side a little bit. Losing his balance from the drunkenness.

Mark let out a small chuckle before steadying Ross "No thanks, your too.. Drunk," Mark said "I'll manage. I love you."

"I love you too Dad." Ross said before hugging him. After a couple of minutes of hugging his Dad, Ross finally came back to reality and pulled away before letting his Dad get off and he watched him. Once his Dad had disappeared out of his sight, Ross frowned and sighed. He just had a bad feeling that was the last time he was going to see his Dad happy again.

Laura walked over to Ross and wrapped her arms round his waist, she was the only one who was sober out of everyone there. She figured there was going to be someone who needed to watch out for the people who couldn't handle their drink and ended up on the floor. AKA Ross, Ratliff and Rocky. She looked up to Ross and pecked him on the lips before smiling "Smile," She said "it's your birthday! Of course.. We're beginning to clear up now, but smile! Its still your birthday."

Ross smiled "I'll help you clean up."

"No," Laura said stopping him "Riker and Ratliff are helping me. That is of course if Ratliff can keep his balance.. You just go to bed or go see your Dad for a little while longer. Okay?" She said. Ross just nodded before bending down and kissing her on the lips "I'll call you later-oop," Ross said as he walked into the door by accident "there's a door.." He whispered looking at Laura who just nodded.

When Ross left, Laura just left. Ross was hilariously stupid when he was drunk. She then turned round before going to clean up.

Surprisingly, Ross made it up too his Dad's room without falling over and passing out. He just stumbled through the door and tried to shut it quietly as he found his Dad over on his chair by the window, he wasn't sure if he was awake or asleep. Ross walked over to him too find he was asleep, so he walked over to the bed and pulled a blanket before putting it over him. He then sat on the chair opposite his Dad and watched him. Soon, Ross felt his eye lids becoming heavier and eventually he fell asleep.

Mark let his eyes slowly fall open as he thought he'd heard the door open, he saw Ross sat on the chair asleep in front of him. But it wasn't Ross coming through the door he heard, it was someone else. He just shrugged, it was probably his imagination. He then shut his eyes before going back to sleep. As soon as Mark heard footsteps, he let his hand fall too the side of his chair where he kept his spare sword before opening his eyes where he found some strange man going towards Ross with a sword, so he jumped up before tackling the man.

Ross woke up when he heard some kind of commotion, only to find his Dad fighting some random guy who looked like he was trying to attack one of them. He stood up in the hope too find another sword to help his Dad cause it looked like he was struggling. Instead, he tripped over and fell to the floor, not being able to get up by the bed.

He so desperately wanted to get up, but he couldn't. Something was stopping him by his legs. Ross turned his head to see his leg was caught in one of the chairs, he pulled it out with force before going to get up. But by the time he got up it was over, Mark ran his sword through the assassin. Ross sighed with relief as he done so, everything was fine. Nobody was hurt or killed by the assassin, so he could just relax.

That was until the assassin fell to the floor. On his way down to the floor he stabbed Mark through the stomach with force, before falling onto the floor and dying. Ross's eyes widened as he watched that happen, once his Dad started to fall to the floor, Ross jumped up in the attempt to catch him and he did before sinking the floor with him, putting his hand over his Dad's wound "Dad.. Oh my god," Ross said with panic "it's okay.. I'm going to get you help! HELP!"

Mark just shook his head as he laid in Ross's arms "No.. don't.." He said, as his voice was slowly turning into whispers and weak ones.

Ross shook his head as he could feel tears "N-no, I'm not going to let you die," Ross said "HELP!" He shouted towards the door.

"Ross.. Stop.. don't bother.. I think my time has come.."

Ross shook his head more violently this time as tears were basically at the brink of falling "No," Ross snapped in a whisper "you can't. I'm not going to let you. I'm not.. I can't run this city without you. I'm not ready to do this on my own.." He said as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Mark just smiled weakly at Ross "Trust me Ross.. Your more then ready."

With that, Mark shut his eyes. Ross slapped his face to keep him awake but he wouldn't "N-no.. Wake up.. Dad.. Wake up.." Ross began to beg as tears started coming down his face like there was no tomorrow "DAD!" He basically screamed "p-please.." He whispered.

Riker sighed as he came into the house, it was the next morning and he'd been too the Mansion to see how Mark was doing and if he had any hope in getting him too survive. But there wasn't. Riker knows he can't save Mark from dying, so unfortunately he's just going to have too let him. He tried explaining that to Ross, but he was having none of it.

He even suggested to get someone with magic to try heal him.

Right now, Riker was starting to think that it was the only hope. But at the same time, Mark wouldn't appreciate it if they did. The only person with magic Riker knew was Ratliff and Ross wouldn't be happy to know that. So he just sighed.

He walked into the living room to find Ratliff awake "Good too see your awake," Riker said "how's your hangover?" He teased.

Ratliff just glared at Riker, flipped him off before starting to rub the sides of his head again "Amazing," Ratliff said sarcastically "how's Mark? Are you going to be able to save him?" He asked.

Riker shook his head "No... I'm not.. There's no hope for him. I've tried to explain that too Ross but he won't have none of it."

Ratliff sighed. He knows he can't remember anything from last night. And he means that, he can't even remember how the night ended or how the heck he got home without being hit by a bus. But he got told by Riker this morning, and he can only imagine how much Ross must be hurting over this. Especially with Riker not being able to do anything about it. Speaking of Riker...

Ratliff looked at Riker's facial expression, it looked like he was hiding something from him. Or he was uncertain of something "Riker.." Ratliff dragged out "what else do you have up your sleeve?"

"I was thinking.." Riker started "I know it's risky.. but maybe you could do something?"

"Oh yeah, I can do something, wait a moment while I go tell Ross I have magic, I'm Merlin, he's Arthur, Laura's Guinevere and we can all play happy families huh?" Ratliff said sarcastically as he stuck up his thumbs.

Riker rolled his eyes, he wasn't up for Ratliff's sarcasm or comments right now "I know Ratliff, it is risky.. But I'm saying you yourself have to do it..". Ratliff looked at Riker confused as too what he was getting it at, which made Riker realize how hung over Ratliff must be. He sighed "You'll be in disguise.. You won't be you."

Ratliff nodded "Okay, if I'm in disguise I'll do it, but.." Ratliff paused "if.. if I do save Mark.. Can I then tell Ross about all this magic stuff?" He asked.

Riker sighed "No Ratliff.. You don't know how Mark's going too take it," Riker said "but.. I promise the the day will come some time soon hopefully when you can tell him everything."

Ratliff nodded. He understood why he couldn't tell Ross yet, but at the same time it was frustrating. He needed too tell someone else rather than Riker. Calum was the only other person who knew, and now look? Calum's dead. Wow. If Mark died, then that would be two losses in the past 3 weeks Ross will of had.

Ratliff stood up "Okay, so if I'm going to be in disguise do I have to be wearing something different or do I have to use my magic."

"Magic." Riker said as he pulled a book down from the self.

Ratliff nodded "Okay, so I'm taking it I'm going to be turning myself into some random person off the streets then?" Ratliff asked.

Riker grinned "Oh no," He said "you most definitely won't be.."

"Then wh-" Ratliff stopped himself from going any further before glaring at Riker "I am not turning myself into Merlin, Riker!"

"Well your going to have too!" Riker said as he was flipping through the pages trying to find a spell for it.

Ratliff groaned before looking at the book, Riker's hand flew to a piece of writing onto the book which was a spell to do so. Ratliff sighed "Ew, no! Merlin's old.." Ratliff said "if this thing doesn't work I want to be able to run away if this fails."

Riker rolled his eyes "Fine," Riker said "should you turn yourself into the young Merlin?"

Ratliff paused for a moment before thinking about it "Is he good looking?"

Riker sent Ratliff a glare. Was he for real? Was Riker really suppose to know if the young Merlin was good looking or not? But hey, if it got Ratliff a disguise then he would have to lie wouldn't he? "Y-yes," Riker lied "h-he's the most good looking boy. Now, get this spell done whilst I go find some potion that will turn you back to Ratliff once you are Merlin." He said before walking over to a shelf full of colourful bottles.

Ratliff sighed before taking the books into his hands. This was going to be a long day if he was going to actually have to play Merlin for a day. He let his hand go to the bottom where the spell was. _I swear this better be right... _Ratliff thought too himself. He put the book down before taking a deep breath and saying the spell.

Riker finished finding the potion he was looking for, for Ratliff to drink to turn him back to normal. He heard Ratliff performing the spell behind him whilst he searched. He found it right at the back. A blue liquid in a small bottle at the back of the shelf, Riker reached over and got it before turning round to see Ratliff. He almost dropped the bottle only to see Ratliff wasn't there but in fact someone else "Ratliff.." Riker said.

"Yeah.. it's me," he said "did it work? Did it work? Or did I turn myself into some kind of ugly troll?"

Riker shook his head "N-no.. It worked.." Riker said "jeez..."

"Aww man, you lied didn't you.. He's not good looking."

"Oh no," Riker shook his head "he er.. he most definitely is."

Then.. the door opened to the front door. Making Riker and Ratliff look at each other, even though Ratliff wasn't Ratliff at the moment.

Ross came through the door of Riker's house, he needed to speak to him about his Dad. There had to be other ways for him to save his life, he was even willing to go as far as magic. That's why he was here, he was going to get Riker to find him someone with magic so he could heal his Dad. Yes, he knows it's risky as magic could go wrong and kill his Dad. But all he wants is too know that if his Dad does die, he done everything in his power to save him.

He walked through into the living room and almost got the shock of his life when he saw Riker with someone who wasn't Ratliff.. Which made him wonder where Ratliff was. Maybe he got lost last night. He shrugged. "Awe," Ross said with a small smile "your adorable. Who are you?" He asked.

"Seriously?" Riker asked "you think he's adorable.."

Ross nodded "Yeah.. he is. He just looks adorable. Don't you think?"

Riker looked at Ratliff before nodding "Yeah.. I agree." But that only got him a glare off Ratliff, he then looked back at Ross and smiled. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"I wanted to know if you could get me someone with magic?" Ross asked "I know it's risky Riker, but I'm out of options here. I won't let him die."

Riker sighed before looking at "Merlin" "Well.. Lucky for you my friend here is quite familiar with magic," Riker said "aren't you Ra- Friend?" He asked.

He nodded, looking at Ross "Yes.. I am.."

"So.. You have magic?" Ross asked.

"Lets just say it'd be unusual if I didn't.." He mumbled.

Ross let out a sigh of relief. He might of finally found the one thing that could save his Dad "That's great, will you help me?" Ross asked. He nodded. "Great, I'm Ross by the way. What's your name?" He asked.

"I er.." He looked to Riker before looking back at Ross. He knows once he says this his cover is probably going to be blown away "I'm.. Merlin.." He said, unsure.

Ross cocked his head looking at 'Merlin' "Merlin? Really? As in.. Merlin from.. Arthur legend. _That_ Merlin?"

'Merlin' shrugged "If you want too think of it that way then yes."

Ross nodded "Well, come with me and we'll get this show on the road then shall we?" Ross said making his way too the door.

Ratliff (Merlin) turned round to Riker "I can't believe he's buying this.." Ratliff mumbled walking backwards too the door. He then caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror before smiling "Oh my god! I've always wanted black hair, this is so cool!"

"Ratliff.. Just go. You can have an awe attack later on about yourself."

"Awe, Ross was right... Merlin is adorable.. Awe." He awed "right.. Mark, Ross," Ratliff remembered before taking the potion from Riker and putting it in his pocket before following Ross.

Ross walked through the halls of the Mansion with this new guy he'd just met and in all honesty, he couldn't help but think he looked familiar to him. But he just shrugged, he's probably seen him around the city and failed to notice him.

Rydel was stood at the end of the corridor watching Ross and this guy he was with, he heard Ross call him 'Merlin'. She knows it's risky being here, but with her magic she doesn't think anyone would dare stop her. Not even this Merlin. She just grinned before turning round to face Aidan "Before Ross and that Merlin get too my Dad's room," She said handing him a necklace "place this round Mark's neck.. It'll prevent any spell from happening. Then Ross will run Merlin through with a sword right there and then.. And.. wall-ah.. we have no Merlin to worry about."

Aidan nodded and grinned along with Rydel "Okay," Aidan said "now leave. The only way I'm going to be able to do this is if I cause Ross a distraction."

Ross turned round as he heard his name being called out, he saw Aidan coming towards him just as he was about too go into the room "Yes, Aidan?" He asked "I'm kinda busy."

"It's Rydel," He said "I seen her in the Mansion.. Down there! Quick!"

Ross's eyes widened before he pulled out his sword "Okay, Merlin, wait here, I'll be back in a minute." He said before taking off down the halls.

Aidan looked at 'Merlin', he gave him a glare before entering Mark's room. He walked over too the bed and looked down on him before placing the necklace round Mark's neck and hiding it so Ross or Merlin wouldn't see it when they came into the room.

When Aidan came out of Mark's room, Ratliff just gave him an uncertain glare. "She's not there," Ross said as he came running up the halls "are you sure it wasn't one of the maids? Cause I will admit, that maid looks a hell of a lot like Rydel."

"Oh, it probably was," Aidan smiled nervously "my mistake.. I'll leave you and him to get on with whatever your doing." He said before walking off down the hall grinning.

Ross then looked at 'Merlin' before walking into the room where his Dad was, both of them stood round the bed. Ross looked at him as he was watching him concentrate on what he was going to do. Ross seriously couldn't help but get out of his head how much this 'Merlin' looked familiar too him. He just kept on staring at him.

Ratliff (merlin) noticed how much Ross was looking at him "What..?" he asked.

Ross shook his head "N-nothing," Ross said "have we met before?"

"Yeah," 'Merlin' said "down at Riker's."

Ross rolled his eyes "Jesus Christ. Smart comments? You remind me of my friend Ratli-" Ross stopped himself before his eyes widened and he let out a big gasp, pointing from 'Merlin' to his Dad "you! Your! I.. WHAT."

"W-w-what..." Ratliff (Merlin) said nervously.

Ross shook his head "Nothing, I just realized you remind me of my friend Ratliff."

He just nodded "Great.." he said "now should I get on with this or what?"

Ross nodded "Oh yea, sure, go ahead sorry.." Ross smiled nervously as he watched 'Merlin' begin with the spell. Ross watched hopefully with his fingers crossed a little as he was watching him. He was just hoping like hell this was going to work, he wouldn't know what he would do if it didn't.

After a few seconds of doing the spell, he stopped and Mark woke up before looking at Ross. Ross smiled happily before going over too him "Dad!" He said, so happy he was alive. That was until he laid his head down on the pillow and began to breathe heavy "What's going on?" Ross asked panicked "Merlin, what;s happening?"

"I-I don't know.." Ratliff (Merlin) said, worried himself "it _should_ of worked.."

Mark then took one last breath before his eyes shut. Ross felt Mark's pulse, and felt that it was gone and he was dead. Ross then looked at him "This was you.. You killed him didn't you."

"What! No! I swear.. I didn't mean too! It's not what I wanted!"

"I'm giving you three seconds to get out of here before I kill _you_." Ross threatened.

Ratliff (Merlin) then made a break for the door running as fast as he could. He couldn't believe that didn't work. He was almost sure it was going too.. Why didn't it? He's had his magic long enough now to of mastered how it works, and he has! Even with Riker helping him. What he can't understand now is why this didn't work? He basically just killed Mark. How is that going to look when the day does come for Ratliff too tell Ross who he is and that he has magic?

He stopped when he got too a corner. He pulled out the potion from his pocket before taking off the lid and pouring it down his throat, hoping he would change back too Ratliff. Cause lets face it.. He's screwed up being Merlin now hasn't he? For his first _ever_ time of actually being him as well. He just lent against the wall and slid down it and hoped for the best he would change back to Ratliff as he was out of breath and he could hear someone running down the hallway and he had a feeling it was Ross.

"C'mon, c'mon.." Ratliff (Merlin) kept on muttering.

Ross ran down the corridor to try find where Merlin had gone, he turned the corner to find someone on the floor sat against the wall with their head in their arms. He cocked his head before walking too the person "Ratliff? Is that you?" Ross asked.

Ratliff looked up "Y-yeah.."

"Where have you been?!" Ross asked "did you see someone young, with black hair running through here?"

Ratliff shook his head "N-no.. he must of.. er.. disappeared.."

* * *

Riker sighed. It was night time and he and Ratliff were sat outside the room Ross was in waiting on him too come out, but Riker was getting tired. He kept on looking at Ratliff who looked like he was going to burst into tears. He wouldn't blame him, but at the same time Riker couldn't help it "Ratliff, it's not your fault." Riker said.

Ratliff nodded "Yes it is.. I shouldn't of done the spell in the first place."

Riker rolled his eyes before going into his pocket and pulling out a necklace he had found on Mark when he was checking his body "Rydel," Riker said "she put it there. Or got someone else too. That is why the magic didn't work."

Ratliff looked at the necklace before repeating in his head about what Riker said about someone else that Rydel got too put it there "Aidan."

"What?"

"He said Rydel was in the Mansion.. Ross went after her. Aidan went into the room and came back out... It was him.."

Riker sighed "There you go, it wasn't your fault after all," Riker said before standing up "now come on.. We should get back and leave Ross to grieve."

Ratliff shook his head "No. I'm staying. I'll be back later though, so don't wait up for me."

Riker gave Ratliff a small smile "Your a good friend too him Ratliff.. a good one." He said before walking off down the hall.

Ratliff sat against the wall opposite the door of the room Ross was in, waiting for him too come out. Eventually he was waiting that long he ended up falling asleep. A deep one too, and he didn't even know how the hell he could manage it after the events of today. Man was he going to have to live with this for the rest of his life.

So much for Merlin, huh?

**The Next Morning**

Ross got up from the ground, he was crying that much that he ended up falling asleep on the floor. He sat up and reality hit him hard. That yesterday was not a dream.. his Dad was dead. And finally Ross understood why his Dad always hated magic. He sighed before getting up off the floor and wiping his eyes, as he went to go open the door he realized something.

His Dad was gone. Which meant.. there was nobody to be in charge any more. Which also meant now everything fell too Ross. He felt his knees go weak. He wasn't ready for this. NO way was he. He wasn't ready to be the leader or King or whatever he was of the city. Then again, now was the chance for him to do the things he's always wanted to do.

But still he wasn't ready. He just sighed. He was going to have too be wasn't he?

Ross opened the door and he almost shit himself when he saw Ratliff against the wall asleep, he waited until Ratliff began to stir. He opened his eyes before standing up. "Have you been here all night?" Ross asked.

Ratliff nodded "I.. I didn't want you too feel that you were alone."

Ross smiled a little bit "Thanks.." He said "your a true friend."

"Thanks.."

Ross sighed "Well then.. we better get this show on the road huh? Me having to take my Dad's place as the king now."

Ratliff nodded, he looked down and frowned a little.

King.

Ross would be King now basically. The one thing Ratliff didn't want to come.. Especially not this soon. Cause lets face it..

Its all downhill from here now.

_**• • •Next Time: A Servant Of Two Masters**__**• • •**_  
_**• • •Then: Calum Worthy**__**• • •**_  
_**• • •After: The Hunters Heart**__**• • •**_  
_**• • •Then After: The Sword In The Stone: Part 1**__**• • •**_  
_**• • •Lastly: The Sword In The Stone: Part 2 (End of Season 4)**__**• • •**_  
_**• • •Finally: Ross's Bane: Part 1**__**• • •**_

* * *

**************D'aww.. We're getting soo freaking close to the end now -_- Don't worry "Ross's Bane part 1" obviously isn't the last one.. But its about 6 chapters.. But I'm planning on splitting up the finale in bits :) So yay! I don't want to do it in one go because then it'll feel rushed.. like the ending too this chapter. I just really want the ending too this story to come out perfectly asdfghjkl**

**************Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter :) As Ratliff's thoughts.. It is _ALL_ downhill from here now all the way up until the ending :o (Please don't kill me Keely & Aly...)**

**************PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. A Servant Of Two Masters

**Thank you for the reviews cx And I know all of you want a happy chapter.. but to be honest.. I think this chapter is, is about as happy as the rest of this story is going to get up until the final chapter :s Well, of course other chapters are going to be happyish.. But don't worry! There are ****_NO_**** more deaths.. That's a spoiler but hey-ho! **

**Maybe.**

**Anyway.**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

_**• • • A Servant Of Two Masters • • •**_

_**3 Months Later**_

"Ross your not serious are you?" Ratliff asked as he, Ross, Cody, Garret, Rocky and Johnny were slowly approaching 'The Valley Of The Fallen Kings' on the horses. To be honest if Ratliff's opinion, he's learnt once and he's not going to learn again, nothing good happens when you enter the place. Look what happened last time.. Ross got an arrow in his back and almost died. What's to say that won't happen again?

Ross looked at Ratliff to find he was looking around at the trees and bushes with fear and worry on his face, making him roll his eyes. Sometimes – most times – Ratliff was a complete pussy that Ross doesn't know why he brings him out on the horses any more with the knights. "Yes Ratliff," Ross said "unless you have another route you want to take to get us home, then go for it. Show us."

"C'mon Ross, nothing good ever happens when we're in the Valley Of The Fallen Kings, and.. your a King. Quite frankly, I don't want too see you fall.. Maybe off a horse I would like too... But death wise.. I don't want too be the one to break the news to Laura," Ratliff said, which only got him a glare off Ross, making him shut up, but not completely as he kept on talking "I'm just saying, nobody in their right minds would go here."

"Exactly." Johnny said, with a nod. Which probably made Ratliff's nerves go even more sky high then they already were. He just gripped onto the rein of the horse even more tighter.

Ross sighed looking at how much Ratliff needed a nappy "Ratliff calm down, these routes are secrets so nobody ever takes them. Its why I chose it."

"Oh yeah, you chose it I feel so safe now Ross." He said sarcastically.

All of a sudden out of nowhere, when they entered The Valley Of The Fallen Kings, Mercenaries jumped out of nowhere, screaming, with weapons.. Ready too attack them. "Not so secret now, Ross!" Ratliff snapped as he jumped off the horse along with the others.

"No need to be cocky Ratliff!" Ross said as he began to get ready to fight against the bandits.

Ratliff looked around and watched as everyone was fighting with their fists or swords, whilst he was just stood there doing nothing. Of course he wanted to use his magic too make this thing a whole lot easier, but he couldn't risk being killed now could he.

That was until a bandit on a horse was coming too attack Ross.

"ROSS!" Ratliff shouted, but Ross didn't hear him. Which made Ratliff begin to wonder if Ross's hearing just went immediately deaf when he began to fight. Not taking any longer, Ratliff used his magic to knock the man off his horse. Next thing he knew, the man was on the ground being dragged along by his foot by the horse. Ratliff laughed "Haha got-" before turning round. That's when the smile wiped right off his face "cha.." He finished off in a worried tone.

This time there was another man on a horse coming in the opposite direction swinging a mace, making Ratliff panic cause of how close the man was. As he went to go knock him off the horse with his magic.. It was too late. The mace went through and pierced right into his chest, his hands flew to his chest and he held it in pain as he felt himself becoming weaker. Eventually he just collapsed to the floor.

Ross was pretty sure he heard his name being called out by someone behind him, so once he was done slaying whoever it was in front of him. He turned round only to find Ratliff collapsing too the floor, which made him panic a little bit. At first he thought it was because he was acting like a wuss, but when he saw the pain across his face and he shut his eyes. He knew right there and then that he was hurt.

Ross looked around and saw that they were all getting more and more surrounding himself and the rest of them, he then ran over to the rest of them who kept on peering back at Ratliff who was on the floor "Guys!" Ross shouted "split up! Run!"

Rocky smacked a bandit in the face with his sword before coming over to where Ross was "What about Ratliff?" He asked, concerned for him.

"You all just split off and get back home," Ross said as he lifted Ratliff off the floor, putting one arm round his neck and Ross's spare arm round Ratliff's waist securely "he'll come with me! We'll be back before you know it!"

With that, Ross took off as fast as he could into the bushes and down a hill between the trees with Ratliff. He just ignored the grunts and moans of pain Ratliff was giving out as they were running, they couldn't afford to stop if the bandits had decided to follow them, especially not for Ratliff's life they couldn't. Once again, Ratliff's at a near death again and once again.. It all rests on Ross's shoulder's because of it.

Eventually, Ross stopped running before stopping and putting Ratliff down on the floor "How are you feeling?" Ross asked.

"Like death."

"Funny."

Ross sighed before looking around, he saw how dark it was getting "C'mon, we should find somewhere to sleep here for the night and make our way back in the morning." He then picked Ratliff up the way he had before, and made his way through the woods again.

**A few hours later**

Ross had just finished setting up the fire, which brought more light to where they were seen as though it was basically pitch black right now. _Rocky and the others should be back home by now_, Ross thought to himself. He can only imagine everyone's reactions when Ross and Ratliff don't return with the rest of them. Laura's and Riker's. Jeez, if Ratliff dies he wouldn't blame Riker if he wanted to kill him..

He got up from where he was before going over to sit by Ratliff. "You know.. those bandits really need to work on their anger.." Ratliff said, with a little pain in their voice.

Ross looked at Ratliff as if he was crazy, like as if Ratliff wasn't there when it happened "What are you talking about Ratliff? They just did.. On _you_!" He sighed "all you need is a nights rest and you'll be back at the Mansion in no time running around after me," He said with a jokey smile "all your wound needs is a scrub anywhere, I've more than likely seen worse," Ross said as he opened up the top of Ratliff's shirt where he was stabbed. His face just dropped when he saw it, worry came up inside of him as he began to worry about Ratliff.. and if he was going to make it back home alive "Y-yeah.. definitely seen worse," Ross said, trying to pretend he wasn't as worried as he actually was "definitely seen worse.." Ross repeated to himself quietly, to reassure himself.

"On a dead man?"

Ross rolled his eyes "Stop being a pussy Ratliff, your not going to die." Ross said beginning to clean up his wound, gently.

"If I do die, will you call me a hero?"

"Probably."

"So I'm a pussy while I'm still alive?"

"Yeah, you get the glory when your not around to appreciate it."

"Seems fair."

Ross just let out a small laugh before finishing up cleaning the wound "Get some sleep now," Ross said "as soon as I wake up in the morning we're going to go." He said before getting up and laying down opposite Ratliff, where he watched him until he fell asleep. Making it easier for him too fall asleep.

Not knowing that they were being watched by none other than Rydel.

**The Next Morning**

Ross woke up the next morning with a strange feeling inside of him. He looked around, seeing Ratliff still asleep looking like he was more in pain then yesterday. He sighed. He looked out the corner of his eye when he thought he saw someone watching them. Ross just shook his head before standing up and that's when he saw it.

Rydel stood behind one of the trees in the distance. He rubbed his eyes quickly before looking again, finding she'd disappeared. Ross ran to Ratliff's side "Ratliff, get up we have to get moving." Ross said shaking him.

Ratliff shook his head in pain "I can't," He said in great pain, coming out a whisper "I can't go on.. It hurts too much." He said referring too his chest.

"If you don't get up, I'm going to drag you. I saw Rydel." Ross said, but Ratliff just shook his head once again.

Ross sighed "Fine," He said before getting Ratliff's arms, dragging him up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Ross no.." Ratliff said in pain as he was threw over Ross's shoulder.

Ross looked around before poorly trying to make his way through the forest with Ratliff over his shoulder.

Rydel just laughed in pity at Ross. Did he honestly think that running away like that was going to help him? Boy was he far from right. She just grinned before stepping out from behind the trees looking down to Ross and Ratliff, she mumbled a few words before Ross went flying, dropping Ratliff in the process. Ross just landed on the floor, whereas Ratliff went tumbling down yet another hill.

Which was fine. Ross wasn't the one Rydel wanted at the moment.

She wanted Ratliff.

Rydel then went down too the bottom of the hill where Ratliff was laid out cold, she knelt down beside him before rolling him over onto his back. Yup, he was out cold. But he was dying. What good would he be to Rydel though if he was dying? She rolled her eyes before performing a spell on Ratliff which healed him. Oh would you look at that, first nice thing she's done for 3 years now.

She just glared down at him, noticing he was still out cold. "Have you got him?" Aidan asked coming up behind her.

Rydel nodded before grinning "Oh yeah," Rydel said "this is going to be fun.."

Aidan just sighed, sometimes he wondered why Rydel did these things – but he didn't care. He just wanted to know why Ratliff was so vital to her plan. What's he got to do with shit? "Remind me again why you want Ratliff?" He asked.

"Because, he's going to help kill Ross. That way.. I'm the only heir to the throne of Camelot." She said as she grinned.

"Yes, because I am so certain Ratliff is going to agree too kill Ross." Aidan said sarcastically. He may be evil, but even he knew Ratliff wouldn't even dare too touch, hurt or kill Ross. They're too close. _Far_ too close. They just have this bond that nobody else seems to have that he's saw. So does Rydel honestly think she's going to get it to work?

Rydel shook her head "Oh no," Rydel said "of course we have too put him under an enchantment," She said making it sound like the most obvious thing ever – which it was. How the heck was she suppose to get Ratliff too kill Ross without putting some sort of spell on him?

"Why did you pick Ratliff anyway?" Aidan asked "why didn't you go with someone else like, Laura?"

"Don't worry if this fails, then Laura is the next one I'm going to use against him," Rydel said, her smile then wiped off her face before she looked at Ratliff as if she was examining him "besides.. Ross is strangely fond of the boy..." She paused, letting that sink into Aidan's mind "so.. it shouldn't be too hard."

**A Few Hours Later**

Rydel was sat on the table in the hovel she was now living in and had been ever since Ratliff had made her fail her plan of taking over the city. She had tied Ratliff's hands too the ceiling so he was hanging, she was really getting fed up of waiting for him to wake up. So she got a nice bucket of ice cold water just waiting to go over him.

She then picked it up before throwing the bucket of water over him, making him wake up instantly.

Ratliff's eyes shot open as he felt the ice cold water hit him, at first he thought it was Ross trying to wake him up again when he saw the blonde blurry blob stood in front of him. That was of course till he realized his hands were tied to the ceiling and the blonde blob of hair was long and not short which only meant it was Rydel. Once Ratliff got his clear vision back, he did see Rydel in front of him which only meant that he was either:

A) Fucked.

B) Really fucked

or C) Really fucking fucked.

"Good morning." Rydel said.

Ratliff looked around the hovel before looking directly at Rydel in the face, something he hadn't done in a very _long _while. "Is it?" He asked, bluntly.

"Awe," Rydel "don't be so blunt about this little reunion," She said as if talking to a baby before returning to her normal friendly voice – something she hadn't used in a long time too "After all, we _do_ have a lot of catching up to do don't we, Ratliff?" She paused "After all," She said returning to her usual bitter voice "I haven't seen you ever since you put Raini to a slow painful death, thwarted my plans to take over Camelot and forced me to live in this horrible hovel."

Ratliff sighed "Couldn't do me a favour could you?" Ratliff asked "Let Ross know, he still thinks of me as an underachiever, but I'm quite proud of those accomplishments... Then I can die happy."

Rydel just glared at him "Oh, your not going to die," She said "oh no... I'm not going to make it that easy.." She grinned.

Ratliff watched as Rydel made her way over too a brown box that was sat on her table, she opened the box where four snake like things came out. She then looked at Ratliff "Now, do you know what these are?" She asked, with a bigger grin.

Ratliff nodded "Unfortunately I do.." Ratliff said "they can cause you a lot of pain or kill you I know that."

"_Or_," Rydel added on "if I put a spell on it.. put it into you.. you will be under my power," She said as she walked towards Ratliff with the box "now tell me Ell. Are you going to do what I ask? Or am I going to have too make you _before_ I kill you."

Ratliff just shook his head and threw Rydel an almost pity-like grin "You won't get me too do anything.."

"We shall see.." She said turning round too the table where she picked up a knife before cutting one of the snakes heads off, where it had been cut off it grew back almost instantly. As she walked back over to Ratliff, she performed a spell onto the snake.

As Rydel was getting closer and closer to Ratliff, he began to try move back so she couldn't get him, totally forgetting he was tied to the ceiling. She grabbed Ratliff by the face with her spare hand "Stay still and it'll be ten times easier for you.." She said with such hate in her voice it made Ratliff's skin crawl to the point where he just froze.

She made Ratliff stay still before walking behind him, she then placed the small enchanted snake on the back of Ratliff's neck before the snake devoured it's way into the back of his neck, making Ratliff cry out in pain a little bit, he then felt himself become drowsy, and the next thing he knew he didn't remember a thing after that.

Rydel just laughed, she then put her lips to Ratliff's ear before performing the final part of the spell. What he had to do, which would make him stay under Rydel's power "You must kill Ross Lynch," Rydel said into his ear "you must kill him.. Make sure he doesn't even have one single heart beat left when you do so."

Rydel watched as Ratliff's eyes slowly opened "Ratliff.." Rydel said "when I let you go.. What are you going to do when you get back too the city?" She asked.

"I'm.. I er.. I'm," Ratliff said trying to find the words of what he was going to do. Then it clicked into his mind

"I'm going to kill Ross."

_**• • **__**• A Servant Of Two Masters: To Kill The King **__**• • •**_

* * *

_******Yup... another cliffhanger... haha I originally had this wrote out so it got too the end of this whole thing, but I decided not too seen as though this story hasn't had any cliffhangers in a while ;) And this is your one! YAY!**_

_******So.. Rydel turned Ratliff evil.. Even though he's just under her spell.. and he's got too kill Ross :O How do you think that's going to work out then? ;)**_

_******PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	27. To Kill The King

**Can you all review please? Cause once again I'm getting annoyed at how many people are following the story and aren't bothering their fucking ass's to review. Is it too much to ask for an opinion on each chapter? **

**Chapter 27**

* * *

_**• • • A Servant Of Two Masters: To Kill The King **__**• •**__** •**_

"Ross," Laura said as she was going after him trying to catch up with him "Ross, please don't go!"

Ross turned around from the horse before looking at Laura and sighing "I'm sorry," Ross said "I want too- No I _need_ too save him Laura. Especially when I know he's still alive and out there. Okay?" He said as he turned back to his horse getting him ready. He'd got back to the city last night, and Ratliff still wasn't back. So he and Rocky agreed to go look for him until he was certain that Ratliff was dead. He wasn't going to give up.

"Look, he's my friend too," Laura said "but if you saw Rydel, then there's a good chance he's probably dead. I want too find him as much as you do too."

"There's still hope though."

Laura sighed before wiping her face with her hands, there was no point in arguing with Ross on this subject was there? So she just decided to stop and let him go "Fine, just be careful.." She said going up too him slowly "we've all already lost Calum... Now we could lose Ratliff. And I don't want too lose you too it'd be too much."

"It'd be too much if I lost Ratliff too, Laura, you have to understand that. I'll be back," He said before jumping onto his horse "I promise."

Laura watched Ross and Rocky ride off into the forest to go find Ratliff. She wants to find Ratliff too, he is a best friend too her after all. Almost like a brother. So if she lost him it'd be like losing Cody. She sighed and turned round, making her way into the Mansion. As she did she found Riker on the steps looking as miserable as ever, she sat beside him "Cheer up Riker," Laura said "I'm sure Ross will find him. Cause by the looks of it he's not going to give up."

Riker nodded, still with a frown "Ross said he saw Rydel before Ratliff disappeared... So if she's got him then he's more than likely dead. Or she's turned him into something he's not," Riker said "so if Ross does find Ratliff, we need to keep a close eye on him in case Rydel _has_ done something to him."

Laura sighed and gave Riker a sympathetic look. She loved Ross and Ratliff's friendship/bond more than anything, but sometimes she couldn't help but love how Riker was like such a brotherly figure to Ratliff. She'd say Father, but Riker's not _that_ much older than Ratliff. She stroked his back gently and comfortingly "Riker, stop thinking on the down side. What if Rydel only held him hostage until Ross came too look for him?" She asked "but we all know Ratliff. He's way smarter than everyone gives him credit for. He's probably escaped by now."

Ross and Rocky rode through the forest rather quickly, they stopped in the places where Ross had last seen Ratliff but there was no sign of him. They even went down the hill that Ross was convinced he fell down. Still wasn't there. He was glad he was coming with Rocky, because if he was coming with anybody else they'd be telling him to give up by now. Rocky wanted to find Ratliff just as much as Ross did, if not a little bit more.

"C'mon," Ross said about to jump back on the horse "we'll go search where we ended up sleeping."

Rocky nodded, before going to do the same thing, when all of a sudden they heard a noise coming from the bushes and a twig snap, making them turn round instantly to see what it was.

Rocky and Ross looked towards the bush, whilst Rocky stayed at the horses, Ross slowly took small steps towards the sound "Who's there?" Ross asked "show yourself."

A few seconds later, someone came out from the bushes looked in the opposite direction and then looked at Ross and Rocky. Ross sighed with relief and smiled "Ratliff!" He said, before putting down his sword and running/jogging his way over to Ratliff "I thought we'd lost you!" He said before bringing him in and hugging him.

Riker watched Ratliff as he was pacing. It wasn't normal. He'd been back since yesterday and he didn't seem like himself which made him think that Rydel might of done something to him. If he did he was going to need help, and the only help that was going to do was going to be Laura seen as though she's the only one he told. Riker looked up too Ratliff "Everything okay there, Ratliff?" Riker asked "everything.. alright?"

"I'm pacing."

"No shit Sherlock, I can see that."

"Someone who doesn't pace.. Is okay an alright, Riker" Ratliff said as he continued to pace, just thinking things through in his mind. Probably things he shouldn't be sharing with other people.

Riker nodded "Yup, I know that," Riker said "that's why I er.. kinda asked."

"Yeah, I just have a small problem.. and there is a lot of things to take into consideration about it. And I haven't slash can't come up with a solution." He told him.

Riker gave Ratliff a suspicious look, not liking what Ratliff was probably thinking "Can I help you with it?"

"No."

"You know, sometimes two heads are better than one you know."

"Yeah, but not when one of them is yours." Ratliff said before leaving, exiting through the front door. Just leaving Riker sat there.

Riker knew now that there was something wrong with him. He had the strangest feeling it had something to do with Rydel, he then went over to the table before searching around for his phone so he could call Laura.

**A Few Hours Later**

Ratliff was walking through the Mansion from the kitchen with a tray of food that he had to bring up to Ross for his lunch, whilst he was on his way there. He stopped for a moment before putting the tray down on a small table which was in the middle of the hallway. He looked around before digging into his pockets where he pulled out a small bottle with a blue liquid in. Poison to be exact.

Man, he sure did have a thing for poisoning people. First Rydel – but that failed – now Ross. The difference is, with Ross it's actually going to work. Once he poured the contents over the food, he put the bottle back in his pocket before picking up the tray again and making his way to Ross's room.

When Ratliff got to Ross's room, he walked in to find him already eating with Laura stood next to him as she was pouring him a drink "Oh I might of known.." Ratliff mumbled.

Laura was busy pouring a drink into the cup for Ross when she heard the door open, she looked up to see Ratliff there giving her the daggers as if she had done something wrong. She had got a call from Riker earlier telling her that there was something wrong with him and that he does think Rydel's done something to him, cause he's not acting himself. When Laura saw the way Ratliff was looking at her – as if he was going to kill her – she knew that the person in front of her was not Ratliff.

"What's this?" Ratliff asked walking over to the table, less than impressed.

Ross looked up from his plate to Ratliff, giving him a confused look. Was he stupid? "Er.. Lunch.."

"Look," Ratliff said, into Laura's ear "I know you like to take every chance you have to be by his side but this is getting ridiculous. You'll be pouring his bath water next."

Laura was taken back by Ratliff's attitude he was taking with her, so was Ross. Which was making him think there was something seriously wrong with him or he had just woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning "IS everything okay, Ratliff?" He asked.

Ratliff nodded "Everything.. Everything's fine.." Ratliff smiled, obviously fake to both Ross and Laura "I-I'll be back later." He said before exiting the room. As he exited the room he threw the tray of food out of the open window that was in the hall. If anybody or any animals ate it, then too bad. They'd be dead.

**Later**

Ross was in his room again, but this time with Ratliff. Laura had left earlier because she said she had to go see Riker about something, so he just let her go. Cause for all he knows she could be ill, what other reason would she go see Riker about other than that? Of course he knows they're friends and talk, but they don't really talk very often. Which is a little sad sometimes.

He was going to go in the bath and get a wash for a little bit, but because he was running late for something he had to get someone to run it for him cause he didn't have the time cause of where he was. And the only person who picked up the phone – and that he trusted – was Ratliff.

Whilst Ross was getting undressed and that, Ratliff was making sure the water was just right. And by just right he means boiling to the point where you could actually burn yourself or.. die. He even used his magic to help out how hot the water was getting.

Riker and Laura were going down the hallways together searching for Ratliff as he'd been missing ever since lunch, and so had Ross. Which was making them worry. As they were going they saw Cody coming down the hall "Cody!" Laura said, jumping in front of him "have you Ratliff? Or Ross? Or Ratliff _with_ Ross?"

Cody began to think for a moment, when he remembered he did see Ratliff "Oh yeah," Cody said "I saw Ratliff. He asked me for some boiling hot water, so I gave him some. Then I asked him what it was for.." He paused, before letting out a small laugh "He said it was for Ross so he could burn him alive with the water."

"What." Laura said, with a straight face.

Cody laughed "I know," Cody said "I know he doesn't mean it, but Ross must be finally getting on Ratliff's nerves huh?" He said "anyway, see you later Laur." He said before leaving down the hall.

Riker and Laura looked at each other panicked, before they ran all the way down to Ross's room. They burst through the door, Ross was behind a screen so if anybody walked in they couldn't see him undressing. They looked towards the bathroom where they saw Ratliff doing something too the water. Ratliff then picked up one of Ross's swords before putting it into the water, when he brought it out the sword was bent and basically almost gone.

In panic, Laura picked up the jug that was down by Ross's bed before she made her way into the bathroom and smacked Ratliff over the head with it. Quickly, Riker ran into the bathroom and caught Ratliff as he fell and got knocked out. They heard Ross coming from behind the screen, so Riker quickly dragged Ratliff out of the room. But Laura never got the chance to leave, so Ross kinda walked from behind the screen naked. Making Laura jump and squeal, she covered her eyes and looked away.

"Laura!" Ross jumped before grabbing his towel that was hanging over the screen, making it safe for her too look. "Your not Ratliff.."

Laura shook her head with a nervous smile "N-no," Laura shook her head "I'm not. Ratliff er.. Had to go.. and.. do something. So er.. Why don't you get in the shower instead of the bath? Cause.. He er.. accidentally spilt oil over it, so if you fall in the bath.. you could hurt yourself.." She said nervously.

Ross nodded "Okay then.." Ross said "I'll go in the shower then.."

Laura nodded "Okay, well, I'll see you later!" She said about to give him a kiss, but thought better of it when she realized he was still naked but with the towel round his.. yeah. She just smiled at him before leaving the room.

**At Riker and Ratliff's**

Riker had gotten Ratliff back to his with Laura, he then laid him out on the table. He would of laid him on the bed, but it's upstairs and it would have been too hard to get him up there. Riker wasn't sure if it was a spell that Rydel had put on him, or one of those snake things that are enchanted. Of course, he got his answer when he saw a lump in the back of Ratliff's neck and it was moving.

Laura let out a small shriek when she saw the thing moving in Ratliff's neck "Oh my god, what the heck is that?!" She asked.

"Its this snake type thing that High Priestesses have. They put a spell on it, well an enchantment, and once they put it inside someone that person automatically become the Priestesses servant slash slave. That's what she's done to Ratliff, she obviously told him to kill Ross." He explained.

"Can we get it out of him?" Laura asked.

Riker shook his head "Not yet," Riker said "but we can make it go to sleep. Then later we can get it out of him, because it'll be much more weaker. The problem is, if Ratliff continues to fall under this spell there's a great chance he won't trust us, he'll stay under Rydel's spell, he'll stay evil or... He might just.. die.."

Riker then got a bottle of something from the shelf at the other side of the room. He opened it before placing some of it onto a tissue and dabbing Ratliff's neck where the lump is. Once he was done, Laura and Riker both sat there and waited for Ratliff to wake back up. At first, they thought the snake might of killed him falling asleep.

That was until his eyes shot open and he basically jumped off the table, he started feeling his neck, he looked at Riker and Laura "What the heck happened?!" Ratliff asked "I thought I was with Rydel!"

"You were," Riker said "up until Ross found you, came back.. and you tried to kill him," He paused "twice." He added on.

Ratliff's eyes widened, he went to go say something until he felt a pain in his head. He let his hand fall on it where he felt a lump on it "Ow.." Ratliff said "my head hurts. Did I hit it or something?"

Laura looked away from him and at Riker "I-I don't know.. you m-must of." Laura lied, hiding the fact that it was from when she hit him over the head with a jug."

"Is that it though? Am I out of Rydel's power now?" Ratliff asked.

Riker shook his head "No.. That snake is going to wake up and once it does your going to want to kill Ross again."

Ratliff sighed and rolled his eyes "This is going to be good," Ratliff said "but don't tell Ross.. about this. Because... yeah." He said before leaving.

Laura looked at Riker "Is it a good thing we just let Ratliff leave?"

Riker shook his head "Oh no it's not."

Later on that day, Ratliff was sat outside the Mansion on the steps with Rocky. Rocky was telling him about some random story about before he ran into Ross and Ratliff for the first time, but Ratliff couldn't concentrate. His neck was beginning to hurt and he could of sworn he felt something moving in the back of it, which was probably the snake thing. He felt behind him, where he felt the lump where it was. It was slowly beginning to move.

He looked at Rocky "Er Rocky," Ratliff said before standing up "great story.. I'll er.. Hear the rest later.." He said before quickly running off down the path. When all of a sudden his legs just went and he passed out onto the floor, knocking himself clean out.

**Later**

Ross was sat in his room at his table, waiting for Ratliff to come. He saw him earlier running down the path of the Mansion, but then he fell over and knocked himself out. He was going to go out and see if he was okay, but Riker and Laura had came into the room cause he wanted to talk to him. Then they told him that Ratliff wants to kill him, at first he thought they were talking metaphorically because he had pissed him off or something. But they told him that he wants to physically kill him and told him the ways he's been trying too, making Ross realize that he truly wanted to kill him. At first he was going to have someone go get Ratliff so Ross could talk to him, but Riker explained to him that Rydel put Ratliff under a spell and that they both managed to take him out of it, but he'll fall under it again cause of the snake not being permanently being dead. They can't capture Ratliff again when he falls under it cause the chances are he'll remember Riker and Laura trying to stop him, so they're going to have to come up with something else.

And yet, here Ross is. Trying to figure out how he's going to let Ratliff let Riker kill whatever it is that's inside him controlling him.

The door then opened, and in entered Ratliff "Hey," Ross said "what are you up too for the rest of the day?" He asked.

"Oh nothing.." Ratliff said with a small little grin. He'd thought of a way to get rid of Ross, even though it's stupid but it'll work. Ratliff had gone to the store before this and bought two drinks. One for himself and the other for Ross. Two cokes. Ratliff had opened the bottle of coke before pouring poison into it – like he did with Rydel but with water.

He then slid the bottle in front of Ross "There you go," Ratliff said "I bought you a drink from the store. Didn't want you too feel left out. Drink it."

Ross looked from the bottle and up to Ratliff, just by the look on Ratliff's face he could tell that he shouldn't drink it. Not that he was going to anyway, until Ratliff isn't under Rydel's stupid spell. "No, I'm not thirsty at the moment," He said sliding it back to Ratliff "but could you do me a favour?" He asked. Ratliff nodded "Could you go see Riker for me?"

"No," Ratliff said "I see Riker every morning and night, why should I go see him now?"

"Cause he needs help with something."

"Well then he can do it himself, I'm not leaving." Ratliff said before walking away from Ross to the window.

Ross sighed in frustration. What was he going to have to do to get him to go to Riker? He stood up in his chair before going up and standing behind Ratliff "You know, it'd be nice and the right thing to do if you go help Riker with his _thing_."

Ratliff shrugged before turning round to Ross "I'm tired of doing the right thing, Ross.. It gets boring after a little while," Ratliff said "now I'm going to go." He said before making his way too the door.

Ross sighed louder in frustration, he had to think of another way to stop him from leaving. He looked around for something until his eyes landed on the jug by his bed. Ross then picked it up before running behind Ratliff and smacking him in the head with it, knocking him out clean with it. "Yeah!" Ross cheered in triumph, looking at Ratliff knocked out on the floor. He then hovered over Ratliff with the jug in case he wasn't awake, when he saw Ratliff's eyes moving slightly about to open, Ross hit him across the face ten times harder knocking him out.

He then picked Ratliff up, putting him over his shoulder to take him down to Riker.

Ratliff let his eyes open slowly, expecting to wake up in the middle of the street. But nope. He looked up to find three heads hovering above him, in a blur. Ratliff rubbed his eyes and opened them, finding Riker, Ross and Laura looking down at him. He sat up and looked at the three of them "Okay," Ratliff said "now.. I'm taking it I'm still yet to fall under the spell again.. I have been under it and you've made the thing fall asleep... _OR_.. you've took it out?"

Riker then held up a clear box where there was a black thing inside of it not moving, with a razor blade stuck in the middle of it, making Ratliff sigh with relief.

"So.. You don't want to kill me any more?" Ross asked, with his head cocked to the side slightly.

"Metaphorically.. Yes. Physically.. Don't tempt me."

Rydel screamed as she threw everything off the table in her hovel she was living again, she was so frustrated at how her plans to try kill Ross or destroy him making it easy for her to get to the throne of Camelot were always being ruined. Aidan had came to tell her that Riker and _Laura_ found out about Ratliff being under the spell, so they told Ross and undone the enchantment he was under. She was so frustrated. Why is it always Laura who seems to have some sort of thing in destroying her plans as well as Ratliff?

Cause if it's not Ratliff that's always making Ross see sense, then it's Laura. Laura is basically the one that's holding him together, as Aidan has told her plenty of times. Well no more. Rydel was going to make sure Laura would be the one to break Ross down and no longer be able to hold himself together any more. Rydel was going to make Laura break Ross's heart.

Rydel picked up a coin that was on the table, except it wasn't any ordinary coin. IT was a coin where if you put a spell on it with someone's name that was dead and you threw it into something, then it would resurrect them. Of course, if your High Priestess like Rydel then she can easily manipulate that person into turning them into someone they're not.

"Rydel," Aidan said "what are you going to do with that coin?"

Rydel grinned a little "I'm going to bring someone back from the dead.." Rydel said "and that person is going to help Laura break Ross's heart into a million tiny little pieces."

"Who?"

"Calum."

_****__**• •**__** • Lancelot & Guinevere **__****__**• •**__** •**_

* * *

**********So basically.. With the chapter ending like that you can basically guess what's coming then? :''') **

**********Thanks for reading!**

**********PLEASE REVIEW! Meaning.. All of you.**


	28. Lancelot & Guinevere: Part 1

**By the comments.. I feel like by the time this chapter is over you'll of all been through an emotional roller coaster.**

**Chapter 28**

* * *

**_• • • Lancelot & Guinevere: Part 1 • •_**_** •**_

**3 Weeks Later**

Ross and Ratliff were both sat in Ross's room, which is what they had been doing for the whole day really. Ever since Ross became the King, Ross and Ratliff haven't exactly got to spend time together. Well they have, but it's more for things to do with the city and such, but never as friends. Ross still can't believe that he actually admitted, when his Dad died, that they were friends. He never thought he'd do that.

As the pair of them were talking, Ross glanced at the time at his watch as his Uncle came into the room. His eyes widened "Shit," Ross said standing up "I forgot. I need to get going. I told Laura I was taking her out tonight."

Ratliff nodded making a grin, which made Ross think – well more know – that a sly comment was about to come from him "Ah yes," Ratliff said "I forgot about the girlfriend. Because he can't spend a full day with his friends without going to see his girlfriend later. Oh yeah, that's just the way Ross Lynch rolls." He said, sitting back in the chair with his arms folded and a smug grin on his face.

Ross sighed, maybe this was the time to through Ratliff off again. "Yeah, problem with the girlfriend situation.."

Ratliff looked at Ross's face, making his eyes widen and gasp "No!" Ratliff said, voice going deeper in disbelief "your not.."

"Oh yeah I am." Ross said smiling.

Ratliff shook his head "Y-you can't! You guys are perfect together!"

Ross nodded "I know.. It's kinda why I'm doing it.."

Random noises came out of Ratliff's mouth, words that didn't make sense, as he was trying to find the right words to say to that "Breaking up. How the heck is breaking up with someone showing someone that you guys are perfect together?" Ratliff asked "jeez man.. It's been..." Ratliff began to count on his fingers how long he'd known everyone for and how long exactly Ross and Laura had been together "almost 7 years Ross... 7 years. 6 and a half to be exact. You guys were 16 and 17 years old.. now your," once again Ratliff began to count on his fingers "now you guys are 23, 24.. almost 25! You can't break up with her after all this, cause lets face it that is one long ass relationship."

Ross shook his head "Were you dropped as a baby? Or did some zombies just eat your brains on one long night?" Ross asked. He worried about Ratliff sometimes, why the hell would he want to break up with Laura for? As Ratliff said, they are perfect together and always be. In fact he was doing pretty much the opposite of that.

Ratliff looked up at Ross from the chair he was sat on waiting for him to explain, Ross just rolled his eyes "Now don't freak out.." Ross warned him, only making Ratliff want to freak out even more that Ratliff began to take himself off the chair very slowly, inch by inch "but.." He paused, only making Ratliff even more nervous and nervous "I'm going to ask her-"

"To seal the deal?" Ratliff asked "c'mon Ross, it's been 6 and a half years.. I thought you both would of already.. yeah.. by now? What? Are you both just waiting for the 'perfect moment' cause lets face it Ross, I think that moments passed now.. Too many times."

"Ratliff it's not-"

"I mean I don't see what the big deal is and what's so tough about it I mean you just push her on the bed and then you-"

"OKAY!" Ross shouted, cutting him off and clapping his hands together "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

With that, Ratliff just fell off the chair with shock. When Ratliff was on the floor, he looked up to see that Aidan didn't look too pleased about it either. Ratliff was only shocked, of course he saw them both getting married coming but he didn't expect it so soon. Especially with him only being King for a few months now. Which came too hit Ratliff like a tun of bricks about this whole destiny thing. He knows basically everything now. Arthur became King.. Then he asked Guinevere to marry him then bippity boppity boom 3 years later they're fighting against Morgana in a battle to the death and then next thing you know Merlin's doing something he never ever wanted to do ever. The end.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, yeah. What happened back then isn't going to happen exactly like that again and he knows that.

Anyway, Ratliff had his reasons to fall off the chair and looked so shocked, but as for Aidan, Ratliff didn't know either. Of course, then again Aidan is kinda in an alliance with Rydel so therefore Ratliff can probably guess why he's so pissed about it. You know one day, Ratliff seriously has to follow Aidan out to Rydel's hovel so he can prove to Ross he's a traitor.

Eventually Ratliff got up off the floor and nodded "Y-yeah, that's er.. that's great."

"That's _if_ she says 'yes'." Ross said, finally looking away from how Ratliff had managed to fall off the chair.

"Ross.." Aidan started.

Ross rolled his eyes before cutting Aidan off "No, Aidan, I know what your going to say. Okay? She's basically a peasant, I'm a King. It's not the right thing. Well, guess what? I don't care!"

"It's more serious than that."

"Look, Laura's proved that she can offer valuable support. She's basically one of us anyway, apart from living in a house. I don't care, I love her and I want to be with her."

"You don't need a women for support Ross, you know that right. I'm here."

"Listen to me," Ross said, finally laying his foot down with Aidan "she's good council. She's got solid support, and they're exactly what I need, Aidan. To be honest, I don't want one of those Queen who is constantly floating around the castle doing nothing and just agreeing to my every word. Jeez, nobody wants that. So, I've made up my mind, I want Laura to be my Queen." He said before leaving the room. Just leaving Ratliff and Aidan stood there like a bomb went off, which basically – you could say – what happened.

Rydel was sat in her hovel on a chair, just tossing the coin she had in her hand. Determining whether or not to bring Calum back or not. She knows he _is_ dead, so people are going to end up being shocked about it. But she doesn't care. As long as she gets what she wants.

As she was lost deep in thoughts, the door opened and she looked to see Aidan coming in "So, tell me what's new?" Rydel asked.

"Ross is planning on asking Laura to marry him tonight."

Rydel grinned "Oh really?" Rydel asked "then.. I think it's about time we put our plan into action."

Laura was in her house, Cody had gone out for the night and went to go stay at someone else's house seen as though he knew that Ross was coming over and himself and Laura were spending time together. She found it nice how Ross had finally suggested they spend some time together, with these last few months being hectic and all. The bad thing that came out of Mark's death.. Of course, there was a lot of bad things that came out of Mark's death. A good thing that came out of it was that now the city was more fair and Laura could date Ross without being at threat of being killed by anyone. AKA Mark.

Laura finished setting up the table in her dining room, when she thought she heard the door open. She looked. But it was closed. She just shrugged before returning to get everything ready. Whilst she was lost in getting everything ready, someone put their hands round her eyes making her jump out of her skin.

The person let out a chuckle at Laura's jump, immediately she knew who it was before elbowing him in the stomach "Nice try." She said getting away from him.

Ross followed Laura before taking a seat down at the table "So.. What're we eating?"

"You'll see." Laura said before disappearing into the kitchen.

About an hour later, they'd finally finished eating and all they were doing was talking now. Laura had been asking him how everything had been going, and he basically asked the same. The pair of them ended up sharing some funny stories of the others they know, most of them they laughed at. Ross mainly told Laura about all the times he and Ratliff had been out and well.. Ratliff being Ratliff either got hurt or fell into a lake. You know the usual. Laura just told Ross random little stories that she'd heard from Cody, but Ross already knew them.

That's when Ross decided he was finally going to pop the question instead of keeping on putting it off. "So.. I was talking to Ell earlier," Ross said "I told him I was going to do something, he freaked out thinking the complete opposite of what I was really going to do, then when I told him he fell off his chair."

Laura smiled and nodded "Trust Ratliff to do that," Laura said with a small chuckle, focusing back onto the subject Ross said "So, Arthur, what were you going to do that made him fall out of his chair?"

Ross gave Laura a funny look "Did you just call me.. Arthur?" Ross asked.

"Did I?" Laura asked, confused. She shook her head, then remembering what she had done yesterday. She'd called Cody and Rocky by the wrong name also "Oh, god dammit.. Not you too.. You know I did it to Cody and Rocky yesterday."

Ross nodded "What'd you call them?" Ross asked "Arthur too?" he joked.

Laura shook her head "Nope," She said popping the 'p' "I called Cody 'Elyan' and Rocky 'Gwaine'. Don't ask me why, every time I've been talking to you, I've been accidentally almost calling you 'Arthur', I nearly called Gaiu- I mean Riker 'Gaius', Garret 'Leon and then I went to go call Ratliff 'Merlin," She just laughed "I don't know what the heck has gotten into me lately."

"I don't see how you called Ratliff, Merlin, he ain't no wizard." Ross said, with a small laugh. Laura agreed with him also.

Laura nodded when something popped into her mind. But she just shook her head and tried to forget about it. Long story short, her and Riker got talking about Rydel and both of them went a whole conversation by calling her Morgana and neither of them realized until the end of it, they just left it. Pretty weird.

Laura jumped when she looked back at Ross, she didn't see Ross there. She saw someone else.. Of course they had blonde hair, but blue eyes. "Laura.. Are you okay?" He asked, putting his hand on Laura's

Laura shook her head and rubbed her eyes, Ross was there again "Y-yeah," She said "I'm fine. I guess I just need a good nights sleep," She smiled "a _very _good nights sleep.." She mumbled.

Ross nodded, not even going to bother to ask her what the hell was going through her mind, he just put one hand in his pocket resting his hand on the box. "I love you Laura." Ross said smiling, as he leaned in to kiss her. He done so and pressed his lips against hers, he looked at her and smiled. She smiled back before Ross got on his knees in front of her "Laura," He said pulling the box out of his pocket "will you marry me?" He asked.

Laura smiled as tears began to prick at her eyes, she tried to nod but she couldn't, leaving Ross just knelt there waiting for her to answer. Laura nodded at last "Y-yes," Laura said "with all my heart." She said before attacking him in a hug. He wrapped his arms round her tightly, burying his head into the crook of her neck.

Rydel came out from the woods and the bushes where she came out too a lake. She looked at the coin in her hand and traced it with her finger, looking back out too the lake. She was 100% sure she was going to do this. No turning back. If she wants Ross destroyed as well as Laura, then this was the only way to go wasn't it?

She slowly stepped into the lake, letting the freezing cold water touch her Not that she could feel most of it with her long black dress on. She stayed still once she'd found her place in the water. Rydel then tossed the coin into the water and waited for a couple of minutes, before finally something started to happen before her in the water. In the hope it was what she wanted.

The water started to move, next thing she knew there was someone coming out of it. Once they were out of it and looking directly at Rydel, she was more than happy. But didn't show it. "My name is Calum, my lady." Calum said, as he bowed down to her.

Rydel just shrugged, she already knew who he was before but she wasn't going to remind him of that. Chances are, if she did he could remember everything before and her plan could fail.

"I'm yours to command." Calum said, which just made Rydel smirk even more.

This was just the perfect plan.

Calum let his eyes slowly open. He looked in front of him to find he was in some sort of hovel, he didn't know where he was or what he was doing. In fact.. he didn't know anything at all. All he knew was his name and that some blonde girl that was 'The Lady Rydel' to him had found him, and that he was hers to command and must do whatever she says. Otherwise it's just one whole big let down.

He looked in front of him where he saw the Lady Rydel in front of him, she then walked over to him and sat by him. "Calum," She said with a small smile "you must be tired. You have been on quite a journey, my _friend_."

Friend. Rydel remembers when they were friends. Gosh, she could remember all the times that they would share together with Ross's insane jealousy because he thought that him and Laura were going to hit it off, run into the sunset and live happily ever after. What a perfect weapon to use against the three of them.

Calum shook his head "I don't even know where I've been.. All I know is my name," He told her "and that I am yours." He said about to reach for his sword.

Rydel stopped Calum as he went for his sword, and he looked at her "Slow down there horsey," She said "you won't be needing that. Least not yet anyway.." She said, a grin appearing on her lips slowly.

Calum looked at Rydel and began to wait for her to explain what on earth he had to do, as she was hinting towards him. She looked at Calum "There's a girl," Rydel started "well actually you could class her as a women. She's called Laura. And there's a guy.. called Ross. Now many have most definitely tried to win the heart of him, but it's never worked. He would never love them. Due to them girls dismay, it was Laura who won his heart. She is a very honest and straight forward simple little soul. And Ross trusts her more than anything else in the world. As well as you. Because you are Calum, the noble, the brave, the honourable. Your everything the knights code stands for. Before she was Ross's... She was yours. Calum, you were her first love."

Calum nodded, taking in everything what Rydel was saying too him.

"And you will be her last."

**_• •_**_** • Next Time: Lancelot & Guinevere: Part 2 ******__• •__** •**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ;D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	29. Lancelot & Guinevere: Part 2

**Something tells me that this story might only go up to 45 or 46 chapters.. cause originally it was 42.. then it went down.. but now I'm just splitting up the chapters, so. expect nearly 50 chapters of this story.**

**Yeah, this chapter is REALLY long.. But it's mainly cause of the Ross/Laura scene at the end :s**

**Chapter 29**

* * *

**_• • • Lancelot & Guinevere: Part 2 _**_**• • •**_

The next day Ross, Laura, Ratliff, Rocky, Johnny, Garret and Cody were all out in the park for the day, seen as though today was yet another day where they had nothing to do. In fact, for the next few days they'd be doing nothing. With Ross and Laura getting married and all. In a few days to be exact. So they were all just spending as much time together as possible before things changed for the better.

Or so they thought.

Ratliff was sat on the top part of the bench with Laura whilst they watched the others playing football with one another, something they done when they were teens. The only thing that was missing was Rydel playing. But they chose to suppress any Rydel memories. She wasn't coming back any time soon was she.

"Hey you two," Cody shouted over to Ratliff and Laura. The pair of them turned their attention to him "come play. Its getting boring just us guys." He said as he threw the ball at Ratliff, expecting him to catch it. But it ended up knocking him off the back of the bench, making them all laugh.

Ratliff got up from the floor, still holding the ball "I was going to say no," Ratliff said "but.. You know.. It wouldn't hurt would it?"

Ratliff threw the ball at Cody with full force, in the hope it would hit him in the head, but Cody ducked, letting the ball miss him. They expected it to hit someone else, the floor or a dog. But nope. Someone else caught it. All of them looked over to the person that caught it, some of them were shocked to see who it was whereas Laura's face just dropped.

"Jeez Ratliff, I thought you got better at aim." Calum said as he tossed the ball up in the air repeatedly as he walked towards Cody and gave him back the ball.

Ratliff looked over to Ross and the pair of them shared a glance before looking back at Calum. Everyone else seemed okay with it that Calum was here, but as for Ratliff he found that something was off about this whole thing. He knows that once you step into that veil between the two worlds.. Your dead. You can no longer get out of it. Unless some sort of miracle happened.

The day passed and it was soon night time, Calum agreed with Ratliff that he'd stay at his until he could get himself a room sorted out somewhere. Both of them walked into the house, where Riker was and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Calum with Ratliff. "You can sleep in my bed, if you want." Ratliff said.

Calum shook his head, turning down Ratliff's offer. "Really?" Ratliff asked in disbelief "it's the least I could do after everything you've been through."

"Thanks Ell, it's good to see you too."

"Listen, I've been thinking every single day about what happened," Ratliff paused "could I have saved you? And if there was anything I could of done. If I could of used magic I-"

Calum cut Ratliff's words of by letting out a laugh "Yeah right Ratliff, if any of us actually had magic," He said making his way upstairs "gosh, everything would be a whole lot easier."

That was it. Right there. Ratliff knew immediately that, that was not Calum. Calum wouldn't ever forget that he had magic, Ratliff is pretty sure he remembers telling Calum the whole story about the whole situation he's had going on since he got to the UK. He turned to Riker, who looked as confused as ever "I'll explain later..." Ratliff said before leaving the room to go up to his own.

Aidan was walking through the forest on his way to Rydel's hovel to give her the news she ever so wanted, but unfortunately it wouldn't be news she wanted. See, Rydel's aim was as soon as Laura laid eyes on Calum her feelings for him would resurface from when they first met and then that would hurt Ross a lot. But that plan failed as Laura never seem phased about it.

"Aidan."

He turned round and saw Rydel lent against the three looking at him. "I'm taking it the plan worked?" She asked, hopingly.

Aidan shook her head "No it didn't," Aidan said "looks like Laura's feelings for Ross are way more stronger than she ever had for Calum. So... I'm sorry, Rydel. But this is yet another plan of yours that is not going to work."

Rydel just laughed at how much Aidan underestimated her plans. Did he really think she was going to stop at that? Rydel pulled out a bracelet from the pocket of her dress, before beginning to enchant the bracelet. Her eyes glowed and the bracelet did too. Once her eyes and the bracelet stopped glowing, Rydel gave the bracelet to Aidan "It's time to re-waken those feelings, Aidan," Rydel said with a smirk "give it to Calum to give to Laura."

**The Next Morning**

Laura was in her home cleaning up the plates from the breakfast she made for her and Cody before he had to leave, seen as though it would be the last time Laura would probably ever make breakfast. Because as of tomorrow, she would officially be the Queen and well.. 'Laura Lynch'. As she was washing up in the kitchen, she heard someone knocking on the door. She assumed it would have been Ross or Ratliff.

She walked over to the door and opened it, only to find Calum stood there, leaning against the door frame. It wasn't that she was unhappy to see him, it was just it was a shock that he was back. She thought he was dead, everyone did. She then put on a smile "C-Calum," She stuttered "nice to see you. Come in!"

Calum looked around the house as Laura shut the door, he then turned and faced her "I wasn't sure I'd find you here, I thought you'd have a room in the mansion with Ross or something."

Laura shook her head 'no' "I want to spend as much time as I can in here before the wedding, because this is my home and it will be the last time I'll be doing things for myself without having anyone running round after me," She explained "besides.. I have you to thank for this. If you didn't protect Ross then there probably wouldn't be a wedding. I felt so guilty when I heard what happened."

Calum just smiled "It's fine," he said "I was just doing what you asked. I stuck to my vow I gave you." Calum then went into his pocket where he pulled out a piece of cloth, before taking a step closer to Laura "I wanted to give you something." He said as he pulled the bracelet that Aidan gave to him to give to Laura.

Laura's mouth dropped open a little bit before taking it from Calum "Wow.. It's beautiful, where did you get it?" Laura asked.

Calum took the bracelet back off her before putting it onto her wrist slowly "Someone." He said "they told me to give it to someone special."

As soon as the bracelet was on Laura's wrist, she looked up to Calum and gave him a small smile. A loving smile. Calum took Laura's face into his hands before leaning in and kissing her on the forehead, making Laura relieved and relaxed. "I hope you and Ross have a long lasting marriage," He said "in fact... why don't we meet up tonight in the Mansion in the hall? For a small.. catch up."

Laura nodded "Sure.." She said with a smile still. She then watched as Calum left before looking down at the bracelet Calum gave to her, her smile faded as she looked at the bracelet with uncertainty.

**That night**

Ratliff sat down at the table with Riker, both of them had finished eating so now they were just talking about the day up until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Ratliff went up to the door and opened the door to find Calum coming down them, going towards the door. "Calum, where are you going?" Ratliff asked.

"I'm going to go meet someone." Calum said as he went towards the door and left.

Ratliff looked over to Riker with a worried expression "He's up to something..." Ratliff said "do you think he's going to hurt Ross?"

Riker shrugged "I don't know," Riker said "we've kinda established that it's not Calum... So he could be." Riker didn't have to say any more before Ratliff flew out of the door to follow Calum, Riker would of but he figured to stay put as he didn't want anything to do with this.

Ratliff followed Calum as discretely as he could, which only led him to the Mansion where Calum was going, which was beginning to make Ratliff think it had something to do with Ross that Calum was doing. He crept around the halls of the Mansion behind Calum as he followed him, next thing he knew Calum came into contact with Aidan.

Ratliff crouched behind the wall as he watched and listened in on them both talking.

"Everything's done, Laura's coming to meet me now."

"Well done, Calum," Aidan said with a proud smile "Lady Rydel will be most pleased."

Calum nodded before turning around, going the way he came so he could go meet up with Laura, whilst Aidan made his way to Ross's room. Ratliff quickly hid as Calum walked past him. He couldn't let this happen, otherwise everything would probably be over. Ratliff got from where he was hid before beginning to follow Calum again.

Ratliff watched Calum carefully as Calum was getting closer and closer to where he was suppose to be meeting Laura, without hesitation Ratliff threw Calum to the floor with his magic making him unconscious. Slowly, Ratliff made his way towards Calum to make sure he was knocked out. But as soon as he was hovering above him, Calum woke up making Ratliff jump. Calum then leapt to the floor he then tripped Ratliff to the floor, and drew his sword out. He then hit Ratliff across the head with the pommel of the sword, knocking him out clean.

Ross was in his bed, sleeping. That's what Aidan saw when he entered his room slowly. He crept over to the side of Ross's bed and tried to wake him, but he wouldn't "Ross..." He whispered. Ross just stirred, but he didn't wake "Ross.. Wake up."

"What do you want?" Ross mumbled as he woke up, but keeping his eyes shut.

"I think I heard someone breaking into the council chambers. I would of went myself, but it sounded like more than one person."

Ross sighed before getting out of his bed, putting on some clothes and grabbing his sword "I swear to god, there better be someone in there, otherwise you just woke me up for no reason." He said tiredly, making his way too the door.

"Oh trust me, there is." Aidan grinned behind Ross's back.

Laura walked up too the door of the council chambers before opening them and looking in to find Calum stood at the other side of the room. She smiled before walking up to him and hugging him tightly, like her life depended on it. She pulled away from the hug, not letting her hands move from his neck "Are you sure we're going to be safe in here?" She asked, unsure.

Calum nodded "Nobody visits the council chambers at night, Laura. You know that."

Ross rubbed his eyes as he was getting closer and closer to the council chambers, he was so tired he just wanted to go back to his room and go back to bed. He was almost pretty sure that nobody was in the council chambers. Who goes there on a night time? Nobody. Least that's as far as he knows. Unless someone had broken into the Mansion of course.

Ratliff felt his eyes begin to open, he sat up and held his head to find just a little bit of blood drawn. Then he remembered. He had to get to the council chambers before it was too late. He got up from the floor and ran for his life to try stop whatever it was that was about to happen.

Laura put her hand on Calum's chest before rising it to Calum's face where she cupped it, before bringing his face down and kissing him on the lips softly. Calum kept his eyes opened whilst both he and Laura kissed, keeping his eyes fixed on the entrance just waiting. Of course there were two other entrances to the chambers, but the one that was open was the one most likely for Aidan and Ross to come through. Right? As soon as he saw Ross about to come through the door, Calum shut his eyes in the kiss.

Ross had finally reached the door of the council chambers, he went to go open the door when he realized it was already opened. He shrugged before walking into the room. As soon as he stepped foot into the chambers, the first thing he saw was Calum and Laura together. Kissing. He froze for a moment as he watched in shock.

Ratliff finally got to the other entrance of the council chambers before going through the door, he was about to shout to stop it. But he realized he was already too late. Ross was there. He looked down at Ross's line of vision where he saw Laura and Calum for himself, he sighed in disbelief before leaning against the pillar. This was just great.

Once the shock began to leave Ross's mind and body, he just felt anger more than anything else. He screamed/shouted in frustration before drawing out his sword from his belt before charging towards Calum, Calum then jumped away from Laura before drawing out his own sword – the one he'd used to knock out Ratliff – and defending himself with it, so Ross couldn't kill him like he knows he wants too. In too much anger and being so furious, Ross forgot about his sword before attacking Calum with his fist, making Calum drop his sword. Ross then just attacked Calum anyway, with or without a sword he didn't care any more, but he ended up being threw up against the column by Calum and then threw into another one, making Ross drop his sword.

Laura began to freak out as she watched the pair of them fight before her "Stop!" She yelled, as she felt tears coming to her eyes about to run down her face.

As soon as Ross's back collided with the column, he let out a hiss of pain before throwing Calum away from him onto the floor again. Calum then reached for his sword that was on the floor, he jumped back up to the floor and went to go attack Ross with it, before Ratliff interfered from the other side of the room without anyone noticing. Ratliff used a spell to make Calum drop the sword, giving Ross a chance to pick up the sword and charge at Calum with it.

Before Ross got a chance too, Laura jumped in the way so Ross couldn't. She stopped him from doing so "No! Stop! Please, please, please," She begged through tears coming down her eyes "This has to stop.. Please."

Laura looked at Ross directly in the face and eyes where she could see the hurt and betrayal written across his face more clearer than daylight.

A few minutes later, Laura found herself being threw into a cell below the Mansion – as well as Calum. Laura raised her hands and covered her face in broken-hearted frustration. She began to feel something on her wrist, she looked and saw the bracelet that Calum had given her earlier. She took it off her wrist before throwing it across the cell. Then suddenly it was like all the feelings for Calum in the whole wide world had disappeared from her before she collapsed to the floor of the cell in tears.

Meanwhile, Ratliff was stood in Ross's room with his arms folded leant against the wall, just glaring at Aidan in the hope he would melt and die. Aidan was talking to Ross about all the possible ways he could deal with this, he was even putting into Ross's head that death was a good way of dealing with this. Clearly, Aidan couldn't see that Ross was really hurt and heartbroken, as you could tell because of his eyes being bloodshot, but he wouldn't go as far as death. Ratliff knows that.

"You know, back in your Dad's day when he was alive adultery was punishable by death in these type of families," Aidan said, making Ratliff glare at Aidan even more. If Ross even thought about going along with putting Laura to death then Ratliff would have to kill Ross himself before he got a chance to do it to Laura "but as far as Calum goes... death is way too good for him. He must die, but more painfully."

Aidan then left the room before going down to the cells, where Calum's was. He was chained to the wall "Calum," Aidan said "you done well. But Rydel has one last thing for you to do." He said before handing him a note.

Calum took it from him and read it "Oh.." Calum said "I'll do it. I'm at her command."

Aidan nodded "Get on with it then."

Laura was dragged into the council chambers by two guards where Aidan was, as well as the knights. Once she was before Aidan, he nodded before the guards forced her too the floor as Ross came into the room.

"Leave... Please.." Ross said as he got up too the throne with his back to everyone.

Aidan nodded before signalling for the two guards to leave. "All of you." Ross said. Nobody moved, everyone just stood there. "Now!" he yelled.

With that everyone left. As everyone was leaving, Laura looked up to her brother Cody and all he done was just glare at her and shake his head before leaving behind everyone else. Just making her want to cry even more than she already was. She'd of thought at least Cody would have had her back through all this.

"You too, Aidan."

"But Ross-"

"GO!"

Aidan just nodded before leaving himself, leaving just Ross and Laura too themselves. Ross waited until the doors were shut and he was sure that Aidan was gone. Laura sighed with grief as she heard the doors shut, she didn't even want to know what was coming next but she didn't like it. Ross turned round, finally facing Laura, just glaring down at her, as he began to walk past her slowly as she couldn't bring herself to look at him. "What are you still doing on the floor?" Ross asked "get up for god sake."

Laura stood up as Ross circled her. "I was going to be your husband, Laura." He said, finally completing his circle round her where he was now stood in front of her, looking at her dead in the eyes. Laura held her gaze with Ross, distressed.

"What happened?"

Laura went to go say something, but nothing could come out. She couldn't even bring the words out she wanted to say, so instead she just shook her head. "I know we were happy.. cause we were." He said. Laura nodded painfully too them words. "You felt it too?" He asked. She nods again with her eyes closed. She then shook her head, still unable to speak and then nodded.

"What? You loved him. You've always loved him?" Ross asked, seen as though when they first met Calum, him and Laura did have 'something' together Ross had envy'd. He thought he didn't have to worry about that any more seen as though he and Laura were so in love. As though he had thought.

"No.." Laura said, which came out more of a whisper as she shook her head.

"What about all the times you told me you wanted to be with me?"

"I meant every word." Laura said, more than upset at the fact Ross was beginning to doubt it.

Ross took a deep breath before continuing on, trying to hide the pain in his voice "Tomorrow... Was our wedding day."

Laura nodded painfully and closed her eyes as she began to suffer through a new wave of tears she could feel coming on "I know.."

"If you had worries-"

She shook her head, cutting him off "I wasn't worried.."

"Had any doubts..?"

Laura shook her head again "I didn't have any doubts."

"Then forgive me!" Ross began to raise his voice as he stepped towards Laura "cause I must be really stupid! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" He shouted in her face as he stepped forward and grabbed her arms in a very painful grip, making Laura sob even more. She looked at him in an emotional agony as she could feel his fingers digging down into her skin. She couldn't even respond to him. Ross then realized what he was doing, before he let go of her and turned away trying to calm himself down. "S-sorry."

Laura rubbed her arms before shaking her head "No, you have nothing to be sorry for.. its me who should be sorry."

Ross began to try control his anger, even though he was struggling ever so to do. "You mean everything to me," Laura began "yes.. a very long time ago there was Calum, but I have never considered him in that way for many years. I thought he was gone and dead, so that I would never see him again. And.. and.." She began to choke on her tears "then when I did see him, I became.. overwhelmed. I became drawn to him and I couldn't stop myself, and I don't know why." She cried as she pressed her hands to her face as if in a prayer. "I love you," Laura said "you mean the world to me."

Laura then held her hands to her stomach, barely even able to get the last words out through her sobs as Ross wasn't even bothered or touched by her words "All of these years.. I've waited to be with you."

"You only had to wait one more day." Ross said as his voice cracked with emotion.

Laura nodded "All I have ever wanted in my whole entire life was to be your Queen," She said through sobs "I still want to be your queen."

Ross still looked at Laura with daggers "Do you even know what they're saying out there?" Ross asked, pointing to the door. Laura just shook her head. "That when my Dad was alive... You'll be put to death."

Laura took a breath as them last words came out of Ross's mouth and panic began to raise up inside of her. She didn't want to die. Especially not for this, something that she didn't mean to do. Laura just watched Ross as he came to a decision on if he was going to have kill her or not.

Ross shook his head as Laura watched him "I don't want to see you dead, at all.." Ross said. Laura then stood there, waiting and hoping he was going to change her mind. "But.. I _don't_ want to see you," Ross said making Laura distraught by what he just said "I can't look at your everyday. You'll leave the city when morning comes-"

"Ross-"

"You return and I promise, Laura, I _will_ have you _killed_." He said, even though it was the last thing he wanted to say.

Ross then just walked past Laura, making his way towards the door making Laura panic even more than she was when she thought Ross was going to put her to death right there and then. "No, no, no!" Laura begged going after him "I can't be without you, please!" She begged through tears.

Ross shrugged "It's my decision, Laura."

Laura stopped as Ross continued on going to the door "But where am I going to go?" She asked.

Ross stopped at the door before turning round and looking at her "I'm sorry.." Ross said before leaving the room, making it the last time he saw Laura ever.

Ratliff was sat on his own on a bench the next morning outside near Laura's house, of course he didn't realize that at first. He just went for a walk as the news of Laura having to leave and nobody being able to see her ever again hit her hard, and then he just ended up on this bench staring into space. It was bad enough that he was told this morning that Calum had killed himself. But he knows Calum never killed himself at all.. It was probably Aidan that killed him or Rydel probably made Calum do it.

What a day huh? The last time he saw Calum and the very last time he'd ever see Laura.

As Ratliff was staring into space, he was taken from it when he heard the door too a house open he looked to see Laura coming out of hers by herself with her things. She had no car or horse, so she had to drag a cart round with her in order for her to actually be able to get around with her things. She grabbed the yoke of the cart and began to pull it. Ratliff stood up and looked at Laura sympathetically, Laura turned her head a little as she saw Ratliff. She paused for a moment, as she was deciding whether or not to go over to him and talk to him for the last time, but she just shook her head and continued to pull the cart down the street to leave.

Ratliff just watched her go for the last time. Once she was gone and out of sight, Ratliff sighed before turning round and going back home.

These past few days were hell.

And they were only going to get worse, he knew it.

_**• • • Next Time: The Hunters Heart **__**• • •**_

_****__**• • • The Sword In The Stone: Part 1 **__**• • •**_

_****__****__**• • • The Sword In The Stone: Part 2 **__**• • •**_

* * *

**Yeah.. You all probably hate me now, don't you? I'M SORRY! cx But just read on, and maybe things will lighten up for the story? Huh :D**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW if you want the next one! :D**


	30. The Sword In The Stone: Part 1

**Well, I guess you should enjoy the chapters up until the end :) Cause.. they gone be long. And I'm not talking 2,000 words.. I'm talking about 4,000 to 5,000 words. So YAY!**

**Chapter 30**

* * *

_**• • • The Sword In The Stone: Part 1 • • •**_

**2 months later**

Everyone was in the dining room having a party. Ratliff was looking around as he was giving everyone drinks or giving them another one, everyone was having a good time. When he looked over to where Ross was he looked like he was having a good time too, probably the most he's had in the past 2 months ever since the Laura thing. Ratliff has done his best to convince Ross to go find her and take her back because she didn't mean it, but all he got was threatened by Ross not to speak of her again and that if he did Ross would see to it personally that Ratliff was put into exile like Laura. Of course, Ratliff shut up but not for long. When Ross tried to move on, Ratliff came to Ross's attention whilst that was going on Ross and Ratliff weren't exactly on the best of terms with one another, as they barely spoke.

Then after the girl that Ross was trying to move on with told Ratliff and I quote: _'Ross values your opinion more than anyone in the world, I've seen it. I know he'd be the last too admit it and you yourself, but he does.' _at that point, Ratliff just left and went with Ross, the girl and the knights on the stupid hunting trip they were doing. When they found a deer, Ratliff wasn't so sure on them all shooting it. He looked at deer as Ross held up his bow and arrow to shoot it, Ratliff looked at it dead in the eye and all he could hear was subtle sobs. Ratliff never got closer to the deer, but he had a closer look and his magic managed to tell him that it was Laura. Laura was the deer. Ratliff panicked and told Ross not too hit it. As Ross went to go hit it, he stopped and told Maia she could get it. Maia fired her arrow and hit the deer in the leg, but she trailed off. Ross got off his horse and went searching for the deer like everyone else when he scoured the floor for some sign when he came across a necklace with a ring on it, which was in fact Laura's wedding ring that Ross had given to her. He then called off the hunt and they all went back. Later that night, Ratliff went back into the forest and searched for Laura where he found her on the floor bleeding to death in the leg from where Maia had shot the 'deer' which was Laura. Whilst Laura was passed out on the floor, Ratliff used his magic to save her. The next morning, Laura became relieved when she saw Ratliff and hugged him and Ratliff asked Laura to come back to the city but she said no, up until she told Ratliff that she saw Aidan with Rydel and that they were planning on to attack the city, Ratliff then tried to convince Laura to come back to the city and tell Ross that but she told him no because Ross doesn't want to see her. Eventually Ratliff just gave up and let her go on her way.

That was the last time Ratliff saw Laura, which was about 3 weeks ago. All he knows now was that Ratliff sent Laura to go live in some small village – not too far from the city – to live with his sister who also lives in England. So she did. His sister even called and told him that she was there, and Ratliff explained to her the situation she had going on and to be fragile with her and she went with it.

As Ratliff looked around the hall, he noticed only one person wasn't there. Aidan. Which made him think where the hell he was.

Aidan was going downstairs in the Mansion, deep below to where the siege tunnels were. But he couldn't get by as there were guards guarding them, making him roll his eyes. Aidan stiked a match before lighting up the smoke grenade before throwing it too the feet of the guards, soon they all coughed and passed out. Aidan then covered his mouth before stepped over the guards before running through the tunnels till he was outside of the tunnels. He lit a torch before waving it up in the air, signalling Rydel and her troops everything was clear.

Ross came back into the room where everyone was after trying to look for Aidan, he made his way over to Riker who was at the far end of the table with a few other people. "Riker," Ross said "have you seen Aidan?" He asked.

Riker thought about it for a moment before shaking his head 'no' "No, sorry, not since this morning." He said before turning back to talking with the others.

Instead of going round and asking the others if they had seen him, he just sat down on his chair before looking around at everyone himself, smiling at how everyone was having a good time. And himself. First time in the past few months he has. He looked to the left where he saw Johnny talking to a girl, by the looks of it he was sweet talking her. Ross's smile then faded before he turned away depressed.

Ratliff watched him do so before he walked over to Ross "Is everything okay?" Ratliff asked, seeing the depressed look on his face.

Ross nodded "Yeah, everything's fine," He lied, keeping the same depressed face "I'm just tired." He added, to the lie. Ross continued to look around moping, sadly. That made Ratliff realize what it was "Is it Laura?" Ratliff asked.

Ross went to go lie and say 'no', but he ended up saying the truth "I look for her around the room but I can never find her.. but then I remember why." Ratliff sighed sympathetically to him, giving him a small pat on the back.

Rydel watched from the top of the hills outside of the city, waiting for a signal from Aidan that she and her men could attack and take the throne or.. better yet just kill Ross. Hopefully both. Rydel watched waiting for the light signal, but the only light she could see was the light coming from the castle. All of a sudden, before Rydel's eyes, the whole lower town of the city went up in flames.

"It's time." Rydel smirked.

As everyone was still at the party the warning bell started to go, Ross raised out of his seat in confusion until Rocky came through the door looking panicked and he looked directly over to Ross as everyone paused what they were doing. "Ross, we're under attack!" Rocky called over to him "they got into the city!"

Ross took off his coat before catching the sword Rocky threw at him so he could defend everyone, he then jumped over the table "Ratliff, get everyone to the inner chamber for safety! Now!" Ross ordered him.

Ratliff nodded before directing everyone, who wasn't a knight, to safety as Ross said. "Rocky," Ross called to him walking down to the door "secure the armoury, Johnny come with me!"

Cody was running through the hallways of the castle trying to find other knights by himself and too see if any of the attackers had gotten in yet, if they had Cody would be screwed as he is on his own. He doesn't have anyone to protect him. As he was going down the corridors, he ended up bumping into Aidan who was marching down the corridor with some of the attackers.

Cody gave Aidan a confused look, at first he though the attackers had caught him but then it clicked too his mind "You did this?" Cody asked.

Aidan just rolled his eyes at Cody "Oh please, just stand aside. There's nothing you can do, now."

Cody drew his sword from his belt before pointing it too Aidan "I can kill you for being the traitor you are."

Once again, Aidan just rolled his eyes at Cody for his weak attempt to stop him before drawing out his own sword, pointing it too Cody "You have brave words, Cody.. But they're going to be your last." Aidan said, about to swing his sword at Cody.

Before Aidan went to go hit Cody with his sword, there was a gust of wind and Cody was thrown back onto the floor unconsciously. Aidan looked behind him too find where that came from, the attackers stepped aside to reveal Rydel stood there with her hand raised "C'mon Aidan, we don't have time to play soldiers." Rydel said as she marched past them all.

Riker and Ratliff were both in the inner chamber where Ratliff was ordered to take people to safety, both of them were helping the people who had been hurt. As they were helping, Ratliff started talking as he had just looked out of the window and walked back too the person he was helping with Riker "We're doomed," Ratliff said "we haven't got a lot of time until they reach here."

"How the heck did they even get into the city without being detected?" Riker asked, confused. Even though he had a pretty good idea. Aidan. Ratliff told Riker everything about Aidan that wasn't good.

Ratliff shrugged "I'm going to take a wild guess and say Aidan," Ratliff said, even though it wasn't a wild guess. He knew it was Aidan, he wasn't exactly discrete when he was planning stuff, sending letters and going out to meet Rydel "we both knew he was planning something. Hence why Laura isn't here any more."

Riker sighed, he missed Laura. They didn't talk much ever since her and Ross started going more public with their relationship after Mark died, but they both had talked and done stuff together enough for him to miss her to the point where he could cry. But he wasn't going to cry "Well, seems like your worst fears are coming true, Ratliff." Riker said as he looked at Ratliff sadly. Not just because of the attack, but because of what Ratliff's other fears are. If this fear comes true, then god knows what else is going to come true.

Before Riker could even say anything else to Ratliff, he took off towards the door. "Ratliff!" Riker called.

"I have to go find Ross!" Ratliff called, as he continued towards the door.

He got out into the hallways off the castle to find them filling with smoke, on fire or with bodies lying on them. Or all of the three. He was surprised that even the attackers were still alive with the smoke, they'd done a pretty good, god damn job with it all.

Garret was outside all by himself, of course with other knights and the people of the city who were panicking, screaming and getting hurt, he was watching as one of Rydel's little side kicks was killing is way through the crowd. He realized that they couldn't hold them all off for much longer where he then decided to just give up and get everyone out of the city "Get everyone out!" Garret shouted "get them too the woods!" He said as he gently pushed others towards them.

It was do or die right now.

Ross was fighting his way through the crowd that was attacking, he only had one knight with him that wasn't Johnny. Him and Johnny got split up and he had no idea where he went, he could be dead as there is too many for one man to handle. Heck, even Ross was fearing for his own life. Ross held up his sword, before spinning round and managing to slice two of the attackers across the stomach, making them fall too the floor dead. Now that all was left was the one. Plus the other hundred that were running through the city and castle.

As Ross turned round to get the other one with his knight, the other attacker killed his knight before striking Ross in the rib with his sword.

Ratliff ran out into the hall where he saw Ross get struck in the rib by the attacker, making him worry.

Ross turned around, holding his rib in pain, before elbowing the attacker in the face to the floor before making his way down the corridor, holding his rib and limping down the hall in excruciating pain. Ratliff stopped Ross from running, by jumping from round the corner, grabbing Ross and pulling him round the corner.

Ross yelled in pain as he hit the wall when Ratliff pulled him round it. He looked at Ratliff and tried to hide the pain in his voice "Have you been hiding in the cupboard as usual?"

Ratliff looked around, looking for somewhere safe for them to escape "We need to get out of here." Ratliff shoved Ross down another corridor that was safe to go. As he let Ross slowly go down it, Ratliff turned too the other corridor Ross came from too see other attackers coming towards them, he looked around for something to help block the attackers off where he saw fire torches. Ratliff used a spell which made the fire torches spring across the width of the corridor, which blocked the attackers path and they cowered back.

Ross and Ratliff found themselves both running down the Courtyard corridor to try find their way back to everyone else who needed help or were hiding. As they were both running, Ratliff noticed that Ross was still clutching onto his side as he ran. It looked like he was in a lot of pain. "Ross are you okay?" Ratliff asked.

"I'm fine," Ross said before he stopped running. He lent against a column for a break before grunting in pain, he looked down to where he was holding his side before back at Ratliff "might have a broken rib or two.. but hey-ho!"

Ross peeked round the corner of the column into the courtyard to see Rydel and some other man leading an army of the attackers towards the Castle. In all honesty, he wasn't that shocked to know it was Rydel who was leading the army, as she has had it out of him in the past 3, almost 4, years now. Heck, even before Ross made her disappear to the forest and not to come back she still probably had it out for him when nobody but herself knew she was evil. He continued to watch them, but his face did turn into shock when he saw Aidan running up to Rydel and walking with them.

Ross sighed before leaning against the column "Aidan.."

Ratliff could see the anger in Ross rising, ever so high. Before he knew it Ross went to launch out from behind the column, but Ratliff grabbed him before he could before throwing him against the column again, not caring if it hurt him "Ross, calm the fuck down," Ratliff whispered "it's no good. There's too many of them for you to face on your own! We can deal with your Uncle later. Okay?"

Ross calmed down a little before he let Ratliff begin to lead him away from the column and elsewhere to safety.

Garret ran behind everyone who lived in the city, the knights and guards were fleeing the city into the forest. He was making sure everyone got out alive, he took a quick glimpse behind him where he saw the city burning. He then looked away before continuing to run. He had the strangest feeling that if they did get the city back..

Someone most definitely wasn't going to make it back to see it.

Rydel was in the castle, in fact she was in the throne room sat on _her_ throne just lounging on it as her knight, Helios, was coming towards her. "The city is ours." Helios said "it's fallen."

Rydel shrugged, unimpressed "And?" She asked, still unimpressed, which only made Helios gave her a funny look. Rydel risen from the throne before walking towards Helios "Taking the city was the easy part," Rydel told him "I want Ross, you know that. Now, where is he?"

"He's here, my lady," Helios said "he's in the palace. Lets face it, he has nowhere left to run."

Rydel just smiled as she walked past Helios and made her way towards the door to go find Ross, and well... kill him.

Ratliff had got Ross too the inner chamber so Riker could see to him and help him with his rib problem. It was kind of hard for Riker when Ross kept on wincing and jumping every time Riker touched it too see if it was broken "Ross, will you stay still!" Riker lost it, raising his voice. Ross then stayed still before biting down onto the cloth of his shirt as Riker kept touching his rib "Right, I can try fix the ribcage but.. I'm at risk of puncturing one of your lungs."

Ross shrugged, he didn't care, he really didn't he just wanted it so he could swing a sword at someone "I don't care," Ross said "do whatever you want Riker.. Just as long as I can swing a sword."

A few seconds later, Rocky and Johnny came through the door of the inner chamber and quickly slammed it shut as soon as they stepped foot into it. They made sure it was shut properly before they turned round to face Riker, Ross and Ratliff. Riker looked at them all "Are we okay?" Riker asked "how do we stand?"

"The whole place is overrun," Johnny said "we can't hold them any longer. It's just a matter of time before they reach here."

"How long?"

"Minutes."

Ratliff shook his head as Johnny and Riker had their conversation about how long they had left until they were all attacked "We can't wait for Ross, if they find him here they'll kill him."

Johnny nodded in agreement before walking over to Ross who was sat on the table with his shirt half up and half down where his ribs were "We need to get him out of here and somewhere safe." Johnny said in agreement with Ratliff.

Rocky shook his head "He won't abandon everyone, he'd rather die.." Rocky said. He knows Ross, he won't leave everyone behind to die because he knows how unfair it is.

"Barricade the doors, give us as much time as you can." Ratliff said before himself and Riker stepped aside. Ratliff brought Riker out of ear shot so nobody could hear them, the pair of them began to talk quietly "Whether Ross likes it or not, we need to get him the hell out of here. Can you give him something that will knock him out?" He asked, hopefully.

Riker thought about it as he looked at the stuff he had on the table, but it didn't look like he had anything strong enough to knock him out. Riker shook his head "No.. I don't," Riker said "I might have something in my chambers. But Rydel and her army control the castle. We'd die if we attempted to go there. Maybe there's something you can do? Like magic or a spell. He won't go willingly. Make it so he looses his will?"

Ratliff nodded before he went over to Ross and stepped behind him whilst Riker stepped in front of Ross. As they did so, Ross leant against the table as he was prepared for Riker to do what ever it was he was about to do. All he knew was that it was going to be very painful for him. "Ross, this is going to really hurt!" Riker said, speaking louder as the noise was getting more loud.

"I don't care!"

Riker pressed his hands to Ross's wound/ribs, making Ross just howl in pain. As this went on, Ratliff castes a spell and Ross stopped howling in pain before beginning to stir weirdly. Rocky and Johnny rushed up to them as they heard Ross stop screaming like a 5 year old.

Ratliff looked at Ross, coming from behind him "Ross, we need to leave now." Ratliff said, before looking at Riker waiting for him.

"Of course." Ross said before standing up, being slightly unsteady. Everyone looked at each other with surprise. Ratliff looked at Riker and just gave him a shrug whilst Rocky and Johnny brushed off their surprise to Ross agreeing with them.

"Then lets go." Johnny went over to Ross before slinging Ross's arm round his neck, helping him out. He then looked at Ratliff "we'll use the postern gate."

Ratliff gathered Ross's things getting ready for them to leave whilst Rocky stopped as they were making their way towards the door. He stopped and looked at Johnny "I'll keep them of your back for as long as I can.." Rocky said, deciding he wasn't going to go with them. Johnny just stood there looking at Rocky surprised, but he accepted that Rocky wasn't going to come with him.

Riker just stood there as they were all preparing to go through the exit, Ratliff looked over to Riker "Gather your things Riker." Ratliff said.

Riker shook his head "No, you go Ratliff, you must know it is for the best."

"No!" Ratliff said raising his voice "if you stay-"

"No time to argue, I'm sorry." Rocky said cutting Ratliff off, with that Rocky pushed Ratliff towards the exit and shoved him out of it after Johnny got out of it with Ross.

"Look after Ross, Ratliff." Riker said, as he watched Ratliff.

Ratliff hesitated as he was pushed outside to run, he looked towards where Johnny was running off with Ross. He looked back at Riker but ran off anyway, catching up too Johnny and Ross. Rocky and Riker then turned round to face the door as they could hear people outside, before they knew it Rydel and her men burst through the door with Rydel in the midst of them. As the army came in, Rocky allowed one of them to take his sword so he had nothing to fight with. "Sorry Rydel," Riker said "your victory is short lived."

Rydel scowled at Riker before turning round back too the door and making her way out of it "Prepare the horses!" Rydel called to them "we're going on a hunt."

Ratliff, Ross and Johnny were going through the forest, they were at least deep into the forest now. But not that deep as they could still see the city and the castle. Johnny was supporting Ross as the three came to a slow stop. "Thanks, Johnny." Ross said, Johnny released Ross to let him stand on his own, but with hesitation.

Ratliff looked at Ross, with little concern "Can you stand and walk on your own?" Ratliff asked.

Ross nodded "Oh.. yeah.. Just er.. point me in the right direction." Ross said. Ratliff just couldn't help but stare at Ross with a blank expression. The spell he used to make Ross lose his will, actually made Ross into a simpleton AKA retard. Now he couldn't help but smirk, Ross as a simpleton. This is surely going to be funny.

As they were stood there, they could hear footsteps slowly approaching them. Johnny hushed both Ross and Ratliff so they could listen in for where the footsteps were coming from, Johnny then spun round before grabbing the person by the collar. He looked at him "Cody.." Johnny said with relief before letting him go.

"...on my account." Cody said, before both he and Johnny smiled at one another. Johnny patted Cody's back, before letting his smile return back to normal "Is the path out of the city clear?" Johnny asked.

Cody shrugged "As far as I could tell, yeah."

Johnny and Cody began to head off whilst Ross just waited and looked towards the city where he watched the city burning and falling, Ratliff waited for him for a couple of seconds before taking him away from his gaze "Ross.. we need to go." Ratliff said. Ratliff nodded for Ross to follow, which he did but slowly.

Night time came. Ratliff, Ross, Johnny and Cody were all still running through the woods to try find somewhere to hide for safety, they still hadn't found anywhere at all. They were trying to make it too the border but they were having no luck what so ever with all this. "You know they know Ross is still alive, right?" Johnny asked "they're going to come after us at one point or another."

"That's why we have to make it across the border and find somewhere to stay. Anywhere we can!" Cody said.

Ratliff coughed before speaking up "I know a place," Ratliff said "it's a small village just after the border.. My sister lives there." he said, totally forgetting about the fact he's bringing Ross there to that village and Laura is there living with his sister. But hey.. Ratliff knows they want to be together again, and this must be the only way to get them back to one another. That, and surely Cody wants to see his sister again.

"Wait.." Ratliff said, making them all stop walking. Ratliff turned round to listen as he could hear noises, where they all began to hear the hoof beats of horses feet running. His eyes widened before turning back to the three "Listen.."

"Run!" Johnny yelled.

The four of them ran as Rydel, Aidan and Rydel's men headed straight towards them on the horses to get Ross. Rydel's eyes glowed as she looked at the four, and all of them were all thrown too the floor within seconds. Ratliff and Cody got up from the floor, before pulling Ross up with them beginning to run away from Rydel. Her men pursuing on foot for them.

Ratliff looked around when he noticed something as they were all running, his eyes widened as he looked at Cody "Where's Johnny?!" Ratliff asked. Johnny hadn't gotten up or ran after they fell, which was beginning to make Ratliff and Cody both panic.

Cody shook his head, he was sure Johnny was fine. Johnny was a big guy and could look after himself, the chances are he'd probably of got away himself but ran off in the opposite direction to them "We don't have time to worry! We need to go!" Cody called.

As they continued to run, the three of them ended up reaching a rock trench, which Cody stopped at as Ross and Ratliff continued. "Go!" Cody called to them both as he threw his sword to Ratliff, who caught it. Ross continued on running but slowly as he waited for Ratliff.

Ratliff caught the sword and looked at Cody "What about you?!" Ratliff asked, worrying for his friend.

Cody shook his head, signalling Ratliff to just run on no matter what "Don't worry about me Ratliff, just go before you don't have a chance too!"

Ratliff then turned around before running off as Cody began to attempt to fight off Rydel's men as they came at Cody one by one.

A few minutes later, Ratliff found himself and Ross getting closer to the border. He was glad, he didn't think he could continue on any more. He stopped running before holding up his hand for Ross to stop, but instead he just ran straight into the back of Ratliff. He turned round and looked at Ross. He was seriously thinking about calling this Ross 'Simpleton Ross' right now. "Sorry.. My fault.." Ross apologized.

Ratliff was surprised. No really, he is so surprised and shocked by Ross's new development, the bad part he knows the spell is going to ware off. "I think we're safe for now," Ratliff said before looking at Ross again "But we need to find you something else to wear. Your too obvious."

Ross looked down to what he was wearing, which was his armour he wore when he fought people. He then looked back at Ratliff and nodded "Whatever you say," Ross said "I'm entirely in your hands."

Ratliff stared at simpleton Ross for a moment before they continued on walking.

Rydel was sat back on the throne at Camelot, just curled up on it as if she had owned it for a million years. Technically, she's always lived in this Castle ever since she was a child, but now she has full access to the throne yet again. The difference was, this time she wasn't going to let anybody take it from her. She was sat on the throne, smiling up at Helios as Aidan entered coming towards her "The whole of the city are now under all your control my lady. Some of the knights have fled to the woods, as for the ones that didn't escape.. Lets just say they're either _dead_ or in the dungeons right now."

Rydel just nodded "Good." She said. Aidan smiled at Rydel, but his smile faded when he caught Helios' eye. Rydel then returned to speaking "Now, do the people welcome me as their Queen?"

Aidan shook his head "No.. They will have no one but Ross as their King."

"I expect no less," Rydel said with a slight grin "burn their crops." She said, making Aidan's face turn shocked at her words. "Lets see how they feel when their children begin to starve." She added onto it, as her grin became bigger.

"And what about Ross?" Helios asked.

Rydel nodded before a couple of her men came into the room, dragging Cody along with them both with great force that he wasn't actually walking any more. His legs were dragging along the floor and his feet barely able to catch up. Once the men stopped in front of Rydel with Cody, Helios nodded and the men shoved Cody too the floor.

"We'll find Ross soon enough." She said as she looked down at a helpless Cody.

Ross and Ratliff walked a little bit further through the woods then from where they were until Ratliff saw something through the trees. He peeked his head out from the trees where it came out too a bit of open land where he found a hut with laundry hanging outside the hut on a clothesline. It was perfect. He could get Ross some different clothes there, he'd have a disguise and they could all be on their way to his sisters village.

"Perfect.." Ratliff said as he looked through the trees with Ross hunched down, looking over Ratliff's shoulder. Ross just nodded like a complete imbecile behind Ratliff as he tried to get up, but couldn't with Ross squeezed in next to him.

Eventually Ratliff and Ross got out from behind the tree, Ratliff made sure that the hut was abandoned before he sat against a wall whilst Ross began to get changed behind it. Ratliff sighed as he had been waiting there for 5 minutes now and Ross still wasn't ready "In your own time," Ratliff called to him "obviously.." Ratliff mumbled.

"Sorry Ratliff," Ross apologized again as he was struggling to get his clothes on "these clothes are on the tight side."

"Beggars can't be choosers, sire." Ratliff said, totally enjoying and taking advantage of the fact that Ross was a simpleton.

"You're right.. I should probably learn to think before I speak. Shouldn't I?"

Ratliff just smiled "It'd be a start."

A few seconds later, Ross was finally done getting dressed and he came out from behind the wall for inspection by Ratliff. When Ratliff looked at him, he couldn't help but laugh at the way he looked. His trousers only reached his knees, his sleeves barely got past his elbows and his shirt showed a very large section of his midriff. Ratliff just closed his eyes and began to laugh "What can I say?" Ratliff asked, looking back up at Ross "you look like a turnip head."

"Should I try something else on? There's—there's plenty more here."

Ratliff stopped Ross from doing so, he was enjoying this far too much and he wasn't letting it stop now "No, no," Ratliff said as he jumped too the floor onto his feet "that—that is absolutely fine," He said, trying to cover up his smirking, until his eyes landed on the money that was in Ross's belt "except... maybe I'll just take that.."

Ratliff leaned his hand in and took the money from Ross's belt "My gooold."

"Probably more safer with me.." Ratliff told him..

"Of course." Ross said, bowing his head a little.

Ratliff smiled a little bit before giving Ross a strange look. He knows this Ross isn't going to last long, which is a total shame cause he's sure everyone else would love this Ross. Ratliff knows he does.

Rydel was sat in the, now, torture chamber of the Castle before she brought out a black snake before walking over to Cody with it. She was going to get out of Cody where Ross was, and she didn't even care if she had to cause him more pain than anything. She was going to kill Ross, whether or not if it was the last thing she would do "Do you know what this is?" Rydel asked, holding out her hands, more clearly for Cody to see, who just shook his head "Its a Nathair, in the mountains of Asgaard. Most times it can be harmful enough, but... if it has a little persuasion... it can cause a man pain beyond all imagining. Ask your little friend Ratliff... I made him experience it one time..." She grinned before turning things back onto the subject "so you have a choice. Tell me where Ross is-" She was cut off, by Cody smirking, making her want to laugh. Did he honestly think this was going to be so funny to him? Clearly Ratliff never shared that little story with him "Or.. You can feel the delights of my little friend."

Cody just looked at Rydel as if nothing on this earth of what she could do to him bothered him, it didn't "I'll tell you nothing." He said.

Rydel just grinned "I was quite hoping you'd say that, Cody." Rydel held up the snake in her hands, casting a spell onto the snake before she grabbed Cody. Helios and Aidan watched as Rydel applied the snake to Cody and he screamed in agony as it attacked him.

A little while later, Helios and Aidan were stood outside the torture chamber waiting for it too be over. Well Aidan was anyway, he just wanted Rydel to stop putting him through the pain so they could go back to trying to find him. He was starting to think Rydel should just give up on Cody anyway, it looked like he wasn't going to spill anything "Will it never end.." Aidan groaned.

"What's wrong?" Helios asked, looking to Aidan "don't you have the stomach for it?" He asked, before Rydel came walking out of the torture chamber.

"He's going to Ratliff's sisters village. Which is Ealdor. You'll leave now without any delay," Rydel said, she then grabbed Aidan before he could leave "fail me again Aidan and you'll be taking Cody's place."

Riker and Rocky were both sat in the dungeon below the castle as they had been ever since Ratliff, Johnny and Ross had escaped. All they were hoping was that they had escaped with no fail and were running to safety, hopefully making a plan to get back the city. Something took them away from their thoughts when they heard footsteps coming towards the dungeon. They watched as two guards came dragging Cody's body behind with them, they opened the door before they threw Cody into the dungeon and locked it again.

Rocky jumped up and caught Cody as he was threw into the dungeon and sunk down too the floor with him, he felt his pulse. He was still alive which was a good thing, he looked up too Riker "What's wrong with him?" Rocky asked "what did Rydel do to him?"

Riker looked at Cody, before he saw the snake bites on him "Rydel's tortured him with a Nathair serpent."

"Can you help him?"

Riker shrugged "I don't know, I'll try." He said before taking Cody from Rocky and putting him on the bed that was supplied in the dungeon.

**The Next Morning**

Ross woke up, he woke up.. but he felt different. He sat up too find himself in the forest surrounded be a lot of people, he looked over to a tree where he saw Ratliff laid against it sleeping. The last thing Ross remembers was Riker pushing his rib back into place or whatever he was doing, he didn't know. He must of passed out from the pain and then Ratliff probably took him out of there. But why the heck was he with other people?

Ross got up from the found before making his way through the others that were sleeping or awake and over to Ratliff where he kicked Ratliff several times and woke him up "You better gave a very good god damn fucking explanation for this Ratliff." Ross said, lowly.

Ratliff looked up to Ross and stared at him, realizing old Ross was back. He sighed, that banter lasted long didn't it? Now he had to explain to Ross about what happened. And how the heck he ended up with all these people. Well, they were going through the forest when they came across some carts, Ratliff didn't know where it was. Long story short.. Some blonde girl, Isolde, put a sword to Ratliff's back and asked him what he was doing then her husband or whoever, Tristan, came over and asked him what he wanted. He explained to him, but he didn't tell him who Ross was. He just said he was a simpleton and had a problem with his brain and then asked if they could hop along with them until they got too Ealdor. Luckily, Tristan stopped being an obnoxious prick and let them go with them.

"Fine," Ross said "I'll just keep kicking you!" He said before continuing to kick Ratliff lots of times.

"Ross," Ratliff said getting up off the floor and looking at him "your back!" He said with a smile. Even though he liked simpleton Ross better.

"What do you mean 'I'm back' I never left. What on earth's going on?"

"Listen, the city is lost. It's fallen to the hands of Rydel.. You were injured in an attack, you passed out and I had to get you out of there."

Ross became stunned at what Ratliff had just told him, up until it all began to come back too him. He remembered everything that happened now. There was him just hoping it was one big bad dream and there was another reason why he looked like the worlds biggest retard and with these other people.

"We're heading to Ealdor, where my sister lives, hopefully the knights will meet us there." Ratliff said.

Ross looked around the camp, still wondering who they were before looking back at Ratliff "Who are these people?"

"Er.. smugglers."

"Smugglers?!" Ross almost yelled, Ratliff hushed Ross so it didn't bring any attention too them both. Ross sighed and rolled his eyes "Okay, lets pretend for one moment that you know what your doing okay?" he then began to slap Ratliff in the arms as he said: "it doesn't explain why I look like the freaking village idiot!" He then stopped hitting Ratliff, even though it did let off some anger that was waiting to get out of him.

Ross took a deep breath "I'm not going round, looking like this."

"You have too! You have too keep in character, Ross." Ratliff said, lowering his voice.

"In character?" Ross questioned.

"You."

Ross and Ratliff turned around to see Tristan stood there pointing to Ratliff, waiting to explain something to him "We leave once the horses have been fed and watered," Tristan said, he went to go say something but sighed "explain too the simpleton would you?" He said before walking away.

Ross looked at Ratliff with a glare whilst Ratliff just smiled sheepishly at Ross before the both of them began to walk towards the endless line of carts. Ross snatched his sword back from Ross as Tristan and Isolde looked up too them both. "Simpleton." Tristan said.

Ratliff elbowed Ross in the arm, signalling that it was him. Tristan looked down too the sword Ross was holding "Impressive piece."

Ross sighed, as soon as he and Ratliff got away from these people Ross was going to kill Ross with own two hands. "Thank you, sir." Ross said in a pirate voice. Sounding nothing like he did when he had been turned into a simpleton, making Ratliff feel like they were about to be caught out.

"That is impressive indeed."

Ross just hugged the sword to his chest like an idiot "Aye.."

"I'd think you are a knight of Camelot with that sword.. but look at you.. Your.. too stupid." Tristan said.

Ross just put on a big smile and chuckled along with it, pretending he had no idea what was going on. Yup. He was going to kill Ratliff later. He was going to throw him in the lake or get Rydel to kill him.

"Pack your things simpleton!" Ratliff said with a big grin on his face, as he patted Ross's back.

Ross smiled before grabbing Ratliff and pulling him close to him threateningly as Tristan and Isolde left "Call me that again I swear to god Ratliff, I'll run you through."

"Don't worry, you won't have too keep it up for much longer."

"How longer?!" Ross asked.

Before Ratliff got a chance to answer, a man who was walking past them got shot with an arrow before he fell too the floor and well.. died. Both of them turned round too see Rydel's men attacking the camp and charging at it. Ross then grabbed Ratliff so they could duck out of the way, as they done so a arrow fired out of nowhere and landed in the tree next too Ross's head. Both of them got up before heading towards the cart to take cover next to Tristan and Isolde. "Head for the trees! We'll cover you!" Ross said, making Tristan and Isolde exchange a confused look "Do you want too live or not?!" With that, Tristan and Isolde headed for the trees.

Ross and Ratliff both grabbed crossbows and fired them at the men who were attacking and killing them, refilling them as they went along. As Ratliff fired his last arrow he looked at Ross "Now what?" He asked.

"Now, it's our turn."

"Who's going to cover us?!" Ratliff asked. There was no way he was running to cover to hide when there was nobody to help cover them when they could get killed and die.

"Don't be a simpleton, Ratliff." Ross grinned at him before pulling him away from the cart to go take cover with Tristan and Isolde. He grabbed his own sword in the process as they got over to Tristan and Isolde behind a fallen tree, they watched as Aidan directed Rydel's men round the cart.

"They haven't found the cargo.." Isolde said, hinting to everything that was on the carts.

"They will," Tristan said "besides they're not after that. They're after you." He said directing it at Ross "who the hell are you?!"

"Ross..." Ross said.

"As in Ross Lynch?" Tristan asked "the king of Camelot!" He raised his voice in anger "I've lost everything I've worked for some good for nothing King!"

"That's something coming from a smuggler!" Ross retorted to him.

"I wouldn't have to be a smuggler if it wasn't for you god damn taxes."

"Those taxes help keep people of this land protected!"

"All of my men are dead, you call that protection?!"

Ratliff tapped the pair of them on the shoulder as they both argued "Sorry to interrupt," He said with a smile "but.." He said directing their attention to some of Rydel's men that were coming from behind them.

Ross and Tristan got up from where they were before charging at Rydel's men and fighting them side by side, as well as Isolde. As Isolde was fighting, she became more and more surrounded by Rydel's men until one of them cut her in the arm she was fighting with and kicked her too the floor, dropping her sword. Ross rushed over to Isolde before stabbing the man through the back that attacked Isolde. Soon Rydel's men scattered.

"We need to keep moving," Ross said as Tristan ran to Isolde's side "there's going to be more coming."

"Then go."

Ross just rolled his eyes before Ratliff continued on talking "Come with us to Ealdor. You'll be more safe there than you are here."

Tristan shook his head "No, I'm choosy about the people I keep company with."

"He saved my life.." Isolde said before turning her head to Ross "thank you."

"She's injured, she needs shelter and rest." Ross said, trying his best to convince them both to come with them all.

"Fine.." Tristan sighed, just giving up "but know it's not for you. Okay?"

With that all of them started to make their way towards Ealdor, that Ratliff was leading the way too.

**Later That Day**

The four of them had travelled for the past few hours now trying to get to Ealdor, he didn't realize how far it was until he had to walk on foot. He's always travelled by a horse or a car, but some reason cars seem to be disappearing more and more these days. Which Ratliff is beginning to think has something to do with the stupid legend.

He sighed as finally they were at Ealdor and Ratliff saw his sister outside of her house hanging stuff up on the washing line. Finally she caught Ratliff's sight before stopping what she was doing and making her way over too him where she hugged him, she pulled away and looked at him "Hey, Ellie."

"Hey," She said with a smile "are you here for La-"

Ratliff coughed, cutting her off so Ross couldn't here he just shook his head "No," Ratliff said "I'll explain in a little while."

Ratliff, Ross, Isolde and Tristan then made their way into the house.

A little while later Ratliff was walking through and around the village with his sister just talking about things "I'm sorry I haven't visited sooner." Ratliff said.

"It's fine," Ellie said "I know what your life is like back in Camelot. Even though all you've told me is about and I quote 'the stupid legend'."

Ratliff laughed "Yeah, pretty much." He said. Both of them stopped as they came outside another part of a house, Ratliff looked into the crack of a door looking at something from a small distance "How is she?"

Ellie looked over to where Ratliff was looking "A broken heart takes time too mend, Ratliff," Ellie told him "but.. she's been as expected." She said as her and Ratliff looked back at Laura.

Laura walked forward in the house towards Ross. He was laid on the bed passed out, he was complaining about his ribs still hurting so Ellie had told him to come here – not telling him who's house it was – before he laid on the bed and passed out. Ellie made sure Laura took care of him, not telling her either. When she saw Ross laid on the bed passed out, she was shocked and a little bit scared.

She finished taking care of Ross's rib, before she sat on the edge of it and looked at him. She was just going to leave, but she figured to just wait for him to wake up.

Ross's eyes slowly fluttered open. The pain in his ribs had finally gone which was a relief, so whoever took care of it had an amazing touch and he had to remember to thank them. He found himself staring at the ceiling when he could feel the presence of someone else in the room with him. Ross slowly lifted his head to see who it was, he was more than shocked when he saw Laura sat on the bed looking at him. Waiting sadly for him too respond.

"Laura.."

Laura smiled sadly at him "Hey Ross."

Ross sat up on his elbows as he continued to look on at Laura "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Laura just shrugged and shook her head "It's as good a place as any other." She said. Ross just continued to stare at Laura "I've missed you.." Laura let slip to him.

Ross nodded "I've miss you too."

Laura smiled bitter sweetly before Ross sat up and opened out his arms to hug her, she leant forward and both of them embraced each other tightly.

As Ratliff and Ellie were sat down talking outside Ellie's house, when they heard an ear wrenching scream come from somewhere in the village. Ratliff stood up and saw Rydel's men's torches lit up and surrounding the village "Its Aidan.." Ratliff said

"He's found us."

**_• • • Next Time: The Sword In The Stone: Part 2 (TRAILER ON MY PROFILE • • •_**

_**• • • Then: Ross's Bane: Part 1 **_**_• • •_**

**_• • • After: Ross's Bane: Part 2 _**_**• • •**_

* * *

**OH MY GOD THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER Its 8,551 words long... omfg.**

**Ooooo... What do you thinks going to happen now? ;) Btw, I've linked a trailer on my profile of the actual episode of Merlin that you can watch for the next chapter! :D So go watch cx**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	31. The Sword In The Stone: Part 2

**Ahh guys! I just realized this story has OVER 200 reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you so much! :D I didn't even think it would make it this far! I'm so glad you liked it! :) **

**But unfortunately.. This story only has 6 chapters left... 8 at most! :O Sorry! cx but hey! Least they're long, right? :D**

**Chapter 31**

* * *

_**• • • The Sword In The Stone: Part 2 **_**_• • •_**

As soon as Ratliff had seen Aidan and Rydel's army, he did what first came to him. He said goodbye to Ellie before running back into the house where Tristan and Isolde were as well as Ross and Laura. Ratliff smiled a little when he saw Ross and Laura, he was finally glad they looked like they were becoming more friendly than before. He then turned his attention back to telling everyone about Aidan. Once he told the four about Aidan, they all made their way through the back door before they escaped back through the forest, just the five of them.

Ross led the way, Laura stuck close before him while Tristan supported Isolde as they were running as she had been stabbed from Rydel's man from before. Ratliff stayed at the back of the long line in case something happened and Ratliff had to use his magic. He was planning on using his magic anyway, he was going to call Stan in the hope the message would get to him and he'd come. After all, he is a Dragon in disguise so he could prove useful in this situation.

Soon the five of them came to the mouth of some cave tunnels, where hopefully they could all hide out until the coast was clear. Or at least find another way out. As they were heading towards the caves, Ratliff looked behind him in case some of the men were following. He looked back too the others "You guys go! I'll keep you covered!" he called too them.

Ratliff turned away from the others as they headed into the cave, he went towards the direction where Rydel's men were coming. As he could see them coming, he planned to use his magic against them, but seeing as there was too many of them for Ratliff too handle on his own – even with magic – he just shouted for the Dragon, aka Stan, in the hope he would come and just clear his path so he had a better chance of escaping.

Ratliff watched in front of him as Rydel's men and Aidan were coming towards him, he twisted and turned his head looking in the sky for the Dragon to come but he wasn't coming, which was beginning to give Ratliff false hope about all of this. As he saw the men getting closer and closer to Ratliff, he just gave up on calling Stan before running into the cave behind Ross, Laura, Tristan and Isolde.

Aidan charged towards where Ratliff had ran too catch up with them with Rydel's men so they could catch the five of who were running, including Ross, and just basically either slaughter them too death or bring them all to Rydel. He knows he has to bring Ross too Rydel, as for the others.. He'll have the pleasure of killing them himself. As they got closer and closer too the caves, Aidan heard a roar come up from the sky. He looked up only to find a Dragon flying in the sky, and before he knew it the Dragon flew down and swooped over them breathing fire on them all. Only managing to kill and burn alive a couple of the men.

It was weird. Aidan had thought that Dragon's were just a myth and nothing more. Or they had gone completely extinct. Either way he thought they were gone. He shrugged, that wasn't the main focus he was on. He got what was left of the men who had survived the fire attack from the Dragon before making his way over too the caves.

Ratliff ran through the caves quickly to catch up to the others. It took him a couple of minutes before he found them all, he walked past the four of them till the front of the queue so he could lead the way, seen as though he told them all he would cause he knew these tunnels like the back of his hand.

As Ratliff passed Ross "Did you lose them?" Ross asked.

Ratliff nodded, where he came too a stop at the end of the queue "It's definitely safe."

Ross gave Ratliff an uncertain look "Are you sure?"

Ratliff rolled his eyes and sighed, before giving Ross a tired, fed up look as well as throwing in a glare "Do I look like an idiot?" He asked.

"Yes!" Ross nodded his head.

Ratliff turned around beginning to walk, leading the way "Doesn't change, does he." Ratliff mumbled under his breath.

They continued down the tunnels carefully as Ross lit up a torch and gave it too Ratliff so he could lead the way and see more clearly as well as giving one too Tristan so it was lit up wherever they were walking. All of them stopped as they came to two path ways in the tunnels. Ross looked at Ratliff, seen as though he claimed he knew his way round the caves "Which way now?" Ross asked.

Ratliff began to look around uncertainly about where they could go, which only made Ross's nerves begin to work up with panic as he was almost certain that Aidan had followed them or found a way into the caves after them "I thought you said you knew your way around these caves!" Ross raised his voice, but not too high in case Aidan actually did get into the cave.

"I did!" Ratliff defended "just-" Ratliff paused "it could be that way." Ratliff pointed to another tunnel in the cave.

"Or it could be that way?" Ross asked, pointing too the opposite one Ratliff had pointed too. Ratliff nodded, making Ross sigh "That's very reassuring." Ross said sarcastically.

As Ratliff began to lead the way through one of the tunnels, Tristan twisted his head and looked at Laura. Ever since they left Ealdor he's been wondering why she's here and whoever the hell she is to Ross or Ratliff or the both of them. Otherwise she wouldn't be here right? "So, do you know Ross?" Tristan asked, directing it too Laura.

Laura looked to Tristan as she saw him talking to her. Did she dare tell him the whole story of what happened between them both? Nope. They're not even back together because he doesn't trust her any more, so there really is no point in telling total strangers to her about what happened. She just nodded with a small smile "Yeah, I worked as a servant back in Camelot," Laura told him, it wasn't a lie, she did eventually become a servant once Rydel left "and I use to be friends with his sister Rydel, until she turned against everyone. Which meant, I was friends with Ross and Ratliff too."

Ross began to listen in as he heard both Tristan and Laura talk.

Tristan nodded, understanding, but there still wasn't one part of it he didn't understand. Why she was here. Was she here because she was Ross's friend still? Was she here for Ratliff? Was she here for the both of them? Or was she in some kind of secret alliance with this 'Rydel' girl that he's heard enough about from Ross _and_ Ratliff put together. "So, your here because your Ross and Ratliff's friend and not just because Ross is your King?" Tristan asked.

Laura shrugged "I guess you could say it's a little bit of both."

"Well, I can understand why you are here as his friend," He told her "I just don't see why you are here for him being your King. I see no Kingly qualities inside of him."

Ross began to stop listening as soon as Tristan said that, all Tristan had been doing ever since they met and he knew Ross wasn't a simpleton like Ratliff had told him was just put him down and saying he had no qualities or nothing to be a King. He basically might as well of said that Ross had no reason for living, cause he doesn't now as far as he's concerned. Rydel's betrayed him, his parents are dead, others are dead, Laura betrayed him and he got kicked from the throne by Rydel.

What does that go to say about him? He is actually starting to believe in what Tristan is saying about him not being fit enough for a King or having the right qualities for one.

"That's because you've only known him for all of 5 minutes and not your whole life." Laura told Tristan, snapping at him a little as well.

Tristan just turned away from Laura with his eyes widened a little of how Laura just snapped at him. Right there, Tristan could tell there was something so much more to the relationship that Ross and Laura had. Yes, he knows its friendship from what Laura just told him but he can't help but think it's a little lie.

They continued down the caves for a little bit, until they heard movement coming from behind them. All of them turned their heads behind to see if they could see. Ross turned his head too Ratliff "I thought you said we'd lost them!" Ross said, quietly but angrily too.

Ratliff looked down the long dark tunnel before looking at Ross and shrugging "I thought I had."

Isolde looked down the tunnel also before looking back at Ross and Ratliff "It's not going to take long for them to catch up to us."

Ratliff handed his torch to Ross before walking down the tunnel in the opposite direction to where the noise was coming from, which was Aidan and Rydel's men "I'll go back." He said, even though he was already making his way back.

Ross watched as Ratliff went "What are you going to do?"

"Distract them."

Ross went after Ratliff before grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back to where Tristan, Isolde and Laura were. He looked at him dead in the eyes so they were basically inches apart from each other "No, your not," Ross said "it's too risky. You could get caught by Aidan and he'll kill you."

"I know these tunnels, Aidan doesn't. Lets see who gets lost and killed first." Ratliff said before turning back round and heading for the direction of Aidan and Rydel's men.

Ross sighed as he watched Ratliff walk off "Don't do anything stupid!" Ross called.

"Me?" Ratliff asked, with a little bit of false hurt in a joking matter. He then continued going down.

Ross watched hesitantly as Ratliff went down the tunnel. He wasn't so sure about Ratliff going on his own, but like he said Aidan doesn't know the tunnels so there's more chance Ratliff could get Aidan lost. But then again it is Ratliff and knowing him he'd get himself lost with Aidan and Aidan has about 10 men with him and a sword and all Ratliff has is his zip hoodie and his brain. A brain that unfortunately has the mind of a 5 year old.

Ross just shook his head, he really had too stop worrying about Ratliff.

Ratliff slid down the walls of the tunnels as he heard the voices and movement of Aidan and his men. He took a deep breath as he thought about what was going to do. He thought about getting their attention and running so he got them lost and then running for himself to catch back with with the others. That's what he was going to do.

Ratliff took a breath before stepping round the corner where Aidan and his men were in full sight for them all too see him, of course that's if he shouted. Cause Ratliff was just stood there and they didn't notice him.

"OH HELLO!" Ratliff shouted. Ratliff then took off again in the opposite direction with Aidan and Rydel's men chasing him behind. Close behind, which meant Ratliff was going to have to do a lot more too lose them.

Ratliff continued to run, he saw a turn which would hopefully bring him back to the others and get Aidan lost. But instead...

It got him too a dead end, which meant that Aidan and Rydel's men were right behind him. He sighed, shutting his eyes. He re-opened them when he heard Aidan walking slowly behind him calling his name "Ellington... Oh Ellington.." Aidan said, as if he was calling a dog.

Ratliff realized he was trapped and there was no way he was going to get out of this one without using his magic against Aidan, and if he used his magic against Aidan it was more than likely he'd tell Rydel and then when Ross gets caught he'd be told. He turned round and faced Aidan.

"Where's Ross?" Aidan asked as he pointed his sword towards Ratliff, even though he was metres away from him.

Ratliff shook his head slightly "Be careful."

Aidan looked at Ratliff confused, why would he have to be careful when Aidan is the armed one and all Ratliff has is the ability to pick up a rock from the floor and throw it? "What on earth are you talking about?" Aidan asked "where's Ross?"

Ratliff began to shift his weight sadly, he really didn't want too hurt them with his magic but he was going to have too if he wanted to get out of here. Aidan looked at Ellington, still wanting the answer out of him "Ellington, you will tell me where Ross is right now or I _will_ have to kill you." Aidan said as he spun his hand round his hand.

Ratliff just shook his head at Aidan, he wasn't going to kill him at all because Ratliff would obviously be the one to do that. Look at that, it would be one of the first people Ratliff has ever had to kill. If Aidan wasn't evil and in an alliance with Rydel then Ratliff would be having second thoughts about this, but because he is.. Then Aidan can just kiss goodbye to his life straight away.

Aidan took one step towards Ratliff with his sword, going to stab him, when Ratliff's eyes glowed and he threw all of Rydel's men and Aidan back too the floor, where they all landed dead. Everyone apart from Aidan, which Ratliff just cursed under his breath about. Ratliff took a few steps forward and Aidan woke up, gasping, Aidan sat up before looking over at Ratliff who just dropped his head down looking at the floor, before he raised his head nobly and looked at Aidan in the eyes.

Aidan just laughed as he got up, smiling at Ratliff "You have magic!" He said, pointing to him.

Ratliff just looked at him with a straight face "I was given it for a reason. Although, I think I've always been born with it. Would explain all the weird things that happened to me before I even arrive in the UK."

Aidan just continued to look at Ratliff, when something occurred to him in his mind. Something he would be gladly telling Rydel later on, he grinned "Its you.." He whispered, but loud enough for Ratliff to hear, he then spoke up "You're Merlin."

Ratliff shrugged "Took you long enough to figure it out."

"And you've been at Ross's side all this time," Aidan chuckled "Oh how you've betrayed him so much without him even knowing. I'm very impressed. Maybe we're more alike than you think."

Aidan held out his hand to Ratliff, but Ratliff raised his hands which signalled he'd attack with his magic if he dared to come near. Aidan paused, letting his smile fade he then gestured submission and Ratliff lowered his hands. Quickly, Aidan whipped out a knife from his pocket to attack Ratliff with, but before he could Ratliff reacted quickly, blasting Aidan back with all his force with his magic where he landed on the floor with great force.

Ratliff walked over to Aidan to see him on the floor, but then he realized Aidan was dead. Ratliff killed him. He looked at the rest of them men he had killed also before turning round with a scowl and continuing to move through the tunnels and try find Ross and everyone else.

Ross stopped, making everyone else stop behind him, as he heard movement coming from behind him. It wasn't Tristan, Isolde or Laura... Because the movement sounded like someone falling over onto the floor. He turned round and looked at everyone "Ratliff."

Tristan sighed "He'll be fine, he knows these tunnels. He said."

Ross shook his head "No, stay here," Ross said "I'm going after him. I'll be back. Hopefully with him." Ross made his way in the direction Ratliff went to go find him.

Tristan looked at Isolde and Laura in confusion "A 'King' going back for a servant?" Tristan asked in confusion. Never in his entire life has he ever saw a King care for a servant, or whoever Ratliff is to him, so much. Maybe he does have A LITTLE Kingly features after all.

Laura looked at Tristan "You know your wrong about him." Laura said before looking down to where Ross went back for Ratliff.

Ross approached the corner of the cave which led down another tunnel. The deeper he went the more he could hear the footsteps, he got ready to attack the person who were coming round the corner. He prepared himself and jumped out too attack the person, but stopped "Ratliff!" Ross said with relief, he then straightened up "where have you been?" He asked, as if he was questioning his own kid and they were late back from somewhere.

Ratliff looked at Ross strangely, but with a smile "Were you worried about me?"

"What! No! I came back because I thought we were being followed!" Ross lied. Lying like the biggest liar on the earth. Of course he was freaking lying, he was worried sick.

Ratliff looked at Ross with a not so convinced look "You came back too look for me." He said with more of a smile now.

Ross sighed "Alright its true," Ross said "I came back because your the only friend I have and I couldn't bare to lose you."

"Really?"

Ross turned around and walked off "Don't be stupid."

Ratliff smiled before following Ross.

Soon the five reunited together in the caves and they all found themselves on the other side of the mountain, looking over a whole lot of plain of grass. Looking over the trees, wondering where to go. They could go anywhere but for all they know it could be a death trap. Its like Rydel's taken over most of the land between Camelot and wherever they are now.

Tristan still supported Isolde as she looked over to Ross "Where do we go now?"

Ross shrugged "I don't know."

"Maybe we can find somewhere here. Maybe an old abandoned house and we could rest there." Laura suggested to them all, as they continued to look over the next set of the forest.

Ross nodded "Yeah, we'll do that." Ross said.

The five made their way down the small hill that led to the forest so they could find some shelter at long last.

Rocky and Cody were both sat in the cell still, as well as Riker of course. But if they were honest it might as well of just been Rocky and Cody because of Riker being on the bed basically dying. They couldn't bare to look at him any longer, there was only a matter of time he had left until he actually passed on too the other side. Rocky had actually suggested to Cody that they both put Riker out of his misery and kill him, but Cody wouldn't let him. No matter what.

Cody walked over to the edge of the bed in the cell before kneeling down next to it and putting his hand on Riker's forehead "C'mon Riker," Cody said "you have to get better.." All he got was a groan out of Riker, making Cody sigh.

As Cody got up, the doors opened too the cell where two guards came in, one restrained Cody whilst the other got hold of Rocky and began to drag him out of the cell. "Don't worry," Rocky said looking at Cody "at least we're going to get fed."

Cody watched as Rocky got dragged out, as soon as the cell door shut again, Cody just sighed and rested his head against the cell door. He looked over to Riker and sighed yet again. If Rocky dies out there with whatever Rydel wants to do with him, then all Cody has left is Riker and still.. Riker doesn't have much long.

He just hopes that Ratliff got Ross to safety and they found everyone else and they're planning to get back to Camelot before it's too late and Rydel's killed everyone.

Rydel walked over too Rocky as her men brought him into the throne room. She began to unlock the shackles that were on his wrists, as she was doing so she looked to him "I thought I'd give you another chance to sing for your supper," Rydel said "though I thought I'd make it a bit more harder this time."

Rocky nodded as the shackled came off his hands "Seems fair."

Rydel shook her head "Oh, but you can't fight with your bare hands now can you?" Rydel asked, even though she wasn't going to give him much that would help defend himself in this fight, she picked up a wooden dagger from the chair of her throne before handing it too Rocky who just gave the dagger a funny look before looking to Rydel with the same look. Rydel just shrugged "Never mind, your a knight of Camelot. You'll be fine." Rydel grinned before strutting back to her throne and sitting on it.

Rocky looked round as two of Rydel's men entered the circle he was stood in with weapons, weapons that Rocky did not have and could probably get killed by them.

Rocky just shrugged "What the hell.." He said before jumping into the fight.

Isolde sat down on a piece of log sharpening her knife whilst Ratliff and Laura set up the camp fire they'd be using for the night whilst they waited for Ross and Tristan to get back from collecting more wood for the fire. They weren't too far from the camp fire, they were only a couple of metres.

Ross bent down too pick up some of the fire wood when Tristan walked by him. "Well will you look at you, first you go back to rescue your servant or friend.. whoever he is... and now your getting your hands dirty!" Tristan said with surprise, but soon turned back too his normal tone "then again.. Why shouldn't you? There's nothing special about you. Your just like everyone else, just more well looked after. Of course.. you _were_ well looked after."

Ross just sighed in frustration and shook his head to try calm down his anger towards Tristan, he was really sick and tired of him treating him like this just because of who he is "Well maybe your right," Ross said looking up to Tristan "maybe I don't deserve to be King."

"It's okay because your not king. Least not any more." Tristan said before he walked away and gave the fire wood to Ratliff and Laura.

Laura looked over to where Tristan had came from where she saw Ross toss the wood too the side before going off into the woods sulking. She sighed before getting up off the floor and went after him. "Ross?" Laura asked, as she was at least a metre away from him.

Ross just kept on walking, completely ignoring Laura's calls to him. She then touched his arm "Ross-"

Ross stopped and spun round, cutting Laura off "Don't." He cut her off, with a little bit of a snap. Laura pulled back, away from Ross as he snapped a little at her. "What happened in Ealdor was just a moment of weakness, okay?" HE said, making sure Laura fully understood that. He didn't want to be with her any more. Yes, he still loved her but he could never trust her again.

Laura flinched. "What you did to me," Ross paused, trying to suppress the painful memory from his brain "everything I loved, that we had.. it's gone. It's never going to change."

"I'm sorry." Laura said, but only managing to get it out as a whisper before she walked away from Ross and ran back over to the fire where Ratliff was, tearfully. Ross watched as she done so.

Rocky stumbled back into the cell where Cody and a dying Riker was. He fell onto the floor by the wall, he was in pain from the fight. But luckily he managed to win it. Some how. He doesn't know how.. But he won. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that the two men he was facing were fat and Rocky's skinny and actually got muscle.

Though he fears by the time Rydel looses the kingdom, he'll be nothing but bones with what Rydel's feeding them. Mouldy bread. How lovely of her, though it wasn't like Rocky and Cody were expecting some giant feast anyway.

Rydel threw the half load of mouldy bread she had in her hand before throwing it into the cell "Enjoy your supper," Rydel said, turning her face into a straight clear evil one "fear it'll be your last." She said before having the cell locked and making her way out.

Cody tore some of the bread off the loaf before crawling over to the side of Riker's bed and putting it on his chest into Riker's hand "C'mon Riker, you have to eat." Cody said, trying to convince him.

Riker shook his head before speaking, it came out croaky "Even if I do eat it.. I'm not going to survive much longer."

Cody sighed "Come on Riker, please."

"Cody, I'm a physician.. I've spent the past few years of my life watching the circle of life. If there's anything I'm not afraid of it's death," Riker told him "please don't waste the food. If Rocky has to fight again for some more, he's going to need all the strength he can possibly get."

Cody stood up from the bed and walked over to the other side of the cell, leaving the bread with Riker. He didn't care what Riker said, he was going to get him to eat it one way or another. Mouldy bread isn't exactly the first thing in the world Cody would feed to a sick person, but hey.. At least it's something right?

Night time was upon everyone, whilst everyone was sleeping, Ross was lounged against a tree, with his arms folded brooding. He was suppose to be keeping watch, but with all the things that were running through his mind a full load of bandits could probably get past him and he wouldn't even notice. He even failed to notice that Ratliff was still awake and watching him from the distance he was that out of it.

Ratliff leant against a tree that was across from the camp fire where Ross was, just watching him. It was a good thing Ratliff was still awake otherwise god knows what would of happened to them while they were sleeping.

He hated seeing Ross like this.. It was the first time he'd ever seen him like this. Even when his Dad died and Rydel turned against them all, he wasn't as bad as this. His problem was, was that he was letting Tristan's words get the better of him and no way was Ratliff going to let that happen if it was making him fall into a world full of depression.

You know, Ratliff was thinking about giving in to Ross and telling him about the whole magic and legend thing. Up until Rydel attacked that was put off for a long time, of course he thought about it again when they got to Ealdor.. but then Aidan attacked. That's when he started to think it was a sign telling him not to because it could change everything. He's still hurting over the Laura and Calum situation and been kicked from the throne by Rydel, he doesn't think Ross needs this as well.

So it looked like telling Ross the truth was going to the back of Ratliff's 'to-do' list.

Ratliff let his feet carry him over to the tree and he sat down next to Ross "Why don't you go to sleep," Ratliff suggested "I'll keep watch."

Ratliff looked at Ross, expecting him to move, but he didn't. He just continued brooding "Ross, what's wrong?" Ratliff asked concerned, even though he had a fair idea "please.. stop listening to Tristan and letting his words sink and stick into your brain. He doesn't know you."

"I trusted the wrong people."

Ratliff shook his head "No, _they_ betrayed you. It wasn't your fault," He said "take note of how I said _they_."

Ross shook his head, a little more violently this time "No Ratliff, I misjudged everyone. My Uncle," Ross paused "Rydel.." He said, as if it pained him too say, which it did. Wouldn't you be hurt if your own sister betrayed you? "Every single decision I have been making ever since my Dad died have been wrong. Even when he was alive I made the wrong decision."

"Your being to hard on yourself."

"No I'm not. I should be more discerning and wise. A king. Tristan is absolutely correct, there is nothing special about me," Ross said, just putting himself down more and more "the only decision I've made where I didn't go wrong with was you, Ratliff, and that's about it."

Ratliff just sighed "Look, that's kind of you Ross.. but you are special. Your a worthy King."

"I'm good with a sword, nothing more."

"Your people love you." Ratliff said, trying more to convince him.

"Most of them are dead," Ross reminded him "and that's no thanks to me."

"No, most of them escaped," Ratliff said, trying to give Ross more hope than he already now. Cause right now all Ratliff had to do was hand Ross a rope, he'd make it into a noose and hang himself in the nearest tree he could find "they're here in the woods somewhere."

Ross sighed "And if they are, they can find themselves a new King." He said as he got up and walked away.

"Ross!" Ratliff called, but Ross continued walking "Ross!"

Ratliff waited till Ross laid down and he was fully asleep before he got up off the floor and began to run away from the camp fire. He wasn't running from them, he needed help. Unfortunately that help wasn't going to come from anyone there or Riker, seen as though he's probably been locked up by Rydel or killed by her. Nope. He was going for Stan. AKA the Dragon.

He got out to an open field in the forest to find he was already there, he just smiled at Ratliff "Well er.. thanks.. You um.. saved us all." Ratliff said, referring to when he burned alive half of Rydel's men before they entered the cave.

"Albion and the land we've all fought for to bring back was in great danger, of course I was going to help you," The Dragon said, before he noticed Ratliff's sigh and facial expression. "What's troubling you?"

Ratliff shook his head a little bit "Ross.. He's lost all faith in himself. He feels like he's failed everyone and he believes he no longer deserves to be King."

"The fate of Camelot rests on your shoulder's now Ratliff, and has done since the day you arrived. Only you and you alone can restore his faith."

Ratliff looked up to him confused as he folded his arms "How the hell am I suppose to do that? I'm not putting another spell on him because the last time I did that I turned him into a simpleton. Not that I didn't enjoy that."

"Make him believe he can be King again."

Ratliff continued to look up to the Dragon more confused, letting him know he needed more answers. The Dragon sighed "Remember when Rydel first turned evil and tried to take over for the first time?" The Dragon asked, Ratliff nodded "what did I give you... and what did I tell you to do with it once you were done with it."

"The sword," Ratliff said "and you told me to go put it somewhere, where nobody could find it or remove it. So I went and put it in a stone. Where it's still stuck. Actually.. it's not too far from here if I remember rightly it's-" Ratliff stopped himself from continuing on when it finally clicked to his mind, he smiled with the hint of a grin "Oh.." He said "the people of Camelot. Do you know where they're hiding?"

"I'm a Dragon. I can cover many leagues in the flash of a light. It shouldn't take me too long to find."

"Then we have no time to lose."

The next morning, Ross found himself being shook. He opened his eyes only to be blinded by the sun coming through the trees, he found everyone else was asleep. Everyone except for Ratliff who was hovering above him trying to wake him up. "What?" Ross moaned, wanting to go back to sleep.

"I need to show you something." Ratliff said, before getting off the floor and walking away. Giving Ross no choice but to follow.

Ross grabbed his sword from the floor before jumping onto his feet and following Ratliff, leaving Laura, Isolde and Tristan to sleep.

Ross caught up with Ratliff as they made their way through the forest to wherever and whatever Ratliff had to show him "This better be worth me being woken up because this really isn't time for one of your games."

"You know last night when you were telling me you were a poor leader and you said you'd lost all hope?" Ratliff asked, clearly reminding Ross of what happened.

Ross sighed "Yes. Does this have a point?"

"It reminded me of a tale that Riker told me. In fact, you should know this tale too. Whoever doesn't know it.. Well.. they have something wrong with them."

"I'm not interested in your bedtime stories Riker tells you." Ross said. He really wasn't in the mood to hear some kind of fairy tale type of story, he had enough of them when he was a child and Rydel was obsessed with them at one point. Which made Laura obsessed with them as well and.. Ross just just shuddered at that thought "For once in your life Ross, just listen." Ratliff said as he paused walking for a moment and looked over his shoulder to Ross, before he continued on walking. Ross just held up his hands in defeat before following him.

Ratliff began to tell the story as he and Ross continued to walk "There was this King, who many centuries and years ago use to be the King of Camelot. One day, his sister.. Very evil sister.. decided she wanted the throne to Camelot. Well, she'd actually wanted it for a long while since then. So she took over Camelot and slaughtered everyone who stood in her way and the people of Camelot who wouldn't accept her as their Queen."

"Ratliff, are you just telling me what's just happened? Cause it sounds like it."

Ratliff almost stopped for a moment. With all that had been going on, he'd totally forgotten about the legend thing and with it all happening again. If he continues.. there's a slight chance he might figure it out for himself. But then a thought came to Ratliff.. The only way Ross would figure it out was if he continued to the part of the story where Merlin was told about him rising again then there's a slight possibility he could figure it out and kill Ratliff. But if he tells him this part and sticks to it... He'll live. Hopefully.

Ratliff shook his head as he continued on walking with Ross following "No, but it's a er... similar story," He said, making it a lie "anyway.. After that they were sent to fen for themselves. A day or so- I mean a week," He didn't want to make it sound exactly the same now did he? "his amazing, good, smart, friend managed to restore his faith in him. Do you know who them two were and how he done it?"

"Merlin and Arthur, he did it by making him pull the sword out of the stone." Ross said.

"Oh, so you know the story then?"

"Yes! Every child in Camelot knows that story. Know why? Cause that's where he lived," Ross said "even though it was all a myth," _oh if only he knew... _Ratliff thought to himself, "can I go back to bed now?" Ross asked, mocking Ratliff seen as though it sounded like a bed time story.

"Nope, I'm not done," Ratliff said as they were still walking and had been for the past 5 minutes "when Arthur pulled the sword out of the stone like Merlin told him and convinced him too, it restored his entire faith. He kept the sword. Right up until Arthur died, then Merlin put the sword back into the lake."

"Know that bit too," Ross said "I cried a little when I heard that part of the story... I'm er.. I'm not going to lie." He admitted.

Ratliff smirked. Wow, Ross crying over Arthur Pendragon dying. God, that had to be the most stupidest thing ever. Ratliff knows one thing for sure.. If he ever knew or saw or heard the story of Arthur dying, he wouldn't cry. Even if he witnessed the death.. He wouldn't cry.

He then stopped his smirking almost straight away "Anyway," Ratliff said, doing his best to go back serious again "after it was thrown into the lake, it was found again. And it was put back into the stone by some other amazing person." he might as well go on to compliment himself, not like Ross was going to figure it out.

"Was it you?"

"What."

"I was joking."

"Oh, er, anyway," Ratliff said, as he was yet again took away from the main point of this whole story "yeah.. the Sword In The Stone. Found again."

Ross gave Ratliff a funny look from behind his back "Oh really? Where is this sword in the stone?"

"It was lost.. but I found it."

"I've never heard so much bullshi-"

"Are you trying to call Riker a liar?"

"No," Ross shook his head "I'm calling you an idiot."

Ratliff turned round to Ross as they came out to a little bit of space between the trees he looked at Ross, as Ross stepped closer to him "What's that then?" Ratliff asked, pointing over in the other direction.

Ross looked down Ratliff's arm and sight to see what he was looking at, he was shocked and surprised where he did in fact see the sword in the stone. His eyes almost bulged out of his head. Both of them began to walk closer and closer to the sword in the stone when all of a sudden a crowd full of people, knights of Camelot, Johnny and Garret walked out from behind the trees. Ratliff just smiled when he saw them, especially Johnny seen as though he thought he'd been caught by Rydel or was dead.

Ross turned his head back round to Ratliff and glanced at him where he saw the proud smile that was upon Ratliff's face "Ratliff, what the hell are you doing?" Ross asked.

"I'm trying to prove your their leader and King."

Ross looked to the sword and back at Ratliff "You expect me to pull that out of there? That sword is stuck fast in solid stone!" Ross sighed "jeez.. I actually didn't think you could become any more of an idiot then you already were."

"Aww, look! There's part of the old Ross! Now go have fun!" Ratliff said before spinning him round and pushing him towards the stone.

Ross turned back to Ratliff "It's impossible. I'll never do it."

"Never say never Ross, your the true king of Camelot."

Ross gave Ratliff a weird expression "Did you just quote Justin Bieber?"

Ratliff laughed, grabbing Ross by the collar pulling him close "That stays between us okay," Ratliff mumbled, he then pulled away and looked at Ross "Ross.. Please. Your the true King of Camelot."

Ross looked at the sword, debating whether or not to do it. Ratliff could tell he was "Ross... Don't listen to Tristan. He's wrong. You are special. You and you alone can draw out that sword."

Ross looked to the sword once more before sticking his own sword into the floor and looking at Ratliff "I swear to god, you better be right about this." He said before turning round and making his way over the stone.

Ross looked to the crowd hesitantly before looking down at the handle of the sword. He took a small, quick breath before placing both of his hands onto the handle of the sword and began to pull it out. But it wouldn't budge. Ratliff looked at everyone before looking over at Ross who was still looking "Believe Ross... You have to believe." Ratliff said, trying to make him actually believe.

Ross began to shake with effort as he was doing his best to pull the sword, he just let go. Ratliff looked at the crowd "Ross.. Your destined to be the greatest King anyone has ever known... Not even this sword can stand in your way."

Taking one look at the sword, Ross just closed his eyes putting one hand on it. Ratliff watched as he done so "Have _faith._"

Ross lifted his head a little bit, willing himself to believe in this. He was honestly going to do his darn best to pull out the sword. Even though he highly doubts it's not going to happen. Ross pulled the sword, as he pulled the sword, Ratliff's eyes glowed and went back to normal and before Ross knew it the sword came out of the stone.

Ross looked at the sword, amazed that he was even able to do it. Ratliff just sighed with relief.

"Long live the king!" Garret shouted from the other side.

Rydel was walking down the corridors of the castle with Helios at her side, informing her about everything that he had just saw when he went to go find Aidan and everyone else. "I'm telling you, when we got there the ground was on fire and everyone of them had been slaughtered." Helios said.

"And Aidan?"

"Dead."

"There's only one person that could of done this. One person who has been a threat to me ever since Raini died.. Only one man who can command a dragon," Rydel said before she turned round and made her way down the halls "this is the work of Merlin."

**Later That Night – Forest**

Ross had brought back everyone to where he, Ratliff, Tristan, Isolde and Laura were. All of them were making plans. Very BIG plans to make sure they could easily take down Rydel and get back Camelot. As they were doing so, Laura walked past Isolde carrying some blankets as she watched she saw Tristan come over to her and hand her some flowers.

"What's this for?" Isolde asked. Tristan just watched before walking away.

Laura just sighed before looking away from them two, where he gaze ended up making her look at Ross who was with the rest of the knights. God damn it, she just hated everything right now. Especially her life.

"Don't give up hope," Isolde said as she popped up beside Laura, looking at her "love is stronger than anything. Trust me." She said smiling before walking away.

Ratliff jogged up to Ross as he had just finished explaining to Johnny and Garret what was to happen once they got to Camelot. "Do you think they're too many of them?" Ratliff asked.

"Rydel's men are like you and me. People we can actually fight," Ross said "but as for Rydel.." Ross paused, as he looked at Ratliff with worry "god.. her power is so great and I'm scared we might end up losing to her. Not her men."

Ratliff nodded "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find a way." He said before walking away. He knew there was a way.

"Well then.." Ross said with a grin "lets get this show on the road."

Ross walked away from Ratliff, getting ready to get everyone else ready when Tristan and Isolde caught his eyes. He then made his way over to them two "So, I guess this is goodbye huh?" He said, seen as though he thought Tristan would be more than happy to say goodbye to him.

"You know Ross, all my life I've always hid from other people's wars and despised the power and wealth buy with the lives of men. But you've proven yourself different." Tristan said, actually complimenting Ross for a change.

"You've shown us what it is to fight for what is right and fair. Because of that we would like to fight by your side."

Ross smiled and nodded "Sure, I'd love to have you fight by my side."

Ross gazed at the Excalibur he had in his hand before he heard footsteps behind him. "Ross." Laura. Ross turned round and saw Laura stood there with a sword in her hand, he knew she was fighting anyway he just didn't think she'd grab a sword this fast.

"If anything happens I want you to know.."

"Laura-"

"I understand why you won't forgive me. But know I never stopped loving you. Not once." Laura said before she walked away from Ross quickly again. Making Ross just stand there, watching her as she walked off.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Everyone armed themselves. They were all stood outside the outskirts of Camelot, ready to attack and bring it back to its rightful owner and get rid of Rydel once and for all. If they killed her.. it'd be a bonus. Ross was stood at their front whilst he had Johnny, Garret, Isolde, Tristan, Laura and Ratliff stood behind him, as well as the rest of the knights and the people who lived in Camelot before they ran for their lives.

He lifted up the Excalibur into the air, signalling for everyone to wait. As soon as he swung it down and stepped forward towards the city, everyone else went as well as they began to start their attack and sneak into the castle.

Garret took one group of people with him, all of them had split off into groups, his group took out Rydel's men who were on the wall and shot them all down with crossbows. Next thing they done, they headed into the castle.

Johnny, Tristan and Isolde made their way to an entrance of the castle. Johnny signalled for Isolde and Tristan to wait before he jumped into the exit, grabbed the two guards that were there and smashed them both together before throwing them out the door way. He then lent against the door frame before signalling for Tristan and Isolde to follow him in.

Ross was at the top of the hill which led straight into the back of the castle, there, there was two of Rydel's men. He attacked them, he threw one down the hill before stabbing the other one and throwing him down the hill also. He looked down the hill before finding Ratliff and Laura at the bottom of it, making sure they were both dead. Ratliff stuck a sword through the one that Ross only kicked down the hill before he looked back up to him and retrieved his sword from the dead corpse.

The warning bells sounded as Helios burst through Rydel's room and looked at her as she got off her bed "Seems we have company, my lady."

"Merlin?"

"Ross."

Rydel just grinned "Awe, how sweet.. We must welcome my dear brother home." Rydel said as she made her way to the door.

Rydel and Helios headed for the council chambers, they entered before waiting by the small throne and watched the door "It is as we expected. He's heading for here." Helios said.

"And we'll be waiting for him." Rydel said as she rested against the chair with a small smile.

Rocky was sat down on the floor of the cell as well as Cody, still looking at Riker who seemed to be getting no better than before. He sighed and flung his head back, that was until he heard screams and crashed. Cody rose from the floor before Rocky went over to the cell door.

He looked to see Johnny and Garret coming down the corridor with a couple of people. "Come on boys, what's taken you so long?" Rocky asked with a smile, relieved he was finally getting out of the cell.

Garret tossed Johnny the keys for the door before he unlocked it, going straight over to Cody where he shook his arm. "You okay?" He asked.

"I've been locked up with Rocky for a week.."

Johnny through Cody a sympathetic look before turning round where he saw a weak, dying Riker laid on the bed. He walked over to him before hooking his arm under his legs and round his bed "C'mon Riker.. We're getting you some help and the hell out of here." He said before picking him up. Garret helped support Rocky.

Ross ran round the corner to where the council chambers were, with Laura, Ratliff, Tristan and Isolde behind him. The only thing standing in their way was the five guards outside the door "One each," Ross said "pick your man." Ross said before all of them lunged and began to attack, fighting.

Rydel waited by the throne as she listened to the fighting outside which was Ross, she just grinned "I'm going to enjoy this."

The five of them took down the guards and paused for a little bit of a break. Ross held up his Excalibur, before looking at Ratliff "You know, this things not that bad." He said.

Ratliff nodded "Thought you'd like it."

All of them then stood by each other, preparing to enter the council chamber. They knew once they entered there, they'd probably get slaughtered to death by Rydel and her magic.. or the guards she had with her.

"Ready?" Ross asked, he waited a couple of minutes "GO!" He shouted before he kicked the door open and the five of them ran into the room, surprised to find Rydel lounging in the throne and only Helios stood by her.

"Hello dear brother, it's been far too long." Rydel said, with a grin across her face. Knowing by the time one of them left this room.. Someone _would_ be dead.

Rydel then got up off her throne and met Ross in the middle of the room, where they were basically face to face. Close together. "Apologies if you had bad reception. It's hard to know who to trust these days."

Ross raised his Excalibur with an open hand, showing he wasn't going to attack her, Rydel watched him warily until he put it in the belt. All she knows is that, that sword that Ross has is the only thing that could kill Rydel. Nothing else... Just THAT sword. So of course she was going to be a little bit scared.

Ross examined Rydel before looking at her in the eyes "What happened to you Rydel?" He asked, softly. Rydel looked at Ross, regretfully. The hurt was written across both of their faces and clearly in their voices "I thought we were friends."

"As did I.." Rydel said, softly.

Rydel's voice then hardened as she continued to talk "But looks like we were both wrong."

"You can't blame me for what my- Sorry _our_ Dad did."

"Little late for that. You've made it pretty clear how you feel about me and my kind. Your not as different from Mark as you would like to think, Ross." Rydel said, trying to hit him hard where it would hurt.

"Neither are you." Ross retorted. It was true, if anything Rydel was more like Mark than anything.

Rydel then backed away from Ross, getting ready to use her magic "I'm going to enjoy killing you Ross Lynch. Not even Merlin can save you now."

Ross just drew out his sword, pointing it towards Rydel. Rydel just smirked, she knew Ross didn't have the guts to slay his own sister "You can't stop me." Rydel said. Ratliff began to watch Rydel, preparing to stop her himself. Of course, not in front of everyone. He'd just let his magic interferer with hers.

Rydel said her spell, but nothing happened. Ross watched Rydel's reaction to the spell not working, she looked confused by it. She tried again, but more scared this time... It still didn't work.

"Not so powerful now my lady." Ross said, looking at Rydel with a small grin.

Helios pulled Rydel behind her, panicking Rydel ran off out of the other exit in the chamber. "After her!" Ross ordered.

Ratliff and Laura then left the council chamber, going straight after Rydel. Even though Laura knew it was dangerous. As Laura and Ratliff had left, Ross, Tristan and Isolde looked behind them as two other of Rydel's men entered. All of them began to fight, Tristan and Isolde going for the two men and Ross just taking on Helios.

Rydel took out some of the knights of Camelot as she went through the corridors of the castle, she had to escape before she was too late. As she was going through the corridor, a knight jumped out and stabbed Rydel with a sword, wounding her. Rydel turned round before throwing the knight out of her way before continuing on, no matter how much it hurt.

She just needed to get out of here and leave before she did get killed.

Ross began to struggle to fight against Helios, as his rib was beginning to hurt him again. Before he knew it, Helios' fist came flying to Ross's face and knocked him too the floor, dizzy. Ross looked up to Helios, as Helios was about to run his sword through Ross, Isolde came up behind him and ran her sword through him. Making Ross sigh with relief.

As Helios fell down dead, he swooped round and stabbed Isolde himself before he fell and died. Ross's smile faded when he realized what had just happened. Isolde turned round to Tristan with a tragic look on her face before she collapsed to the floor also, Ross and Tristan rushing to help her.

Ratliff and Laura looked around together to find Rydel, but there was no use. She was gone. Both of them went up to the window to find the outdoor court empty, all apart for a black figure in the distance that was hobbling along as if it was injured. They couldn't make out who it was.. But they had a fair idea as soon as they saw the blonde hair.

Both of them smiled at each other before giving one another a high five and making their way back to the council chambers.

As Laura and Ratliff entered the council chambers, they saw Isolde lying in Tristan's arms slowly dying. Ross leant against the column as he watched the both of them, his eyes were bloodshot as he watched them.. He was trying his darn best not to cry at the heartbreaking scene that was before him, by the looks of it Ratliff and Laura were both finding it sad.

"I wish.." Isolde said weakly.

"I wish too.." Tristan said as he let tears fall sadly as he held Isolde.

Tristan wrapped his arms round Isolde more tightly, he hugged her for one last time before she passed on and died. He then planted a kiss on her lips before he held her body and cried.

Ross looked up from Tristan and Isolde before his eyes met Laura's, both of them on the brink of tears from what they just witnessed. The pair of them both held their gaze as they looked at one another.

**The Next Day**

Laura had been cleaning around the castle all day since the attack. Everyone had really, but she'd gotten up bright and early just to do it by herself so she could be on her own and have sometime before she had to leave again because of her sentence by Ross. She sighed, just the person to pop into her mind as she is cleaning his room for him which was trashed during the attack.

Laura picked up the chair that had fallen before putting it up right, as she did Ross entered the room. She turned round and saw Ross "It'll er... It'll take sometime." Laura said, finding it awkward. She wanted to be with him so god damn much, but he didn't want to be with her because he didn't trust her and that really stung and hurt her.

"Ratliff can take care of it." Ross said, with a teasing grin.

Ross smiled at Laura and she smiled back at him, but soon Laura's smile faded as she stepped towards him "Look, if you want me to go.. I can return to Ealdor—"

"I want you to stay." Ross said, cutting her off.

Laura waited uncertainly before Ross stepped forward towards her. "Laura.." He said.

"Don't say anything.."

"Whatever's happened between us.." Ross said, continuing on anyway, only to be cut off again by Laura.

"Please, I can't forgive myself."

"I don't care." Ross said, making it short yet simple. He honestly didn't care if Laura didn't forgive herself, he did. He forgave her. It took time, but he sure as hell did forgive her. The thing with Tristan and Isolde in the council chambers yesterday made him realize... he did.

"I don't ever want to lose you, again." Ross said. Laura smiled a little bit as Ross took her hands, making Laura wait their hopefully. "I'm going to ask this question again.. hopefully this time it won't all go down hill.." He said, with a small smirk as well as Laura.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes."

Ross smiled as Laura accepted, making him feel the happiest he'd ever been in these past 3 months or so. "Yes, with all my heart." She said before they both stepped into each others arms, Laura pulled away from the hug and they both kissed each other passionately.

The doors opened to the grand throne room where Laura walked along the aisle between the knights and the courtiers of Camelot, dressed in a rich, purple and gold gown. Looking the happiest she'd ever been in her whole entire life time. Once Laura got to the top of the aisle, she knelt on the dais before Ross, who just smiled down at her as she done. Least they got to this day now without any problems.

A man came up to Ross with a Queen's crown on the pillow, Ross placed his hands round it before taking it from him. Cody, Riker and Ratliff watched as they were stood right at the front witnessing the whole thing whilst Rocky, Garret and Johnny stood behind them.

Ross took a deep breath before holding the crown above Laura's head "By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you... Laura," He said as he placed the crown upon her head, "Queen of Camelot."

Once the crown was up on Laura's head, she looked up and smiled at Ross who took her hands and helped her up to stand in front of him where he placed the ring on her finger before sharing a quick, loving kiss with her. Laura smiled as they parted from the kiss, Ross took her hand before turning to everyone who was before them both in the room.

"Long live the Queen!"

Laura smiled as everyone around the room chanted _Long Live The Queen _to her. This was definitely everything she'd ever wanted. To be with Ross and she guesses.. This.

Things were finally looking up for them all.

Of course, little did they know what was about to come to them in 3 years time.

**_• • • Next Time: Ross's Bane: Part 1 _****_• • •_**

**__****_• • • Then: Ross's Bane Part 2 _****_• • •_**

**__****__****_• • • Later: The Dark Tower _****_• • •_**

**__****__****__****_• • • After: Times Running Out _****_• • •_**

* * *

**Holy fuck. These chapters are getting longer and longer as this story is drawing to a close omfg. this is almost 11,000 words... Hope you guys liked it! Haha cx**

**So yeah, as you can probably tell by the title "Times Running Out" that's the third to last chapter... Oops? Haha cx Don't worry, the way these chapters are coming on that won't be out till at LEAST next week. Hopefully.. haha**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	32. Ross's Bane: Part 1

**Ahh guys cx I'm so sorry to say this, but this chapter is basically the beginning of the end of this story. asdfghjkl. I honestly never thought I would get this far with this story and now look.. we're about 4 or 5 chapters off the last one! :o **

**I guarantee you.. I will probably cry writing the last chapter. Sometimes I do. I'm that kind of person. But I have my reasons to cry okay! I'm a very emotional person.. **

**Yeah, lets just go with that.**

**Chapter 32**

* * *

**_• • • Ross's Bane: Part 1 • • •_**

* * *

**_When it's all said and done  
No one remembers  
How far we have run  
The only thing that matters  
Is how we have loved  
_**_~ Revive Blink_

**_3 Years Later_**

Like a maniac, Ratliff was running through the halls of the castle in the search of Laura because she'd done another disappearing act. He knows he hasn't searched the whole of the castle, because the castle is to big for one person to look around. You'd thought that after 10 years and a bit, Ratliff would finally know his way round, right? Wrong. He still barely knows his way round and he always ends up getting lost.

10 years later, Ratliff is still chasing round after Ross. He really doesn't see why Ross can't look for her, he knows his way round this castle more than anyone. Not even Laura knows her way round the castle that long and she's known Ross her whole life and been married to him for 3 years. Speaking of Laura, he had to find her.

"Hello?!" Ratliff shouted as he burst through the doors to Ross's room. Nothing. He sighed before running back out of them, not bothering to close them behind him.

The next place he ran, the council chambers. He ran into there. Still no Laura. He ran round again trying to find her again, but eventually he just gave up and ran back to Ross who was stood waiting outside the throne room, waiting for Ratliff to get back with, hopefully, Laura so they could get this stupid round table meeting over and done with.

Ross watched as Ratliff ran up to him "Did you find her?" Ross asked, hopefully. Even though Laura wasn't with him, he was just hoping she was trailing somewhere close behind.

Ratliff shook his head, panting very heavily trying to gasp for breath "I've searched.. everywhere. I can't find her."

"You know it's not just me your keeping waiting." Ross said, as agitation began to rise in his voice.

"Your blaming me?" Ratliff asked, shocked "how the hell is it my fault?! Your the one that's married to her, shouldn't you know where she is?"

Ross just rolled his eyes, he wasn't even up for any of Ratliff's stupid jokes and cockiness today, he really wasn't "The Queen can't just disappear!"

"Okay then, if she can't just disappear, then where is she then? C'mon. Tell me."

"That's what I sent _you_ to find out!"

Ratliff sighed, why couldn't Ross just get the stupid meeting over and done with and then Laura could just casually slip in. Wouldn't it be the easy way instead of worrying? There's nothing to be even worried about anywhere, she's probably just slept late or roaming around the castle. "Do you know how big this castle is?" Ratliff asked rhetorically, but Ross chose to answer back anyway.

"Funnily enough, I do."

"Then maybe you should go look!"

Ross just sighed, wiping his face with his hands in frustration. He didn't have time to go look for Laura, otherwise he would "Ratliff, is there actually anything your capable of doing?" Ross asked.

Ratliff looked at Ross blankly for a moment before finally speaking again "Putting up with you."

Ross scoffed before going to say something, actually he was going to hit him across the head, until they heard a cough come from behind them both. Both of them looked to see Laura coming down the stairs from behind them both, sending relief over Ratliff because that meant he wouldn't be set on a goose chase again round the castle and Ross because now they could finally get the stupid meeting over and done with.

"Sorry I'm late." Laura said as she began to walk down the rest of the stairs, after stopping to watch Ross and Ratliff's little brawl over whatever they were arguing about.

Ross looked at Ratliff "Late?" Ross then looked up to Laura who was now by his side "we had plenty of time.."

That only made Ratliff give Ross a glare. After all the fuss he just made about it by sending Ratliff around the castle like a wild dog, when Laura finally arrives. He acts like it's no big deal. Luckily Ross didn't catch the glare, nope instead he walked into the throne room where the round table was with Laura at his side. Ratliff followed in behind too with Laura's servant Leah, at her side giving her a small smile. Both of them looked away before going into the room.

**To Rise Again**

Everyone waited a couple of minutes before everyone was settled in and finally quiet, until Ross finally stood up to speak "Noble knights of Camelot, countrymen and friends. I welcome you to this meeting of the Round Table," He paused before continuing on "finally, for 3 years we have had nothing but peace ever since we got rid of Rydel for good. Although, I fear I have now just jinxed that. Either that or it was jinxed a long time ago.."

He looked round at everyone who was sat at the table before continuing on "Sir Rocky set off with Sir Johnny for Ismere almost six weeks ago. Six. With them they took a couple of our finest men and guess what? We haven't heard from them since."

**To Rise Again**

Rocky was trudging through the snow as well as the other knights and Johnny. He was freezing cold. All he wanted to do was get back to Camelot and go to bed where he was warm and fed properly. When he set out for Ismere he didn't expect this, in fact he can't even remember why he and some of the other knights headed out for Ismere.

Rocky just stood still where he was in the snow, in the distance there was some big tower that belonged to the obvious enemy. So he knew he was in the wrong place for starters. Johnny trudged through the snow also until he was stood beside Rocky. They turned their heads, not knowing which direction to go in. Then there was a growling sound coming from behind them. Rocky and Johnny looked behind them where they saw a very angry husky dog stood there looking like it was going to rip each of their heads off.

"RUN!" Rocky shouted before he turned around and all of them began to run.

**To Rise Again**

"When I asked, Cody led out a search party to the wastelands of the north where Rocky was heading with Johnny and the other knight. They found no trace of him.. It's like they've vanished off the face of the earth." Ross told everyone who was before him.

**To Rise Again**

Rocky laid still in the snow. He wasn't dead. But he was pretty much knocked out cold, when he was running he fell and knocking himself out. As for Johnny and the rest of the knights, no idea where they went. They just went. Rocky was stirring about when he got knocked out, he didn't look like he was waking up any time soon either.

Which was good for the person who was looking above him.

Rydel looked around in the snow as she stood above Rocky's body, making sure there was no more Camelot patrol coming her way. With that, Rydel managed to lift Rocky's heavy body onto the slay she was on. She whipped the husky and next thing she knew she was off. Rydel got outside the Ismere castle where a couple of men took Rocky's body from Rydel's slay and she entered the castle.

Rydel entered the throne room of the Ismere castle where she saw her friend, Ruadan, in front of her. She walked towards him as he began to talk to her "Is that the last of the Camelot patrol?" He asked.

"How long before Ross decides he wants to send more?"

Ruadan placed his hands on Rydel's shoulder's "Will you calm down. All your doing is worrying about nothing, my lady." He tried to reassure her.

Rydel just rolled her eyes before walking away from Ruadan further up the throne room "Your wrong Ruadan, we're running out of time. You do know that right?"

Ruadan sighed, rolling his eyes himself, before following Rydel close behind in the throne room "You know the prophecies do not lie, Rydel," Ruadan said "Ross's bane _is_ real. And once we find out what it is.. His end is nigh."

Rydel turned round and faced Ruadan, giving him an evil look in her eyes. She was fed up of Ruadan repeatedly telling her that Ross had a deathly bane coming to him and telling her his end is nigh and very close, but yet he can't even tell her what it is. He keeps telling her there's this key, a key that knows everything. The future and what is to come. This 'key' is never wrong.

"Where is this key?" Rydel asked him. She needed to find this key fast if she was going to make Ross's bane happen and come true.

"Beneath your feet. Somewhere hidden underground."

Rydel just rolled her eyes once more and turned around, the same bullshit again "C'mon Ruadan, we've been searching for three months now and nothings been found."

"Patience, Rydel," Ruadan paused "it is a stepping stone to wisdom, Morgana."

"Why do you keep calling me that name?" Rydel asked, with annoyance and aggravation in her voice. A lot of times people have called her Morgana instead of Rydel. Even the people who she sees saw who know everything and everyone, instead of 'Rydel Lynch' it's always been 'Morgana'.

Ruadan looked at her for a moment "That.. You'll find out for yourself one day."

As Rydel went to go say something, the doors opened to the throne room, Rydel looked to the doors where she saw a couple of Saxon's dragging Rocky through the door on his knees. The soldiers then threw Rocky onto the floor in front of Rydel.

Rocky looked up once he hit the floor only to see Rydel in front of him "Lady Rydel, we really have to stop meeting like this." A soldier then hit Rocky after he spoke to Rydel.

Rydel looked down on Rocky, looking at how terrible he looked. Battered and bruised by the Saxon's "You don't look so pretty today Rocky, are you now?"

Rocky shook his head along with Rydel's comment to him "It would appear so."

"Ross should know not to send his knights so far north."

Rocky sighed before looking up to Rydel, he was just waiting for her to put a knife through him and kill him. "Get on with it then... Kill me." Rocky said.

"I will," Rydel said "but not yet. Your going to help me find something."

**To Rise Again**

Cody opened up the map before placing it on the table in front of Ross, Laura, Riker and Garret. He pointed to the map at a place on the far corner of the North "Rocky took his men and crossed the pass here at Isulfor, but when we went beyond there, there was no trace of him, the men or Johnny. The trail they took disappeared."

Ross nodded taking in everything Cody was telling him about how it was possible Rocky and Johnny went missing, he spoke up "What is it I here about the fortress of Ismere being occupied again?"

Cody looked at Ross, the look he gave Ross was just telling him that maybe he didn't want to know. But if he had any chance of retrieving Rocky, Johnny and the other knights, then he's going to have to know isn't he? "I've heard a lot of things about it," Cody started, taking a short pause before continuing on "every single rumour came up with the same name... Rydel."

Ross sighed, in a way he should of known it was her. After 3 years of finally having peace from her, he thought he'd finally escaped her grasp/evilness. He was actually hoping that one day he'd come across her in the forest and maybe she'd redeem herself, come back to Camelot and be the Rydel she use to be 6 years ago.

He let out a small cough "Then we have no time to lose, let's get going." Ross said.

Riker looked to Ross as if he was crazy. Which Riker thought Ross was crazy if he was going to go save Rocky, Johnny and the other knights from the likes of Rydel "What if it is true though and Rydel has them?" Riker asked "you may be walking into a trap. And Rydel knows that you won't sit back and let them be kidnapped for the rest of their lives, she will be waiting for you to come."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Laura asked, Ross looked at her and nodded "What if you took a different route to Ismere? Approach it from the west maybe?" She suggested.

"That would certainly take Rydel by surprise.." Riker said, agreeing with Laura's suggestion as he looked from the map to Ross.

Ross nodded "Garret, get the horses ready. We'll leave before the sun starts to go down." He said before exiting the room along with Laura, Ratliff, Riker, Cody and of course Garret himself.

Ratliff chased Ross up the corridor of the castle as he was miles ahead in front of him, until he finally came up his side "If Rocky and Johnny are captured by Rydel, do you honestly think they're still going to be alive?" Ratliff asked. He knows he shouldn't be saying that about his friends because he could probably jinx it. But to be honest, anyone who has been captured and kidnapped by Rydel is more than likely dead.

He almost got killed when he got kidnapped by Rydel 3 years ago and she made him turn against Ross and nearly kill him. It wasn't a very fun experience.

Ross gave Ratliff a look, until he finally realized he was being serious about Rocky and Johnny "I have to find out Ratliff," He said "we've been friends for years. They've risked their lives for me so many times, despite Rocky's cockiness and sarcasm... I think it would be too quiet and less lively without him. And Johnny's a good knight, he's big and strong."

Ratliff nodded "Okay, I get it."

"If it was you who disappeared, Ratliff, I don't think I would of bothered."

"Oh gee thanks."

**To Rise Again**

Underneath Ismere, in the mines. That's where all the knights of Camelot who had been kidnapped by Rydel were, working. Including Rocky and Johnny. The pair of them were together now trying to find this "key" that Rydel was looking for. Both men had split off, trying to find the men that they had led to Ismere only for them to be taken by Rydel.

Rocky came casually walking up to Johnny, as the Saxon's were watching every single one of them like a hawk and Rocky had to pretend that he was working "Did you find the others?" Rocky asked, whispering.

Johnny nodded "Every last one."

"Do any of them know what we're suppose to be searching for?" Rocky asked. He may have been stuck in that crummy throne room with Rydel for a long time but not even Rydel or Ruadan said to him what they were suppose to be looking for. All he got was a "your going to help me look for it" from Rydel and then he was thrown down here, where luckily he found Johnny once more.

Johnny shrugged "Some kind of key."

"To what?"

"I don't know. But everyone say Morgana's obsessed with it."

"Morgana?" Rocky questioned "who's Morgana?"

Once again, Johnny shrugged "I have no idea," He said "I think she might be in some alliance with Rydel."

"Funny, because Rydel said she was looking for a key too and I never saw any other girl or women up there, that could have been this 'Morgana'."

"Maybe she was elsewhere."

Rocky nodded, but not convinced in the slightest. He knew something wasn't right or there was something suspicious about this whole thing. When Rocky's been in the woods by himself before, she's always been with some other person. So, he asked that person what she was doing and the old women responded 'Oh you speak of Morgana' and then Rocky was like 'No, I speak of the blonde girl Rydel'. It was strange.

Rocky kept his eyes on the exit of the mine "Lets just hope Rydel and this Morgana don't succeed."

**To Rise Again**

Ross, Ratliff, Cody, Garret and some other knights set out on their journey late that day so they could go find Rocky and Johnny in the hope that they were both still alive. It wasn't getting overly dark, but the sun was about to set when they came to a gorge.

Cody turned to Ross and looked at him before speaking "This is an ambush territory."

Ross nodded "Okay, take some of the men and follow the ridge line. Shout us if there's problem."

Cody jumped out of his sword, drawing his sword out from his belt before making his way into the village in case there was anybody there or anybody was hiding to plan on to ambush them and kill them. Taking a few men with him, just in case.

Ross, Ratliff, Garret and a couple other of the knights waited a couple of minutes before Cody came running back with a worried and panicked expression on his face, making everyone get off their horses "Guys, you have to come look at this!" he said, before running back into the village.

Once they stepped foot into, what looked like, a village but was in fact an old abandoned camp as it had been run down to the ground and destroyed by someone. Obviously attackers. All of them began their search around the old camp in case there was anybody hiding who could tell them what happened.

"Merlin.."

Ratliff's head shot up and looked around as he heard that name being called out, plainly he knew it was directed at him. But when he looked around at everyone, nobody even turned a head. Making him realize his name was being said through telepathically. He continued to look around, seeing if he could sense where his name was being called.

"Merlin..."

That's when his eyes landed on an opening to a cave.

He looked behind him to see everyone busy looking around, that's when Ratliff made his way over to the opening and entered the cave. When he moved into the cave, and went deeper into it, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw an almost dead man laying on the side of a rock. Which beside him was water.

Tardily, Ratliff walked over to him to see if he was dead, seen as though his eyes were shut. The man's arm shot up and grabbed Ratliff making him nearly scream, but he didn't. "W-w-what happened?" Ratliff asked, with a little fear in his voice.

"That does not matter right now.." The man said, his voice so deep and raspy, it looked like he tried to grin but he couldn't, instead it was more of an attempt at a smile. But he couldn't really though could he if he was dying.

"I have been haunted by this moment.. for many years. Ever since you found out about the legend, which you seem... to think that your safe from. Well your not, let me tell you that now. The battle is nearing at Camlann, and you can't stop what is yet to come."

Ratliff looked at the old man confused what he was talking about for a moment with this battle and Camlann. Letting the King Arthur legend almost slip his mind, it hit him like a tun of bricks what he was on about and his face dropped "No.." Ratliff whispered under his breath "no.." He whispered even more, shaking his head.

This couldn't be.

Even though the old man knew that Ratliff, or Merlin, knew what he was talking about, he decided to go on anyway "Since long before you even stepped foot on this Earth, Merlin, I have waited for it's arrival, with sorrow in my heart. For even as Camelot flowers, so the seeds of her ending are being sown. The prophets speak, of Ross's Bane. You would do well to fear it, for it stalks him. Like a ghost. Unless you act quickly, not even you cannot alter, the never-ending circle of his.. fate."

The old man laid back onto the rock, letting go of Ratliff and letting his hand fall into the water that was beside him. As Ratliff looked down at the old man, frightened, the water began to turn a different colour. He turned his head, it began to show Ratliff a vision.

A vision from the future.

_Ross was stood on a plain field in a valley all by himself, he bent down to help a man but it was too late. The man had died, but then he stood up and his face looked worried, shocked and scared at the same time. Which only revealed it to be a man, who looked younger than Ross did. Say about from 20 – 23? He had brown/black hair and he was going towards him with a sword. Luckily Ross had one too, as the man went to go strike Ross with the sword, he held it up quickly and blocked the shot he tried to take to him. After they got to their own strength and couldn't hold their swords crossed any more they let go. But the man gave this the perfect opportunity to pierce his sword through Ross's body. With that, Ross then fell to the floor._

_Dead._

"Is he alive?"

Ratliff was pulled away from the vision when he heard the voice, he turned to the caves entrance and saw, none other than, Ross stood there. Ross looked at Ratliff, he knew he was hovering above a dead body near some kind of water but he had tears in his eyes and he looked like he was about to cry, which was weird because Ross is pretty sure Ratliff had seen dead bodies before. And he's never cried. Sometimes he thinks Ratliff's just getting more and more softer as he gets older.

But something told him it had to do with something else "What is it?" Ross asked.

Ratliff didn't even bother to respond to that, he just stood up, looked to the old man's dead body and wiped his eyes looking back at Ross. Ross just rolled his eyes, it was exactly what he had expected "Ratliff, you've seen a _dead body_ before. Its _likely _your going to end up _seeing more _in the _future_." Ross said before he walked out of the cave.

Ratliff shook his head and wiped his eyes with both of his hands once Ross had left.

After these past 3 years, Ratliff was almost certain that everyone was over. Everything was done to do with the legend. He thought he'd passed and cheated Ross's death when he pulled the sword out of the stone.. Although, then again Merlin thought the same thing with Arthur but he ended up dying. But this time it was different. Ratliff had no idea what he was going to do, but he was going to make sure Ross lived no matter what the cost.

He'd even give his own life for him to live.

"RATLIFF QUICK!"

Ratliff was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Ross shout for him, he sounded like he was in danger. He ran out of the cave to find them being attacked by people. People meaning Saxon's AKA Rydel's men. Rydel's new men by the looks of it. Ratliff ran over to Ross, both of them looked around.

When Ross looked to another side of the place, realizing they were surrounded, he saw Rydel on a horse "RUN!" He shouted.

As they all ran, they couldn't escape all of them were attacked by the Saxon's with literally no escape so they had to stop and stay to stand their ground, fighting. The fight went on for a while, whilst Rydel watched at the side watching at how much they were fighting for a while.

Ross jumped and attacked a Saxon, as he was fighting the Saxon he failed to notice Ruadan coming behind him. Luckily Ratliff noticed, but he was _way_ too late. Ruadan hit Ross across the head, making him knocked out onto the floor. Ratliff picked up the nearest weapon he could find on the floor before running over to Ruadan and swinging it across him, slicing him across the back. He then picked up Ross off the floor before beginning to run off with him, with great difficulty seen as though he was knocked out.

Once Ratliff got Ross down the hill, he put him against the tree where there were two Saxon's riding towards them. Ratliff conjured a spell where a snake came from the floor and scared the horses, knocking both Saxon's off their horses. Ratliff sighed with relief before throwing Ross's arm round his neck and hobbling off with him into the forest towards Ismere.

Ross groaned as he felt his head pounding, like it was having a million bricks pounded into his head. His eyes flickered open, seeing Ratliff hovering above him and that he wasn't where they were all before. He sat up immediately, as if he was in shock. Which he was a little bit "What the hell happened?" Ross asked.

"You don't remember?" Ratliff asked.

Ross shook his head "Where are the knights?" Ross asked "Cody? Garret?"

"I had to get you out of there before you were slaughtered to death after you got knocked out."

"Okay, what actually happened?"

"As usual," Ratliff said bitterly "I saved your freaking neck."

Ross rolled his eyes before holding out his hand for Ratliff to help him up with, he remembered how they both needed to get to Ismere and save Rocky and Johnny before it was too late and Rydel decided she wanted to kill them all as well as the other knights of Camelot they took with them. Ratliff helped Ross up to the floor "Come on." Ratliff said, they than began to return to their journey on foot.

**To Rise Again**

Rocky and Johnny were fast asleep on the floor of the mine, at long last the Saxon's had finally let everyone have some rest before they had to wake up and start all over. Rocky was facing a way that led deeper into the cave, when he felt light on his face. He opened his eyes to find a blue light coming from that way.

"Johnny.." Rocky whispered. He never woke. He turned round and shook him "John."

Johnny opened his eyes "What?" He groaned.

"Look." Rocky said, he pointed down into the cave where Johnny also saw the blue light. Johnny looked to Rocky with a baffled facial expression "What the hell is that..?" Johnny asked.

Rocky just shrugged.

**To Rise Again**

Cody and Garret stood before Laura and Riker in the castle in the council chambers. "We're so sorry.." Cody said, with a worried facial feature as he didn't know how Riker and Laura were going to react.

Laura stood at the throne of the council chamber, waiting for her brother and Garret to explain to her what the heck was going on. "We got attacked on our way to Ismere. We got ambushed, luckily we managed to scare them all off, but Rydel was there.. and we lost Ross," Cody said, before he turned too Riker and looked at him "and Ratliff."

"How did Rydel know you guys were on your way to Ismere?" Riker asked.

Garret shrugged "We don't know.. We just assumed she was on her way elsewhere.. But we fear she might of took Ross and Ratliff to Ismere as slaves. Though I highly doubt it," Garret said to both of them "you know what Ross and Ratliff are like together. I'm sure they'll be home with Rocky, Johnny and the other knights in no time."

"Yeah" Cody said agreeing with them "we'll give it a few days and if they're not back by then, then we'll go on the search for them. We promise."

**To Rise Again**

Ross and Ratliff were walking through the forest making their way to Ismere, they travelled through the night as they didn't dare to risk to sleep and have Rydel catch up to them. So now they were just making there way to Ismere on foot, seen as though they had no horses, by the looks of it they were getting close because the trees seemed to be disappearing slower and slower as there were fewer left, of course there were a large amount of trees to the side.

Ross sighed as they were walking, his legs were aching "If only we had a horse.." He said.

"Or a pig." Ratliff said.

Ross gave Ratliff a funny look "You can't ride a pig!"

"No but we can roast it with carrots," Ratliff said, as he was beginning to remember how hungry he was and the feeling inside of his stomach as he felt like it was about to rumble again "and parsnips.. Oh! And apples."

Ross sighed, this was only making him feel even more hungry than he was before "Ratliff.." He moaned, in a way that was telling him to stop, but Ratliff wasn't taking any notice he just continued on talking.

"No your right.. we could put the apples in a pie." Ratliff continued on, basically drooling at his mouth.

"Ratliff... Stop! For the love of god! Just stop!"

"I have to eat something!"

Ratliff looked away from Ross in front of him when his world just basically lit up as he saw two dead rabbits in front of him "Oh sweet Jesus.." Ratliff said "Rabbits!" He said before making a dash for them both.

Ross watched as Ratliff went for the rabbits, something didn't feel right about being round here. It felt.. weird. Only then did Ross realize the rabbits were a trap. His eyes widened "Ratliff!" Ross shouted, lunging towards Ratliff in the attempt to pull him back from it.

Before Ross got the chance to pull Ratliff back, it was too late. The trap opened and both of them flew up into the air in a net, both of them squashed together in it just hanging. Ross with a less than impressed face.

"Got them.." Ratliff said referring to the rabbits, even though he was squashed against the net as well as Ross.

_**Night Time**_

Ross and Ratliff were still trapped in the net, it was swinging gently in the breeze. To be quite honest Ross was surprised the net hadn't broke holding the pair of them. A thought then occurred to Ross, his sword was in his belt still "Hey, maybe I can cut the rope with my sword." Ross said.

Ross had to wiggle around as he was reaching for his sword, so that meant Ratliff could feel Ross's knees almost going places it shouldn't. But luckily it wasn't.. Until "No, Ross, don't put your knee there.." Ratliff said, trying to warn him.

"Where?"

"THERE!" Ratliff shouted as he felt Ross's knee get him in the private place.

Ratliff jumped as his knee went into them places, as he done that Ross finally had his sword in his hand and he ended up dropping it and it landed on the floor. Making Ross wail around angrily "RATLIFF!" He screamed, angrily.

"That was your fault! That was your fault!" Ratliff repeated to him, so Ross couldn't kill him where they were right now.

Ross sighed, calming down from dropping his sword "Great... Just great.."

As the net swung, Ratliff noticed something "Hey.." Ratliff said "where'd the other rabbit go?" He asked.

Ross and Ratliff gave one another a strange look before deciding to suppress where the rabbit could be.

**The Next Morning**

For the first time, Ross and Ratliff were both sleeping peacefully. Even though it was in the net and... together.. they couldn't complain. They had none so this was their only resort. They were both sleeping peacefully before the net snapped and both of them fell to the ground, and it opened up. Both of them let out groans of pain as they hit the floor.

They looked up to find themselves surrounded by three people, who were Saxon's and an army of Rydel's. "Oh I'm sorry, did we wake you?" One of them asked.

Ross looked at the man before going to reach for his sword, but the man stopped him, holding his own sword to Ross "Not so fast.. The King of Camelot... You will fetch a very high price... A very high one indeed," He then held his sword to near his throat "any last requests?"

Ross was still on the ground as he and Ratliff were being held down by the other two men. He looked from Ratliff up too the man "Let my friend go.. He doesn't deserve to die like this.."

The man looked to the other two men, giving him a nod. The man holding Ratliff, got him off the floor and pushed him to walk away. But instead of him walking away, Ratliff turned back round too the man "If, your going to kill him," Ratliff started "you'll have to kill me first."

Ross rolled his eyes "Ratliff.." Ross warned "Step aside."

"You know I never do as I'm told." Ratliff said, still looking directly at the man. Ross couldn't argue on that one, Ratliff never did as he was told ever. So therefore, there was nothing Ross could really do any more. Of course, he wasn't going to let this man kill Ratliff.

As the man went to stab Ratliff, Ross went to jump from the ground and get the man when...

"STOP!" Someone shouted from behind.

Ratliff turned his head round as he heard the person shouting. He fully turned round and his face dropped as he saw who it was..

It was the person from the vision the old man showed him. The one that _killed_ Ross. Panic began to rise as the man walked towards all of them, he just continued to give him a 'look'.

"Shouldn't we leave it to the Lady Rydel to decide their fate?" The boy from the vision asked, who was now in front of Ratliff. He was real. That was all that was running through Ratliff's mind that this person was real.. and now there is a pretty good chance that he could kill Ross.

Just great.

The man with his sword to Ratliff reluctantly agreed with the boy in front before he walked away laughing. Ratliff stared at the boy with disbelief and mistrust as he walked over to Ross, he knows he's obviously not going to kill Ross now but he just didn't trust him. Ratliff was going to make sure that he didn't harm Ross at all.. otherwise he'll have some serious ass kicking to do. Maybe they'll get lucky and kill this boy.

The boy held out his hand to Ross, Ross took it and the boy helped Ross to the floor before looking at him. Ross noticed how he was looking at him, strangely. Ratliff just flat out continued on giving this boy a death glare.

"You don't remember me, do you.." The boy said.

Ross looked at the boy, trying to see if he could remember him. But nope. Nothing was coming to his mind, he didn't recognize him at all. "No.. Sorry.."

"You saved my life once," He said "it was many, _many_ years ago."

Ratliff felt like he'd been punched in the stomach as he realized who the boy was.

"Noah..." Ratliff said flatly.

Noah looked at Ratliff, and smirked before looking back at Ross "Hello Ross.."

**_Slow down, Slow down  
Before you turn around and it's too late_**

**__****_• • • Next Time: Ross's Bane: Part 2 _****_• • •_**

**__****__****_• • • Then: The Dark Tower _****_• • •_**

**__****__****__****_• • • Later: Times Running Out _****_• • •_**

**__****__****__****__****_• • • After: The Drawing Of The Dark _****_• • •_**

* * *

******************I don't know if any of you expected Noah to come back into this... haha cx I know that the people who've watched Merlin expected him to come back into it and they were just waiting.. But as for those who haven't watched Merlin before, were you? I know I've mentioned Noah in a couple of chapters before, but not very much haha. **

******************Thanks for reading!**

******************PLEASE REVIEW! **


	33. Ross's Bane: Part 2

**Sorry, but I'm just getting really fucking pissed off at how only 4 or 3 people are reviewing when there's 17 people following the story. As I've said before in a chapters previously, is it really THAT fucking much to ask for your opinion on the chapter/story. Seriously. I'm not meaning to sound like a bitch or anything but it seriously pisses me off.**

**Anyway, on a happierish note.. I'm off school for a full week! :D *happy dance* So there should be faster updates and hopefully I'll finally get this story over and done with so I can focus on my other story and start my "It's All About The Girl" sequel.**

**Oh yeah, and when you get towards the end of this chapter, I've kinda changed it a WHOLE lot rather than what the actual episode of Merlin is cause I kinda got an idea cx hehe **

**Chapter 33**

* * *

_**RECAP**:_

_"The prophets speak, of Ross's Bane. You would do well to fear it, for it stalks him. Like a ghost."_

_ Ruadan said "Ross's bane __is_ real. And once we find out what it is.. His end is nigh."

_"Yet you can't even tell me what it is." Rydel said._

_"Where is this key?" Rydel asked him. She needed to find this key fast if she was going to make Ross's bane happen and come true._

_"Beneath your feet. Somewhere hidden underground."_

_"Look." Rocky said, he pointed down into the cave where Johnny also saw the blue light. Johnny looked to Rocky with a baffled facial expression "What the hell is that..?" Johnny asked._

_Ross watched as Ratliff went for the rabbits, something didn't feel right about being round here. It felt.. weird. Only then did Ross realize the rabbits were a trap. His eyes widened "Ratliff!" Ross shouted, lunging towards Ratliff in the attempt to pull him back from it._

_Ross looked at the man before going to reach for his sword, but the man stopped him, holding his own sword to Ross "Not so fast.."_

_"Shouldn't we leave it to the Lady Rydel to decide their fate?" The boy from the vision asked, who was now in front of Ratliff. He was real. That was all that was running through Ratliff's mind that this person was real.. and now there is a pretty good chance that he could kill Ross._

_"Noah..." Ratliff said flatly._

_Noah looked at Ratliff, and smirked before looking back at Ross "Hello Ross.."_

* * *

**_• • • Ross's Bane: Part 2 • • •_**

After Noah made his little return, he took Ross and Ratliff with him. Only for them to be tired up to the back of a cart with the man before who was driving it. There was other people who were tied of to this cart, none of them had to guess where they were going. Cause once Noah said to Ross and Ratliff _'Shouldn't we leave it to the Lady Rydel to decide their fate' _it was pretty clear where these people's alliances stood.

The man who was controlling the cart, the horse and how fast they were going wasn't even stopping so they could rest. Not even his own men and everyone was starting to get tired. Ross. He was just utterly pissed off and annoyed to the extreme, not at the fact they were tied up and possibly riding to their deaths. But at Ratliff.

He tried to warn him that the rabbits placed on the floor were a trap, but what did he do? He got them caught anyway. Sometimes he even wonders why he has Ratliff on these little 'adventures' with him.

"Inform me Ratliff – how did we end up like this?" Ross asked, rhetorically. Ratliff just rolled his eyes at Ross, as he knew he was going to get the blame for this by the way Ross was talking to him. In fact, Ross didn't even have to speak.. Ratliff knew precisely he was going to get the blame for it "Oh yeah, that's right.. you were thinking about your stomach, as normal. I told you it was a trap."

"And I told you to turn back to Camelot." Ratliff spat back.

"Ratliff..."

"HALT!" The man on the front shouted, who stopped the cart and the whole carriage of people he had with him. He then jumped off the horse making his way over to the people.

Ratliff looked at Ross quickly as the man was coming over "We can't let him hand us over to Rydel, we need to get out of here cause she'll kill us!" He said, quietly but quickly.

The man took out his sword and pointed it to Ratliff's throat as he saw him speaking "You _sp_eak when your _sp_oken too." He said harshly, letting spit come out of his mouth as he spoke. He walked over to the horse once more, jumping on it.

The cart began to move again.

Rydel stormed through the fortress into the throne room where Ruadan was "We can't find this key, Ruadan, we're running out of time!" She spoke angrily to him. If it wasn't for the fact he is the one that could help them find this key, then she would of ran a knife through him by now.

The quicker they find the key, the quicker she finds out about Ross's bane and the quicker Rydel can kill his sorry ass and she can then have the throne to Camelot all for herself. She knows she tried that and kinda succeeded 3 and a half years ago, but lets face it... She has a full army now that know how to fight. Ross's army would be defenceless against hers.

What's a regular army compared to an army that has sorcery? Nothing. That's what should make it more interesting if Rydel ever comes to _war_ with Ross. Which is very highly likely to happen through her eyes if she doesn't get what she wants soon.

Ruadan sighed as he followed Rydel, trying to reassure her that they would find the Diamair – which was translation for "the key". "Relax, Rydel, we're going to find it. In fact we should reach it soon enough, but unfortunately we have slowed down seen as though we've lost one man down in the mines."

Rydel turned round, giving Ruadan a glare as she walked up to him slowly "We've slowed down because we lost a man?" Rydel repeated "who was this man?"

"Rocky," Ruadan said "apparently he wasn't doing what he was suppose to, so a couple of men from your army beat him up and threw him down the top end of the cave where nobody is."

Rydel began to smile as she took a stop before Ruadan "Is Rocky... dead?"

Ruadan shook his head, giving Rydel even more false hope than she had already had "No, but if we leave Rocky where he is now then he is sure to die by the end of the night.. or by tomorrow morning."

"It's a shame, I was starting to like Rocky," Rydel said "but if it means that Ross's army drops one by one.. I don't care if it starts with Rocky."

Ross managed to get into his pocket where he remembered he had a pocket knife, he didn't know how he did it with his hands being tied to the back end of the cart but he did. He managed to cut the rope a little, he turned round to Ratliff and gave his a little bit of a cut too before turning round gripping onto his rope again. When everyone was least expecting it, Ross grabbed onto the rope tightly before pulling at it, making the cargo that was on the back of the cart fall off.

The man on the front of the horse jumped off before walking back to the end of the cart where all the hostages were, directly, he looked at Ratliff seen as though he seemed to be causing most of the trouble "Who did this?" He asked, looking between both of Ross and Ratliff.

"We need to rest." Ratliff said, even though he knew that was just going to piss this guy off even more.

The man sighed in frustration before grabbing the top of his sword, getting ready to draw it "Fine then, you can rest," He said as he pulled out his sword "forever!" He then went to go stab Ratliff with his sword, but Ross stopped him.

Ross jumped forwards and grabbed the man's sword himself before stabbing the man himself, all the way too the floor. That's when the rest of the Saxon's that were there started to attack them, all apart from Noah. Ratliff was kind of disappointed that Noah didn't join in to try stop him and Ross from fleeing because then he would have had a reason to kill him and stop him from whatever he is going to do to Ross in the future.

Ross and Ratliff both grabbed a cross bow off the back of the cart as well as some arrow's before loading them up and shooting people as they ran across the snowy hills. Yes, wherever they were taking them to Rydel it was snowing and they were trudging through snow so it was freezing for them.

The both of them ran down a snow hill in the hope to escape from the Saxon's, but they found themselves being chased by three of the including Noah himself. Which was now good because Ratliff could kill him. Stop Ross's bane coming true, then hey-ho everyone's happy.

All of a sudden Ross stopped running and came to a halt rather really quickly and stopped Ratliff. He looked to find there was a huge gap in the floor that could possibly kill them if they attempted to jump over it. Ross, in a state of panic, looked behind him to see the Saxon's and Noah running towards him. He then took quite a few steps back from the edge of the floor.

Ratliff's eyes widened as he watched Ross step back, realizing he was going to jump the gap in the floor too the other side "You've got to be joking.." Ratliff said in disbelief.

Ross just shrugged as snow began to fall from the sky "Do you have a better solution?" Ross asked. Before Ratliff could do or say anything, Ross charged towards the edge of the floor to jump.

Ratliff couldn't watch as Ross was doing so in case he didn't make it, once Ross pounced off the floor and was going across the gap in mid-air from the jump Ratliff's heart started beating a million miles per minute in horror as he thought Ross wasn't going to make it. As if there was a lord in the sky, Ross landed on the other side of the cliff with a little roll to go with it.

Ross stood up and brushed all the snow off him that had gotten onto him from the fall, he then looked over to Ratliff and held up his cross bow and shot one of the men that was catching up to him "We haven't got all day!" Ross shouted to him.

Ratliff whined under his breath before stepping back from the edge of the floor, he turned back to see the other two men and Noah closing in. So he just shut his eyes and hoped for the best, he re-opened his eyes as he began to run for the edge. He pounced from the edge before beginning to jump across.

As he thought he was going to make it across, he wasn't. He suddenly found himself falling. Ross's eyes widened with horror as he watched Ratliff fall, he ran to the edge of the floor to see if he had fell right to the bottom and killed himself. "RATLIFF!" He shouted as he ran to the edge.

He picked up his cross bow again before firing two arrow's across to the other side killing both of the Saxon's. Leaving Noah. Noah stood at the edge of the cliff looking at Ross, him looking right back as he pointed the cross bow to Noah. Eventually he doubted it before lowering his cross-bow. He couldn't kill Noah. Not after everything he's done for them.

Noah went into his bag before fetching out a rope and swinging it around before letting go of it where it flew across the hole in the floor and Ross caught it "Thanks.." He said with a small smile, even though he couldn't exactly know why Noah would be giving him a rope.

But then it hit him.

Ratliff.

"RATLIFF!" Ross shouted as he got into his front to look down the cliff of how far Ratliff had fallen.

Ross looked down the cliff and saw Ratliff just sprawled out on the floor, luckily it didn't look to far to climb down. So hopefully Ratliff would still be alive. Maybe. He looked over the other side of the cliff where Noah was still standing, by the looks of it he was preparing himself to jump across to the other side. Which Ross wasn't too bothered about, Noah proved himself to be someone loyal after all. He wasn't one of Rydel's men, he knows that by the way he's been acting.

Once Noah was across the other side, Ross began to lower the rope down "Do you know where Rydel is keeping everyone hostage in Ismere?" Ross asked.

"I'm sorry."

Ross sighed, he should of known he probably didn't know where it was. He was probably only with them men and being led to it himself. "It's fine," Ross said "we'll find it anyway."

"Not for that."

Ross looked at Noah confused for a moment, but soon found his answer when Noah pushed him down the cliff to join Ratliff. Noah watched as Ross fell and landed by Ratliff, knocking him out cold, he then stood up before turning round and making his way to the fortress of Ismere where Rydel would be with her men.

Leaving Ross and Ratliff down at the bottom of the cliff to die.

Rocky was beginning to wake up, he felt something. Something odd.. He didn't feel pain any more. Which was strange because, he can't remember when it could have been days now for all he knows, he was almost beaten to death by Rydel's men after trying to see what the blue light was. Now he finds himself still laid on the hard ground, either that or he's dead and gone to hell.

Rocky opened his eyes before seeing the blue light in front of him, except it was some kind of creature. It was in the shape of a human form, it's whole body was see through but blue. Apart from it's face where it had a human kind of face. He jumped and tried to get away from whatever it was, but she stopped him "Calm down, you have nothing to fear, I'm not going to hurt you," She said "your wounds aren't healed yet."

Rocky relaxed a little staying still "You saved me?" Rocky asked "thank you."

He paused for a little while, letting the silence take over them both for a little while before speaking again as his mind wondered "I-I've never seen a creature like you before.. Who are you?"

"I'm the key."

Rocky let his eyes widen "Your.. your the one Rydel's after."

She nodded "Yes I am. Now rest, you are weak.. you need to heal."

Ross let his hand go to his head as his eyes opened, he found himself looking up to the sky between the two cliffs Ratliff fell and Ross got pushed down. He slowly sat up to find Ratliff still out cold, he sighed before crawling over to him and shaking him so he would wake up. "Ratliff wake up..." He said, hoping like hell for the best he wasn't dead.

There was nothing. A little panic began to rise up inside of Ross as Ratliff wasn't moving one bit, his chest wasn't even moving. Ross shook his head as he could of sworn he saw a little bit of blood on the rocks that Ratliff hit on his fall down "No.." he whispered as he shook Ratliff more "Ratliff wake up.." He began to beg.

He wasn't waking. "Come on! Wake up!" Ross began to yell "Wake up you stupid idiot! Wake up!" Ross began to scream.

"_Wake up you stupid idiot! Wake up!"_

Rocky's eyes shot open as he could of sworn he heard Ross's voice somewhere. He turned his head round to try figure out where it was coming from. It didn't come from where everyone was working, but in the other direction. He went to go get up but he saw the creature beside him "I heard my friend.." Rocky said "please... I have to go see him and get out of here."

The creature nodded "Your wounds are healed, so I shall grant you that wish."

"Rocky there you are I've be-" Johnny stopped when he saw the blue creature, he was a little frightened. But something told him he should stay calm as he had only just managed to get out of the tunnels where they were working to find this 'key', if he was caught he probably would have been killed "er... Rocky.. Who's that?"

"It's okay," Rocky said looking at him "she won't hurt us."

"_RATLIFF!"_

Johnny looked at the other end of the tunnel and back at Rocky, normally he would of through Ratliff would of done something stupid but by the sound of Ross's voice... It didn't sound like he was angry with him at all. He sounded more upset, sad and hurt more than anything, which was what was beginning to worry Rocky and Johnny.

Rocky stood up from the floor "I don't know where that leads too, but.. could we escape through there?" Rocky asked the girl.

She nodded "Yes," She said, before frowning "but I'm afraid you won't like what you see out there when you get to Ross and Ratliff."

Rocky and Johnny looked at one another concerned before they began to walk past the creature, Rocky waved 'goodbye' to her before Rocky and Johnny picked up their pace of walking and turned it into running where they soon found themselves coming towards a light which led to outside. Once again, they picked up their running pace and found themselves outside in the snow. But the only way they were going to get out was if they could climb one of the cliffs that was between them both.

As Rocky was looking up to see if he could find a way to run, Johnny elbowed Rocky "Oh my god, look.." Johnny said, directed in front of him.

Rocky's eyes widened before he let his feet quickly carry him to where Ross had Ratliff in his arms trying to wake him up. Even though it was more begging than anything. He knelt down beside him "Is he okay?" Rocky asked concerned "is he alive? What happened?"

Ross shrugged "I-I don't know i-f h-h-he's alive.." He stuttered "he just w-w-won't wake up... I jumped between these two cliff's not even thinking about Ratliff. Then he tried to jump but he fell down."

"How the hell are we going to get him back up there?" Johnny asked.

As Ross went to go say something, something interrupted him "ROSS!"

The three of them looked up to see Noah knelt at the side of the cliff with a long rope "I'm sorry for pushing you down, I'll explain later!" He called down before holding onto one part of the rope, whilst fishing the other down "I brought a horse with me so it's easier to bring Ratliff back to Camelot."

Ross sighed with relief before Johnny took Ratliff from Ross's arms and taking him into his own so he could get him up there. Once they were up above the ground, Ross jumped up onto the horse before getting Johnny to lift Ratliff up onto the horse so he was sure that he could stay on the horse, they then made their way back to Camelot.

**Back In Camelot (A Few Days Later)**

Riker sat on the edge of Ratliff's bed as he seen to him and made sure he didn't have any more wounds left from the fall he had off the cliff. Ratliff was still unconscious from the fall, the good thing was that he was still alive, he'd just hit his head real hard as Riker could tell from the big cut he had on the back of his head and the bruised ribs. He'd been out of it for days according to Ross, Johnny and Rocky, he'd shown no sign of life apart from the subtle breathing and heart beat.

Riker wiped a damp cloth across Ratliff's face and forehead in the hope it would help wake him up, Ross was leant against the doorway looking at the pair of them getting impatient as he was waiting for Ratliff to wake up himself. He was going out of his mind, he feared that he was going to die and it would be all his fault cause he never gave Ratliff the chance to think about if he wanted to run-and-jump the cliff. "C'mon Riker, he must be able to wake up soon, you can't be unconscious for this long without being dead," Ross said as he came off the door frame "and he's not dead."

"I don't know," Riker said "perhaps he's slipped into a coma... I think he might of."

Ross ran his hands across his face in frustration before putting his hands together in front of his mouth as if he was saying a prayer. He shook his head "How long for..?" Ross asked.

Riker shrugged "I don't know," he said "it could be days, weeks or months before he wakes up if he has slipped into one."

Ross nodded "O-okay."

Laura walked into the room where Ross and Riker were with Ratliff and the sight before her broke her heart, she put her hand on her heart, frowning before leaning her head on Ross's shoulder "Oh my god, you weren't kidding when you said he was in a bad state."

Ross nodded again "Yeah, I think I'm going to leave now," Ross said "I'll come back tomorrow." He said before exiting the room.

Laura looked at Ratliff and sighed before looking at Riker "I'll see you later Riker, I'll come by and see him too." She gave him a small wave before leaving also.

As soon as the door shut Riker turned round to Ratliff and sighed as he returned to dabbing his face with the damp cloth "C'mon Ratliff.. Please wake up.. You know, before the King looses the will to live."

"I am awake.." Ratliff mumbled with his eyes shut.

Riker looked at Ratliff and cocked his head before Ratliff's eyes slowly fluttered open. He sat up slowly and looked at Riker "Please tell me I just fell over and I dreamt everything that's happened in the past few days we were travelling to Ismere."

"Well.. You wouldn't know what's happened in the past few days getting back from Ismere because you fell down a cliff and put yourself in a coma."

Ratliff sighed and threw his head back, straight away Riker could tell that something was troubling him yet again. "What's wrong?" Riker asked "is everything okay?"

"It will be.. So long Noah hasn't returned to Camelot. Has he?"

Riker nodded "Yeah, he has why.." Riker said "Ross made him a knight so he's Sir Noah to you."

Ratliff looked at Riker directly in the eyes and his eyes widened, which told Riker that it wasn't a good thing. Ratliff began to speak again "No way.. he can't be.. Stan told me all of those years ago that Ross would meet his end at the hand of Noah.. And some guy in the cave when we were on our way to Ismere showed me the future... Noah killed Ross. Or he's going to."

Riker sighed and rubbed his face "Then I'm afraid after 10 whole years of being stuck in this King Arthur legend.. It's finally coming to a close."

Ratliff flung himself back onto the bed "I don't want it to come to an end!" he then sat back up "okay, yes.. I do want it too but not this way."

Riker shrugged "Then I don't know Ratliff, it's either Ross dies, or you put yourself or someone else in his place."

Ratliff looked down from Riker uncertainly about this, he couldn't put someone else in Ross's place to die. That's even if it was going to happen, he can't be sure of it. "Listen," Riker said putting his hand on Ratliff's shoulder "the future isn't set in stone.."

Ratliff nodded "I know.."

"It's the decisions you make and the choices you make that will decide Ross's fate and your own. And if I were you I would start choosing wisely.."

**_• • • Next Time: The Dark Tower _****_• • •_**

**__****_• • • Then: Times Running Out _****_• • •_**

**__****__****_• • • Later: The Drawing Of The Dark _****_• • •_**

**__****__****__****_• • • After: The Diamond Of The Day: Part 1 _****_• • •_**

* * *

**************Well then.. That's that from me for this chapter cx What do you guys think? Do you think that Ratliff is going to be able to save Ross and stop his Bane coming true? :) **

**************We shall see ;) We will definitely see by "The Diamond Of The Day: Part 1" because the chapter after that is the final chapter :(**

**************\o/ Everything comes to an end at one point right? cx **

**************Thanks for reading!**

**************PLEASE REVIEW. That's MORE than 4 reviews please -_-**


	34. Times Running Out

**Okay, so I couldn't be bothered writing "The Dark Tower" chapter.. but I'm gonna do a quick summery in the beginning of what happened because I just want to get on with the end of this story. Cause starting with this chapter you can pretty much count it as the end. Cause.. there's 6 chapters left after this cause I'm splitting up the finale into certain parts cx**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

**Chapter 34**

* * *

**_• • • Times Running Out _**_**• •**__ •  
(2 Months Later)_

**_I think I'm drowning, Asphyxiated, I wanna break this spell  
That you've created_**

**_You're something beautiful, A contradiction_**  
**_I wanna play the game I want the friction_**

**_You will be the death of me_**  
**_You will be the death of me_**

**_Bury it, I won't let you bury it_**  
**_I won't let you smother it, I won't let you murder it_**

**_Our time is running out, Our time is running out_**  
**_You can't push it underground_**  
**_You can't stop it screaming out_**

_~ Muse - Time Is Running Out_

* * *

In all of Laura's life, she never thought that she would be remembering her big brother's death just after a month. That's right.. Cody died. All thanks to none other than Rydel Lynch. See, one day Laura and Cody had ridden out on the horses, along with Johnny, Rocky, Garret and Noah just in case Laura was attacked – Ross made them all go with her, as they were riding they came upon a nest of snakes and the horses got scared. Only for them to realize it wasn't a snake attack so they told Laura to go for the trees, but when Laura got to the trees she saw Rydel stood there and she turned round to go but Rydel pulled her off the horse with her magic and kidnapped Laura. So when Cody, Johnny, Rocky, Garret and Noah got back to Camelot and told Ross he totally flipped his lid about it and the next thing they new the next day they were on their way to go find Laura and were told they would more than likely find her in The Dark Tower where Rydel normally keeps all the people she kept hostage.

Whilst Laura was there, Rydel made Laura hallucinate all these horrible things. She even made her hallucinate Cody, Ratliff and Ross but it wasn't them. Eventually Rydel apologized to Laura and told her she was sorry for putting her through that and Rydel helped her to the floor and brought her to a room for something to eat where they ate. But Laura was unsure of the things she was eating and asked Rydel that she could go back to her room, Rydel tried to convince her to stay but let her go anyway. In which Laura learnt that Rydel just wanted a friend and that she was lonely, and then Laura told Rydel that maybe if she cleaned up her act and stopped being evil that maybe then she could come back to Camelot and be accepted for who she is. Rydel went to go consider it for a moment but told Laura no, and that she had to stand her ground as Ross only follows in Mark's footsteps. Laura was then forced back into a different room opposed to the one she was in before, Rydel then put an enchantment on a sword where it would protect Laura and fight any person to the death if they tried to get Laura out of there.

Unfortunately for Cody, he didn't know that.

When Ross, Cody, Ratliff, Johnny, Rocky, Garret and Noah got to the dark tower, Cody ran ahead into the room Laura was in. He tried to get her out but it didn't work, he ended up fighting the sword. Cody did manage to get the sword to stop, that was of course after it stabbed him through the stomach where he then fell to the floor and Laura held him till he died.

That was the story of how Cody Marano died.

Laura wiped her eyes before getting out of her bed and getting ready for the day, seen as though Ross was taking Laura out to the forest for a picnic. Of course along with Ratliff, seen as though he'd basically became Ross's personal servant.

Rydel was on a horse riding through the forest, the darker part of course, chasing someone named "Alator" for reasons. Reasons being because she wanted to find this "Merlin", get him and kill him. Hopefully kill him anyway, she doesn't want Merlin to be her doom as she was told. And by doom she means that Merlin would be the one that would kill her, there was no way she was letting that happen. She would be the one to kill Merlin before he killed her.

It just so happened this Alator knew exactly who and where Merlin was.

Eventually, Rydel got tired of chasing him. Her eyes glowed a golden colour and Alator flew across the floor, into a tree and onto the floor. Rydel jumped off her horse before walking over to Alator as two of her men brought him up so he was looking up at her "I was hoping for more of a challenge there Alator," Rydel said with a small smile "you know I remember a time when Alator was the most feared name known to man kind. Your skills of torture were unparalleled, did you know that?" She asked, folding her arms, cocking her head slightly.

Alator nodded "That was nothing to be proud of.."

"What was it you use to say? The victim talks eventually? I am correct am I not?"

Alator looked up to Rydel, knowing she was after something. Unfortunately he had an idea of what it was "What do you want from me Morgana?"

Rydel just rolled her eyes, bending down to Alator's height as he was knelt on the ground "I'm Rydel... Not this Morgana that everyone keeps calling me. Rydel Lynch. Not Morgana- whatever her last name is.. Ry-del."

"Whatever you say, Morgana," He said, saying 'Morgana' just to piss her off even more than she already was "now what do you want from me?"

"I want you to tell me who and where Merlin is."

"I told you before... Never."

Rydel smirked "I was hoping you would say that."

Ratliff was setting up and trying to find a good place where Ross and Laura could sit and have this picnic of theirs. He was setting down a blanket when he felt something drop out of his pocket, he looked to see money rolling down the small mud hill. Ratliff put down the blanket before running to get his money back. Eventually it stopped rolling down the hill and stopped at a tree, he knelt down to pick it up when he saw something on the tree.

He looked at it, seeing a mark. It didn't look like just any ordinary mark either. Like it was done by sorcery, which kind of made him wonder a little bit. He looked around a little bit until he felt a pillow collide with his head. "Are you blind?" Ross asked as Ratliff turned his his.

Ratliff refocused his attention onto the mark on the tree as he let his fingers trace all the way across it "Something happened here.." Ratliff said, loud enough for both Ross and Laura to hear.

Ross walked a little bit closer over to where Ratliff was, enough for him to see the mark on the tree "It's probably just a stag marking it's territory."

Ratliff shook his head as Ross said so, he didn't take his eyes off the mark on the tree "No, I'm almost certain this was caused by magic." He said, not even thinking about Ross and how Ross would even know what Ratliff knew about magic.

Ross cocked his head the slightest bit, before giving Ratliff a suspicious look from behind his back. Even though Ratliff couldn't see. How the hell would Ratliff even know if it was caused by magic? If he did, Ross didn't know that Ratliff knew so much about magic then he had thought. Ross knows that Riker knows a hell of a lot about magic, so then again he should know that Riker probably taught Ratliff all he needs to know about magic and what it can do.. But at the same time, only someone who has magic and has done for a long time can only know what magic is when they see it.

He went to go say something about it, but he thought better of it. How could Ratliff even have magic anyway? Ross is pretty sure that if he did Ratliff would of told him by now.

Right?

Ross didn't know. He was torn with what Ratliff was like lately. Sometimes he just feels like Ratliff is hiding something from him, then other times he just feels like he's just being Ratliff. Lately he's just became unsure. But as far as his suspicions go.. He's almost sure Ratliff definitely is hiding something from him.

In fact...

He _knows_ he is.

"Oh really?" Ross asked as he folded his arms and walked over to Ratliff "and how would you know if it was magic that did it?" He asked, looking down at Ratliff.

Ratliff looked up to find Ross staring at him "B-because, it's not difficult.." Ratliff lied as he stood up.

Ross cocked his head "Really? Cause I've seen so much magic in my entire life and I still don't know what the mark of magic looks like.. Yet.. you've just said that's a mark of magic, which has me wondering.. How would you know?"

Laura watched as Ross kept on interrogating Ratliff about the mark of magic, eventually she had enough of Ross just bullying him about it. It reminded her of the time the pair of them met and Ross just punched him to the floor basically. She ran over to them "Stop it, Ross.." Laura said, as she stood in front of Ratliff "leave him alone.."

"How would he know Laura?" Ross asked "every time there's been a suspicion of magic and we've never noticed he has! He's _always_ been right.. Isn't that a little.. strange to you?"

Laura looked at the man before her, he looked so full of rage and anger. He looked like how he did that time when he found Laura and Calum in the council chambers kissing. He looked exactly like that. "Ever thought because he lives with Riker, Riker would of taught him what everything looks like to do with magic?" Laura said.

Ross looked at Ratliff, waiting for him to say. Ratliff just nodded "Yeah, when I first came here he taught me everything that I would need to know.. even more than you. It was crazy, he thought I was going to be in danger if I didn't know the stuff. That's why I know so much."

Ross nodded "Oh.. Okay.." Ross said, before he stepped back and began to walk away back over to the horses.

Laura cleared her throat, making Ross turn round and look at her "Do you have something you would like to say to Ratliff?" Laura asked.

"Oh.. yeah.. sorry." He said before turning back round.

Laura turned round and faced Ratliff, stroking his arm giving him a sympathetic look "It's okay, just ignore him. He's been like that a lot lately."

Ratliff nodded before he watched Laura walk away over to Ross. He sighed. Was Ross onto him? Maybe not.. he doesn't know. He's just so confused. Especially ever since Cody died, everyone's been lost lately.

Before Ratliff got the chance to walk back over to the King and Queen, he felt someone touch his arm and pull him behind the tree. He nearly shouted in fear, but the old women put her hand over Ratliff's mouth.

"Be still, I bring no harm to you," She said "_the great battle is nearing._ You must listen to me, Merlin."

Ratliff cocked his head "How do you know my name?" Ratliff asked "well... technical name."

"Ross's enemies are closer than you think, if you value your King, meet me back here tonight. Come along, or not at all."

"Ross!"

Ratliff turned round to see Ross and Laura had got back onto their horses ready to go, Ratliff turned back to the old women to see she was gone. He shook his head before walking back over to his horse. "What were you doing?" Ross asked, curiously.

"Er, some old women wanted directions to her home town so I gave her them." He said as he got back onto the horse, looking at Ross he saw the uncertain untrustworthy look he was giving Ratliff. Making him look away from him "I'm not lying.. there was an old women there."

"Sure she didn't want anything else?"

"Oh my god, enough Ross!" Laura snapped "if he says an old women wanted directions, she wanted directions. Now c'mon, it's Ratliff for crying out loud. You trust him with your life."

"I'm not so sure any more." Ross said giving Ratliff a glare still before turning round on his horse and beginning to gallop away.

Laura looked at Ross as he went on in disbelief "ROSS!" Laura shouted "get back here!" She turned her head to Ratliff "don't listen to him Ratliff, he's just having one of those days," She then turned her horse round, galloping to Ross on her horse "Ross!"

Ratliff sighed as he looked behind him to see if the old women was there, but she wasn't. He looked in front of him before starting on his horse back to Camelot.

**Later That Night – Riker and Ratliff's**

Riker and Ratliff were both sat at the dining table eating their supper, Riker was. Ratliff wasn't, he was too busy just playing with it, looking down frowning. Riker put down his own fork, folding his arms on the table and looking at him with concern. He was beginning to think that it had something to do with earlier when he went out with Ross and Laura too the woods. He didn't have to ask Ratliff about it as Laura had already told him, then Rocky and Johnny and finally.. Garret.

In Ratliff's defence, Riker think that's it unfair too be thinking Ratliff has anything to do with magic even though he does. Although he is a sorcerer, it's still unfair to be accusing him when he has no proof. Especially when he hasn't been using it against him. Even the knights and Laura agreed that it wasn't fair Ross was raising his suspicions about Ratliff being someone like that.

They don't know Ratliff has magic, for Ratliff and Riker's sake they better hope it stays like that.

"Is everything okay?" Riker asked.

Ratliff looked up to Riker and looked back down again "Er.. yeah, of course it is."

Riker frowned, seeing right through that lie "Don't lie to me," He said, before seeing Ratliff's given in sigh "is it Ross? And what happened earlier today?"

"Sometimes I wonder what I'm even doing keeping this a secret from him.."

Riker sighed, leaning on the table, looking at Ratliff more with his sympathetic expression "Ratliff, after today, I wouldn't blame you if you just told him," Riker said, Ratliff looked at Riker giving him a hopeful look but Riker had to bring him down "but you can't... Unless you want him to kill you."

Ratliff sighed frowning again "He wouldn't kill me.. would he?"

Riker shrugged "I don't know, but you don't want to risk it now do you?" Riker asked. Ratliff nodded. "But I promise you Ratliff.. The day _will_ come when you can _finally_ tell him about your magic."

"Really?"

"But unfortunately-"

"_Unfortunately_.." Ratliff repeated, but more sadly.

"It's going to _have_ to _be_ when you _both_ find yourself in a _situation_ where it won't be so bad about you _revealing_ your magic and all this too him."

Ratliff rested his hand against his face, leaning on the table with his elbow "When exactly will that day come?" Ratliff asked, looking to Riker as if he was going to cry.

Riker shrugged "I don't know," Riker said picking up both their plates "maybe in the next war Ross has with Rydel," Riker joked "not that it would be surprising if there was another battle between them both."

Ratliff lifted his head and looked at Riker with wide eyes looking at Riker. When Riker turned round he noticed the eyes Ratliff was giving him "What? What's wrong?" Riker asked.

"Some old lady today," Ratliff said looking to Riker "she told me the great Battle is nearing.. A-and that I had to meet her tonight again in the woods where I saw her.." He looked away from Riker, thinking about it before looking back at him "you don't think.."

Riker shrugged "I-I don't know Ratliff.." Riker said "I-I know in the King Arthur legend that there was a big war between Arthur and Morgana at Camlann before Arthur died.. But.. I didn't think that would be for some big long while yet."

Ratliff shook his head "No way, I have to go meet her!" Ratliff said as he ran out of the door.

As Ratliff ran down the the street making his way too the woods, a voice called him. He came to a halt when he turned around where he saw Ross stood there. Ratliff went to go walk away, but Ross stopped him "Wait, I want to talk to you." Ross said as he walked up to Ratliff "I'm sorry about earlier.. I don't really think you have magic. I was just kinda freaked out.. I've been kinda on edge lately ever since Cody died.."

Ratliff nodded "It's fine Ross, I understand, I just.. I'm busy right now." He said going to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, I'm going on a walk."

Ross nodded "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ross pretended to walk off before watching Ratliff run off down the street, only too see him run into the forest. Lucky for Ross, Noah was walking by as he went to go follow "Noah!" Ross said "couldn't do me a favour could you?"

Noah nodded "Sure anything."

"Follow Ratliff and report back to me where and what he's doing."

It took Ratliff a good 20 minutes, but he finally got into the woods where the old women told him to meet her. He stood by the tree where the mark was he found earlier, he almost jumped out of his skin when he looked up to find her stood there. "Jesus, you scared me.." Ratliff said, putting his hand on his now speeding heart.

"Great one." She said taking a bow.

"That's not necessary." Ratliff said, making her stand up straight. He is so not use to having people bow before him, he wasn't going to start now.

"It's an honour to meet you Merlin, I'm Finna."

Ratliff nodded, but once again it crossed his mind "How did you know my name?" Ratliff asked.

Finna smiled at Ratliff, it wasn't an evil smile it was a comforting smile "Alator, my master. He sends you greetings," Finna's smile than faded "but also a _warning_."

Ratliff looked at Finna with worry, as he had a feeling he knew what she was going to be talking about. "The great battle is nearing," Finna continued on "the fate of Camelot rests in the balance. Only you, Merlin, can ensure the great triumph of the Once and Future King. Make sure he does not fail as well as you."

"But how do I do that?" Ratliff asked. He knows he was warned of Ross's Bane, and that battle must be his bane but how is he suppose to stop it?

As Finna went to go speak, Ratliff stopped her as he could hear something.. He heard voices "Wait.. Shh.." Ratliff said, whispering "I hear voices.. Wait here." Ratliff turned around before quietly approaching behind a tree where he could hear the voices.

When he let his head slowly look, he was shocked at what he saw.

Noah and Rydel.

"So tell me," Rydel said "what are you doing out here at this time of the night? I thought you'd be in Camelot.. Protecting your precious king." She sneered. After all this time she always thought Noah was on her side and nobody else's.

Noah just rolled his eyes at Rydel, he was sick of repeating himself "Relax Rydel... The only way I'm going to get Ross to trust me is if I'm a knight of Camelot. Then we can do whatever your wanting to do."

Rydel grinned as she folded her arms looking at Noah, she was proud. "Wow, never thought about that one," She said "so, where are you off too?"

"Ross told me to go follow Ratliff cause he thinks he's up to something."

"What could he be up too?"

Noah shrugged "Beats me. But once I find out I've got to tell Ross, cause for all we know whatever he's up to it could make Ross turn against his most precious person in the whole-wide world."

Rydel nodded "It could indeed Noah. Make sure you tell me whatever the man is up too, to."

Noah nodded "Will do."

Rydel then walked away, going back to her own home. Noah turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Ratliff stood at a tree watching him, before Noah could get a word in Ratliff took off in the opposite direction. Of course.. Noah had to go after Ratliff.

Ratliff ran back to Finna as fast as he could, he knew he couldn't trust Noah at all. He needed to tell Ross, right now. Straight away in fact, but first he needed to get back to Finna. Once he was back with Finna, Ratliff turned to see Noah coming towards them "Finna, we need to go now!" Ratliff said, taking Finna by the hand and running with her as Noah chased them.

As they continued on running, Ratliff kept on looking back to see if Noah was still following them both. Ratliff looked ahead of them to find they were both coming outside to some ruined temple, Ratliff made sure both he and Finna were in there. Both of them went upstairs, well the stairs that were there and not ruined.

"C'mon," Ratliff breathed as he looked behind him. He heard footsteps in the temple. Finally, both of them came into a room.

Ratliff shut the door behind them and leant against it "Anyway.. you were saying before we had to run." Ratliff said as he came away from the door catching his breath. She didn't speak, Ratliff sighed "Why are you doing this? Why do you have me here?" Ratliff asked.

"Without you, Merlin, Ross – or Arthur – cannot build the world we've all longed for. The world we longed for before the actual Arthur died.. Without you, Ross cannot recreate that world for all of us. We've waited too long. Only you can do that.. You can only carry their hopes into the great battle."

Ratliff looked at Finna more confused "You'll be deep in the diamond of the day... It does not matter who gets to have the bad destiny.. Know that."

"I don't get it.. Diamond of the day.. What the heck's that?" Ratliff asked confused.

"It's a day.. As I explained before.. It doesn't matter how this story draws to an end.. Just as long as the world we all longed for can happen and Ross succeeds."

"How do I do that?"

Finna handed Ratliff a small wooden box "Keep it safe.. It will help you in the _dark_ days to come."

Ratliff nodded "Thank you."

"It's been a pleasure serving you Merlin."

"Merlin?"

Ratliff's eyes widened as he heard that voice. He turned round slowly only to find Noah stood in the door way, right there.. Right then.. Ratliff knew he was no longer safe with his secret. Now it was only a matter of time before it was out to Ross or Rydel. Or better yet both. "Y-your Merlin," Noah said "your the one Rydel's after.."

Ratliff shook his head "Noah, please don't tell her."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Because I'll tell Ross that your a traitor and he'll have you killed!"

"He'll have you killed too if he finds out you have magic!" Noah snapped back.

"You do too, so don't go throwing stones Noah."

Noah rolled his eyes, was Ratliff really going to be threatening that with him? Truth be told, after this.. Noah wasn't planning on going back to Camelot. He was.. but now that he knows Ratliff is Merlin. The rest was up to Rydel now to bring down great destruction upon Camelot and Ross himself.

"Or should I say.. Mordred." Ratliff added. Not even thinking about the consequences of what this could cause, telling him about who he truly was.

"Mordred?" Noah asked "what are you-" Noah stopped. Mordred. Mordred was the name of the traitor in the King Arthur legend he knows that, but Merlin was the name of the great sorcerer in the legend also who stuck by Arthur's side like Ratliff does to Ross. Then there's Morgana. And Rydel always seems to be called Morgana by people all the time.

He gasped as he realized what was going on. All his life he'd been told about how "Arthur would rise again" but he didn't think it was true. Yet here he is right now.

"What's wrong Noah?" Ratliff asked, as he stepped towards him "did it take you this long to figure it out? Don't tell Rydel about me being Merlin, and I won't tell Ross about you being huge traitor to this kingdom."

Noah just glared at Ratliff, before he knew it he took off.

Ratliff sighed as he watched Noah go off. He'd made a huge mistake telling Noah. He can just feel it right now.

Noah ran out from the ruined temple, he was going home back to Camelot. There was no way he was going to stab Ratliff in the back now, god knows what he could do to him. He had to somehow try to avoid Rydel from now on otherwise Ratliff could tell Ross about him being a traitor, and because of who Ratliff is, Ross is, Rydel is and himself is.. He doesn't want him too quite frankly.

As he was running he ended up being thrown off his feet onto the floor. He stood back up as fast as he could, he turned round expecting Ratliff too be there but it wasn't. It was Rydel.

"Where are you running too?" Rydel asked "did you find out what Ratliff was up too?"

"Y-yeah," Noah nodded "but.. I can't tell you."

"And why is that?" Rydel asked, folding her arms. Noah promised her that he would tell her what Ratliff was up too, she wasn't going to let him break that promise.

Noah shook his head "I-I don't want too.."

Right there, Rydel could tell immediately that was a lie. The way his body language was and the way he was speaking, he was scared. But why would he be scared of Ratliff for? "Why are you so scared of Ratliff, Noah?" Rydel asked "he's nothing compared to the power I have over him."

Noah sighed "It... Because.."

"Because.."

Noah took a deep breath, he couldn't. He had to remember the consequences of what would happen to him because of Ratliff "I can't... Ratliff saw us both together and he threatened to tell Ross and have me killed. I don't want that."

"And it won't happen," Rydel said "so be it. Leave being a knight of Camelot. Come join my side, then you have nothing to fear and your life will be safe once more. No more Ratliff threatening you. What do you say?"

Noah thought about it for a moment, it would be true.. If he joined Rydel's side for good – even though he was already on her side – then he would be safe from Ratliff and from being killed _by_ Ross. Noah nodded "Sure. Why not."

Rydel smiled, another person on her side. Someone who knew every single move the King of Camelot – aka her brother she wanted dead. Things just got a whole lot easier for her "Well then, we have no time too lose," Rydel said "now all we have to do is show an act of war against Ross, get this show on the road and stop Merlin from being my freaking doom and kill him."

As soon as Rydel mentioned 'Merlin', Noah flinched a little bit. Making Rydel turn her full attention to Noah "What's wrong?" Rydel asked.

"You've been after this Merlin for a long while haven't you?" He asked. Rydel nodded, looking at Noah curiously. Something telling her that he knew something about him. He smiled "Well today's your lucky day Rydel..."

Rydel felt hope and anticipation rising up inside of her, as she was beginning to think that Noah might know of whom Merlin is "Why?" Rydel asked "do you know something?"

"I have his true identity."

That was it, fireworks were going off everywhere inside of Rydel but she wasn't showing it.

"It's Ratliff." Noah said.

Riker and Ratliff were both staring at the wooden box Finna had given to Ratliff, debating on whether or not to open it and see what was inside. Cause whatever it was that was inside the box could change everything. Ratliff knows that she said it would help him in the dark days to come, but for all he knows it could be something different.

Riker watched Ratliff's mind wonder over the box, until Riker got the box and opened it. Revealing a piece of paper, he shrugged before opening it and reading what it said.

Ratliff watched Riker read the paper, biting his lip nervously as he did so "What does it say?" Ratliff asked.

"Hang on.." Riker said, as he was still reading it. Trying to figure out what it was saying. Ratliff watched as Riker's face dropped as he read it, making Ratliff panic inside. It was exactly what Riker had expected all along. He feared that when he found out about the King Arthur legend rising again that it would end the way it did back then when it happened for the first time. He was just hoping that this time there was going to be some sign that it wouldn't and everything would be fine.. But according to this note.. Things were only about to take a turn for the worst.

Riker cleared his throat before beginning to read the note out loud "'Let loose the hounds of war. Let the dreadfire of the last Priestess, rain down from angry skies. For brother, will slaughter brother, for friend will murder friend. As the great horn sounds a cold dawn, at Camlann," Riker said, taking a pause to see Ratliff's face looking as scared and as panicked as ever.

Riker felt sympathy for the boy, he really did. But he continued on anyway as Ratliff needed to hear the rest of it "The prophets do not lie. There.. Ross will meet his end, upon that mighty plain."

Ratliff's face just dropped, he turned away from Riker rubbing his face. His face filled with regret as Riker put the paper back into the box. Ratliff sighed before speaking "These past 10 years..." Ratliff paused "so many have.. suffered so that I could hear this."

Riker nodded, agreeing with Ratliff "I think I might know what's going through your mind. That your destiny is too much for one person to bare."

Ratliff smiled a little bit "Yeah, now I know how Merlin felt.." He let out a small laugh before going back to frowning "you always did know me best Riker."

Riker sighed before putting a reassuring hand on Ratliff's "Be assured of one thing. There was never anybody more capable than you," Riker said "you won't fail. I know you won't. I have so much faith in you."

Ratliff smiled at him a little bit before the alarm bells went off, they looked around and at each other wondering what was going on. That was until Rocky, Garret and Johnny came into the room carrying a knight on a stretcher. Ratliff and Riker stood up and moved out of the way as they put the man on the table.

"We got here as fast as we could." Rocky said as he let go of the fabric.

"You did well, where did this happen?" Riker asked as he looked over the man who was covered up with another sheet of fabric, making him wonder why.

Johnny spoke up as he lent against the table looking down himself "We found him near the border, he was out there doing his job and we went to look for him as he was taking too long and we found him.. like.. how he is under the sheet." Johnny said, as if he was going to throw up. Which in all honesty, Johnny did feel like throwing up.

Riker pulled the sheet off the man and he nearly passed out as he saw the man's face.. He had no face. His skin had grown across it so all that was there was skin, making nearly himself and Ratliff throw up. "Oh god.." Riker mumbled.

"Do you know what the hell happened to him and what it is?" Garret asked, as he felt himself going weak by just the sight of him.

The door opened again to the door and in came Ross, he walked over to the table where Riker was looking over the body. When Ross saw the man's face, he nearly fell over from the shock himself "What happened?" Ross asked.

Riker looked at Ross "Before you ask, no it's not some sort of disease," Riker started "It was caused in a result of powerful magic."

To be honest, it didn't come as a surprise to everyone in the room. They were use to getting attacked by magic by now, but deep inside Ratliff he was getting a horrible feeling about this. There was something more.. Something he was not going to like.

"In the old days it was a punishment known as raigaid, the ultimate warning from the High Priestess to her enemies."

Ross just sighed. Ultimate Priestess? He should of known it had to do with Rydel, who else would it be? There's no other priestess.. Even if there is Rydel is the ultimate one, she has the most power out of them all. "Why was he chosen though, what had he done?" Ross asked.

"Nothing," Riker said "except be a knight of Camelot. I'm afraid it's a warning.. A warning to not just you, the knights, the Queen, myself.. but too the whole kingdom."

Riker looked over to Ratliff where he saw Ratliff's face drop, he looked so upset and hurt. Almost like he felt like giving up, which was true. Ratliff did feel like giving up right now. He knew what was too come next.. exactly what it said in that note. War.

Riker continued looking at Ratliff, directing the next part to more Ratliff than Ross. So he didn't take his eyes off Ratliff.

"Rydel has declared war."

**_• • • Next: The Diamond Of The Day: Part 1 _****_• • •_**

**__****_• • • The Diamond Of The Day: Part 2 (final chapter) _****_• • •_**

* * *

**********yeah, I couldn't bothered with writing "The Drawing Of The Dark" - which is basically about Noah turning back to Rydel's side - so I just added it into this chapter instead so I could get on with the last 4 chapters :)**

**********So.. Noah told Rydel about Ratliff :O Though you all probably saw that coming at some point didn't you? ;) haha cx But yes "The Diamond Of The Day: Part 2" is the final chapter T_T *cue Keely having an emotional break-down because she's not ready for it* **

**********But don't worry. I'm splitting that chapter up into 4 bits so that's 5 chapters left of this story! cx **

**********So enjoy it while it lasts guys!**

**********PLEASE REVIEW! 5 or more reviews okay!**


	35. The Diamond Of The Day: Part 1

**Ahh! Guys, I can't believe I'm actually writing this chapter seen as though it's the start of the next 4 chapters. Oh my gosh, When I first started this story I didn't think I would get to this chapter but I did! Thank you guys so so much for that! :D**

**Now for this chapter I'm using a song, only because of how much it reminds me of this episode of Merlin. It's called "The Weight Of Us - by Sanders Bohlke". Listen to it WHILST you read this chapter over and over until you finish it! :) Like seriously.. You have no idea how much it does it's like asdfghjkl. Until you see a fan-made video of Merlin to this song then you'll understand why, I know there is a fan made video of Merlin to this song, but you don't have to watch it. But I REALLY do want you to listen to the song whilst you read this chapter! It would mean a lot! :)**

**Anyway... Lets start this chapter shall we? :)**

**Chapter 35**

* * *

**_• • • The Diamond Of The Day: Part 1 _**_**• • •**_

Rydel was sat in her fortress, sitting on her throne with Noah stood too the right of her as well as her men gathered around the room as a man came in with a black hood over their head walking towards Rydel's throne. Rydel smiled as he came towards her. She'd been expecting him for a while now. "How great it is to see you Ari." Rydel said with a smile, even though she wasn't planning on being nice to him.

Far from.

Ari pushed the hood off his head, where Rydel could see clearly the druid symbol on his neck, giving her even more pleasure about what she was about to do to him "The pleasure is all mine, my lady." Ari said, with a bow.

Rydel rested her face against her hand, which was being supported by her elbow that was on the throne "Your arrival has been anticipated, I can tell you that," Rydel said before taking a glance at Noah. She then looked back at Ari "I've heard about how great your powers are.. Though not all believe."

"Well, people can believe what they want." Ari said, trying to stand his ground as he had a feeling Rydel wanted something from him. He did his best not to show any fear towards her, as she is a High Priestess and could probably kill him with one blow of her magic.

"Perhaps maybe you should show us some of your 'great power. After, all seeing is believing.. Right?"

Ari sighed, he should of known better than to come here. He should of just stayed at home with his family. Maybe then he wouldn't be here right now, being ready to be made a fool of in front of people "I'm not an entertainer."

"I know your not," Rydel said with a small shrug "Think of it more as a demonstration. Now, extinguish those flames." She said, pointing to the fire that was burning in small pots.

Ari shook his head at Rydel "My lady, I have to protest."

Rydel just sent a glare, with a small smile "Fascinate me."

Ari just gave up, he wasn't going to argue with Rydel or try to fight with her. Especially for his own life if he even tried it was more than likely Rydel would kill him for not doing as he was told. Ari raised both of his hands, one pointing to one side and the other to the other fire. "Forp fleoge.." Ari re-opened his eyes where they glowed and both of the flames went out.

Rydel gave him a little clap as she sat at the edge of her throne, ready to get off it "Impressive.. Who could deny your power now?" Rydel asked as she stood up, walking down from her throne.

Ari watched as a guard brought Rydel a box. Immediately Ari recognized the box, making his eyes widen and once Rydel went towards the box to open it, Ari did his best to try move and get out of the fortress before Rydel could do anything to him. But of course he was stopped by Rydel's men, making him trapped. He knew he wasn't going to get out of Rydel's fortress without being _robbed_ of his magic.

Rydel held up the box and looked down at it, getting ready to conjure the creature that was inside of the box "Aweax thu metethearfenda!"

"Not this.." Ari whispered under his breath as he was pushed to his knees onto the floor, before Rydel.

Rydel continued on with the spell, ignoring Ari's pleas for help"Thicge thu thone drycaeft,"

"My lady.. please.. I beg you.." Ari began to beg, with cracks in his voice of desperation.

"the thinan deorcan mode gefylth." Rydel finished the spell and the next thing she knew, a slug like creature came slithering out of the box. It stayed on the edge of the box before it leapt out and jumped on Ari's face, knocking him back as he grabbed hold of it.

Ari struggled with the creature for a while as it continued to suck the magic he had out of him, there was no use. He couldn't fight the slug any more. The creature then dropped off Ari's face before slithering away, Rydel walked back to her throne and sat on it as she watched the slug slither away and Ari lying still on the floor.

"Is he dead?" Noah asked, as he looked at Ari on the floor.

Rydel looked up to Noah as he finished off that sentence "If I wanted him dead Noah, I'd of ran him through with a sword." She said before looking down on Ari.

Ari took a deep breath as he awakened, Rydel signalled for the guards to help him to the ground onto his feet and they done so. Making Ari looking Rydel straight in the eye with fear. "Don't look so frightful Ari, we're almost done," She said with a smile, which was obviously a mocking smile "now if you could be us all a favour and re-light those flames."

"You know I can't, Morgana."

If it wasn't for the fact Noah had explained the whole King Arthur legend to Rydel, then she would have been pissed off yet again at someone calling her 'Morgana'. But now she fully understands why she's being called by Morgana by all those people, and if she's honest.. she's proud to be Morgana Pendragon. Very proud indeed.

Rydel just looked at Ari "Fine, if not for me.. for the benefit of my friends."

Ari jerked his arms away from Rydel's men, before looking back up at her. He knew he couldn't say no in front of her other wise he would be dead with nothing to fight back with "Bael onbryne.." He said as he put his hands to the flames, but nothing happened. They remained unlit.

"AGAIN!" Rydel shouted, she then sat back in her throne putting a smile on her face "If you may."

"Bael obryne.." Ari managed to say before breaking down crying. Rydel just rolled her eyes and motioned for her men to take Ari away from her and throw him out so he could go back home to his precious little family.

Noah watched as Rydel's men dragged Ari away, he looked back down at Rydel "He was one of your most loyalist soldiers, and you robbed him of his magic. Now you've lost yourself a powerful ali."

Rydel just shrugged "I don't care Noah. Now we know the war can be won," Rydel said putting a grin upon her face "For Ross is nothing without Ratliff and Ratliff is nothing without magic."

Noah sighed as he looked back at the door Ari was dragged out of. Rydel continued on talking.

"Or if we want to put it simpler terms, Arthur is nothing without Merlin and Merlin is nothing without magic."

_There Are thief's,_

_Who rob us blind_

Ross, Ratliff and Johnny were in the tavern not far down from the castle along with some other men. All of them decided they needed a break before they left for battle the next day, so they all decided to go to the tavern. And Ross figured he needed a way to make it up to Ratliff for how he treat him the other day thinking about him so differently, he knew that was out of order.

Right now, they were playing a game and gambling for money from one another. Right now it was Ross VS Ratliff in the little game. Ross shook the cup with the dices in in front of Ratliff's face a couple of times before spinning round and throwing them onto the table "Three!" He said, he looked down and saw it was a three and the tavern people cheered for him.

Ross laughed before looking at Ratliff as he passed the cup with the dices in over to him "Feel free to retire any time, Ell." He said, as he was on a roll with the game and beat Ratliff in almost every round there was.

Ratliff just nodded as he put the dices in the cup ready to roll "You too Ross, you too."

"Don't worry, there's no disgrace to a servant losing to his King."

"Or a King to lose to his servant.." Ratliff retorted back, making the people in the tavern laugh as well as Johnny. Ratliff just laughed along with them as he saw the look Ross was giving him.

Ratliff took a small handful of his coins he had and dropped them onto the plate that was in between himself and Ross which was the money that would be going home with either Ratliff or Ross. Ross noticed how much money Ratliff put onto the plate "Watch out.. here we go.." Ross muttered to Johnny, seen as though he had no doubt that Ratliff would lose to him.

Ratliff shook the cup a couple of times before bringing it up to his mouth and blowing on it, as he blew on the cup his eyes glowed – making sure nobody noticed that he made a spell of course – he blew on the dice before throwing it onto the table "Ten." Ratliff said, he looked down and saw it was a ten making the people in the tavern cheer for him. Ratliff obviously had to pretend he was surprised he'd actually rolled a ten, he was only using his magic so it would annoy Ross that Ratliff could actually beat him at something.

Ross laughed along with them, but pulled a serious face as he leaned across the table and pulled Ratliff close to him so he was whispering into his ear "Enjoy this moment Ratliff.. While it lasts." he said before pulling away from him.

Riker was at home, he knew that Ratliff had gone out to the tavern with Ross and Johnny for the night so there was no doubt he was going to come back drunk so he decided he would wait up for him. Of course, he ended up falling asleep with his head rested on the table.

As he was asleep, a man with a wooden box with the slug that Rydel had earlier on snook into the house and opened the door to Riker's. He was told that Ratliff lived here. The man noticed Riker on the table asleep, but he soon noticed he was waking up.. so as he passed a table he picked up a rock that was placed on the table.

Riker lifted his head up to see if it was Ratliff who came through the door but before he had a chance too, something hit his head hard and next thing he knew he was out like a light.

Ross shook his cup yet again for a couple of times before throwing it on the table "Twelve!" As Ross threw it onto the table and said twelve, Ratliff faked coughed as he done so. Ross looked at the table to see that he had rolled a four instead of a twelve, he looked at Ratliff who was grimacing and rubbing his neck.

He just sent Ratliff a glare before putting his hands on the table "You put me off."

Ratliff looked up at Ross pretending to be confused at what Ross was talking about, so that he would have to explain further forward "You coughed."

Johnny glanced between the two men as he listened to the tavern people laugh who were finding this funny. Of course Johnny was finding this funny, this is what he admired about Ross and Ratliff their little 'bromance' they had. They were so good together, and it was so strong that when Johnny first met them he actually had to ask Laura and Riker if they were dating and they both told him no. He wasn't going to lie, he was a little bit surprised. But he turned his attention away from that as they began to bicker like an old married couple.

"I was clearing my throat." Ratliff said as he pointed to it.

"You coughed deliberately!"

Ratliff sighed, shut his eyes and shook his head as Ross accused him of that "Arg, I knew you'd discover my secret in the end there's just no fooling you my lord." Ratliff said mockingly, making the whole tavern – including Johnny – laugh at them both.

Ross just stood there looking at Ratliff with no emotion in his face, he watched as Ratliff took all the coins he had and put them on the plate, leaving only one behind. Ratliff sighed before picking up the coin and tossing it onto the pile of money on the plate. "Its like that is it?" Ross asked.

Ratliff nodded, Ross just swept all the money that was on his side of the table before pouring them onto the plate. Ross and Ratliff began to stare at each other as Ratliff picked up the cup with the dices in them and began to shake it as Ross never looked away from Ratliff. Ratliff brought the cup up to his mouth yet again, blowing on it, looking down so Ross couldn't see his eyes glowed and he threw the dices onto the table "Twelve."

Ratliff looked down to see the dice a twelve everyone in the tavern cheered for him, Ross just looked down at the dice. "Whoo!" Ratliff cheered in triumph before he grabbed the coins on the plate and put them into a bag.

Ross just stared at Ratliff with a blank facial expression. He literally couldn't believe it. Now the next thing to happen, would be that they all get drunk and have one good night together before they would have to go off to battle Rydel and her men.

_And Kings,_

_Who kill us fine_

Later that night, Ratliff finally came home. He wasn't going to deny it but he was drunk. Very, very drunk. Ratliff knew that Riker was suppose to be up waiting on him, and that would be one pissed off Riker if he saw the state Ratliff was in. Ratliff shut the front door quietly as he entered the house and began to tip-toe through it.

Ratliff saw something on the table, but as he went to go over to look at it he ended up tripping over a stool. He laid still on the floor for a couple of seconds, that's what he gets for being drunk right? In fact he was that drunk that he failed to notice Riker was knocked out on the floor near by him. Ratliff grimaced as he got up from the floor before making his way into his bedroom.

Ratliff got into his bedroom, once he was in there he didn't even attempt to get himself undressed or anything. He was too drunk for that. So instead he just walked over to his bed and collapsed on it, letting his arm hang off the side of it beginning to let himself fall asleep.

All of a sudden there was a hissing sound, which stopped Ratliff from falling asleep. He re-opened his eyes before he sat up and looked around his room to see what it was, but there was nothing there. But Ratliff got the fright of his life when this slug like creature jumped up from nowhere and attacked him by jumping on his face, knocking Ratliff backwards as he struggled to get it off his face.

Once Ratliff had a tight grip of the slug, he ended up falling off his bed and onto the floor where he then pried the thing off his face and threw it across the room where it hit off the wall onto the floor. Ratliff gasped for breath as he looked at the creature, the creature began to move again as it slithered towards Ratliff. The creature jumped up to attack Ratliff's face but before it could it was attacked by a shovel and knocked dead.

Ratliff saw Riker stood there with a shovel, Riker walked to the slug creature before hitting it again to make sure it was dead. He then turned round before going over to Ratliff "Ratliff.." Riker said with concern as he could tell he was drunk and startled.

Ratliff looked up to Riker, that's when he noticed a cut above Riker's eye where he must have been hit by something or someone "Riker.. your head.." Ratliff said pointing to it "you.. you should get that seen too." With that, Ratliff passed out.

Riker sighed and rolled his eyes, he should of known it wouldn't of been long until he did pass out. Riker then lifted Ratliff onto his bed before switching on the light, he took a damp cloth and began to rub Ratliff's face with it until Ratliff finally came round "Ratliff?"

Ratliff held his head where it hurt before looking round "What was that thing?"

"I'm more than convinced it was Rydel's work.. Noah would of told her about you being Merlin by now it was only a matter of time before she attacked you, wasn't it? But we can only be grateful that she failed." Riker then got up and walked to the other side of the room.

Ratliff sighed as he stared up to the ceiling, before realizing how dry his throat was. He went to go ask Riker to get him a drink until he noticed a cup sat on his bedside table. So he reached out his arm to get it, but his arm was too far away and because he was too tired and lazy, he decided to use his magic "Strangath.."

Nothing happened, Ratliff looked confused before he lifted his head to try again "Strangath.." Still nothing happened, which was beginning to panic Ratliff a lot now before he tried one final time "strangath."

Still, nothing. "Riker!" He called before he laid his head back onto the pillow. Riker then came back over to his bed and sat on the edge of it looking down at Ratliff to see what he wanted "I don't think she failed.."

"What do you mean?" Riker asked.

"I've lost my magic."

_But steady,_

_The rights and the wrongs,_

Rydel watched from a distance on the hills as she watched her men and the Saxon's attack a close by village. She smiled as they done so, as this was only the start of the declaration of war she had made towards Ross. She listened as Noah walked up to her "The garrison is surrounded my lady." He told her.

"Good," Rydel smiled with satisfaction "are you ready?" She asked, looking at Noah.

Noah nodded before he and Rydel locked their hands with one another, they lowered their hands as they began to chant "Thurh minum gewealde ond thinum maegen... geclippath we thone lieg the ealla awestath!" Rydel and Noah lifted their heads as their eyes glowed, which made a fire ball shoot towards the garrison. Attacking the city.

Rocky and a couple of other knights were at the garrison fighting to defend it, even though Rocky knew himself that they would be defenceless against sorcery. He knew it was sorcery as he could see both Rydel and Noah stood on the hill. He still couldn't believe he trusted Noah. He knew there was something bad about him.

His attention was brought out of him when he saw a brown haired girl running and was caught by a Saxon, lucky for the girl Rocky came to her rescue. Rocky grabbed the guy before putting the sword to his throat "Let her go now," Rocky said with threat in his voice "I'm your enemy.. not her."

To Rocky's surprise, the man elbowed Rocky in the stomach making him defenceless as Rocky got knocked to the ground. Before the Saxon could do any more, the girl picked up a lump of wood before smacking the Saxon across the head with it knocking him out cold the girl dropped the wood. Rocky stood up from the floor and thanked her "I'm Rocky, what's your name?" Rocky asked.

"Maia."

Rocky smiled "Maia, that's a nice name. Come with me." Rocky said as he put an arm round her and began to lead her to safety.

_Invade us,  
An innocent song_

Ross, Johnny, Garret, Rocky and Laura all stood in the council chamber of the castle looking over a map which overlooked all the places where Rydel was attacking and going to attack them. They were all trying to figure out an idea of how they could attack Rydel by surprise and possibly kill her along with the Saxon's. Ratliff stood in the far corner of the room as he watched them all making their decision.

"If Rydel wants to reach Camelot then she'll have no choice but to go through the white mountains," Ross said before he pulled out a smaller map and set it out on the bigger map which was on the table, "the only pass that gives a passage to an army the size of Rydel's is there." Ross said as he pointed to a place on the map.

Johnny looked to where Ross pointed, having to tilt his head a little as he was on the other side of the table he nodded "Oh, I know that place well. The path leads to a valley by the cliffs on the other side."

Ross nodded, completely agreeing with Johnny as he too knew that place well "That is where we're going to meet them. Unfortunately though, we may be outnumbered by her men.." He said as he bit his lip, but soon he came up with a solution in his mind "but if we don't let her outflank us then we can hold the pass."

"But how long for?" Garret asked "Rydel doesn't even care for the likes of men."

"Rydel can't even supply for an army that size," Ross said as he looked at Garret "definitely not isolated by the mountains," He looked back at the map "if we can hold out long enough she will be forced to retreat," Ross then looked at Johnny "Johnny, what point is the pass at its narrowest?"

Johnny looked down to the map to have a look when he spotted a place "There." he said pointing to it.

"What do they call that place?"

"Camlann." Johnny said. Ratliff immediately turned his attention to what Johnny had said, fear spread across his face as he remembered Camlann being the place in the prophecy where it said that Ross would meet his end. He was just beginning to hope Ross would spot another place on the map where they could go besides Camlann.

Ross nodded "Then it's settled," Ross said "then it is at Camlann.. that we make our stand." Ratliff just dropped his head, this was truly it then.

_I'm not ready_

"I hoped never to hear that name again.." Ratliff said as he turned round and faced Riker with a fearful look in his eyes and facial expression. He was truly terrified.

Riker sighed as he looked at Ratliff, he felt for him he really did. But there was one thing Ratliff couldn't do "You can't go, you have to persuade him not too."

Ratliff just scoffed as he let his eyes wonder "I know Ross better than I know myself, he'll not listen."

Riker was trying his best to come up with solutions for Ratliff to stop Ross from going to Camlann without him having to reveal his magic to him and the legend "If Ross goes to Camlann, the prophecy will come true and he will die."

Ratliff shrugged "This battle is the only way he knows how to save his people," Ratliff said "if he's going to lose his life..." Ratliff paused, not even trying to think about it "he'll still go.." He said with regret in his voice.

Riker lent against the table, putting his head into his hands "If we can't stop him from going what are going to do?" He asked.

"I'm going to have to protect him as best as I can.." Ratliff said as he fiddled with his hands. Riker gave Ratliff a concerned look, which Ratliff saw. He knew why Riker was unsure about him protecting Ross, especially at this time, because he didn't have his magic any more. So he was sure to die if he didn't have his magic to protect Ross "Don't worry Riker. I'm going to regain my magic."

"Where? I can't do it.. Its beyond my power."

"The birth place of magic itself.. The Crystal Cave."

Riker crossed his arms as Ratliff said so, the crystal cave was located in the Valley Of The Fallen Kings. Where the Valley Of The Fallen Kings were in was crawling with bandits, last time he went there Ratliff was almost killed and then made as one of Rydel's evil slaves "You do realize that, that place is crawling with bandits and without your power, you'll die... You do remember what happened last time you were there. Right?"

Ratliff smiled "Which is why I'm not going to go alone, jeez I don't feel like going through _that_ again. We don't have the time to."

_I'm not ready_

Ratliff was in Ross's room, he had all of Ross's armour and things laid out on the table ready for him to take on his journey to Camlann. He was trying to find the right words to tell Ross that he wasn't going with them and he had to come up with some excuse without telling him about his magic. Cause then he would be dead.

Ross walked round the table with his arms folded as he looked at the armour Ratliff had prepared for him "Wow.. Impressive. More likeable.. Not from you anyway."

"Thank you."

"So, tell me, what are you after?" Ross asked as he walked from the table beginning to check the other things he had in his room, ready to take with him on his journey.

"After?"

Ross looked at Ratliff, he wasn't fooled. He knew Ratliff was up to something, wanted something or had done something he shouldn't of and that's why he was being so good at being a servant today "C'mon.. Your the worst servant in the history of servants.. Now suddenly this.. Now c'mon, tell me. Is it money?"

Ratliff shook his head. "No it can't be could it? You already have all of mine." Ross said, referring to last night in the tavern "is it time off?"

"Ross.."

"Nope, can't be that can it? You never really do anything.." He said before he looked down at the pieces of paper he had in his hands.

"I just wanted to make sure you had everything ready for your journey to Camlann. For the.." He paused "days ahead.." he said, trying not to show his sadness.

"Thank you.." Ross said, seeming confused. His journey? How come he never said 'we'? He normally says 'we' when they're going on a journey somewhere. Which was beginning to panic Ross a little bit "Ratliff, what do you mean 'my' journey?" He asked.

Ratliff sighed, not even bothering to wipe the sad facial expression he had on his face. He turned round and faced Ross "I'm afraid I won't be coming with you," Ratliff said "I'm sorry.. I have something urgent I need to do for Riker. Vital supplies that I can't get here."

Ross looked at Ratliff in disbelief, showing the hurt across his face at the fact Ratliff wasn't coming with him. He always came with him, since Ratliff said he wasn't coming with him Ross was beginning to feel unsafe about leaving for Camlann "Vital supplies?" Ross asked, with clear hurt in his voice. He also looked at Ratliff as if he didn't believe him.

There was no way in hell Ross believed that Ratliff was going for vital supplies, if he was he would of went yesterday. Not today. But he decided to play along any way as if he believed him.

"Yeah its-"

"No," Ross shook his head "It's completely fine.. I understand.."

"Ross-"

"You know Ratliff," Ross said cutting him off, pausing as he felt a lump in his throat "all those jokes about you being a coward.. I never really meant any of them.. I always thought you were the bravest man I ever met," Ross said with the hurt still on his face, when he looked at Ratliff he could see the hurt on his face too "I guess I was wrong.." Ross said before walking away from Ratliff too the other side of the room.

_For The Weight Of Us_

Maia watched from the window of Rocky's room in the castle as Rocky and Ratliff rode out on the horses into the forest. She was told earlier by Rocky to where they were going, but he didn't tell her why. In fact it didn't seem like Rocky knew himself why they were going he was just going to escort Ratliff. Maia just shrugged before she turned away from the window, making her way to where she needed to be.

As Ross was in the main square getting ready to leave with the knights, he heard his name being called. "Ross!" He turned round to see Laura coming towards him fully clothed as if she was going somewhere.

"Laura?" Ross questioned "what are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you." Laura said smiling.

Ross sighed looking at Laura as he took her hands "The battlefield is no place for a Queen, Laura."

Laura's eyes widened as he kept her smile on her face "Oh no, I have no intention in joining you there I assure you," She paused before sighing. She didn't know why but she just had the feeling to say this "Ross, if these are to be your _last_ days.. I'd _rather_ spend them together then sit waiting for a man I _might_ never see _again_."

She didn't know why, but she just feel like she had to say that too him. Laura was scared out of her mind that it could be the last time her and Ross get together, yes it wasn't the most romantic but still.. at least it was something. Both of them smiled at each other before Ross leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

_For The Weight Of Us_

Maia got onto a horse before beginning to ride it out to the forest to where she meant to be going where she had arranged to meet. It took her 30 minutes or so but she finally arrived to where she needed to be, she jumped off the horse before tying it up and walking to a spot where she was suppose to be.

Suddenly, she felt a sword come to her throat and she jumped. She turned round slowly to find Rydel and Noah stood there and Noah's sword to her throat. "Gently Noah, she can't speak with her throat cut out."

Rydel walked up and stood beside Noah as he put his sword away "So Maia, I trust Sir Rocky has been satisfied by your company," Rydel said with a smile as Maia nodded "has he been forth coming about Ross's plans?" She asked.

Maia nodded "He's kept nothing from me."

"Does the King intend to ride out and meet us?"

Maia nodded again "Yes he does, Ross and his men depart from Camelot as we speak."

Rydel just basically laughed "Thank you Maia, you have been so useless. You may leave. Report back to me on what else you find out." She said, as she let Maia past.

Maia began to leave Rydel and Noah behind until she remembered something, she jumped a little bit and turned round "Something else," Maia said, catching Rydel and Noah's attention "Rocky said he was taking Ratliff somewhere. Valley Of The Fallen Kings." She said before bowing to Rydel and leaving.

"Ratliff..." Rydel said panicked and concerned "why would Ratliff leave Ross now? Especially to this place.." Rydel asked, as she turned round to Noah. She saw a look on Noah's face as if he knew something, so she stepped closer to him "What is it? Do you know something?" She asked.

Noah nodded "When I was a boy.. the druids told me about this place where magic itself was born. They said it laid within the Valle-" Noah stopped himself when he remembered what it was called "they called it the Crystal Cave."

"This can only mean one thing," Rydel said as she turned round and began to walk away "Merlin means to get his powers back."

_For The Weight Of Us_

Rocky and Ratliff jumped off their horses as they finally reached the Valley Of The Fallen Kings, they began to walk through it and made their way to where Ratliff wanted to be. They slowly slid down on the slope until they got to the Valley and began to walk through it, just looking at the place made them both remember what happened last time when Ratliff was almost killed and Rydel kidnapped him.

Rocky sighed deciding to take his mind away from it "Thank you for what you did for Maia," Rocky said "I know Riker was busy and I didn't know who else could er, help her wounds."

Ratliff shrugged "You don't need to thank me. It seems like you care for her."

"I couldn't leave her with the Saxon's now could I?"

Ratliff nodded, he knew what Rocky was like he would never leave anybody behind in a fight even if it meant him dying. But Ratliff also knew what Rocky was like when it came to girls "Are you sure that's the only reason you saved her?" Ratliff asked, turning it into teasing game.

"Yes, Ratliff, now unless you want to be walking alone through this valley and to where you want to be going.. zip it."

"Yes King Ross, anything you say." Ratliff mocked Rocky, as he was starting to sound like Ross. Thinking of Ross, Ratliff really couldn't help but feel real bad for leaving him at a time like this, he could clearly see that he was hurt that he wasn't going with him which only made Ratliff feel even more guilty. He only wished he could of told him the truth, but he knows that effects of it.

Like Riker told him, he has to wait until it doesn't seem that important that Ratliff has magic. For all Ratliff knows that could be years yet... Then again what's to say something won't go wrong in this battle with Rydel which will end up forcing him to tell Ross. He doesn't know what the outcome of this battle is going to be.

As Rocky and Ratliff continued walking, the pair of them heard a twig snap from behind making them both turn round to look. Rocky drew his sword out from his belt before a couple of bandits jumped out of nowhere and began charging at both of them. The sad part was Rocky was on his own to fight as Ratliff couldn't really do anything, he knew how to fight with a sword but he didn't have one and he didn't have his magic.

Rocky turned round, managing to stop the blow from another bandit and he pushed him to the floor. He turned round and punched another bandit that was behind him and knocked him out to the floor, not realizing the first one he knocked up had got up. Ratliff was about to grab something to try knock out the bandit from hurting Rocky when he realized the bandit was heading for Ratliff and going to kill him. Ratliff began to walk backwards and back up so he couldn't hurt him, but unfortunately Ratliff couldn't get away as he fell backwards onto the floor.

The bandit swung his sword and went to go run it through Ratliff "ROCKY!" Ratliff shouted, as he saw the sword going for him.

Luckily for Ratliff, Rocky heard his scream and ran straight to him putting his sword through the man trying to kill Ratliff and without looking he stabbed the other guy behind him who had gotten up, pulling out his sword he offered his hand to Ratliff "You okay?" Rocky asked.

Ratliff nodded as he took Rocky's hand and he helped him too the floor "Y-yeah.. Thank you." He said, a little bit shaken.

Rocky smiled at Ratliff "No need to thank me, it's the least I could do."

Both of the men continued on walking down the Valley, Rocky watching their back every time he thought they heard a noise. Eventually both of them stopped walking when they were outside of some cave. "I can handle it by myself from here Rocky.." Ratliff said, as he was now staring at the entrance of the Crystal Cave.

Rocky looked at Ratliff as if he was made "Excuse me?" Rocky asked. If he thought for a second Rocky was leaving Ratliff in bandit infested areas, then he had another thing freaking coming to him.

Ratliff turned round to face him "You don't need to come any further.. I'll be fine, I promise." Ratliff said, as he knew how sometimes Rocky could be so protective of Ratliff all the time. Just how Gwaine was protective over Merlin. Ratliff really wasn't going to lie, Rocky had lived up to his role of playing/being Gwaine. He had no idea how it was going to end for Rocky, but he hoped it was a good one.

Ratliff just had this feeling inside of him, that after this he was _never_ going to see Rocky ever again.

"How will you get back to Camelot? There's bandits crawling everywhere."

"I'll be perfectly safe once I have what I'm looking for."

That reminded Rocky, something he needed to ask Ratliff and had been meaning to ever since they rode out "Ratliff, what are you looking for?" Rocky asked "what is it?" He asked again, in the hope that Ratliff would tell him. It was just a little bit odd for Ratliff to be wanting to go look for something in a cave.

Ratliff frowned at Rocky "I can't tell you that Rocky," Ratliff said "you just have to trust me.

Rocky turned his head round trying to figure out what Ratliff was even looking for. What was it? It was really starting to bug him. Then he remembered something.. When he was a little boy, his parents use to tell him the story – that is true – about the Crystal Cave located in the Valley Of The Fallen Kings where magic itself was born, and people only went there for good reasons or to get their magic back. Then they went on to tell them the Merlin side of the story and how he had to go back and get his magic just so he could protect his King, as he didn't want to leave him.

As if there was some kind of light switch in his brain, something finally clicked in Rocky's mind as if it wasn't there before. They're in the Valley Of The Fallen Kings.. and they're stood outside of a cave like the one that his parents told him about with the Merlin story.

Rocky looked at Ratliff when it finally clicked into his mind the reason why Ratliff was here, he just smiled at him before he took out his sword "I'd give you my sword but something tells me you won't be needing it after this." Rocky said, still with a smile. But he still gave him the sword anyway, seen as though he knew why he was here.

Ratliff just shrugged. "I hope you find whatever your looking for Ratliff." Rocky said, having the feeling himself that he wouldn't see Ratliff ever again after this.

But.. Rocky would see Ratliff again after this, wouldn't he? Right?

Rocky waved to Ratliff before leaving, Ratliff's secret was safe with him and if anyone was to tell Ross about Ratliff's little secret it most definitely wouldn't be from Rocky's mouth. It actually all made sense now about Ratliff, everything that he ever wondered about the boy literally just fell right into place right there.

_For The Weight Of all of Us_

Ratliff got into the cave and made his way through after leaving Rocky to go back to Camelot on his own, he would of much rather if Rocky would of figured it out a different way rather than this way. But he knows Rocky. Rocky wouldn't tell no soul about this, even though he knows what the price is to pay if he keeps this a secret.

Ratliff found a long stick on the floor, he picked it up before lighting it with his eyes so he could see where he was going throughout the cave. HE had to crawl through some small spaces but finally he got to a part of the cave where he could walk with open space.

All of a sudden a big gust of wind came and knocked Ratliff's torch out.

"Merlin.." Rydel's voice echoed throughout the cave.

Ratliff turned round looking for where Rydel was, he kind of had a feeling that this day would come when he would have to face Rydel. "Over here Merlin.." She said once again, letting her voice echo throughout the cave.

Ratliff immediately took a tight grip of the sword Rocky had given him outside of the cave, getting ready in case Rydel decided to sneakily attack him. He walked forward a little bit "I see you Morgana.." Ratliff said, not even bothering to correct himself and call her 'Rydel'. Why when 'Morgana' is her true name after all? And she must know that now.

"How well you've kept your secret.." Rydel said, still nowhere to be seen and her voice still echoing. Ratliff kept on turning in the directions he thought Rydel's voice was coming from, but he didn't even know where "How well you've protected my brother."

"Face me, Morgana." Ratliff said as he continued on turning in the different directions he thought her voice was coming from.

"Who would of thought it? A worthless servant with all that power."

"Face me.."

"But you can't even help your King no more.. You can't even help yourself!"

"Then why are you hiding? Are you still afraid of me Morgana?"

With that Rydel walked through behind Ratliff in the way he'd came "Are you going to call me Rydel? Or keep calling me Morgana?" She asked.

Ratliff still had his back faced to Rydel "Are you going to keep calling Merlin or Ratliff?" Ratliff asked, retorting.

Rydel slowly stepped forward, going behind Ratliff "I don't fear you, Ratliff – or Merlin. Whichever you want to be called.. Least of all you!"

Ratliff took Rydel by surprise as he swung round and cut Rydel with the sword in her arm, making her let out a little scream. He held up the sword to Rydel as she began to back up, she was just laughing at him. Ratliff knew a mortal blade can't kill a High Priestess like Rydel, but he needed to wound her if he had any chance of escape from her.

"You have defied me for the last time Merlin..." Rydel said as she grinned at Ratliff as she walked backwards to get out of the cave as Ratliff moved towards her slowly. As Ratliff came towards her Rydel lifted her hands and looked to the rocks that were above Ratliff, what a shame it would be if they were too crash down on him.

"Stanas ahreosath!" Rydel yelled as she looked at the rocks, her eyes glowed which caused the rocks to fall down.

Ratliff heard the cracks of rocks above him, he looked up to find them all falling down on him. He went to go run, but it was too late.

_There's a cold heart, _

_buried beneath_

_and warm blood,_

_running deep_

Ratliff sat on the floor against the rocks that were blocking the way out of the cave, he was in a little bit of pain – or should he say huge pain. Maybe Rocky was right, maybe he should of took him into the cave with him maybe then Rydel wouldn't of succeeded on trapping Ratliff. He felt his face and put his hand out to see blood on his hands from where he touched his face. He groaned, this time more sadly than angered.

He turned round on the ground before trying to move a rock in the hope that it would move, but it was stuck fast. Giving him false hope that he wouldn't be able to get out of the cave in time to protect everyone and Ross. Ratliff reached up higher onto the rocks and pulled down some of the smaller rocks away, which fell like rain. He tried frantically to pull some of the other rocks away but nothing was happening they wouldn't move. Which left Ratliff trapped there.

Eventually he gave up and collapsed back onto the floor crying. Ratliff screamed through his tears as he hit a rock. There was no way he was getting out of here.

Ross, Laura, Riker and the other knights were on their way to Camlann, they had set up a camp in the middle of the forest as they weren't there yet. So they just set up an area for the night and made their way there tomorrow. Riker and Laura were sat at a fire together talking whilst Ross was stood by them just eye balling Riker, but neither Riker or Laura noticed. Riker was mixing something in one of the pans when Ross came walking over to them and spoke directly to Riker "Vital supplies?" Ross asked.

Riker looked up from what he was doing to see that Ross was talking to him, which confused him "What?"

Right there, Ross could tell straight away Ratliff must of told him a lie otherwise Riker would of known straight away "You know, it's a pity that Ratliff couldn't join us." Ross said, seeing if Riker was going to play along, tell him the truth or have no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah," Riker said, remembering about what Ratliff had told Riker to say to Ross if he had asked "it must of slipped my mind.. I have to take the blame for him not being here, Ross. I'm sorry."

Laura turned her head to Riker and looked at him, he didn't see the look she was giving him.. If he could he would be able to see that Laura was thinking Riker wasn't telling the whole truth. Cause that's exactly what Laura was thinking, something inside of her was yelling at her telling her Riker wasn't telling the truth.

"I can't treat people who are wounded without a sufficient amount of medicine. I know the timing isn't exactly great and I should of got him to do it yesterday, but it slipped my mind. I'm sorry."

Ross nodded "Yeah, the timing wasn't great." Ross said as his voice cracked and he walked away from Riker and Laura.

Laura looked to Riker "I'm not sure he believes you Riker," Laura said. Riker turned away from watching Ross walk off before he looked at Laura "I'm not sure I do either.." Laura said, maybe if Riker couldn't tell Ross the truth maybe he could tell Laura. She wouldn't go blabbing to Ross about it.

Laura sighed "I know how devoted Ratliff is too Ross he would never leave him at a time like this," Laura continued on "not for a little job. I know him too well. Not unless there was something else he had to do, something he couldn't talk about to us all."

Now it was Riker's turn to sigh, he was at a cross-roads of telling Laura the truth or just building on the lie, or just mixing them both together. Riker sighed. _Screw it _Riker thought. Him and Ratliff have kept this a secret for far too long now, longer than they should of.. Maybe now it was time they started telling people one person at a time. If it started with Laura so be it.

"Laura there is something else," Riker said, looking at her directly in the eyes with uncertainty "something very, very important.. and I really wish I could tell you. Gosh, you have no idea how much I want to tell you but I can't, okay? You just have to trust me on that one. For reasons that will affect us all."

Laura just nodded her head, she wasn't sure if she had the right idea of what it was about.. but she had kind of an idea "Then there's nothing more to be said," Laura said "expect whatever he's looking for or doing, I wish him luck." Laura then reached over and patted Riker's hand.

_Secrets – Are mine to keep,_

_protected, by silent sleep_

Ratliff was still laid against the rocks in the crystal cave, he just felt like giving up. He didn't want to continue any more, Rydel had basically won right now. Was there any point in going on? He didn't know any more, his head was in a different place than it was before. Ratliff looked up and saw a light shining through the tunnel. He sighed with relief a little bit before he got up off the floor and began to make his way towards it, only to find he had to climb up towards it.

As he climbed up it, he slipped a few times but he finally made it to the top where he saw all the crystals. He was finally in the Crystal Cave.

But as soon as Ratliff made it to the top, he collapsed to the floor and passed out.

_I'm not ready_

The next day, everyone had made it to Camlann. Whilst everyone else was setting up and preparing camp and everything else for the battle, Ross took Garret, Rocky and Johnny with him to the see the path that they were taking to trap Rydel's men. Once they were there, Ross put his hand up and halted everyone as they all sat there and looked at the dead end before them.

Ross took a deep breath "This is it.. Camlann.." Ross said, with uncertainty in his voice "the fate of the kingdom will be decided here," He turned his head a little on the horse looking to Garret, Johnny and Rocky "make camp and we'll take our positions."

Garret looked around at the place, he wasn't so sure about this place. He wasn't getting a good vibe from it, not just because there was going to be a war "Ross.. it's a death trap."

"That's the idea."

"Rydel won't be able to escape," Johnny said, as he looked around and then he looked at Ross "and neither will we.." He added onto it. Just by the look of the place, he could tell it wasn't exactly the place to outflank and army that's bigger than them. Cause then it won't be just Rydel's army that dies, it'll be Ross's too.

"They'll always outflank us, but this is our only chance," Ross said. He took a deep breath "it ends here. Life or death... it ends here."

The four of them then took one final look at Camlann that was before them, even though Ross was the King and made the decisions he did not like the feeling he was getting from it as well as the other knights. He could tell by the look on Rocky, Johnny and Garret's face that they didn't like the look of it what so ever.

Neither did he.

_I'm not ready_

Ratliff was still on the floor of the Crystal Cave passed out, it didn't looked like he was going to be waking up any time soon. That was until he heard his name being called out.

"Ratliff.."

Ratliff's eyes fluttered open slowly, he turned his head until he looked above him where he saw Stan stood there in his human form, rather than a Dragon "Stan.." Ratliff said as he sat up "what are you doing here?"

"That doesn't matter," Stan said "all that matters is that you listen to me.. You listen to me now and take every word I say and put it too good use," Stan took a long pause between the both of them before continuing to speak "Don't let go Ratliff.. Do not give in."

Ratliff sighed as he laid back again, he didn't have any strength. He was trapped in the cave along with Stan, did he honestly think he wasn't going to give up? "I have no reason to go on," Ratliff said, he knows he does have a reason to go on – Ross – but he's trapped and there's nothing he could do to help him any more "Rydel's already won.. the battle's over."

"She only wins if _you_ accept the defeat. But if you give yourself hope and let it into your heart, she can't be victorious.."

Ratliff just shrugged "What kind of hope is there when I don't even have my magic?"

Stan knelt on the floor next to Ratliff "Your Merlin.. Your magic itself. You can't loose who you are."

"Then how do I find myself again?"

"Believe," Stan said "believe what your know to be true. That you always have been and always will be."

"Always will be." Ratliff repeated, in a whisper.

Stan sighed as he put his hand over Ratliff's face and shut his eyes for him "Rest..." Stan said quietly "and soon you'll wake up into the light."

_For The Weight Of Us_

Everyone had finally made camp at Camlann and where they were going to make there stand, whilst everyone was getting ready for the battle Ross was sat in his tent at a table thinking about everything. Everything that was going to happen by the end of tonight or tomorrow, he'd never been so scared in his entire life before. He was starting to think that maybe Garret was right about being at Camlann.

Laura came back into the tent and stepped in front of him at the table she put her hands round the pole and rested her head against it smiling at him. But her smile faded as she saw there was something up with Ross, she walked towards him "What's wrong?" Laura asked "are you still thinking about Ratliff?"

Ross sighed, he wasn't even thinking about Ratliff up until now again. He shook his head no "What if Garret was right?" Ross asked, looking up at Laura worried "maybe we should of just made our stand at Camelot rather than come all the way here."

Laura sighed before putting her hands on the table, looking at Ross directly in the eye "Ross, your plan is amazing. Its brave and bold and it's your only chance of getting rid of Rydel for once and for all," She started to explain "yes.. we could of held out at the citadel but for how long? And at what cost of the city? Remember what happened last time and we tried that? Yes, you were took by surprise but even then you were fully prepared and ended up having force yourself to leave. I have never even doubted the wisdom of this choice.."

Ross then stood up from the table and walked round to Laura "If you don't doubt me, then I have no reason to doubt myself," He said as he took her hands "and that gives me more strength than ever."

Laura then hugged Ross, both of them stood there for a little while as they hugged. After a few minutes she pulled away "C'mon, we need to rest while we can." Laura said as she took Ross's hand and began to take him over to the bed.

_For The Weight Of Us_

Once again, Ratliff woke up once more and looked around the cave looking at the crystals that were shining brighter than ever. He sat up and looked around, he felt his face to see that he was healed and all his scratched from the rocks that Rydel made collapse on him were gone. Ratliff slowly got into a crouching position as he looked around him in the cave, he then cupped both of his hands together before shutting his eyes "Gewyrc an lif.." Ratliff opened his eyes, his eyes glowed.

Ratliff opened his hands as he heard a fluttering noise, only for a blue butterfly to come out of his hands and fly away through the cave, he smiled as he watched it. He finally had his magic back.

Immediately he jumped off the floor, now it was back to business.

Ratliff found a crystal that was near by, he put his hand too it using his magic to find Ross. As soon as he put his hand to it, images of the past began to show up rather quickly so it could get to where he was in this time now, some of the images was from when they first found Noah, when Rydel tried to kill Mark but Ratliff ended up nearly killing her, when Ratliff was attacked by the dorocha to try protect Ross. All of a sudden there was a ball of fire in the images that were showing up and it made Ratliff stop what he was doing.

He put his hand back to it where about three other images from the past showed up, from when Calum sacrificed himself, from when Ratliff first got to Camelot and finally when Ratliff put the Excalibur into the stone.

The crystal then showed Noah leading some of Rydel's men through the wetland to where Ross would be setting up camp, which meant that now Ratliff had to try warn Ross some how.

He put his hand back to the crystal which flashed through some more images of the past, when Rydel had turned evil and went into the woods to meet Raini on her white horse, when Ratliff caught Rydel sneaking through the mansion in her red cloak, when Stan gave Ratliff the Excalibur to give to Ross, when Ross took the sword out of the stone and when Rydel and Raini took over Camelot for the first time.

Ratliff sighed as he landed on the Saxons going through another path to try find Ross, he was really having no look finding Ross through these crystals. "C'mon Ross.. where are you.." Ratliff mumbled to himself. He flashed through some more images of the past, when Ross got shot in the back with an arrow when Ratliff first found the crystal cave, when him and Riker destroyed the cup of life which stopped Rydel and Raini, when they first ever met Rocky, and when they first met Johnny, when Cody got killed, when Mark had just died and Ratliff was waiting outside of Ross's room all night, when Ross, Ratliff and Garret were trying to find Rydel after Ratliff tried to poison her, when Ross got attacked by one of Rydel's men when she stole the throne from him, when they all first met Raini.

One last image showed up, it stayed on for a little longer than the others. It was of himself, Ross, Laura, Rydel and Garret in the park from 10 years ago when Ratliff first ever came to Camelot, when they were all still friends and nothing bad happened and Rydel wasn't evil. He shook his head before going to the next image.

Where finally it showed Ross had set up at Camlann and then it showed Ross and Laura sleeping in their bed. He smiled at last finding him.

Ratliff then began to talk to Ross through his dream whilst he was sleeping "Ross.. Ross.." Ratliff repeated "I'm sorry I had to leave you, I didn't want too.. I hope on day you'll understand why," Ratliff paused "Listen to me, your plan is a good one, and you may yet save this kingdom but you need to watch out because your army's flank is vulnerable. There's an old path over at the ridge of Camlann, and Rydel knows its there. She means to trap you, Ross.. Find the path," Ratliff said as he began to speed up his words "find the path or the battle will be over before it's begun. _Find the path!_"

_For The Weight Of Us _

_Find the path!_

Ross all of a sudden woke up. He looked around the room with his eyes confused as he heard Ratliff's voice talking to him. Was it Ratliff? It must have been cause it sounded a hell of a lot like him. Laura woke up and looked at Ross who had a confused look "What's wrong?" Laura asked as she looked at Ross.

"Ratliff.."

"Ross, it was just a dream," Laura said trying to reassure him "nothing but a dream."

"It didn't feel like a dream," Ross said as he sat up away from Laura "it felt.." Ross didn't bother to finish off his sentence before he threw the covers off him and jumped off the bed and out of the tent.

"Ross!" Laura called as she shot up on the bed and watched him charge out of the tent.

Ross got out of the tent and made his way over to Johnny and Rocky who were in his sight, Garret came running up to Ross "Ross! Scouts report that Rydel's men are on the move!"

Ross nodded "I know! She'll attack before the night is over, tell everyone to prepare." He said before turning round and making his way over to Johnny and Rocky "Rocky! Johnny!"

Rocky and Johnny turned round from what they were doing before they walked over to Ross. "Take a patrol of men to the ridge of Camlann. You're looking for a hidden path running into the mountains. She means to outflank us. We need to stop her now!"

Rocky and Johnny nodded before they grabbed their swords and other weapons before getting a lot of men to take with them to the ridge of Camlann. Once they were at the ridge of Camlann, Johnny saw Rydel's men walking towards them. He brought everyone to a halt.

_For The Weight Of all of Us_

Night time was upon everyone and next thing Ross knew he was dressed in his armour and was stood before most of his men, as Johnny and Rocky had took some to take out Rydel's men who were planning to surprise attack them. He stood on a rock and watched as Rydel's men stood on the other side of the valley.

He turned round before looking down at his men "Tonight.. we battle," Ross said beginning to make his speech to his men "Tonight we end this war, a war that is as old as the land. War against ternary, greed and spite," Ross took a deep breath before continuing on with the next part "not all will greet the dawn. Some will live.. and some will die, but each and every one of you fights with honour and with pride. We're not only fighting for our lives, but we fight for the future, the future of Camelot, the future of Albion. The future of the United Kingdoms." He then drew his Excalibur from his belt before holding it up into the air "For the love of Camelot!"

"For the love of Camelot!" The others cheered, holding their swords in the air.

_Time has come,  
Let us be brave_

Ratliff watched Ross in the crystal from the cave, he then straightened up after watching everything unfold before him. Ross actually listened to him for a change. Ratliff smiled, he knew it was a matter of time before he did. He turned round and faced Stan for one final time, he knew that after this he probably wouldn't need Stan's help any more "Thank you for your help," Ratliff said "for everything these past 10 years."

"I only offered a hand, you made these choices yourself. You stand tall on your own two feet, you always have done."

"As did you."

"Your journey has only begun, Ratliff, you wield a power you can not yet conceive of. Only deep in the Crystal Cave you can be your true self.."

Stan and Ratliff then turned towards the centre of the Crystal cave where a light was shining, it looked like the outside of the cave "Move towards the light, your destiny awaits. Trust in what you are," Stan paused for a moment as he looked at Ratliff "trust in what will happen and will be."

Ratliff began to walk towards the light which led to outside, but he turned back round and faced Stan and smiled at him "Good bye Stan."

Stan smiled back at him "Good bye Ratliff," He said with his hands folded "shout me.. Call me with the Dragon call if you ever need my help. If you ever feel like everything's just came crashing down on you and you need more help.. then make sure you do call."

Ratliff nodded at him, he was almost sure he wasn't going to need Stan's help after this. He turned around before walking towards the light in the cave.

_Time Has Come,  
Let us be brave_

Rydel stood at the cliff top watching over her men getting ready to charge at Ross's men. She looked over to the other side of the Valley where she saw Ross with his men waiting to attack. She just smiled, this was going to be fun indeed.

_Shake off,  
all of your sin_

Ross took small breaths as he watched Rydel's army in front of him that was metres away from him, he felt himself shaking a little bit as he watched everyone getting ready to prepare to fight. He drew out his Excalibur from his belt before holding it up into the air, getting ready to run "On me!" Ross shouted before signalling, next thing he knew his men and Rydel's men were charging at one another.

The battle had begun.

_Time Has Come_

_Let us be brave_

Rocky and Johnny both stood with the other army they had took with them to attack the other of Rydel's men. Johnny also held up his sword before shouting and his army and Rydel's army charged at one another and clashed.

Ross cut down Saxon's as he made his way through the battle, though not everyone was getting very far. He was doing his best to fight. He slashed a Saxon in his side before throwing one over his back onto the floor as they all came at him. One man came at Ross, but he ducked and kicked him in the chest. He cut another man down as he continued on.

Rydel watched from the cliff top, he looked down on Noah was cutting his way through Ross's men. Noah kept on going as he continued on looking for Ross.

_Time has come,  
Let us be brave_

Ratliff got to the rock's blocking his path once more than led to outside, that's when he realized something. He couldn't go to the battle as himself. He had to be someone else. That's when he thought of it. He remembered the time when he made himself turn into Merlin, he could do that again. Ratliff shrugged before mumbling the words of the spell. He used every ounce of his power to burst through the rocks and he came out as Merlin.

Once he was out at the forest, he started to make his way to Camlann.

It ended here.

_Let us be brave..._

* * *

_**• • • Next Time: The Diamond Of The Day: Part 2 (Race Against Time) **__**• • •**_

_****__**• • • Then: TDOTD: Falling Into Place **__**• • •**_

_****__****__**• • • Later: TDOTD: On Edge **__**• • •**_

_****__****__****__**• • • Finally: TDOTD: The End (Final Chapter) **__**• • •**_

* * *

******************This chapter took me half of last night to write and from 12 - 3 today.. WOW. I'm kinda proud of this chapter :) & I want the LAST four chapters to be absolutely perfect cause I don't want it to end crappy cx So I'll try take my time on those ones! :)**

******************So guys, what are YOU expecting for the final chapters? :D **

******************PLEASE REVIEW! :D 5 or more reviews please!**


	36. The Diamond Of The Day: Part 2

**Wow.. I actually can't believe that we're on the final part of the story :O Thank you guys so much! :D I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Chapter 36**

* * *

_**• • • The Diamond Of The Day: Part 2 **_**_• • •_**

Ross continued to fight through the battle, slashing each Saxon with his sword as well as the other men. He'd lost Garret, he had no clue where he was any more and that was getting scary for him. He was just getting so lost in the battle, that when he turned round to see if Garret was there.. he was gone. Which made him panic, but he re-focused his attention back to the battle as that was more important at the moment. As for how Rocky and Johnny were doing, Ross had no idea.

Ratliff managed to find a horse in the forest, you'd think because now that he's disguised as Merlin he would be a little bit more quicker at getting to Camlann. Oh no, he wasn't. He felt like he was losing precious time and the horse was trying to go as fast as Ratliff would push it, he needed to get to Camlann before it was too late.

Noah was going through the valley at Camlann, cutting down the Knights of Camelot that stood in way trying to find Ross. Once he found Ross, he was going to run his sword through him and make sure he died with the sword forged in the Dragon's breath that Rydel had given him, just to make sure it did kill Ross. He wasn't killing Ross just for himself, but for Rydel also.

As he was going through the valley Noah found himself surrounded by a number of Camelot Knights. He held up his sword ready to attack them as they went to go charge at him, but luckily to Noah's help Rydel saw that Noah was in desperation for help. Her eyes glowed and the knights that surrounded Noah were took off their feet and smashed onto the floor, knocking them out cold.

Dead even.

Noah looked up to where Rydel was watching over him on the cliff, Rydel gave Noah a nod before he continued on making his way through the battle.

Ratliff continued on riding on the horse as fast as he could, he had a feeling by the time he got to Camlann the battle would already be over.

Ross began to run out of breath as he fought the Saxon's, he continued on fighting though as best as he could. Surprisingly he was doing fine, he was took away from fighting when he heard a screech coming from above him, he looked up to see a white Dragon in the distance coming from Rydel's side of the Valley. AS the Dragon swooped down, Ross took cover and ducked as it breathed fire on everyone who was there.

Lucky for Ross, he was one of the people who dodged it.

Riker was sat in the aid tent, seeing to the people who had wounds. Luckily he wasn't looking after the people by himself as Laura had volunteered to help look after the injured as well, so it took the pressure of Riker himself and the others who were helping out. Which had Riker thinking, where the hell was Laura? She'd disappeared out of the tent a while ago and she never came back. Riker took a glance to the entrance of the tent before looking back down at the person he was tending to.

"I need more bandages!" Laura yelled as she came running into the tent, which answered Riker's questions. He felt relief come over him when he saw Laura come in, honestly he wouldn't of known what he would of done or said to Ross if Laura had left, didn't come back and was found dead.

Laura looked round the tent to see where the bandages were, she saw on the table there was a big pile of them so she immediately ran too them. Riker looked over to where Laura was when he saw a Saxon sneaking into the tent behind her, "LAURA!" Riker shouted before he pushed her out of the way.

Riker began to attack the Saxon, but didn't think it through as he had nothing to protect himself with but his fists. The Saxon punched Riker in the stomach and threw him too the floor, he swung his axe round ready to attack Riker with it, but Laura picked up a spare sword that was in the room before running the sword through the Saxon's back, killing him.

Laura dropped the sword before going over to Riker and helping him too the floor, she looked over him and he didn't seem hurt. Both of them then turned away from each other before going back to looking after the wounded.

Ross elbowed a Saxon in the face knocking him to the floor and running a knife through him before stopping to take a break. He caught his breath for a second, but before he caught his breath a Saxon knocked into him and threw him to the floor. Ross coughed as he felt his back collide with the floor, he looked up to see a Saxon about to attack him but he kicked his legs up and kicked the Saxon in the chest, knocking him backwards and jumping up, running a sword through him.

Ross took a deep breath and turned round where he saw a very large amount of Saxon's running towards him. He sighed, Ross gripped hold of his sword tightly before swinging it round to try slash the four men than were charging towards him. Before he did there was a strike of lightening that attacked the Saxons in front of him and they flew back.

Once the men were on the floor Ross glanced around to see where the flash of lightening came from, he looked up to the top of the cliff where he saw another man stood there, with black hair. The same person that tried to save his dad, but failed. But Riker told him the story of how Rydel got Aidan to put the charm on his Dad so the spell never worked. Then again, why would Merlin be here for though?

Ratliff looked down to where he saw Ross looking directly at him, he feared that if he looked at Ross any longer he would see past the disguise and see it was him, so he looked away from Ross before striking down another group of Saxons.

Rydel looked up and saw Merlin stood on the top of the cliff, she felt build up inside of her "MERLIN!" Rydel shouted from the top of her lungs. Ratliff used his magic and flung Rydel off the cliff she was on into the pile of dead bodies that laid in the valley of Camlann. Ross just watched as he done so.

He was some what amazed by this, though there was something off about it as well. Ross just felt like there more too it then just this, as he watched this guy take down another set of Saxons. As Ross went on to fight again, the screech of the same Dragon that attacked before could be heard. He looked up to see the Dragon coming back over to them.

Ratliff turned his head and saw the Dragon swooping down over Camlann, ready to breathe fire on everyone that was there "Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai! Weas!" He said towards the white Dragon, as soon as Ratliff finished off that spell the Dragon came to a halt of her attack before turning round and leaving the battle.

Ross just stared up to this person as he was doing so, until he remembered where he was at and what needed doing. He raised up his sword and turned to his knights who were ready to get to the next point of this battle "LETS GO!" Ross shouted before they all ran on.

Laura and Riker stood outside the tent and looked over to the cliff where the man was stood on the hill, firing his magic and helping Ross. Laura looked over to Riker and saw he was smiling as he looked at the warlock that was stood on the hill, which got Laura thinking a little bit. She smiled a little bit as she folded her arms, she had a feeling she knew _exactly_ who that was helping "Who is that?" Laura asked.

Riker looked up to the cliff and just looked at Ratliff smiling proudly at him, he knew that Ratliff would make it in time. He never doubted him for a second "Someone truly amazing."

Laura continued on smiling "Do you know him?"

Riker just nodded "Lets just say he deserves our gratitude." Riker said before he went back inside of the tent to treat the wounded people.

Laura took one last look over to the cliff to see the man getting down from it, she just grinned to herself and shook her head before going back into the tent.

Ratliff climbed down from the cliff and into the battlefield in the valley, he needed to find Ross to see if he was alive and okay. After Ratliff first got there, Ross kinda disappeared so he wasn't so sure whether or not if he got away okay. He didn't bother to get himself out of his Merlin form, he just stayed that way in case he was recognized by anyone cause then questions would be asked.

It was so far so good, there was no sign of Ross amongst the dead bodies Ratliff was passing and checking.

So far so good.

Ross bent down on the floor and ran his sword through the chest of a Saxon before standing back up and looking around. The whole Valley of Camlann was empty, apart from the dead bodies that were scattered about. Ross wiped his face as he felt he was starting to sweat a whole lot more than he was before, he was beginning to shake a little bit that he had to dig his sword into the ground and lean against it for support.

He didn't know what he was shaking for, he had nothing to fear. Right?

Ross looked to his side where he saw a knight laid on the floor holding out his hand, he quickly ran over to him with his sword to try help him. Just as Ross got to the knight and went to go help him, he died. Ross sighed. There was a lot of lives being lost tonight. Once again he sighed as he saw other bodies of the knights scattered around.

All of a sudden Ross was taken from his trance when he felt a presence. He felt like someone was behind him, he looked to the sword that was on the floor beside the dead knight and looked into the blade where it was shining and gave him a kind of look behind him. He saw a Saxon with a sword in his hand creeping up behind him slowly.

Ross took a deep breath, he took the Saxon by surprise by jumping up and spinning around where he and the Saxon crossed swords. Only for Ross to realize it wasn't a Saxon..

It was Noah.

Ross stared at Noah in disbelief. He was working for Rydel? He thought that he'd just disappeared, he knows Ratliff told him that Noah was secretly meeting up with Rydel and all, but he didn't think he would actually be fight for her. As Ross went to go say something to him, it was too late for Ross to do anything at all.

Noah stepped forward and ran his sword through Ross, just under his heart. He then pulled the sword straight back out and just stared at Ross. Ross felt his legs go weak, where he eventually fell to the floor on one knee in front of Noah.

Noah looked down at a fatally wounded Ross "You gave me no choice."

Ross managed to find every ounce of strength that he could before he jumped up and thrusted his own sword through Noah. Ross held the sword inside of Noah where it was before thrusted it deeper inside of Noah one last time before he took it out, letting Noah fall to the floor dead. Ross sighed with relief as Noah was now dead.

Slowly, Ross turned around and began to walk away. He let his hand fly to where Noah had just stabbed him, Ross attempted to walk further to see if he could make it back to camp but it was no use. Ross felt his knees go weak and the world felt like it had just started spinning. Ross's leg went, as soon as that leg went so did the other and Ross fell to the floor. He looked up to the sky as he felt his wound throbbing, Ross went to go touch his wound once more but blackness took over his sight and he was out like a light.

Dead or unconscious.. He didn't know.

Laura sat in the tent where her and Riker were still taking care of the wounded people that were hurt in the battle, she was trying to move as fast as she could but she all of a sudden stopped when she just got a feeling about something. Something inside of her didn't feel right, she let her hand fall to her stomach as she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Laura!" Garret called as he went into the tent.

Laura turned round and faced Garret. "The Saxons are on full retreat, they've ran for the hills. I've made 200 men go to make sure they go home."

Laura nodded with a small smile, but then she remembered something – well someone "What about Ross?" Laura asked. She knew she had a bad feeling.

Garret's face dropped and he threw Laura a sad look "We'll keep looking."

Laura nodded with a fake smile "Thanks." Laura turned round, putting one hand on the table and one hand on her chest as she looked/felt like she was going to break down in tears. Garret just looked at Laura, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether to go over and offer her some type of comfort or just leave her be.

Laura shook her head and got a hold of herself before going over to the other table "I need some fresh water." Laura said as she rolled up her sleeves and went back to the knight she was helping and Garret left.

Ratliff continued on his search for Ross through the Valley, he was still in his Merlin form. A few minutes ago he was walking through the valley still searching and all of a sudden he got a sharp pain in his side underneath his heart, he just thought it was a stitch from walking/running too long. But at the same time Ratliff felt like he'd had his other half ripped from him and that something was missing. Which made him continue more quicker to find Ross.

Ratliff looked around moving every body that stood in his way to see if he could find him, but he was nowhere to be found. He stopped walking and sighed, he was thinking about going back to camp to see if he was there. But something caught his eye. He looked over and a few metres away laid Ross slumped over a rock, his eyes widened before Ratliff immediately ran over to where Ross was. He lifted him up a little bit and felt Ross's pulse to see if he was alive.

His pulse was growing weak.

"No.." Ratliff whispered under his breath. Ratliff lifted Ross up, putting Ross's arm round his shoulder and put his other arm under his legs and picked Ross up bridal style so he could carry him more easily, Ross still had his sword in his hand as Ratliff walked on.

Ross opened up his eyes at long last, relieved to know that he was still alive. He sighed with relief, he honestly thought Noah had killed him for a moment there. But he found himself staring up at the trees in the forest in the night sky. He looked in front of him where he saw Ratliff sat at the camp fire trying to keep it lit and he felt relief wash over him "Ratliff.."

Ratliff turned round when he heard Ross call his name he stood up and walked over to him and knelt by his side "How are you feeling?" Ratliff asked.

Ross tried to move himself into a sitting position but the pain became too much for him and he ended up crying in pain until Ratliff put his hand on Ross's shoulder and grabbed his arm with his spare arm before gently helping him lay back "Lie back.." Ratliff said.

Ross gasped for breath as he felt the pain in his side "Where the hell have you been?!" Ross asked.

Ratliff gave a small sad smile to Ross "Doesn't matter, I'm here now."

Ross threw his head back in pain "My side.. it hurts."

Ratliff glanced down to Ross's wound where Noah stabbed him "You are bleeding.."

"Thanks for that, I didn't notice," Ross said sarcastically. He then sighed, finally catching his breath as the pain finally went away "I thought I was dying.." He said as he finally settled.

Ratliff nodded, trying not to let any tears fall out of his eyes "I'm sorry.. I thought I defied the prophecy.." Ratliff said, making Ross look at him strange "I thought I'd stopped it from ever happening again... I thought I was in time..." Ratliff said as his voice cracked.

Ross just shook his head, he had no freaking clue what Ratliff was jabbering on and on about "What on earth are you talking about?"

"I defeated the Saxons," Ratliff said as he finally couldn't hold it in any more, he couldn't hold his tears back any more and he couldn't keep the secret inside of him any more "and the dragon.. Yet I knew..." Ratliff paused, coughing to try stop the tears from taking over "I knew it was Noah I was suppose to stop not them."

Ross just smiled at Ratliff and patted him on the shoulder as he laid on the floor and against the tree looking at him, he let out a small huff of a laugh "The sorcerer was the one who defeated the Saxon's."

"It was me.." Ratliff said as he gripped onto Ross's wrist tightly as he cried, not wanting him to let go in case he decided to run.

"Don't be be silly Ratliff," Ross said as his face went from a smile to a confused serious look "what.. I don't.." He was lost for words when he looked back at Ratliff "This is stupid, why would you say that?"

"I'm a..." Ratliff paused, because of how badly he was crying and so he could find the right words to say "I'm.. I'm a sorcerer.." He said pointing to myself "I have a magic... But I use it for you! Only for you I swear! And if you let me explain you'll know why-"

"Ratliff!" Ross raised his voice a little, stopping Ratliff from going on "listen to me.. your not a sorcerer.. I would know. Okay? You'd of told me by now." Ross said, trying to believe that Ratliff would of told him by now. He knows he's had his suspicions before like a few weeks ago in the woods with Laura, but he was doing his hardest to believe that Ratliff was only fooling with him.

Ratliff wiped his eyes and tried to get a hold of himself before taking a deep break "Watch okay." Ratliff said before making Ross look at the camp fire. Ross raised his head to the camp fire and watched what Ratliff was going to "attempt" to do "Upastige draca.."

A dragon then appeared in the flames of the fire, once the dragon in the fire disappeared Ratliff turned his head back to Ross with a small smile but it faded when he saw Ross's facial expression. Ross kept his eyes on the fire place, he didn't know where to put himself.. He didn't even know how to react to this, he just continued to stare into space.

Ratliff began to panic inside as he felt more tears coming to his eyes and rolling down his cheek, he should of known Ross wouldn't of took this lightly. But he only done as Riker told him.. Tell Ross when it seems like everything's that bad, it wouldn't matter if Ross knew about his magic.

It took Ross a while but he finally snapped back to reality in what was happening "Leave me..." Ross said as he tried to move away from Ratliff.

"Ross let me explain more-"

"No..." Ross cut him off "y-you heard.. just go." He said, doing his best to get away from him.

Ratliff stood up from where he was before walking away, he didn't leave the camp he just walked a few trees away and slid down it. Putting his head into his hands.

What did he just do?

The next day, Laura stood in her and Ross's room of the Castle staring out into the square where everyone was returning from the battle. Some bodies were covered, or were being covered, in the middle of the square from the people who had died fighting. It kept on making her mind go back to Ross who was still missing.

Garret entered the room and found Laura stood at the window of the room, he sighed. She'd been stood there ever since she returned back from the battle "Laura, three patrols have came back from the white mountains and Camlann," Garret said "there's still no sign of him.." He said sadly.

"He must be somewhere!"

"We've spoken to everyone who we saw on the patrol, they haven't seen him. No one has.. I'm sorry Laura."

Laura shook her eyes, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to come out of her eyes "He is out there, he is still alive.. I know it.. I can feel it." She said before wiping her eyes with one of her hands.

As Garret turned round to leave the room, Laura turned round to ask him another question "Who else is missing?" Laura asked.

"Riker."

Laura's eyes widened. Riker? How could Riker be missing when she saw him after the man on the cliff had left? "Nobody's seen him?"

Garret shook his head "No, not since the battle."

Riker walked through the Avalon Woods on his mission to try find Ross and Ratliff, he knew what happened as of last night when Riker left the tent to go find Ratliff and Ross himself. He saw Ratliff carrying him into the woods, right there Riker knew he had to some how find a horse, get something that would possibly help Ross and get to wherever Ratliff had gone with Ross. He did that last night.

Right now it was morning and Riker was trying to find his way back to Ratliff. Eventually he did as he saw Ratliff sat at the burnt out camp fire looking like he was going to burst into tears. Again. Ratliff stopped staring into space when he heard a twig snap, he jumped up and saw Riker coming through the bushes. "Any change?" Riker asked as he walked closer up to Ross, he was on the floor asleep.

Ratliff shook his head as he watched Riker go over to Ross and kneel by his side, Ratliff noticed the lack of herbs that Riker had in his hand that he planned on helping Ross with his wound. "Is that all you got?" Ratliff asked.

Riker nodded "Yeah, the hills are crawling with Saxon's, Ratliff. I couldn't risk it," He paused before looking at how distressed and upset Ratliff was, he sighed "go water and feed the horses. I'll see to him."

Ratliff nodded before walking over to the horses.

Once Ross heard Ratliff walk away from him and Riker, he slowly cracked open his eyes to see if he was gone and when he was Ross grabbed hold of Riker's arm tightly "He's got magic." Ross said, looking at Riker. Totally expecting him not to of even known, but by the look on Riker's face Ross knew exactly that Riker had known all along. He sighed before laying back "You knew.."

Riker sighed "Ross, he's your friend."

"I want him gone."

Riker sighed as he looked at Ross, examining him from his head to his toe "Taking it you never gave Ratliff to explain the full story then, huh?" Riker asked.

Ross turned his head and looked at Riker confused, there was something about Riker's facial expression that told Ross that Riker was finding this funny by the way he was grinning. He shut his eyes and sighed before re-opening them, looking at Riker so Riker would tell him the rest. Riker shuffled around a little bit before beginning to explain "You've heard of the King Arthur legend, right?" Riker asked.

"Yes, Riker.. Everyone has."

"And how he'd rise again and all that?"

Ross nodded "Yeah! I get it okay! What's it got to do with anything?"

"Well, when Ratliff first came to live here, he didn't know he had magic. Until he got a taxi with this guy called Stan, they drove past this forest and Ratliff saw the Avalon Lake – which by the way you and Ratliff are going to need to go to if you want to live – and Ratliff seemed to be... drawn to it. Stan told him about the lake and the King Arthur legend and how it would rise again, he told Ratliff to keep it in mind for the future.. So he did. That night, Ratliff went to go bed and had a nightmare, he woke up and screamed. But when he screamed the window smashed, he didn't know why then he heard someone calling his name. In his dream he saw you, Laura and Rydel the next day he met Laura and Rydel then you on the night because you were bullying some kid. He was then told about the legend again, he was told it was rising again he was involved in it as well as you, him, Laura, Rydel, Garret, Cody, Rocky etc. He was told he was Merlin, you were Arthur, Laura is Guinevere, Rydel's-"

"Morgana..." Ross cut him off. He looked up to the sky, for some odd reason this was all making sense to him right now. All the things that had happened in the past 10 years to him, he thought they were familiar.. now he knows why.

Ross shook his head "Doesn't change anything, he lied to me. He didn't tell me when he could of."

Riker cocked his head at Ross "Is this what this is all about?" Riker asked finally figuring out why Ross is so mad about this, not because of Ratliff having magic but because he never told him "Because he didn't tell you?"

Ross looked at Riker before looking away, sometimes he hated how Riker could see right through him. "I need a physician right now, Riker, not a freaking sorcerer."

"Well, Ratliff can do way more than I can, I can tell you that now. If you are to stand any chance of survival, your going to need Ratliff to help you."

Ross looked over to the way Ratliff had walked, whilst he was trying to process all this information into his mind. Would he really have to have Ratliff to help him? It's not that he cared about Ratliff helping him, don't get him wrong he'd have Ratliff help him over anybody else in the world, but after this he wasn't so sure any more.

Ratliff stood at the three horses that were there, he was feeding them while Riker was sat with Ross talking to him and helping him with his wound. Hopefully Ross's wound wasn't too serious and they could just stitch it up and get back to Camelot by the end of the day, but then that might end in having Ratliff killed or having to leave. He knows Ross wouldn't have him killed, actually he just has to believe and hope Ross wouldn't have him killed for this.

Sometimes he wishes he could of told Ross sooner, then maybe things would be okay right about now and the only war there would have been was the one between Ratliff and Rydel. Then maybe one of them would be dead or dying instead of Ross. That would have been better.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he watched Riker making his way over in the corner of his eyes, he stopped feeding the horse before walking over to him. By the look of Riker's face, it didn't seem good. "He has a fragment of sword embedded in his chest.." Riker said, as he let his voice crack a little. His emotionless.

Ratliff nodded "Okay, well, I'll use magic to draw it out." Ratliff said going to make his way over to Ross.

Riker stopped Ratliff and grabbed him by the arm, before putting him back in front of him. "No Ratliff, you can't. The blade he was stabbed with isn't an ordinary blade. It was forged in the Dragon's breath.. The sword fatal power won't be denied easily, you know that.." Riker said, before taking a short pause, seeing the fear quickly spread across Ratliff's face "the blades point is travelling... very, very quickly towards his heart." He said regretfully.

Ratliff shook his head "No, no, no, there _must_ be something we can do Riker!"

"In the midst of the Lake Of Avalon, there's an ancient isle, that's the source of the swords power, you've got to take him there."

Ratliff once again shook his head as he continued to look around and look over to where Ross is before he looked back at Riker "No, he won't allow me to do that.."

"He will," Riker said with a small smile "I talked to him for you."

Rydel stood on the top of a hill, she piled up some rocks before driving Noah's sword through it. She noticed how there was a piece of the sword missing from the blade, she just thought it was from when Noah was fighting he lost some of it. Rydel stood looking down at the pile of rocks, will tears running down her face as that was Noah's memorial place "Don't worry Noah, the battle isn't over," She said as she fought back her tears "we _will_ have our revenge.. I promise."

Ratliff slowly made his way over to where Ross was laying on the ground, he went over slowly cause he was scared of what Ross was going to say to him. In fact he might not even say anything to him at all, that would be painful for him. He didn't mean to damage their friendship they had, but he knew that he didn't expect it to be all sunshine and rainbows when he finally came out to Ross about the magic stuff.

He stopped at the tree that was the first away from Ross "Ross..." Ratliff said. Ross turned his head slowly to look at Ratliff, "We need to leave soon.."

Ross looked away from him, unhappily "I'll decide when we leave."

Ratliff sighed as he leant against the tree and looked down to Ross sadly "I can't let you die, Ross.."

Ross looked back up at Ratliff as he said that, he went to go smile a little as he said them words but he didn't. He kept his frown remembering where he was at, he was mad at Ratliff.. He wasn't looking to make up with him. Ratliff looked away from "Like I told Riker, it doesn't change anything.."

Riker walked up next to Ratliff as he and Ross were talking, he could truly feel his heartbreaking for the both of them. Throughout the years they've both been so close together, and now before his very eyes they were being torn apart. Riker put his hand on Ratliff's shoulder "C'mon, let him sleep and get some rest," Riker said as Ratliff looked at him "you can't travel with him tonight."

Ratliff nodded before he walked past Riker and looked out through the forest.

"You were right to tell him." Riker said as he stepped by Ratliff again and walked away.

Rydel sat on her throne in her fortress looking down at the floor, she felt like she was going to go insane any moment now. She was so close to defeating Ross and killing him once and for all and now thanks to Ratliff or Merlin, whatever he wants to be called, thwarted them plans. She was going to find Ross, she knows Noah stabbed him... Once Ross dies, Rydel is going to make sure Ratliff is the next to go.

The doors opened the room and three Saxon's entered the room before walking up before Rydel and bowed to her. "My lady, we've searched everywhere. Every valley, every gorge and every gully. We cannot find the King anywhere."

Rydel sighed in frustration before she lifted her head "I WANT HIM DEAD!" Rydel screamed, her voice cracked whilst she shouted which showed everyone that she was on edge.

"We've looked!"

Rydel clenched her hand, making her eyes glow and the Saxon next to the other collapsed to the floor choking and died. Once he was dead, Rydel stopped what she was doing before hanging her head "Fine him..."

The other two Saxons nodded before they bowed and left.

**The Next Morning**

Ratliff pushed Ross upright on his horse as they were getting ready to make their way to the Lake Avalon so Ross could be healed, and then they could go home back to Camelot. Once Ross was on the horse he started to take something from round his neck "Riker.." Ross said. Riker went over to Ross as he heard his name being called. "Give this to Laura." Ross said as he gave Riker the Royal Seal.

Riker looked at it as his eyes widened, he looked from Ross to the Seal "But Ross-"

"Listen, if I'm going to die, I think of no one better who I would rather take my place on the throne okay?" Ross said "please give it to her."

Riker placed his hand on top of Ross's and nodded before he walked over to Ratliff as he was beginning to think whether or not he was going to see Ross ever again after this as well as Ratliff himself.

Ratliff walked up to Riker as he came towards him "You know he was betrayed, that girl Maia can't be trusted."

Riker nodded "I know." Riker said, as he could feel the sadness beginning to take over his body.

"H-how long does he have?" Ratliff asked, referring to how long Ross had to live until they got to the Lake Avalon. He didn't want the answer to it, as he felt that he would end up getting an answer he didn't want. All he could hope for was that he had a long time to live and get to the lake.

Riker looked from Ross who was sat on the horse and then to Ratliff "At best? 2 days."

Ratliff sighed as he shut his eyes, he nodded before walking round Riker and going over to Ross.

"Ratliff.." Riker said.

Ratliff turned round to Riker, both of them walked over to each other and Riker wrapped his arms around Ratliff tightly and brought him into a hug. Riker hugged Ratliff like his life depended on it, even burying his face into his neck a little bit. Riker then pulled away from Ratliff with tears in his eyes "Go," Riker said, gulping as he felt a lump in his throat "I'll have your favourite meal waiting for you on the table when you get back."

Ratliff was reluctant to leave Riker when he saw the tears in his eyes, but he knew he had to go. "Go!" Riker said, raising his voice a little bit.

Riker began to have the feeling inside of him that he wouldn't ever see Ratliff and Ross again after they left as he began to back away as he watched them go. He let a tear slip down his cheek as he watched Ratliff grab the reins of his own horse and Ross's horse as he walked away. Ratliff continued to take quick glances back at Riker as he left.

Ratliff looked back one last time at Riker before he was completely gone with Ross.

**Too Be Continued...**

* * *

**Ooooo so what do you guys think is going to happen? :D**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! 5 reviews or more for the next one**


	37. The Diamond Of The Day: End Of The War

**I see most of you are going through an emotional roller coaster reading these last few chapters... haha. And a lot of you don't like the way how Ross is treating Ratliff now.. but be assured! That will change :)**

**Chapter 37**

* * *

**_• • • The Diamond Of The Day: End Of The War • • •_**

_Call all your friends,_

_Tell them I'm never coming back_

Later that same day, Laura was still stood in her and Ross's bedroom looking out over the square as people were finishing up getting everything back into the castle. She just couldn't believe that there was a chance Ross could be gone for good and she'll never see him again, and the fact that Riker was also missing along with Ratliff. Ratliff hadn't returned from the battle or from whatever he was doing before, which was beginning to make her think Ratliff had gone AWOL along with Ross and Riker.

She just sighed. Her three favourite guys in the whole wide world were now gone and possibly dead. How the hell was she even suppose to go on and be Queen without them? Once upon a time Laura use to be a peasant that wasn't even aloud to be anywhere near royalty, and now look where she is.. She's the freaking Queen of Camelot. Sometimes she can't help but wonder what would of happened if things had turned out differently. Maybe Rydel would still be here and still be good rather than the evil witch she is now.

As Laura was lost in thoughts, she heard a horse galloping through the square. When she looked relief filled inside of her when she saw Riker coming through on his horse, she smiled before running from the window to go meet him downstairs.

Seconds later Laura came out to the griffin staircase to find Riker walking up the steps with Rocky, inside the castle. "Riker!" She cried as she attacked him in a hug, she then pulled away and looked at him "is he okay? Where is he?"

"He's alive." Riker said. Laura let out a sigh of relief as Riker said those words, there was hope that he would be coming home after all.

Rocky gave Riker a confused look "Then where is he? Why isn't he with you?" Rocky asked.

Riker frowned "He's wounded," Riker then took out the Royal Seal Ross had given to him, he then handed it to Laura "he wanted me to give you this.."

Laura looked down at the Royal Seal before taking it from his hands, she put one of her hands to her mouth, she began to spoke before she lost it through tears "Where is he?" She asked, trying not to cry.

"There's a place where he can be saved, Ratliff's taking him there as we speak."

"We must send the knights," Laura said before looking at Rocky "ready as many men as you can!"

Riker's eyes widened before he grabbed Rocky and stopped him from going,he looked at Laura "No, Ratliff can manage by himself."

"Ratliff?" Laura said, doubtfully. She knows Ratliff, she has for the past 10 years, she knows he can be a bit of an idiot. How the hell was he going to manage to get through the forest to where they needed to get Ross without him making a mistake?

Riker sighed "Please, you have to trust him."

"How can one man be as strong as an army?!" Laura outburst.

"Rydel's forces are still looking for Ross, two men travelling alone together stand a much better chance of avoiding her. Especially when she has no idea where they will be heading." Riker said, he looked over to Rocky who looked uneasy stood there.

Laura looked to Rocky as well with a suspicious look.

Maia walked down the corridor's of the castle in the search for Rocky, she knows she should feel bad for betraying the Queen and kingdom like this but as long as she gets paid she really couldn't careless. As she got to the end of the corridor, she saw Rocky looking out the window. She sighed, she felt guilty for having to use Rocky like this.

"Hey Rocky," Maia said smiling, Rocky turned round to face her which made Maia think to know he knew something about Ross and his where a bout's. And whether or not he was dead "What's wrong? Tell me."

Rocky shook his head as he looked at Maia "Nope. Can't."

"Why not?" Maia asked "is it the King? Is he dead? Don't you trust me?"

"I do."

"Then tell me."

Ratliff trotted along the plains of grass going to the other side of the forest with Ross following him behind on the horse. He kept on looking behind him every now and then, but every time he did he would catch Ross looking at him and then Ross would just look away. Ratliff did it again and the same thing happened, this time he sighed as he looked at Ross as they continued on the horses.

As they continued across the grass, Ratliff heard a noise coming from behind him. He turned round to see two Saxon's coming along on their horses galloping, he quickly jumped off his horse "Saxons," Ratliff said as he took a blanket out of the back of his saddle. He made his way over to Ross where he wrapped it round him in the hope the Saxon's wouldn't recognize him. "I'll deal with them."

Ross grabbed the edge of the blankets as Ratliff walked away so he could cover his face as well as his armour, but the wind kept on blowing which kept on showing his Excalibur which was in his belt.

Ratliff stepped away from Ross before looking around to see if he could cause some kind of distraction but the only thing that was around was the hills, the trees and a very VERY tiny Avalon Lake in the distance. He sighed before making fake smoke appear from the trees in the forest with the flash of his eyes. He then turned to the Saxon's as they came galloping up to them.

"Help us!" Ratliff shouted, pretending to be scared and terrified "help us please! You have you!" He begged "We were ambushed."

The Saxons jumped off their horses, they were the same two Saxons that Rydel had sent to go find Ross. They walked up to Ratliff "By who?" One of them asked.

Ratliff shrugged "I don't know, these two men?"

"What did they look like?"

"Er.. One of them was a knight.." Ratliff said, struggling to come up with some sort of lie to get past this. He glanced over his shoulder to see Ross's Excalibur was showing out of his belt and could be seen, his eyes widened before he turned round to the Saxon's and pointed to where the smoke he had created was coming from "they stormed our camp!"

As the Saxon's took a few steps forward to look at the smoke descending from the trees, Ratliff stepped back quickly as he ran over to Ross's horse and covered up his Excalibur properly. He then walked back over as the Saxon's came back over to them. "Your sure it was a Camelot knight?" the Saxon asked.

Ratliff nodded. The Saxon pushed past Ratliff as he made his way over to Ross, once he was over to Ross he pulled the blanket off him before both of the Saxon's drew their swords out to attack them both. As they done so, Ratliff raised his hands and threw the Saxon's off the hill with the flash of his eyes and watched as they fell.

Ross watched as this all happened.

"You've lied to me all this time.." Ross said, after Ratliff finished throwing them off the hill.

Ratliff just stood there and didn't say a word to Ross as he looked off the hill where he threw the Saxon's down.

**Later**

Ratliff had finally got back into the woods with Ross, he sat him down so he was resting against a tree watching over everything where they had made camp. Ratliff had everything ready and set up whilst they both slept for the night, Ross only had tonight and tomorrow left and if they weren't at the lake by the day after then it would be safe to say Ross is dead.

But Ratliff wasn't going to let that happen, he was going to get Ross to the lake, heal him and then when they got back to Camelot; Ratliff would have to face banishment from Camelot or being killed. Either way he wouldn't see Ross again, which hurt a lot.

Ratliff sat at the camp fire, he was trying to light it with two flints whilst Ross watched his as he failed to do so. "Why don't you just use your magic?" Ross asked, in almost a sneer tone.

Ratliff looked down at his two hands where the flints were as Ross spoke to him, he just shrugged "Habit I suppose.." Ratliff turned his head to look at Ross, as if he was asking if it was okay for him to use it, and Ross just nodded. Ratliff looked down at the fire, once his eyes glowed the fire lit "feels weird... strange.."

Ross nodded in agreement "Yeah.."

Ratliff got up from the camp fire and walked over to the bags where the blankets were so he could keep warm as well as Ross. Ross just watched his every move as he done so "I thought I knew you.." Ross said.

Ratliff looked over to Ross as he rolled out his blanket "I'm still the same person, I haven't changed." He said. Hoping for the best that Ross didn't think that Ratliff had changed just because of his magic. It was bad enough the way Ross was treating him now all because of his magic, he didn't want this. He honestly thought part of Ross would be understanding about why he never told him.

"I trusted you." Ross said. 10 years he trusted Ratliff with his life, he trusted Ratliff more than ever. Sometimes he even trusted him more than he trusted Laura all because Ratliff has never betrayed him in the past, but now look.. he's been betraying him all this time and Ross didn't even know.

Of course, he does feel he's being harsh towards Ratliff as he's never used it against Ross, ever. Now he just started to feel bad.. but at the same time he was still angry and hurt over this.

"I'm sorry.." Ratliff said as he looked away from Ross and back down at the blankets.

"I'm sorry too..." Ross said.

Ratliff looked over to Ross before he stood up and walked over to Ross and began to take off his shoes. "What are you doing?" Ross asked, as he watched Ratliff do so.

"They need drying." Ratliff said as he pulled them off and put them next to the fire before he walked over to his own blanket and laid down on it.

Maia walked down the halls of the castle carrying a basket with her as she was trying to find a quiet and empty room somewhere in the castle. Eventually she found a room which was like a cupboard where she found a window in it. She walked in before setting the basket down on the table and pulled out a crow. She gently opened the window before she released the crow which would be sending a message to Rydel.

Rocky watched as Maia done so, and he sighed. He should of known better than to trust a commoner who took so much interest into him for saving his life. He walked into the room behind her "Maia." Rocky said.

Maia jumped as she heard Rocky, she turned round and looked at him full of panic whereas he was just full of hurt "Rocky!" She said surprised "I was.. I was just-"

"Sending word to Rydel." Rocky said, finishing off her sentence. Even though he knew she wasn't going to finish it off like that at all.

"No!" Maia said, lying obviously. Laura walked in behind Rocky and towards Maia, which where then Maia ended up going into panic mode as she knew this was definitely not going to end good for her "My Queen! I would never do that! I could never betray you or the King!"

"And you didn't," Laura said "you can go to your death with that knowledge. Your not will send Rydel riding for Brineved and all the while Ross will be travelling in the opposite direction. Guards!"

Two guards came into the room and grabbed Maia by the arms before beginning to push her out of the room to take her to the cells below. "Rocky! Help me! Rocky please!" Maia begged as she was being pushed out of the room.

Rocky just avoided looking at her as she was dragged through the room, Laura threw Rocky a sympathetic look as her begging was being muffled out as she got further and further away from the room. She rubbed his arm gently and sympathetically before leaving him alone as Riker watched from the distance as all this happened.

Later that night, Ratliff had made something quick to eat out of what he found in the bags and put it into a bowl and began to try get Ross to eat it. He held onto Ross's head as he helped support it whilst he tried to get him to eat it "You need to eat, it'll be good for you." Ratliff said as he put the spoon towards his mouth.

Ross went to go eat what was on the spoon, but he pulled his head away from the spoon as well as Ratliff's hand before he looked at him "Why are you doing this?" Ross asked, making Ratliff put the spoon back into the bowl and onto the floor. "Why are you still behaving like a servant?"

Ratliff let out a small laugh before smiling at him a little bit "Did Riker not tell you the rest of the story about my magic, dude?"

Ross nodded "Yeah about the whole Arthur and Merlin thing, yeah he did."

Ratliff nodded "That's why," Ratliff said "its my destiny. As it has been since the day we met."

Ross looked up at Ratliff and began to smile also "I tried to fight you because I was bullying a little kid.. I could of killed you. Then we ended up tumbling down a hill and almost died."

Ratliff nodded "Yup, it was the Avalon Lake we almost landed into as well, and almost drowned," Ratliff said with a small laugh.

A few seconds of silence fell between the two friends as they looked at one another. Ratliff continued on speaking "I do this, because of who you are," Ratliff said, making Ross look up at Ratliff once more "the kingdom and Camelot are nothing without you," He said "and the people.." Ratliff added onto the end "and me."

Ratliff knows that 10 years ago he would never of said that, but now it's true. If Ross wasn't around or died, then he was truly be nothing without him. He'd be 'that guy who lives with the court physician Riker'. Not 'Ross and Ratliff' as they are both known to the whole kingdom and Camelot.

Ross and Ratliff.

Ross sighed as he slowly looked away from Ratliff sadly, shockingly to Ross.. it would be the same. Ross would be nothing without Ratliff also. Once again he sighed sadly "There was a time when all of that was true, but not now.." He paused "many can fit that crown."

Ratliff just smiled subtly as he looked at Ross "There'll never be another like you, Ross.." He said. He then picked the bowl back up before balancing it on his knee as he began to feed Ross again.

"I also do this because your my friend and I don't want to lose you."

Laura looked out of the window in the throne room just looking out to the city and the people, smiling. She was so happy right now. Ross was safe, Maia was going to her death and everything could finally go back to normal. Apart from one thing though.

She was thinking throughout the day, about a lot of things. About Ratliff. About how he suddenly left before the battle, then a sorcerer appears out of nowhere and then Ratliff magically reappears at his side once the battle is done and the sorcerer disappears. After all these years, she'd always thought there was something strange yet special about Ratliff.

Now she finally had an idea or knew exactly what it was. She just had to be certain.

Riker walked through the doors and into the throne room where he found Laura staring out the window "You called me, my lady."

Laura turned round and faced Riker who was on the other side of the room "Oh yeah, I just wanted to thank you." Laura said, still with a smile.

Riker looked at Laura confused as he folded his arms "What for?"

"Unmasking Maia, I will forever be in your debt. And Ratliff," Laura said before taking a pause "was he the one who found Ross?"

Riker nodded at Laura "Of course it was, who else would it be that would of found him?" Riker asked, as if Laura should of known all along "he's a good and loyal friend."

Laura nodded "Indeed he is," Laura said as she began to walk closer to Riker from across the room "he's always been there at Ross's side," She said before taking another pause "the sorcerer in the battle.. You knew who he was?" Laura asked, as she stopped in front of Riker.

Riker just nodded, not knowing whether or not to answer the whole truth "Yeah, I did."

"Do I know him?" Laura asked.

Riker just stood there, looking away from Laura trying not to meet her gaze. Right now he didn't know whether to tell her that it was Ratliff or not.. After all, the secret of Ratliff having magic is out to Ross.. it's now only a matter of time until it gets out to the whole of Camelot.

Laura sighed "Riker, answer me honestly I beg you!"

Riker just nodded "Yes you do know who he is."

Laura smiled as Riker said those words, never in her life had she felt so happy. Now she knew exactly who the sorcerer was. Riker just smiled at Laura "He'll take good care of Ross, I promise." Riker said.

Laura continued to smile like a child on Christmas day before nodding "Yes, yes, I know.. He most definitely will!" She said, so happy "I'm pleased."

Riker bowed before exiting the throne room, leaving Laura to her happy self.

**Too Be Continued**

* * *

**YAY! :D Laura knows cx & Ross and Ratliff are sorta making up! :D Its all happiness now guys lol cx**

**PLEASE REVIEW! 6 or more reviews for the next one!**


	38. Diamond Of The Day: The High Priestess

**Oh my gosh guys, the second to last chapter cx I didn't think I'd get this far! I'm going to TRY my best to make them the best I can! :D**

_Flashbacks _

**Chapter 38**

* * *

**_• • • The Diamond Of The Day: The High Priestess _**_**• • •**_

Rydel stood in the throne room of her fortress with some Saxon's, waiting on Maia to send the message as to where Ross will be heading to be healed. There was no way she was going to be letting Ross get healed, over he _dead_ body she was. She was going to make sure he died a slow painful death... And she was going to make Ratliff watch too. Or she was going to make Ross watch Ratliff die a slow painful death.

Either way, both of them were going to die. Doesn't matter which way around it'll be.

As Rydel was waiting with the Saxon's, she heard the noise of the crow she turned round to see a crow stood on the window ledge with a note stuck to its leg. She immediately ran to the bird before gently taking off the note and reading it.

Rydel grinned as she read it, this told her exactly where Ross was going.

Rydel turned to the Saxon's "Prepare the horses," Rydel demanded as she walked down the hall "we're going to Brineved."

Maia was awakened by the guards coming into her cell, tying her hands and dragging her outside to be prepared for her execution. She staggered a little as she was dragged through the castle, once she was outside and saw the noose that was ready to be wrapped round her neck and kill her... it hit her like a tun of bricks. She was walked up to the stand, and froze as she felt the executioner wrap the noose round her neck.

Laura watched down from the balcony as the executioner was getting Maia prepared for her death, as well as the other people watching as well. Normally Laura would of at least given her a fair trial, but she couldn't risk her with Maia being in an alliance with Rydel cause god knows what could happen. Maybe if Laura just locked Maia up in the cells until she was sure Rydel was dead or gone for good.

Yeah right, because someone is going to be able to take down Rydel without fail aren't they? Laura just rolled her eyes as she paced back and forth waiting for Maia to be hung.

Rocky watched out of the window down into the court as Maia was being prepared to be hung.

Johnny watched from down the hall as Rocky was watching Maia be hung by the executioner and with all of Camelot watching. He sighed as he felt real upset and a lot of sympathy for him. He walked from where he was stood before walking up beside Rocky and placing his hand on his shoulder.

When Rocky felt Johnny's hand on his shoulder, he slowly turned his head to face Johnny "Do you remember what you said you'd do if you ever found Rydel?" Rocky asked. Johnny looked down to Rocky as he remembered exactly what he said he'd do if he ever did find her.

He'd kill her.

"Well, I know where she's going.." Rocky said.

Rocky and Johnny wasted no time, they ran through the castle and downstairs into the stables before they jumped on their horses and made their way to where Rydel would be.

Ross was sat on a tipped over tree as he waited for Ratliff to come over to him, they'd been travelling for the full day and now this was the one rest they got. If Ross was honest, he was feeling his life slowly slip away as he felt weaker and weaker, he didn't want to admit it to Ratliff but he didn't think he was going to make it to the Lake. It was only a matter of time until he was a goner.

As Ross waited, he felt himself tipping forward about to fall. Ratliff turned round as he was getting a bottle of water from the bag on the horse when he saw Ross falling, he quickly grabbed the water bottle before making a B line for Ross. "Ross!"

In time, Ratliff grabbed hold of Ross and sat him back up, Ratliff linked arms with Ross and sat close to him so Ross would stay up straight "You need to hold on," Ratliff said, almost begging. In fact, he was begging. Ross had to make it other wise Ratliff wouldn't know what he would do "we've only got one more day.." He said as he held onto him "one more day.." Ratliff wiped Ross's head with a wet cloth as he saw he was beginning to sweat before he took the top off the waterskin.

Ross drank out of the water skin, as Ratliff helped him. Once Ratliff put the top of the water back on Ross spoke as he stared out to space "Why did you never tell me?" Ross asked, referring to Ratliff's magic.

Ratliff sighed "I wanted to. But.." Ratliff paused, he didn't know what to say next as he didn't know what was stopping Ratliff from telling Ross about his magic after Mark died. In fact, he never even knew what was stopping him when Mark was alive.. Surely Ross would of kept it a secret for Ratlif. Right?

"But what?"

"You'd of killed me.." Ratliff said as he gave Ross another drink of water, to keep him hydrated.

Ross finished the drink off before speaking once more "Not sure I would of done..."

"And I didn't want to put you in that position."

Ross turned his head and looked at Ratliff with a half hearted smile "Is that what worried you?" Ross asked. If that was what worried Ratliff about him telling Ross in the past, then he shouldn't of been worried. Ross would of surely figured out what to do. He wouldn't of put him to death that's for sure.

Ratliff sighed as he still sat close to Ross with both their arms linked "Some men are born to plough fields.. some live to be great physicians, some live to be great knights.. some to be great Queens," Ratliff paused as he looked back at Ross directly in the eyes "others to be great Kings.. but me? I was born to serve you, and I'm proud of that.. and I wouldn't even change one single thing."

Ross continued to stare at Ratliff, maybe he did have it wrong about Ratliff all this time. Just because he has magic doesn't make him a bad person, in fact he's just the same old Ratliff but just with a little bit of a difference. He didn't change at all, he's still him.

"Ready to go?" Ratliff asked, as he snapped back into reality of what they needed to be doing. Ross nodded, Ratliff put Ross's arm round his shoulder before helping him back up before taking him over to the horses.

Rocky and Johnny made it to the forest where Rydel would be looking for Ross, so they were finding places to get ready to attack her and possibly kill her for good. Get rid of the stupid witch once and for all. It was such a shame Rydel was going in the wrong place to look for Ross, instead of going to the Avalon Lake she was going to Brineved. What an idiot.

Johnny and Rocky both placed themselves in a tree up above in the forest and looked down where they saw Rydel walking along on a path with a couple of her men following her. Both men looked at one another before nodding.

"Position look outs for the Kings approach." Rydel said before she stepped forward, leaving her men behind as she went to go look for herself. She was going to enjoy doing this.

As Rydel left and the Saxon's spread out, Rocky and Johnny split up so they could get rid of the Saxon's before they tackled Rydel. Johnny slid down the hill where he saw a Saxon walking by himself, he slowly crept up behind him before he wrapped his arm round the Saxon's neck and got him into the sleeper hold. Once the man was passed out, Johnny put him into the floor.

Rocky saw a Saxon just ahead of him, but as he was creeping up behind him the Saxon heard and turned around where he saw Rocky before swinging his sword at him. Rocky quickly drew out his sword before swinging it at him, luckily Rocky managed cut the Saxon down and kill him before he moved on to go find Johnny.

Johnny continued slowly up the path, he heard foot movement from behind. He turned round only to find two Saxon's coming towards him. He quickly drew out his sword and crossed swords with one Saxon, until Johnny's strength got too much for that Saxon that he fell to the floor. Johnny ran his sword through him, as he went for the other one. But before Johnny could get him, Rocky came up behind the remaining Saxon and ran his sword through his gut. He retrieved his sword and let the Saxon fall to the floor.

Now they were going after Rydel.

Rydel walked through the Brinevel forest as she was looking out for Ross's approach with Ratliff, when she could of sworn she heard some kind of commotion going on from behind her with her men. But she chose to ignore it. Up until she heard someone running behind her.

She turned round to find Rocky stood there in front of her, Rydel began to walk towards Rocky as he just stood there giving her a nervous kind of smile. Johnny watched as Rydel made her move towards Rocky, before she got to him Johnny jumped out from behind the trees before grabbing hold of Rydel and he put his sword through her.

Rydel cried out in pain as she felt the sword go through her, Johnny and Rocky stepped away from Rydel as they watched her fall to the floor on her knees. They smiled at each other please. Rydel was dead.

Or so they thought.

Rydel raised her head and look up at Rocky before she slowly raised from the floor "No mortal blade can kill me." Rydel said with a grin.

With that, both Rocky and Johnny took off in different directions but it was too late. Rydel flashed her eyes and Rocky and Johnny flew across the floor before they were knocked out cold.

Rydel walked over to Rocky's unconscious body before looking down at him in pity "Did you really think you could outwit me?"

Ratliff led the way on the horses, he looked around as he saw how bright the sun was getting which meant the afternoon was coming to an end and it would soon be evening. Which made Ratliff realize they both had to pick up their pace as Ross only had tonight left before he died and if they didn't get to the Avalon Lake in time.

As they were going on, Ratliff saw smoke up ahead in the trees. He stopped and held up his hand which made Ross and the horse stop. "Saxons?" Ross asked, as his voice croaked. He coughed, he realized how much more weaker his voice was getting. And himself.

Ratliff looked directly ahead of him, he used his magic to see all the way through the woods to where the smoke was coming from but he saw it was a burnt out fire. "No, they're gone," Ratliff said "long gone."

Ross gave Ratliff a confused look "How do you know?"

"I can 'see' the path ahead."

Ross sighed "So your not an idiot, that was another lie."

"Nope," Ratliff said as he looked round and looked at Ross "its just part of my charm." Ross smiled back at him before Ratliff began to make the horses move again so they could get to Avalon by night time.

Rocky began to move, his body ached from being flung across the floor and smacking off a tree and back onto the floor. Damn, Rydel had some serious anger issues she needed sorting out. Rocky opened his eyes, but when he tried to move he realized his arms were tied between two trees. He looked in front of him to find Rydel stood there holding a box.

Rydel looked down on Rocky as she held onto the box that had the snake in she uses to torture people to their very limit, or in some people's case until they were dead. "Tell me where Ross is." Rydel said. After the stunt Rocky and Johnny had just pulled, she knew now that Ross was definitely not heading for Brinevel with Ratliff.

Rocky shuffled slightly before grinning up to Rydel "I'd rather die."

"And you'll have your wish Rocky. Once you've told me where he is," Rydel said. She then knelt down in front of Rocky "not even you, Sir knight, can resist the charms of the Nathair."

Rocky watched as Rydel opened the box, he saw a small black snake rise up from the box looking at him directly. Now he was scared, his grin faded – even though it faded a long time ago – and he began to try move away from it, but it was no use.. Rydel kept on coming closer and closer to him with the snake.

Johnny finally came round. He sighed with relief, he thought he was dead after being threw that far across the forest. He tried to move, but he also was tied between two trees. Both of his wrists were tied several times, probably because Rydel knows how strong and big Johnny is and he could break out of anything. He tested the ropes to see if they were loose, they were. All he had to do was break free and find Rocky before heading to go find Ross and Ratliff.

All of a sudden Johnny was took out of his thoughts and desire to escape when he heard Rocky screaming in pain in the distance, making his head move in all sorts of directions to see where it was coming from. "I'm coming Rocky!" Johnny yelled, hoping he would hear it. Johnny grabbed hold of both of the ropes before pulling at them with all his strength, his face started to turn red with effort. He gave it one last tug and both the ropes snapped, he fell to the floor and onto his knees.

He looked up, grabbing his sword that was on the floor beside him and made his way to where Rocky was.

Ratliff and Ross continued on the horses still, when Ratliff heard voices behind him. Saxons. Ratliff grabbed hold of the reins on Ross's horse before he made them both run into a bush to hide from the Saxons. Ratliff gently pulled Ross off the horse before they both hid behind the bush and watched the Saxon's as they went by, they were obviously looking for Ross.

Ratliff looked as he watched three Saxons looking around confused to try see if they could find Ross when he saw a foot print one of them had left behind. "Andslyt.." Ratliff said, making a small gust of wind blow across the horse print so the Saxons wouldn't see it no more. The Saxon's stopped and looked around as they heard the wind, with the flash of Ratliff's eyes he made the bushes rustle next to the Saxons.

"This way!" One of the Saxon's said, the three of them left going in the opposite direction to where Ross and Ratliff were heading.

Ross watched as Ratliff did all this, and it only occurred to him right there that Ratliff had done this a million times before in the past 10 years and they've been ambushed, only to have a miraculous escape. There was him thinking it was a stroke of luck "You've done this before." Ross said.

Ratliff glanced over to Ross for a couple of seconds before he resumed to looking at the Saxons again. Ross did also "All this years Ratliff.." Ross paused "you never once wanted any credit.."

"I don't do it for credit, that's not why I do it," He said as he walked back over to Ross, putting his arm round his shoulder and making his way back towards the horses "come on.. we're almost there."

Johnny walked through the creepy forest he was in on his search for Rocky, the screaming of pain stopped ages ago. Which hopefully meant whatever Rydel was doing to him, stopped. Or he managed to pull through it.

As he walked through he was thinking about giving up on finding him, he'd been searching for ages and it was starting to get dark. That was until when he looked to the left of him to find Rocky with his arms tied between two trees, slumped over. Johnny immediately ran over to him before he knelt down in front of him, he grabbed his face gently before lifting Rocky's head so he was looking at him.

Rocky looked like he was in immense pain, which broke Johnny's heart a little bit. "S-she's riding for A-A-Avalon.." Rocky stuttered out through the pain and trying to breathe. Rocky gave up when Rydel tortured him with the snake, he ended up letting slip Ratliff was taking him to the Avalon Lake where Ross could be healed. He didn't mean to.

Johnny frowned and looked at Rocky sadly, he could literally feel tears coming to his eyes "Rocky.." Johnny said sadly, which came out as more of a whisper.

"I failed..."

Johnny shook his head as he felt himself becoming more and more upset "No you haven't.." Johnny said, trying to convince him as he felt his lip quiver.

Rocky coughed as he felt the pain again, he let his eyes slowly fall shut as everything started to spin and the world around his was going back. "Rocky.." Johnny said, trying to keep him awake. Rocky's eyes then fell shut completely.

"Rocky!" Johnny said as he tapped Rocky's face "Rocky!" Johnny let one of his hands feel Rocky's pulse.

He was dead. Johnny sighed sadly and pressed his forehead against Rocky's.

Now Rydel was seriously going to pay.

As Ratliff and Ross rode along, Ross felt himself beginning to fall off the horse because of how much weaker he was getting as time went on. It got to the point where he didn't even tell Ratliff that he was falling. Of course that plan failed when Ratliff turned round and saw Ross was hanging off the horse.

"Ross!" Ratliff called as he jumped off the horse. He went over to Ross and straightened him back up on the horse.

Ross shook his head as he was sat back up straight "I-I can't go on.."

"There's not far to go, we need to reach the lake before dawn." Ratliff said, as it was getting onto night time and now they only had till just before morning to get to it.

Ross shook his head. Ratliff sighed before frowning "Okay then, we rest for an hour but that's it okay!" Ratliff said as he gently pulled Ross down from the horse.

**ooo**

Ross sat against a log as he watched the fire burning, it finally felt so good to have a rest from travelling all day. He was seriously starting to go through more pain again, the pain he had when Noah first ran the sword through him. The pain he had when he caught Laura cheating with Calum all them years ago. More importantly the pain he had when Ratliff told him he had magic and didn't tell him before because he felt like he couldn't cause he was scared.

Ouch.

Ratliff came over to Ross with some water for him to drink, Ross drank it "Ratliff.. whatever happens-"

"Shh, don't talk.." Ratliff said hushing him. He didn't want to go through one of these emotional speeches where they didn't know if the other was going to make it. He doesn't think his heart would be able to handle it. Its bad enough its slowly breaking at the thought he could lose Ross for good. Through the years when Ross had always been hurt and got into a situation like this, Ratliff has _always_ saved him. No question about it. He always has.

He just didn't think he'd one day face the day where Ratliff might not be able to save him.. Yet here he is now.

"I'm the King, you can't tell me what to do.." Ross said.

Ratliff let out a small laugh "I always have, I'm not going to change now."

"_You look like a startled donkey."_

"_Yeah?" Ratliff said as he stood up "least I don't look like a.. bone-idle toad." _

_Ross cocked his head "Are you saying I look like a toad?" _

_Ratliff nodded "Yeah, and maybe one day you'll magically turn into a handsome Prince," Ratliff said "but magic's outlawed so that'll probably never happen. Lets go." He said about to leave._

"_Ratliff.." Ross said, stopping him from leaving "I'm the one who gives the orders.. Remember?"_

_Ratliff nodded "Oh yeah of course," He said. He waited a moment "C'mon then lets go." Ratliff said before walking off._

Ratliff kept on smiling a little as he remembered that day. That was the first time they found the Crystal Cave. Well Ratliff found it, Ross had been stabbed in the back by an arrow so he was waiting for him to come round and wake up.

Ross sighed as he looked at Ratliff sadly "I don't want you to change, I want you... to always... be you," Ross said, making Ratliff's smile disappear into a sad face "I'm sorry about how I treated you." Ross said as he began to fall forwards.

Ratliff stopped him from falling as he caught him and sat him back up "Does that mean I get the day off?" Ratliff asked.

Ross shrugged with a small smile "Two."

"That's generous.." Ratliff said with a half smile.

Ross smiled before his head began to lolled forwards, Ratliff felt Ross's pulse. He sighed as he felt it was weaker and weaker as time was getting on. They really needed to get to the Avalon Lake fast before it was too lake and Ross didn't have a pulse any more.

"Get some sleep.." Ratliff whispered to him.

Rydel was on her horse riding through the forest and making her way to Avalon, it was such a shame she had to kill Rocky in order to get the information of where Ross's where a bouts were. At least she knew by the end of the night she would of killed Ross and Ratliff both together.

Ratliff woke up after falling asleep. He jumped up quickly before looking around up to the sky, he saw the moon was slowly fading out and there was very little light coming out. It was getting on to be dawn now.

"Shit." Ratliff muttered. NOW he and Ross needed to move their ass's and get the hell to the Avalon Lake before it was completely dawn and Ross had no time left.

"Ross, we need to get moving!" Ratliff said. Ross opened his eyes but he barely moved, Ratliff shook Ross "Ross, we've wasted enough time." Ratliff said before he picked him up off the floor.

Johnny continued on through the woods just following the horse tracks that Rydel had left behind going for Ross. She was making this way too easy for herself to be caught once more, least Ross and Ratliff would have some back up from Johnny coming once he got to them.

Ratliff wasted no time in making his and Ross's horse run through the forest at high speed, he just made sure that Ross held on tight and was strapped to the horse otherwise Ross would go flying off it. Ratliff stopped the horses from running, he dismounted off his horse before getting Ross off his horse again. He gently sat Ross up against a log.

He turned round and looked over the trees, Ratliff smiled with relief as he saw The Avalon Lake in the distance "I can see Avalon!" Ratliff said, he looked back down to Ross smiling "we'll make it there before dawn."

As he went to go give Ross something more to drink, the horses got spooked out before they took off running away from Ross and Ratliff. Ratliff jumped up off the floor to try get hold of them "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ratliff shouted, but it was too late. The horses were gone.

Looked like Ross and Ratliff would be making the rest of the way on foot.

Rydel slowly came up behind Ratliff, Ross looked up to see Rydel stood there. He gasped a little bit as he went to go warn Ratliff, but Rydel had already spoken by then. "Hello Merlin." Rydel said.

Ratliff's eyes widened as he heard Rydel's voice, he turned round to go face her but Rydel flashed her eyes and threw Ratliff off his feet. Ross began to try reach for his sword as Ratliff was thrown off his feet, Rydel walked over to Ross as she saw him reaching for his sword "What a joy it is to see you Ross," Rydel said before she knelt down on the floor next to him "Look at you... Your not so tall and mighty now are you?"

Ross glared at Rydel as she spoke to him, he didn't know what to do now. Ratliff was knocked out clean and that made Ross defenceless against Rydel and her mighty power. Or shall he say Morgana after what Riker told him about the legend.

"You won the battle but you've lost the war, your going to die by Noah's hand," Rydel grinned. Right there, just by the way Rydel was looking at him, Ross could tell Rydel had lost the plot with being evil and a High Priestess. It had gotten to her big time. Rydel then returned to glaring down at Ross "Don't worry dear brother, I won't let you die alone. I'll stay and watch over you.."

Ratliff got up from the floor and watched as Rydel spoke to Ross, he slowly and quietly crept over to the Excalibur and drew it out so he was now stood behind Rydel with it.

"...until the wolves gorge on your carcass and bathe in your blood.." Rydel finished off.

"No," Ratliff said. Rydel lifted her head as she heard Ratliff's voice, she stood up from the ground before turned around to face him "the time for all this blood shed is over," Ratliff said as he took a good look at Rydel.

The women in front of him was not the girl he met that first day in Camelot at school.

"_Laura!" _

_Laura turned round when she heard someone calling her name, she turned around to see her friend Rydel coming towards her rather quickly. Ratliff on the other hand, his heart kept on beating at an unnormal rate. The blonde girl was the other girl he'd saw in his dream too. With the blonde girl and Laura stood next to each other... That's _exactly _what he saw in his dream._

_Something wasn't right at all in the slightest. _

_Rydel looked at Ratliff and smiled a little before looking at Laura "Who's he?" Rydel asked "is he your new boyfriend?" _

"_No, no," Laura shook her head "he's the new boy, Ratliff. Ratliff, this is my friend Rydel."_

"_Rydel?" Ratliff asked "wait.. Your the mayor's... not his daughter... But someone who lives with him aren't you?"_

_Rydel nodded "That's me," She said still with a smile "how did you know that?" She asked._

"_Someone told me."_

"_Who?"_

"_Just a taxi driver when I first came to England," Ratliff said "he decided to tell me who you are, the mayor and some other dude name Ross was. Then he started blabbing on about King Arthur when we drove past the Avalon Lake or something. Then he grabbed my arm and told me not to forget.. He was kind of weird." _

_Rydel nodded "Yeah Stan... he's a strange person.." Rydel said "I'd try to avoid him when you get a taxi or something." Ratliff nodded._

_Laura then looked at Ratliff from Rydel "Anyway, what do you have first lesson?" Laura asked "we could show you around until you get use to it. I mean this castle is pretty big." _

"_Your telling me..." Ratliff muttered as he handed her his timetable._

_Laura and Rydel looked at it before smiling once again "Hey, you've got the same lesson as us!" Laura said._

"_And Ross and Garret." Rydel added "by the way, I don't blame you if you don't like Ross when and if you meet him."_

_Ratliff nodded "Got it." Rydel grabbed Ratliff by the arm before beginning to pull him down the hall followed with Laura behind. _

_They got up to the classroom they were going to be staying in for the class Ratliff had, which was history. The teacher was sat at the desk and there was a couple of students in the class. "Okay I sit with Ross," Laura said "so your going to have to sit on your own or with Rydel at the back."_

_Rydel rolled her eyes "Don't be silly Laur, of course Ratliff can come sit with me at the back. I don't want him sitting on his own on the first day. We know how Ross can be sometimes towards new people." Rydel said grabbing Ratliff's hand and taking him to the back. She sat him down on the table next to hers._

See. Even from that ONE moment already you can tell a lot has changed since that day.. A lot of change in Rydel, Laura, Ross and himself. Now 10 years later, here they are all threatening to kill one another because of how much they hate each other. Don't get Ratliff wrong, he doesn't hate Rydel.. He still likes her. He just wishes she would redeem herself and become good again.

But unfortunately that's not the way this is heading.. and unfortunately.. it has to be this way.

"I blame myself for what you've become," Ratliff said "but this has to end." He said as he held the Excalibur up. He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

Rydel rolled her eyes at Ratliff, she was sick of the same thing every time. Someone threatening her with a mortal blade, how many times did they have to try and be told that she couldn't be killed by a mortal blade.

"I'm a High Priestess... No mortal blade can kill me." Rydel said.

Ratliff gripped the sword tightly before he stabbed Rydel through the stomach with the Excalibur, once the sword went through Rydel.. She felt the blade. She cried out in pain and felt herself becoming weak. Ross just looked on as all this happened.

"This isn't a mortal blade, Rydel," Ratliff said as he held onto Rydel as she slowly died "like yours.. it was forged in the Dragon's breath..." Ratliff continued to hold Rydel as she slowly died in his arms.

Ratliff watched Rydel as she slowly shut her eyes, Ratliff lowered Rydel to the floor before he withdrew his sword and looked down upon Rydel's dead body.

"Goodbye Rydel." Ratliff said. Rydel took her last breath and was gone.. Dead.

Ratliff then went over to Ross and have him the sword before he helped him up.

"You've brought peace at last.." Ross said as he smiled at Ratiff.

Ratliff supported Ross as they walked and Ross just dragged the Excalibur in his hand as they walked on.

Until they came out to an open field.

Ratliff looked on where he saw the Avalon Lake where Ross could be healed.

They were finally there, all they had to do was get across the grass.

**Too Be Continued**

* * *

**Well, I think Rydel's death is something you've all been waiting for ever since she turned against everyone.. But as for Rocky's death *ducks from thrown objects* I'm so sorry!**

**The NEXT chapter is the FINAL one.. Omfg. I never thought I would ever get to it. We shall see what happens :)**

**Least Ratliff's got Ross to the lake where he can be healed... Right?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D 7 or MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE FINAL CHAPTER! **


	39. The Diamond Of The Day: King & Lionheart

**Oh my god. I can't believe that I'm on the final chapter of this story omfg. When I first wrote this story I honestly thought that nobody would take interest in it what so ever! But you guys did and I'm happy about that! I just wish all of you who read/favourited this story would of reviewed.. Oh well. **

**Thank you guys so much for reading this story! & if you EVER get the chance you should ALL totally watched the BBC TV show "Merlin" its soooo good I promise you, you won't regret it! Although, I have no responsibility if Merlin/Arthur become your OTP for the TV show.. im sorry but it's just too impossible not to ship it haha.**

**anyway, thank you guys so much! **

**Hopefully - in a way - you'll enjoy this final chapter :)**

**Chapter 39**

* * *

_**• • • The Diamond Of The Day: King & Lionheart **__**• • •**_

Ratliff could see the Avalon Lake from where he and Ross had stepped out of the forest from where he killed Rydel. Did Ratliff feel guilty for killing Rydel? Yes. Maybe if he'd of reasoned with her a bit more he could of seen if he could of used his magic or some sort of spell to redeem her. Or maybe she could of redeemed herself. But by the way she was acting, he didn't think it was possible.

Killing her in front of her brother.. Ratliff would of at least thought Ross would have been angry at him for killing Rydel – his own sister. But he didn't seem bothered by it, he seemed more glad and happy that Rydel was gone and dead. Cause they finally had peace and quiet. And happiness.

Of course, the happiness would begin once Ratliff got Ross to the Lake to heal him. Whilst he's in this state he couldn't.

Ross and Ratliff got half way across the grass as they were making their way towards the lake, when all of a sudden Ross got a huge pain in his side and his legs almost gave out on him which made Ratliff almost drop him. "C'mon Ross, it's okay, the Lake's only there, we can make it." Ratliff said as he took a tighter grip on Ross and tried to pick up the pace of them walking.

Ross shook his head, he couldn't go on any more. Eventually his legs finally did go out and he fell to the floor on top of Ratliff "No, Ratliff.. c'mon," Ross said as he felt Ratliff moving underneath him trying to get up "not without the horses _it's too late_!" he raised his voice "it's too late.." Ross said, again but it came out as if he was out of breath which he was.

Ratliff stopped trying to get up off the floor as he had Ross in his arms, maybe Ross was right. Maybe it was too late. But another part of him was telling him to get his backside up and get Ross too that god damn lake so they could both get back to Camelot. "No.." Ratliff whispered under his breath.

"With all your magic, Ratliff, you can't save my life." Ross said as he completely give up as he laid in his best friends arms slowly slipping away. Though it was funny how Ratliff was trying to get up with Ross but his weight was keeping them both on the floor. Yet, Ratliff was doing his absolute best to get off the floor. Which honestly, it brought a tear to Ross's eye how much Ratliff wanted to save his life.

Ratliff nodded "I can," He said as he continued to try to get up "I'm _not_ going to lose you."

"Just... just hold me," Ross said as he patted Ratliff's hands that was holding onto Ross "please...?"

Ratliff then stopped trying to get up, maybe all Ross wanted was a little break. But they couldn't afford to take another break, they needed to get to the lake now.

Ross moved about a little "There's.. there's something I want to say.."

Ratliff shook his head as he knew what was coming "Your not saying goodbye.." Ratliff said. No way, he was not letting Ross say goodbye to him. Not like this. Over Ratliff's dead body he was going to let Ross say goodbye, he wasn't losing him so there was no need for goodbyes.

Ross shook his head "N-no," Ross said. He didn't want to say goodbye to him either, he just wanted to thank him.. For everything "everything you've done," Ross began as he looked up to Ratliff looking at him in the face "I know now.. for me... for Camelot.. for the kingdom you helped me build."

"You'd of done all that without me." Ratliff said as he felt tears coming to his eyes. Its true, if Ratliff had stayed to live with his Mom or with his sister in Ealdor then he's sure Ross would of done everything he's done in the past 10 years without him.

"Maybe," Ross smiled at him, he looked away from him before his smile turned into a frown "I want to say something.. I've... never said to you before.." Ross turned his head more and looked at Ratliff.

Ratliff waited, looking down at Ross waiting for him to say what he was going to say. "Thank you.." Ross said. He didn't just mean it out of the blue, that "Thank you" was for everything Ross never thanked Ratliff for. He thanked him for saving his life, saving him from the things that could of destroyed him and the future of Camelot..

He thanked him for being his friend through all the years he went through his hard times.

Out of everyone, Ratliff was the one that never left. He was always by his side no matter what, and Ross couldn't be more thankful for that. He just wish he wouldn't of waited till he was on his death bed to tell him.

Ross reached up with his arm and touched the back of Ratliff's head as he looked up at him and smiled, he kept it there for a little while as Ratliff looked down at him. As Ratliff went to go move Ross to get up.. The worst that Ratliff feared through this whole journey happened.

Ross's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his hand dropped down.

Ratliff's eyes widened "Ross.." Ratliff said as he tapped the side of his face to keep him awake, but he wouldn't "No..." Ratliff let his fingers slip to Ross's neck where he felt his pulse. Dead. "Ross!" Ratliff yelled "come on!" He said as he shook him, in the hope that this was some kind of horrible night mare and that he would wake up back in Camelot in his bed.

Ratliff tried to move Ross, but he couldn't, tears formed in his eyes and soon fell down his face "ROSS!" Ratliff shouted through tears as he hoped it would wake him up. Ratliff shouted his frustration as he tried to pick him up but he wouldn't. "Wake up!"

This wasn't happening.. there _had_ to be a way.. something to bring him back to life or get him healed so he'd wake back up. Then he remembered.

Stan.. Aka the Dragon.

"O drakon! E male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" He shouted, hoping wherever the Dragon was he would hear him and come straight away.

Ratliff managed to get out from underneath Ross and when he was he brought Ross head up to him before placing a gentle kiss on his head, he then pressed his forehead against Ross "Hold on.. please.." Ratliff begged in a whisper.

Ratliff raised his head when he heard a roar from behind him, he looked up to see the Dragon arriving and landed gently on the floor a couple of metres away from Ratliff and Ross's body "Stan!" Ratliff said as he got up off the floor, walked towards him with tears still going down his face "I wouldn't of summoned you, if there was any other choice.. but I have one last favour to ask.."

**ooo**

Without hesitation, the Dragon (Stan) let Ratliff get on his back with Ross so he could take him to the lake to be saved. Ratliff held Ross as Stan flew them over to the Lake quicker, soon Stan landed to the floor and Ratliff got up before dragging Ross's body off the Dragon and towards the Lake where they were so he could put Ross into a boat and get him healed.

"Ratliff..." Stan said.

Ratliff stopped dragging Ross to the lake before looking up to Stan, there was just something in those eyes of his that was telling Ratliff he was not going to like what Stan was about to say to him.

"There's nothing you can do..." Stan said, he wished he could of told Ratliff when they were back on the grass but Ratliff looked so desperate to get him here to save him that he couldn't refuse him.

Ratliff looked up at Stan as he felt more tears "I failed?" Ratliff asked "I-I let the same thing happen to Ross that it did to Arthur... This wasn't suppose to happen again... was it..?"

Stan shook his head as he frowned "I'm afraid not," Stan said "but you did not fail. Whether you saved him today, it would of happened anyway. He would of died either way. All that you'd dreamt of building has come to pass."

Ratliff shook his head as he had hold of Ross "I CAN'T LOSE HIM!" Ratliff shouted "HE'S MY FRIEND!"

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could of told you sooner..." He said.

"You could of told me at the Crystal Cave!"

"No, I couldn't of... I didn't know if you were going to make it to Ross in time or if you would get to him before Noah could.."

Ratliff sighed as he felt a tear roll down his cheek, he looked at Ross who was still in Ratliff's arms dead. This couldn't be happening. There _had_ to be another way.. he had to save him.

"It's been a privilege to of known you.. But, I'm afraid that this is goodbye for us.." Stan said as he went to go fly off.

"I put my life in his place!"

Stan stopped himself from taking off before he slowly turned back round and faced Ratliff, looking down at him "What.."

"I-I put my life in his place.." Ratliff said "let him live.. Kill me instead."

Stan quickly turned into his human form at the flash of a light before walking down the hill closer to Ratliff "I don't-"

"Please, he was never meant to die... Let him live so he can do what Arthur was suppose to do before he died.. I'm no use to this world any more.. Rydel and Noah are dead.. There's no harm going to be coming his way any more.."

Stan looked at Ratliff, he wasn't so sure about this.. But then again he did have a point.

"Please.." Ratliff begged as his voice cracked.

Stan looked at Ratliff unsure about all this. He supposed he could try to do it, but he wasn't guaranteed it was going to work.. But if Ratliff died, it would be an empty world without him. Wouldn't it? It would be so empty. If it wasn't for the way Ratliff was looking at Stan at that moment, he may not of granted what he wanted.. He looked so desperate and broken over this whole thing.

Stan nodded "Okay, I'll do it," Stan said "but I'm not promising it's going to work. Okay?"

Ratliff nodded and just shut his eyes, preparing for whatever was about to come next.

Johnny was still making his way to Avalon to catch up to Ross and Ratliff, he stopped during in the night. Which he feared was a mistake as Rydel could of already reached them by now and they could both be dead, all because Johnny decided he was going to take a small little break cause he was feeling tired. Their deaths would be on his head.

As he was walking through the forest he came to a part where he looked to the left of him and he could see the Avalon Lake in the distance. He sighed with relief as he stepped forward, but as he stepped forward he ended up tripping over something and landing on the floor. He got up before turning around to see Rydel's body on the floor. He went over to her before feeling her pulse to see if she was alive or if she was going to attack him at an unexpected moment.

Dead.

Once again he sighed with relief, he doesn't know how but he had to give Ratliff a big bear hug when he saw him. The only reason he knew it was Ratliff was because of Ross being wounded the way he has heard Riker talk to him about. Yet, there was just something about Ratliff that was making him feel uneasy lately..

Ratliff opened his eyes, he looked around to find himself still at the Avalon Lake and Ross's dead body was still in his arms. He looked around again for Stan.. Stan was gone. Ratliff sighed sadly again as he felt like he was going to break down in tears. Ross was gone and now there was no way of bringing him back.

He turned his head to see the boat sat at the edge of the Lake, just waiting for Ratliff to put Ross in so he could put him across it. Ratliff then remembered how when he first met Ross and they ended up falling down the hill where they ended up looking over the Avalon Lake, thinking they had been here before.. One thing was for sure when Ratliff first met Ross in the park when he was bullying that little kid all them years ago, he wouldn't of thought it would of turned out like this.

He can still hear the little kids voice in his head _"You won't be saying that in 10 years time." _Now Ratliff knows exactly what he meant.

"_If I die bury me here."_

"_Planning a little far ahead aren'tcha?" Ratliff asked._

_Ross shook his head, "No, not really, everyone has that place where they want to be buried when the die," Ross said, then looked out to the lake "I want this to be the place where I'm buried." _

"_In the water?" Ratliff asked "I don't think that's a good idea."_

"_Then put me in a boat and leave me there then!" Ross joked._

Ratliff shut his eyes as he once again remembered that day. Maybe all them times that Ratliff was hurt about Ross saying stuff about him dying, when they were at the Lake when they first met and Ratliff saw that body in the boat going across the Lake along with all the other stuff.. Maybe it was a sign of what was to happen in the future but they failed to realize.

Ratliff began to take Ross over to the boat as he picked him up rather than dragged him, he placed him down in the boat gently. He laid him down so he looked comfortable and he put his hands on his chest. Ratliff looked down to Ross as he placed his hand on his forehead, he tried to hold it in but instead he just ended up breaking down with tears instead.

He looked out to the lake to where he'd be setting the boat across, he looked down back at Ross "Ross.." Ratliff stood up from the boat, he managed to pull himself together before finally using his magic to make the boat set off across the lake "In sibbe gerest.." The boat then set off down the Lake slowly. Ratliff wept as he watched it go on, he felt like he was going to die of dehydration the amount of crying he'd been doing.

The boat got about half way down the lake when Ratliff heard a twig snap behind him, he turned round where he saw Johnny come out from the woods. Ratliff just frowned over at Johnny, but the worst part was... Johnny didn't even look at Ratliff.

"ROSS!" Johnny called out, looking around. Where the hell was he? And Ratliff.. Where were they? They were suppose to be here! Unless Ratliff got Ross healed and they were making their way back to Camelot? "RATLIFF?!" Johnny shouted "Where are you?!"

Ratliff cocked his head and walked over to Johnny "I'm here," Ratliff said "Johnny it's me Ratliff.." Ratliff said beginning to wave his hands as he stood in front of him.

Johnny looked around. Ross and Ratliff were in no sight, but as he was about to leave he saw a boat floating in the middle of the lake. He saw someone's body in it, he took a closer look where he saw the blonde of the hair when he realized it was Ross. "ROSS!" Johnny shouted as he walked forwards to the Lake.

As he stepped forwards, he felt a chill. Like he'd stepped over someone's grave. Well he was next to the lake. What did he expect?

As soon as Johnny had stepped forwards and went through him, only then did Ratliff realise something... The spell worked. Ross was still alive and Ratliff took his place, Ratliff sighed with relief before he looked out into the lake. As he began to walk towards it, he slowly disappeared into thin air.

"Ratliff!" Ross gasped as he woke up and opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, finding himself staring up the sky, where he then found himself laid in a boat. A boat which had all of a sudden stopped moving.

He tried to remember where he was and what happened last.. The last thing he remembered was he and Ratliff on the floor, Ross was laying in his arms and then he passed on and died. Now he's awake? What the hell was all that about? He was 100% sure he died once everything went black.

But if he was in this boat, then where the hell was Ratliff? He sat up in the boat, only to find he was in the middle of the Avalon Lake. Ross let his hand fly to his side where Noah had stabbed him, only to find his wound was gone. He turned round in the boat as gently as he could without tipping the boat over where he saw Johnny stood at the edge of the Lake.

Johnny? What happened to Ratliff?

"Johnny!? Where's Ratliff?!"

Johnny shrugged "I don't know, I thought he was with you!" Johnny called over to him "come back! We'll go find him!"

Ross nodded as he began to brush the water of the lake with his hands so the boat would move towards the land where Johnny was. He couldn't help but think of Ratliff.. Where was he? Why wasn't he here with Johnny? He is the one who brought him to the Lake after all and _saved_ his life..

Ross sighed "C'mon Ratliff.. where are you.." Ross mumbled.

"_I'm sorry." _

Ross stopped what he was doing when he heard that voice.. it was Ratliff's voice... It sounded like it was echoing around in his head rather than in the outside other wise Johnny would of said something by now. "Ratliff.." Ross said as he looked around "are you using your magic to mess with me?"

"_No, I'm using it to talk to you."_

Ross stayed still on the boat as a puzzled facial expression came across his face, he could only imagine the weird looks he was getting from Johnny, but he didn't care. He wanted to know where Ratliff was. "Dude, where are you?" Ross asked "stop messing with me. Show your face so I know your here.."

"_Even if I did show my face you wouldn't be able to see me... Johnny couldn't when I stood in front of him."_

"What do you mean?" Ross asked confused, he felt panic raising up inside of him "Ratliff what the hell is going on? Where are you?"

"_T-there was nothing could do.. I couldn't get you healed at the lake.. so I.." _

"So you what.."

"_I.. I offered to put my life in your place so that you could live." _

"No... No, no, no, no, no, no, you didn't... please tell me you didn't.. Please tell me your still alive somewhere and your just messing with me.."

"_I'm sorry. I wanted you to live and that was the only way I knew that could happen.."_

Ross felt tears come to his eyes, now he knew how Ratliff felt when Ross was dying in his arms and he wouldn't get up to get to the lake. If only Ross had gotten up to get to the lake, then maybe he would have been healed and they would have _both_ been on their way back to Camelot.

"_Just do me one favour.."_

"Sure, anything.."

"_Don't forget me.. please?"_

"Oh, I most definitely won't," Ross said as he wiped his eyes "you have my word. You won't be forgotten I'll make sure of that.. I.. I just wish I could see you one last time." All of a sudden Ross felt a splash of water on his face, it wasn't a tiny bit of water it was like a tsunami had hit him. He looked to where the water came from in the lake where he saw Ratliff's reflection in it "Trust you.." Ross said as he wiped his face looking down at him in the water.

"_hey, least you have an excuse for your tears now. 'Its not tears, I got water splashed in my face''." _

Ross let out a small laugh before his smile faded "You know I never thought I'd say this but.. I'm going to miss you.. and your usual self being around.. Just... please don't haunt me.."

_Ratliff let out a small laugh "I won't," Ratliff said "now go.. go back to Camelot and do me another favour."_

"You know, just because your dead doesn't mean I have to do everything you say right?" Ross said, jokingly. He was glad that he could still have the same banter with Ratliff he's had in the past 10 years even though he knew this moment right now was goodbye.

"_Look after Riker.. He's going to need someone to be there for him now I'm gone.." _

Ross nodded "You got it.. Remember you and look after Riker, done.. Anything you say," Ross said "now can you do me two favour's?" _Ratliff nodded. _"Look after Rydel whilst your on the other side with her.. and just go now," Ross said as his voice cracked with sadness "you know... cause.. your making it way more harder saying goodbye then it should be."

"_Okay, I'm going," Ratliff said before pausing "Goodbye Ross."_

"Goodbye.." Ross said as he stared down at Ratliff's reflection in the water. Soon his reflection disappeared and Ross found himself staring back at his own. He sighed as he looked back up to the sky and tried now to cry. But he knew that wasn't going to work.. All of a sudden Ross felt the boat move and it made it's way back over to the land.

Johnny helped Ross out of the boat "Where's Ratliff?" Johnny asked as he got Ross to his feet.

Ross sighed "He's dead," Ross said as his voice broke "he.. he gave his life up so that I could live.."

Johnny frowned "Oh.. S-so what now?"

"We go back to Camelot," Ross said "and we remember him."

And that's exactly what they did. They remembered him by letting magic back into the kingdom, of course Ross had to battle an argument with a couple of people who ran the council in Camelot about this but he managed to do it with the help of Laura, Johnny and Garret. That was the only way Ross was sure that people were going to remember him by was if they let magic back into the kingdom as that's all that Ratliff was and his life revolved around ever since he stepped foot into the UK. When he got back to Camelot that day, he never had Laura and Riker run up to him so fast before in his life, once he was there he ordered that magic be brought back into the kingdom. He didn't even tell Riker and Laura where Ratliff was and what had happened to him. Of course, the time did come when they did ask later that day what happened to him and Ross explained to him every single bit of detail of what happened, from when Ratliff revealed his magic to him up until the point when Ross woke up after dying. That time Ross really did cry.

As for what happened after that day and the days to come with magic back in the kingdom..

The rest was _history_.

**The End**

* * *

**OH my god... I am so sorry for the terrible ending... OMFG It was going so fine as well up until I finished Ross and Ratliff's scene I just..**

**Anyway... So sorry for killing Ratliff.. Again.. (you know I say he's my favorite R5 member but I always end up killing him in my stories don't I?) but I originally planned Ross to die like how Arthur did in Merlin.. But then I decided not too as i came up with this ending.. cx So.. yeah..**

**Though, I suppose it's happyish ending... right?**

**Thank you so much for giving this story a chance and reading I really appreciate it! :) **


End file.
